


Equality

by Messaline, Piper_Emerald



Series: French series [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Equalist Asami Sato, F/F, F/M, Fluff, G!P, Happy Ending, Omega Asami, Omega Verse, Politics, Red Lotus, Smut, equalist Kya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 115,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messaline/pseuds/Messaline, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Emerald/pseuds/Piper_Emerald
Summary: Asami has always tried to stay out of politics, but when her father is wrongfully arrested she realizes she can’t stay to the side and watch non-benders be hurt over and over again. It’s clear that there is only one way for her to help the Equalists: to get close to the Avatar and spy on her. Asami feels no guilt taking this mission, after all, she’s doing the right thing isn’t she?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was conceptualized by Messaline and written by me. Since AO3's guidelines won't let me say anymore than that (salty Piper is salty) please check out my Tumblr (@piperemerald) for more details! -Piper

Asami was alone in her office the day everything started. She’d been trying to focus on getting some work done. Ever since she’d finished college and decided to work for her father, her list of projects never seemed to end. That was fine with her. She liked to keep busy and feel productive, even if it did feel like a lot at once sometimes. The workload was a reminder that she was heir to her father’s company after all.

The start of her day had been normal. She arrived at Future Industries when she usually did, talked to her father about work before planning to take their lunch breaks together to talk about things not related to the company. They had a nice balance that she doubted most father and daughter business partners could be able to manage.

She was considering leaving the room to propose that they make that break a little bit sooner, when the sound of sirens pulled her out of her thoughts.

The first thing that she thought was that there has been some sort of accident in the building and through the chaos the workers had neglected to inform her. That brought her to her feet and running out of the office. As she ran down the hallway, she tried to ignore how much her gut was trying to tell her that something was very, very wrong.

When she reached her father’s office, shock stilled her legs. She watched as the Avatar and two policemen entered the room, bringing her father out in handcuffs. There were several other policemen around them, as if they expected a non-bender like him to be able to put up a fight.

“What’s going on?” She demanded, moving forward.

“Stand to the side,” one of the policemen instructed her.

“What are you doing?” She moved forward anyway, panic and confusion quickly seizing her. Why was no one answering her? Why was her father being arrested?

“Asami, it’s okay.” Her father only met her eyes for a second but the look on his face told her loud and clear that nothing was okay right now.

“Stop!” Asami tried to run to him. She tried to push these people off of him. This was wrong. This was so incredibly wrong and none of them were going to listen to her.

Hands took hold of her arms, restraining her from running toward the only family she had left. He turned away from her now. She knew that he was trying to make sure that she didn’t see him crying. He was scared, and she was terrified.

Asami watched helplessly as the police escorted her father from the building. It was only as they were driving him away that she was informed she would have to go to the police station as well. Apparently, they had questions for her too.

* * *

The room was brighter than she had expected it to be. She was told to sit at a grey table and wait for the chief of police Lin Beifong. Asami had met the alpha bender before. Given the status that her father’s business gave their family, he had thought it would be important for both of them to be acquainted with those who pulled the strings of the city.

This was the first time Asami had been in a police station. Never in her life had she been remotely in trouble. Growing up she had always been the sort of child who followed the rules and stayed on the good side of adults. She didn’t see the point in testing the limits if all it ended up in was a slap on the wrist and disappointment. Not that she was in trouble now, or her father was for that matter. This was all a mistake. It had to be.

Lin Beifong didn’t seem to see it that way. Asami withstood the avalanche of questions. All of them seemed to be an attempt to get the same answer out of her. The police weren’t interested in the truth, not when they were certain that her father had committed some crime.

“Were you aware that your father was one of the leaders of the political party known as the Equalists?” Lin demanded.

“Yes, I am aware of it.” Asami answered honestly. “That doesn’t mean he talks about it to me.”

“So you’re not involved with the party?” Lin asked.

“No,” Asami told her.

“Do you know anything about their agenda?” Lin questioned.

“No,” Asami said firmly.

She stopped herself from scoffing at the word agenda. She was apolitical, and her father had kept her away from the movement as much as he could, but she still understood her father had only joined the movement because he believed in making Republic City—and the whole world—a better place.

“I don’t like politics,” she said out loud. “He wanted to keep me out of it.”

“I see,” Lin hummed.

“Last I checked Republic City didn’t arrest people for being involved in smaller parties,” Asami couldn’t stop herself from saying.

“Things have changed,” Lin’s voice sounded like stone.

Asami knew that the United Republic Nations was an oligarchy of benders, but her father’s party had always been tolerated by them. She couldn’t see how they posed any threat, especially one severe enough for him to be taken into custody.

“Do you know where the party’s other leader is?” Lin asked.

“No,” Asami shook her head.

Her father co-leads the group with a man named Noatak. Asami had met him before, but she didn’t know him well. If the police were after her father, she figured he was next.

Lin asked her several more questions before she seemed certain that Asami wasn’t withholding any information. Asami didn’t lie to her, but she was able to leave while still keeping the one secret she did know hidden. The Equalists were not just a group of non-benders.

There were several benders that had come to the party to support them in secret. She only knew the identity of one, Kya, a waterbender who worked in a hospital. Even if she wasn’t involved in the party, Asami wasn’t going to give away their information. Especially not when there were being falsely persecuted.

The next day the entire city knew of her father’s arrest. A picture of him being handcuffed and dragged away was on the front page of every newspaper. Apparently, the police had tried to arrest Noatak as well, but when they’d broken into his house he was nowhere to be found. Asami didn’t know how long he could stay hidden. The city was big, but word traveled fast.

Her father wasn’t allowed visitors. Apparently, it was too dangerous that another member of the party would try to pass a message to him. Asami was disgusted. The whole world knew something that should be private, and they wouldn’t even allow his daughter to see if he was alright.

All of this felt like it wasn’t real. Asami half expected that when she woke up the next morning her father would still be in their house, and the whole thing would just be a horrible dream. Instead she awoke to one of her father’s workers telling her that they were waiting for her at the office. With him in jail, she was now the interim chief of Future Industries Enterprise.

Her family only owned forty-nine percent of the company. The rest was owned by bender shareholders. After Asami’s mother was killed by benders when she was a child, her father had associated himself with powerful benders in order to protect their family. Asami knew that he hated that to keep himself and his daughter safe, he had to aline himself with the type of people that he despised, but at least the Satos were no longer a target for the triads.

At work, she did her best to behave as if nothing was wrong. She didn’t want the company to think that she was weak enough to crumble. She was her father’s daughter and she was going to make him proud even if he wasn’t there to see it. Her face was calm as she conducted business even if she was breaking on the inside.

Asami decided to contact Kya at the hospital, she worked at. With Noatak in hiding, she was the only one connected to the Equalists that Asami knew of, even if she hadn’t met her herself. When she walked into the hospital, she wasn’t entirely sure how she was going to find her. That turned out not to be a problem.

Asami hadn’t realized that Kya was a known healer as she found out. All she needed to do was tell someone at the hospital that she was a family friend and needed to speak with her, and they were already bringing her to Asami. The second shock happened when Kya came to meet her. Asami wasn’t involved in politics, but she did know a little about the members if the council.

The United Republic Nations was governed by four unelected members of a council, one for each bending ability. There had been some debate over giving non-benders a voice, but that always seemed to be pushed aside. Asami knew that was why a good handful of the Equalists had joined the party. She was surprised to find that the waterbender involved in the Equalist party, was the sister of Tenzin, the airbender of the four council members.

“Hello,” Asami greeted her. She wasn’t entirely sure how to go about this. She hadn’t talked to this woman before, she hadn’t tried to be involved in any part of this before, and it was hard not to feel inadequate. “You don’t know me, but I’m—”

“Asami Sato,” Kya finished.

The warmth in her voice dispelled Asami’s nerves. There was something soft about this woman. Asami rarely had the chance to meet benders like this. Her life had always felt a little bit divided from those with the ability to control the elements. Even the ones she’d known as a child, who were never anything but kind to her, were difficult to open herself to completely. No matter who the bender was, it was hard for Asami to not be conscious of how much power each of them held and how easily it could be used against her.

“Your father told me a lot about you,” the smile on Kya’s face died. “I’m sorry about what happened.”

Asami was sorry too. She was sorry, and confused, and angry, but just feeling this wasn’t going to do her or her father any good. If it were the other way around, she knew he’d be doing something to get her back. She wouldn’t allow herself to just sit on the sidelines.

“That’s why I’m here,” she pushed herself to say. “Could we maybe talk in private?”

“Of course,” Kya nodded. There was a grave look in her eyes.

They went outside to the courtyard next to the hospital. When they were both sure that they were out of earshot of the other healers and patients, Kya turned to Asami. She didn’t just seem sad or cautious now. There was a sense of urgency to her. Asami liked that. It was what she needed right now.

“My brother and I don’t see a lot of each other,” she stated. “We were never close, and we don’t get along. Well, I guess it’s better to say we don’t trust each other.”

“Which means I can trust you?” Asami understood what was behind those words.

“Your father did,” Kya told her. “I don’t know why they took him.”

“Neither do I,” Asami voiced.

“I know,” Kya replied. “He told me that he wanted to keep you away from this. For your safety.”

Asami tried not to react to that. She loved her father, but she wished that he would stop treating her like she needed his protection. It was true that she hadn’t wanted to be involved in the party, but she didn’t need the reason to be that he was afraid she’d get hurt. That seemed to be the thing that kept her away from so much.

Ever since they’d lost her mother, he’d done everything he could to keep her from harm's way. He never stopped to consider that maybe, she could handle herself. She supposed that was what she should have expected. She was born an omega non-bender after all. It wasn’t like the cards were in her favor.

“I want to meet the Equalists,” she informed Kya.

“That’s out of the question,” Kya stated.

“Why?” Asami had to stop her voice from coming out demanding. “My father is in prison. Maybe someone will have answers. Even if they don’t, you can’t expect me to sit at home and wait for someone else to do something.”

“Your father wouldn’t like it,” Kya reminded her. “I won’t be the one to betray him like that.”

“The world that will let a non-bender be dragged away from his home for no reason, is what betrayed him,” Asami said firmly. “I’m used to people acting like there is nothing I can do about anything. This time I can’t allow it.”

“It’s dangerous,” Kya’s voice held a warning. “More so now than ever.”  
“I’m not a child,” Asami replied.

“But you are young,” Kya countered. “You have a company to run and a life ahead of you. It would be better if you stayed away.”

“If you don’t help me, I’ll find someone else who will,” Asami told her. It would be hard to track down another Equalist, but that wouldn’t stop her from trying.

Kya let out a defeated sigh. Asami tried not to look like she was taking that as hope.

“I can’t guarantee anything,” she started.

“I know,” Asami said.

“The next meeting is tomorrow night,” Kya informed her.

She quickly told Asami the time and location of the secret meeting. They had to be even more careful now that their party had been forbidden and one of their leaders was arrested. Everyone would arrive to the meeting in masks to protect their identities. That way if any of them were caught, they would have no way of telling the police the other members of the party.

“Noatak has taken the name Amon now,” Kya explained. “It would be better if you referred to him as that.”

“Right,” Asami nodded.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Kya smiled sadly.

“Thank you,” Asami meant this. Before Kya turned to leave, Asami couldn’t help blurting the question that had been bothering her since she first heard of benders joining her father. “What made you want to join the movement?”

“I’m a healer,” Kya stated as if this were a simple answer. “There comes a point where you can’t stand seeing non-benders hurt or even killed by benders when they had no way of defending themselves. This isn’t a fair world we live in. Something needs to change.”

“You’re very brave,” Asami told her.

“So are you,” Kya replied. “If you change your mind, I won’t blame you. This doesn’t have to be your fight.”

“It already is,” Asami stated.

* * *

Asami didn’t buy a mask. She was scared that if she did it would be traced back to her should anything happen. Instead she looked through her father’s things. The police had taken most of what he kept in the office, but the majority of his personal belongings had been left at the house. Among that, Asami found an old worn-down mask. She doubted that this was the one he’d usually worn. Which was good, it would keep her connection to him private.

She was nervous as she approached the location of the meeting. She was wearing dark, plain clothes. Under her coat she had one of the weaponized gloves that her father had created for non-benders to defend themselves. Given the situation, she knew it was unlikely that she’d have to use it, but it was better to take these kinds of precautions.

When she entered the building, she expected everything to be dark and the people there to seem on edge at the heat their party had been casted. However, she was met with a group of people talking freely, even if their faces were covered. Despite not being able to tell each other who they were, Asami was met with a sense of community.

Her presence there wasn’t questioned. It only took a little bit for Kya to find her, although she did not voice her identity to Asami. It was nice to at least be able to pick out one person before the meeting began.

She didn’t talk during the discussions. She wasn’t here to voice her opinion, just to get a sense of what this was. There was going to be a peaceful demonstration soon. A handful of the members were in the process of organizing it. Due to the attention their party was receiving, those who planned to participate were advised to hide their faces.

Asami didn’t know if that was completely necessary. Sure, the government wasn’t tolerating them anymore, but they couldn’t exactly arrest someone for simply being present at a protest, especially if they were going to be protesting peacefully. Still, she knew that if her father found out that she went there without hiding who she was, he’d be upset. She would be careful for his sake.

When the discussion was over, Kya and her talking to only a few of the members. She gathered that these were the ones Kya trusted. They didn’t need to approach the new sole leader, he seemed to recognize Asami instantly.

“I don’t think I’ve seen that mask since Hiroshi and I first decided to make this group,” he told her.

“Hello, Amon,” Kya nodded to him. “I’ll give the two of you some time.”

Asami watched Kya go. She knew Noatak, but he wasn’t that close of a family friend. She didn’t know if he’d disagree with her being here. It was likely that her father had advised him on what to do if this situation ever happened.

“I take it your father doesn’t know your here,” Noatak—or maybe it was better if she referred to him as Amon—said as if he were reading her thoughts.

“He doesn’t know anything,” she said stiffly. “They won’t let me visit him.”

“I’m sorry,” Amon sounded genuine. “I never thought that this would happen. When I went into hiding, I hoped that he’d done the same.”

“He didn’t have any warning,” Asami told him. “It’s okay, I think he’d be glad you got away. Without you all of this would crumble.”

“It won’t,” he told her firmly. “The Equalists are stronger than the council realizes.”

Well, at least he was confident. Asami knew that they’d need this if they were going to push through the government rejecting them.

“Are you going to join us?” Amon asked her.

“I might.” She wasn’t sure yet if it would be better to just watch from the side or not.

“We could use someone like you,” he said honestly. “You have your father’s blood. I know he’s raised you well.”

“He has,” Asami replied.

“It would also help to have a young omega in our corner,” he added. “You could get close to the Avatar team and find out secrets. The Avatar is an alpha, you know.”

“That’s out of the question,” Asami fought to keep the disgust out of her voice. She would not prostitute herself in order to spy on the enemy. Discussion finished.

“I see,” he hummed. “It was worth a try. I’ll see you at the next meeting.”

“You will,” Asami nodded.

She left after that conversation. She wasn’t sure what she was going to do next. When she returned home she changed out of the dark clothes and tucked the mask into her sock draw. She was going to need it again.

* * *

Two weeks later, Asami decided that she would participate in the peaceful demonstration. She had a feeling that actually wearing the mask would make her stick out when it was over, so instead she wrapped a scarf around her nose and mouth and wore dark glasses. Anyone who saw her would only see another protestor and not the daughter of Hiroshi Sato.

It was because of her father’s arrest that the demonstration was being held. The goal was to make the public aware of his unjust imprisonment and demand he be released and the party become legal once again.

There were more people at the demonstration than she’d seen at the meeting. They were a small number compared to other parties, but Asami hadn’t realized that they had this many people on their side. Maybe they did have a chance to have everything put to right without violence.

Seeing the others at least made her feel less alone. After her father had been taken away, she couldn’t help but feel that no one was on her side. That couldn’t be any further from the truth.

The Equalists stayed true to the goal of keeping the protest peaceful. While they did occupy a large part of the main street, they didn’t pose any threat to the people around them. Asami was surprised that the police hadn’t come to try to stop them. She knew that the council couldn’t be happy about this and thought that after thirty minutes they would have tried to take measures to stop them. Instead they weren’t hindered, and Asami was starting to feel at ease. She almost let the scarf slip from her face.

That ease didn’t last.

Asami was in the middle of the group, so she didn’t see how it started. She heard the shouting immediately, and could see everyone around her submerging into panic, but it was only as she was being pushed aside that she realized what was going on. There was a group of benders attacking them. They weren’t government, they didn’t even look organized, they just seemed like a gang out for violence. Or out to silence them.

Some left at the first sign of trouble. Asami tried not to feel disheartened or angry by that. Most tried to fight back. Asami found herself standing still, not sure what she should do. She watched the people whose voices had rung strongly and fearlessly let out shouts and cries of terror. It was only when an earthbender used his bending to slam a young Equalists to the ground so roughly that his neck broke upon impact that Asami was able to snap herself back to focus.

She ran as if her life depended on it, and she had a haunting feeling that it did. It was only when she was safely inside her own house that she stopped to question why the police hadn’t come when the protest broke out into a riot. Didn’t they have a duty to protect all citizens, even if those citizens were Equalists.

The next day she learned that several had been killed during the attack. Only a handful of the benders had been taken into custody and were now waiting for a trial. Asami couldn’t help but think that the police had let the others get away. They obviously cared more about imprisoning an innocent man than keeping real threats off of the streets. These murderers were getting a fairer treatment than her father and it was driving her insane.

Asami didn’t take a break from work that day. She knew that if she stayed home the day after the protest it would look suspicious. It was better she behaves as if she was still not connected to anything having to do with Amon and the others.

Kya checked in on her at the end of the day to make sure that she wasn’t hurt. She hadn’t been at the demonstration but assumed that Asami had gone. It was nice to have someone she could talk to freely. Asami had never thought that she’d find this in a bender.

“I didn’t get hurt,” she told Kya.

They were alone in Asami’s living room. The house felt big when she was the only one in it. When her father was there, it was so much easier to forget how small their family was. Now it was hard to not feel like it was only her.

“I can’t believe this happened,” Kya sighed.

“I can,” Asami said hollowly. “The people in charge don’t care about us. All they want to do is push us down.”

“That’s the pain talking,” Kya said sadly. “You miss your father.”

“Yes,” Asami admitted. “I just want to talk to him. Not even about this, not even about anything in particular. I just want to see him.”

“I know,” Kya nodded.

“And I do want answers a little bit,” Asami exhaled. “I’m not mad at him, but he left me with all of this and no idea what to do.”

“You don’t have to do anything,” Kya reminded her. “I know it’s hard, but he’ll be released at some point. I’m sure they’ll eventually allow you to visit. When you do, he’ll tell you not to get involved in all of this. Just because he dedicated himself to it, doesn’t mean you have to as well.”

“I just want things to go back to normal,” Asami confessed.

“Wait for a little bit,” Kya said warmly. “Let yourself process things before you do anything rash.”

Asami nodded. Kya was right. She’d only been known about the inner workings of the Equalists for two weeks. Her father had plans, but she wasn’t him. She didn’t know what he meant to do, she barely even knew what her own opinions were. She didn’t have to get so deeply involved right now. Only two weeks ago she’d still be set on staying out of politics. She still had a company to run, that on its own wasn’t going to be easy.

That night she went to sleep determined to give herself the time to work things out on her own. When her father was allowed visitors, she’d find a way to talk to him about it. Until then she knew how to find the Equalists. She could stay to the side for a bit.

When she awoke, everything changed. She didn’t have work that day and had planned to sleep in. Instead she was awoken by a loud knock on the door. Asami quickly threw a robe over her nightgown and answered the door. Her annoyance didn’t shrink when she saw Lin Beifong waiting for her.

“It’s six in the morning,” Asami stated.

“I know.” Lin wore the stoic expression that Asami had seen from her before, but there seemed like there was something behind it this time. “I’m sorry if I woke you.”

“You did,” Asami informed her pointedly. “Why are you here?”

“It might be better if you sit down,” Lin started. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

“It’s about my father,” Asami understood. “Is he alright? Did something happen?”

“We should go inside,” Lin suggested.

“You can tell me right here,” Asami said a little too forcefully. “What’s wrong with my father?”

Lin hesitated, seeming to debate whether she should listen to Asami and say what she had to say on the doorstep. In the end, Asami’s persistence won.

“I’m sorry,” Lin told her. “Hiroshi committed suicide last night. We found him this morning.”

And just like that, Asami’s world crumbled around her.

“No,” she uttered. “No, that’s not possible.”

“I’m sorry,” Lin said again.

“But he wouldn’t—” Asami was shaking but she couldn’t feel anything.

“I need to go,” Lin told her. “We’ve given his body to the morgue. I assume you’ll be in charge of what happens now.”

Asami didn’t register Lin leaving. She didn’t register closing the door or sliding down it when her legs gave way. The only thing she knew is that something inside her had just shattered into a million pieces and she was never going to be able to put herself back together or pry the shards from her heart.

Her mind took her back to the day her mother had died. Asami remembered being with her father in their living room when the police gave him the news. He had wanted her to go upstairs to her bedroom, but she could see how nervous he was and hadn’t wanted to leave his side. She remembered clutching his arm and then feeling the blow for both of them. That was when she followed his advice and ran upstairs to her room.

“Asami,” her father had coming to her door a few minutes later. He waited until the police left before talking to her.

She hadn’t opened the door. She’d stayed buried under her covers and begging that this wasn’t real. Just that morning her mother had brushed her hair and helped her with her homework. Just that morning she’d squeaked when her parents had kissed each other before heading their separate ways for the day. Just that morning her mother had been alive.

And then she was gone.

Her father opened the door and sat at the edge of her bed. For a while, neither of them said anything, then Asami slowly pulled herself out from under the covers. Her father’s eyes were red. She’d never seen him cry before. It didn’t look right. He was the strongest person she knew. He wasn’t supposed to be able to cry.

Silently, he pulled her into his arms and just held her. They stayed like that for a long time, both silently sobbing, both wondering how they were going to go one from here. Finally, Asami couldn’t take it.

“It’s not fair,” she uttered.

“I know, honey,” his voice wasn’t steady. “I’m here, it’s okay. We’re gonna be okay.”

“But what if they get you too?” Asami hadn’t stopped herself from asking the terrifying question. She’d been too young to know how to filter her words. She was too afraid to hide her fears from her father.

“They won’t,” he told her firmly. “I promise, no one is going to take me away from you.”

Now Asami didn’t have anyone to hold her while she cried. She was left completely alone with her tears and her father’s broken promise.

There was a side of her father that Asami didn’t know. That was the side that ran the Equalists, it was the side that wasn’t scared of the benders and was ready to fight for rights they might never get. Even when she was young, she’d known that she wasn’t seeing the whole of him. That was always alright with her. She doubted that anyone ever saw the whole of any other person. Everyone kept some thoughts secret.

Still, she knew that her father would never take his own life. It didn’t matter if he thought he was going to die anyway. It didn’t matter if the police were pushing him to give up the rest of the Equalists. It didn’t matter if he was losing every part of himself. Asami knew that her father would never leave her alone.

He hadn’t killed himself. He’d been murdered or executed. Right now, she wasn’t sure that there was a difference. Someone—a bender on the side of the council—had chosen to take his life while he was defenseless just like how those thugs had taken her mother.

Suddenly, fury replaced the sorrow in Asami’s chest. She now knew that she couldn’t give herself time to decide if she wanted to join the Equalists or not. She had to act now, before another innocent man or woman was taken from their family. She couldn’t let what happened to her family happen to anyone else, not anymore. She was done being the victim.

* * *

“I’ll do it.” Asami told Amon in a firm voice.

He hadn’t seemed surprised to see her at the meeting. Then again, he was wearing a mask, so it wasn’t as if she could judge from his expression. The group was smaller now, and Asami knew it wasn’t just from the casualties of the demonstration. People were scared, they were retreating because they didn’t want to end up like those who hadn’t gotten away from the protest in time. They didn’t want to end up like Asami’s father.

She wasn’t like them. She wasn’t scared of anything anymore. How could she be when she had nothing left to lose?

“Why the sudden change of heart?” Amon asked her.

“You know why,” Asami stated plainly. “You need me to get close to the Avatar? I can do it. It’ll be easy, alphas are all the same.”

“Careful, you’ll offend someone,” Amon chuckled. “Tell Kya. She’ll help you set up an initial plan. I’ll need you to report back to me next meeting.”

“Right,” Asami nodded.

“Only tell Kya,” Amon added. “The more people who know about this, the more danger you put yourself in. I don’t think I could ever forgive myself if I let harm come to Hiroshi’s daughter.”

“I can take care of myself,” Asami informed him, then thought better of her harsh tone. “I appreciate the concern. I’m sorry, it’s been a difficult few weeks.”

“I know,” his voice wasn’t warm but Asami had a feeling this was as close as he got to that. “I wish I could attend the funeral. I’ll miss him.”

“We all will,” Asami blocked out the emotions threatening to take hold of her. “I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Yes,” Amon nodded. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me,” she brushed off. “I’m doing this for all of us.”

“I know,” he might have been smiling now. “You are your father are very alike.”

Asami caught Kya as they were leaving the meeting and explained her conversation with Amon to her. Not to her surprise, Kya was completely against the idea. However, Asami had already made up her mind. She was not going to be swayed by concern, even if it was nice to have someone worry about her.

“Do you have any idea how dangerous it will be?” Kya hissed.

They’d returned to Asami’s house. It wasn’t safe to talk about this in the streets, and the rest of the Equalists had already vacated the building they held the meeting. If they were overheard Asami knew that this would be the end for all of them.

“Only if I get caught,” Asami reminded her. “I won’t.”

“You’re just like your father,” Kya seethed. “Your confidence will be the end of you.”

“His confidence didn’t kill him,” she said stiffly. “The council did. If I do this, we’ll be one step closer to stopping them for hurting anyone else.”

“There has to be another way,” Kya pleaded.

“And when you think of one, I’ll gladly listen,” Asami told her. “But Amon has solid reasoning. I trust the idea.”

“And will you still be able to sleep at night?” Kya questioned. “Knowing that you’re using your body to win a war.”

Asami opened her mouth to protest, but Kya put up a hand to silence her.

“Don’t tell me it’s not like that,” she said sharply. “You know that there is only one way to get the secrets you want.”

“I’m going to do it,” Asami insisted. “You can’t talk me out of it, so you might as well help me and lessen the chance I’ll get caught.”

Kya closed her eyes. Asami really was touched by her worry for her. She felt at ease around Kya. This was something that she rarely felt with people who weren’t her parents—her parents that were both gone.

“Hiroshi forgive me,” she said under her breath. “Alright. I can help you meet her, but the rest is up to you.”

“Thank you,” Asami smiled at her.

“I’ll suggest that she make a visit to Future Industries to learn about the new technology you’re working on,” Kya decided. “You can give her a tour. That’ll give you a least an hour of talking to her.”

“That’s all I’ll need,” Asami replied.

“You can change your mind at any time,” Kya said firmly. “I know you’re set on doing this but backing out won’t make you weak.”

“I understand,” Asami said mainly just to oblige her. She wasn’t going to go back on this her mind. She was too set on making a change, no matter what it took.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only the morning that Asami was supposed to give the Avatar and her team a tour of Future Industries, that she realized she had no idea what she was doing. Her nerves had brought her back to earth from the high that her anger and determination had given her and reminded her exactly how inexperienced she was.

Sure, Asami knew that she was attractive, and of course she’d flirted before. She was twenty-two, it would be a little sad if she didn’t at least know how to show someone she was interested in them, but she’d never tried to do that to this scale. She’d never seduced anyone. She hadn’t even had sex with the girl, she’d been seeing back in college and that was by far the closest she’d ever come.

Asami paced her room. She’d told Kya that this afternoon would be all she needed. She’d spoken to Amon as if she could get the Avatar in the palm of her hand in her sleep.

At the time she hadn’t stopped to consider the woman as anything more than an alpha, but now it occurred to her that there was quite a lot of fame and attention that came with being the Avatar. She was probably used to omegas and betas throwing themselves at her constantly. She’d probably take one look at Asami and shrug her off.

Asami forced herself to take a deep breath. She was overreacting, and this wasn’t going to help her. Yes, confidence had motivated her to try this plan, but she had believed that she was capable of it.

She was capable of it. Asami knew she was beautiful, and she knew that other people noticed that, even when she wasn’t trying to call attention to herself. She could do this, she just needed to let go of the reserved, business first tendencies she had become attached to.

From her closet, she selected a revealing top that she’d only worn once. Along with that she wore tight fitting pants and left her hair tousled and falling behind her shoulders. She still looked professional, but the clothes made it impossible not to notice her figure. She added a little bit of makeup to bring out her red lips and long eyelashes.

When she was finished, she regarded herself in the mirror. Slowly, her confidence came back to her. The Avatar might be powerful, but it wasn’t like Asami hadn’t grown up the heir to a successful company. They were on the same level, Asami shouldn’t have to worry about making herself seem more of a prize. She could do this.

She took one of her engineers with her when she met the team. He was around her father’s age, and therefore wouldn’t distract from Asami’s secret goal but would fill the role of explaining the technology so that she could better focus. The Avatar didn’t come alone. While Asami had expected her to bring a group of government officials, instead she was with two men around their age. They appeared to be brothers and looked vaguely familiar. It took a moment for Asami to realize that they were the two other probenders on the Avatar’s team.

Practically the whole city was obsessed with that sport. Asami herself had never really seen the appeal, but maybe that was because her father had always found it dull. He’d liked to make fun of the people who flocked after the bronzy fools who he deemed had no other talent than hurling rocks, fire, or water at the opposing team.

“Welcome,” Asami greeted the three brightly. She was immediately met with the strong alpha scent of the woman standing in front of her. The other two seemed to blur into the background next to her. Asami couldn’t help but notice the sculpted body and strong presence, that combined with the smell made her presence almost overwhelming. If Asami wasn’t on a mission, she might have found it attractive.

That spurred her forward. She leaned her weight into one hip, rolling her shoulders back to call a little more attention to her chest. Part of her thought that she might be going a little bit overboard with the body language, but she figured as long as she made it look natural, they would probably just think that she didn’t notice how alluring she was.

“I’m honored that you wanted to pay us a visit, Avatar,” Asami zeroed in on Korra, extending her hand to be shook.

“Call me Korra,” the Avatar replied. Instead of shaking Asami’s hand, she raised it to her lips, politely kissing the back of it. That took Asami aback.

Well, she was bold to say the least. Maybe charming was the best word. Yes, Asami knew that if she was someone else, if she wasn’t fully aware of exactly who she was to this woman, she might be charmed. That was good. It would make playing the part that much easier.

“So,” Korra grinned at her. “What first?”

As Asami led the tour, she was fully aware that Korra’s eyes rarely left her. When Asami glanced back to her, she’d quickly whip her eyes to whatever prototype that they were being shown, but Asami was pretty certain that everything was going over her head. It took a bit longer for Asami to realize that she had the attention of the beta boy—Mako, she was pretty sure they’d said his name was—as well. The other boy seemed more interested in the technology than eyeing her up.

“So, Asami,” Korra spoke up as they were walking to the next room. “What do you think of the Equalists?”

Asami had to admit she hadn’t expected her to be that blunt about it. For a second, she wasn’t sure what to say. If she said she was against them, then it would probably look suspicious, she was Hiroshi Sato’s daughter after all. But it wasn’t like she could say the opposite, that would be a giant red flag and diminish the chances of her mission succeeding.

“I’m not an Equalist, if that’s what you’re trying to ask,” Asami told her.

“I didn’t mean to imply that,” Korra sheepishly backpedaled. Asami decided that she liked the deer-in-headlights look on her.

“It’s alright,” Asami smiled at her. “I’m not offended. I try to stay out of politics, though. It’s usually bad for business.”

“That’s smart of you,” Korra complimented her.

“Thank you.” Asami tucked her hair behind her ear, exposing her neck and the scent gland there. She saw Korra’s pupils dilate slightly. This was going to be easier than she thought.

To her relief the Equalists and her father were not brought up after that. The Avatar and her team seemed to have deemed Asami just as innocent as the police had. In a way, it was good that the subject had come up early. At least this way, any doubt there was, had been resolved early.

The four of them had lunch together after the tour. Asami had food brought in, and they ate in the room usually used for business meetings. She made sure that she was sitting next to Korra. The seats were far enough that it would be a little bit challenging to make any physical contact seem accidental, but she could still work with it.

“I don’t know if any of that is going to be useful to you,” she said to the three of them, but mainly Korra as they began eating. “Most of our new tech won’t be beyond prototype stage for a while.”

“That’s okay. The change of pace is nice,” Korra replied.

“Even though she didn’t understand most of what you were saying,” the other boy—Asami was fairly certain he’d introduced himself as Bolin—cut in.

“I understood most of it,” Korra crossed her arms.

“Right,” Bolin drew out the word. “She mainly just agreed to this, so she wouldn’t have to deal with an assignment from the council today.”

“Really?” Asami feigned a giggle.

“Shut up,” Korra muttered. She was turning slightly red. Asami took the embarrassment as a good sign. That meant that Korra at least wanted to look good in front of her. She could work with that.

“He’s joking,” Mako said flatly. “We’re always happy to learn about developments in the community.”

“He’s always that stiff,” Bolin informed Asami. Mako shot him a look, to which Bolin raised his hands in the air in mock defense. “She knows I’m joking, right Miss Sato?”

“It’s just Asami,” she pretended to laugh again. “And, yes, don’t worry I’m not secretly judging any of you.”

“Which is exactly what you’d say if you were,” Korra attempted to tease.

“We’re usually more professional,” Mako stated.

Bolin and Korra both let out loud involuntary snorts at that. Mako looked like he wanted the floor to swallow all three of them. Asami had to admit that this was a little bit entertaining.

“You should come by again,” Asami said as she was walking the three of them out.

“We’d be happy to,” Korra smiled at her. “You could contact us when you have new prototypes.”

“I will,” Asami smiled back. “But I was hoping for something a little less business.”

That gained a quickly masked reaction from Korra. Asami made sure to hold eye contact with her. They were leaving, she could afford to be a little more obvious right now, after all, it wasn’t like she could make the next move. Alphas liked to think that they were in control. She needed Korra to think she was the one drawing Asami in.

“You’re all welcome, anytime,” she added. “I’d love to get to know you better.”

“You too!” Bolin chirped, clearly not noticing what she was implying. Asami wasn’t sure if his brother caught on or not. That didn’t really matter to her, if they knew that she was clearly flirting with Korra, she doubted it would make much of a difference.

“Yeah,” Korra hummed. “It was nice meeting you.”

Asami watched them go. That had gone about as good as she hoped that it would.

* * *

It took three days for Korra to show up, alone, on Asami’s doorstep. She was in her office, trying to focus on getting a bit of work done when she was informed that she had a visitor. She didn’t need to be told it was the Avatar. Courting was a game, and most people like to play their hand slowly.

She put away the files she’d been going over. This was going to take the rest of her afternoon. That was fine with her. Working was feeling more and more like a cover to her actual job each day. She knew at some point this might become a problem. And, of course, her company was still very important to her, but that didn’t change that it felt second to getting justice for her father.

“Avatar,” Asami grinned when she found Korra waiting in the lobby.

“It’s just Korra,” she corrected lightly. “Is this a bad time? You were working, weren’t you?”

“I could use a break,” Asami shrugged. “Unless you’re here for another tour?”

“No, not really,” Korra said a little shyly. “Well, that was what I told the council I was doing.”

“So we’re both ditching our responsibilities, then?” Asami raised an eyebrow.

“If that’s okay with you,” Korra quickly added.

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” Asami winked at her. “You wanna get out of here?”

“I’d love to,” Korra smiled widely.

They decided to walk to a park not far away from where they were now. On the way, Korra asked her more about Future Industries. Asami didn’t mind chatting about her work. On some level, the conversation actually felt genuine and not like just another step to getting closer to her goal.

It was a nice day. Asami usually spent sunny afternoons like this working with her father. It was hard to appreciate the warm air of the smell of the flowers and trees, when her heart was longing to be with him in a workshop making discoveries that would unlock doors for them and their company.

“So you like to work?” Korra asked.

“Yes,” Asami admitted. “I love my job.”

“That’s good,” Korra told her. “I know a lot of people who hate their jobs, at least you’re having fun.”

“Are you one of them?” Asami turned to her. “We’ve just been talking about me all day. What about you, Avatar, do you like your job?”

“Really, it’s just Korra,” she laughed.

Despite what she said, Asami noticed her puff her chest out a little more at the title. She liked being seen as high and mighty. It fed that already large ego. That would work in Asami’s favor. Korra liked people that made her feel even better about herself. Asami could be just that.

“I think keeper of the peace is pretty impressive title or no title,” Asami replied. “But you didn’t answer my question.”

“I love my job,” Korra told her. “Most of the time.”

“Yeah?” Asami hummed.

“I mean, I don’t want to sound pretentious or anything,” Korra added.

“Didn’t I already tell you I don’t judge?” Asami reminded her.

“I guess I just wish it was more keeping peace and less…” Korra seemed to be searching for the right words.

“Political?” Asami offered.

“Sort of,” Korra shrugged. “When I first got here I thought it was going to be a lot more of fighting evil.”

“Is anyone actually evil?” Asami couldn’t stop herself from voicing the question.

“Yes,” Korra’s voice was colder than Asami had heard it before.

“Sorry,” Asami had a feeling this conversation wasn’t going to get them anywhere. “That was a bad question.”

“No,” Korra smiled at her now. “Most people would just go along with whatever I said, I like that you don’t do that.”

“So when did you move here?” Asami asked her.

“I thought everyone knew that,” Korra seemed to hear the words as soon as she spoke them. “Oh my God, that sounded so conceited.”

“You’re fine,” Asami forced herself to laugh politely. “But, yeah, everyone does know a lot of details about you. That doesn’t mean they’re true. I like to not assume.”

“I moved here when I was seventeen,” Korra started.

“Yeah?” Asami hummed.

“Air was the last element for me to master,” she explained. “And Tenzin was the only one who could teach it to me.”

Kya’s brother. Asami had never met the man but had seen him a handful of times. It was hard for her not to dislike every member of the council, especially now, but when she thought about it, she really knew very little about them as people. It was hard to think of the ones standing between her and equality and the ones who must have put her father’s death in the motions as people. It was hard to think of Korra as a person, even though right now that was exactly what Asami was trying to manipulate.

Manipulate? When had she gotten that dark? She wasn’t doing anything wrong here, she was just trying to get close to Korra so that she could find out how to help the rest of the Equalists and all of the other non-benders in the city. If anyone was manipulative, it was the people pulling Korra’s strings.

Asami snapped herself back to focus. Korra was still talking. She probably hadn’t been doing a great job of hiding that most of what Korra said had gone in one ear and out the other.

“I’m sorry,” Asami didn’t have to pretend to be embarrassed this time. “Could you repeat that? I just spaced out.”

“No problem,” Korra flashed her a smile that Asami was sure would make a lesser omega melt.

“So, you stayed with Tenzin, then?” She asked. “When you moved here.”

“He waited for me at the harbor,” Korra chuckled to herself. “He was a little overbearing at first. I’d kinda wanted to find my way around on my own for a bit. I was so excited. I’d heard how this was the most advanced city in the most advanced country. I think I wanted to explore more than I wanted to learn.”

“That sounds frustrating,” Asami commented.

“For me or him?” Korra raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, both,” Asami gave her a cool smile. “Do you still live with him?”

“Yeah,” Korra nodded. “I guess I kinda found my place in their family. It’s nice since I don’t have any relatives here. Tenzin’s wife is an omega, and they have three kids—all trouble makers, of course.”

“Of course,” Asami laughed.

“I didn’t fit in with them at first, though,” Korra told her. “I clashed with Tenzin a lot, and everything was so different than everywhere else I’ve lived.”

“But you fit in now?” Asami asked.

“Yeah,” Korra hummed. “I’m proud of that.”

“Family is important,” Asami hadn’t realized how damning those words could be until there were already out of her lips. Luckily, Korra didn’t seem to notice. She was too wrapped up in her own story. That figured.

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt like I had a real one since the White Lotus came for me when I was six,” Korra said sheepishly. “I mean, I love my parents, but I haven’t been with them in so long, and even when I am, things aren’t like how they used to be. Growing up I’d only see them during holidays, so it was hard to keep that bond that’s supposed to be natural.”

“That makes sense,” Asami said to her.

“Anyway,” Korra seemed to pull herself back to what she was saying before. “I stuck to Tenzin’s training for my first few days, but I still really wanted to see the city. It took a while for me to work up the courage to ask him if I could go. I kept thinking that he was gonna lecture me about responsibility or something like that. Trust me, he gives the longest, most excruciating lectures.”

Asami nodded as Korra talked. She didn’t brush off the information. She knew there might come a time where it would be useful, and, although she wasn’t going to let herself admit it, part of her liked listening to this girl talk. Korra had so much confidence. Usually Asami would find that irritating, but on her it was nice. She didn’t censor herself in front of others. Asami could see why this turned people against her. It was hard to listen to someone so unapologetic.

“So you liked your first tour around the city?” Asami asked.

“I was so impressed,” Korra’s eyes lit up now. She liked this city. Even if a good deal of it hated her, even if there were so many horrible flaws with it, this was her idea of perfection.

“Because of the technology?” Asami asked.

Korra had grown up in the southern water tribe. Asami knew that there weren’t many advancements there, while Republic City was the center of technology. That was why her father wanted to start his business here, and why they’d gotten so successful.

“Yes,” Korra hummed. “The White Lotus taught me that the other nations are backwards, but I hadn’t really understood that until I got here.”

“Backwards?” Asami questioned.

“They don’t embrace the future like Republic City does,” she explained. “Especially, the water tribes. Here we have everything: automobiles, radio, robots. But over there everyone is so stuck to old tradition. That’s why Republic City distantly controls the South Pole chief’s decisions.”

“You could say they’re trying to make the water tribes more civilized,” Asami rephrased.

“Yeah,” Korra nodded. “I just don’t get it.”

“What do you mean?” Asami asked.

“Who wouldn’t want all of this?” Korra expressed. “It just makes life easier, but they don’t get that.”

“Sometimes it’s hard to see other people’s viewpoints,” Asami uttered.

“I guess,” Korra shrugged.

“Calling them backwards has a lot to do with how you feel personally,” Asami told her. “Republic City don’t have the right to interfere with the South Pole’s decisions.”

“It’s for their own good,” Korra argued. “They can’t stay in the past.”

“I understand that,” Asami sighed. “But the South Pole isn’t getting the choice to comply or not. If they’re only doing something because they have a weaker military and can’t fight back, then it’s not advancement.”

It was then that Asami realized Korra was staring at her. Maybe she’d said too much. Still, if she was going to be stuck with this girl for the foreseeable future she knew at some point she was going to break and speak her mind. Maybe it was better she got it over with now.

“You’re the only one who thinks like that,” Korra said simply after a few moments of silence.

Asami could accept that response. She hadn’t expected much less from someone on the side of such a narrow-minded government. This must be why Korra went along with everything the council did. At her core, she wasn’t a bad person. She just didn’t know how to question her own beliefs. That was dangerous from anyone in a leadership position.

“So did you ever leave the city?” Asami asked, trying to pull the conversation back to Korra’s past.

“Yes,” Korra answered. “But I stayed with Tenzin here for a while at first. Airbending was harder to learn that the other elements, and meditating was pretty much impossible for me when I first started. I couldn’t even reach any of my past Avatars.”

Asami nodded to show Korra she was still listening. As they walked, they approached a government building. Asami usually didn’t go so far into this neighborhood. She’d rarely had the reason to.

“I’ve been in there before,” Korra stated. Asami tried not to roll her eyes at the boast. “That was where I met the four masters of elements.”

The council. Asami could tell from Korra’s voice that she respected each of them greatly. She hid how that made her blood boil. How could an entire nation be run by just four people? There were so many flaws in that idea, and the United Nation was supposed to be the advanced country.

“Tenzin is one of them, of course.” Korra told her, as if Asami didn’t already know this. “They’re the wisest of the wise, and guide people in the right direction.”

“There are other forms of government,” she said out loud. “It’s foolish to think that an oligarchy is the only answer. I don’t think it’s necessarily the best.”

“Each view point is represented by someone who knows their people, and cares about the future,” Korra reminded her. “I don’t see a better way.”

“In your homeland, the chief is decided by a council or elders,” Asami pointed out. “The Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom have hereditary rulers, and I get how we might have a better system than them. Still, some people think that we should have more of a say in who leads us.”

“How?” Korra asked.

“Well,” Asami took a breath. Maybe she was talking a little too freely. She did need to make sure she didn’t appear suspicious. Then again, it would be suspicious if as a non-bender with business related power, she didn’t have her own opinions. “Some people think that there should be a non-bender on the council. I don’t think it’s right that we’re not represented when all benders are.”

“The four council members represent everyone,” Korra argued. “Benders and non-benders. Let’s talk about something else, okay?”

“Sure,” Asami forced the word out of her mouth and faked a warm smile.

Korra wasn’t interested in talking about politics. She didn’t try to think for herself, and just related what the White Lotus had been drilling into her head since she was a child. Asami wouldn’t push the subject.

They talked about Korra’s friends. Korra had no problem telling Asami stories that embarrassed the other two. Asami laughed along, making sure that Korra thought she was hanging on every word.

“Mako and I had a small affair when we first met,” she added casually. “We were still teenagers, so we try not to think about it now.”

“Who broke it off?” Asami wondered.

“I did,” Korra made a face. “He’s sweet and nice to look at, but not my type.”

“What is your type then?” Asami tilted her head to the side and batted her eyelashes.

“I’m not sure,” Korra hummed.

When they made it back to Future Industries, Asami wasn’t surprised to find that hours had passed.

“I was wondering,” Korra started. “We have a tournament coming up. Would you maybe want to come? We’re undefeated so it’ll be exciting.”

“I’d love to,” Asami smiled at her.

Korra gave her a ticket and Asami tucked it in her pocket. After Korra left, Asami clocked out for the day. That had taken more out of her than she expected. She needed a rest.

* * *

Asami arrived on her own to watch the tournament. Since Korra was already preparing, she couldn’t show her where the seats were. Asami had assured her that she could find everything on her own. She’d never been to a bending tournament before. Occasionally she had listened to the recaps on the radio, but that was only when she had nothing better to do.

It turned out that finding her seat wasn’t too hard after all. A girl around Asami’s age with short dark hair and bright green eyes noticed her walking into the audience area and excitedly waved her over. Asami assumed that she was a friend of the team.

“Hi, you’re Asami, right?” She girl asked her.

“Yes,” Asami nodded.

“Sorry, I should probably introduce myself first,” the girl said sheepishly. “I’m Opal, Bolin’s girlfriend.”

“Hi,” Asami hadn’t realized that Bolin had a girlfriend. That explained why he was the only one who hadn’t reacted to her efforts at being seductive during the tour of Future Industries. She’d thought that he was just less up front than the other two, but he really hadn’t thought to notice. In a way, that was kinda sweet.

“Korra told me you’d be watching the match too,” Opal said brightly. “She actually talked a lot about you. I probably shouldn’t have said that, just ignore me.”

Asami let out a genuine laugh.

“Anyway, our seats are over here.” Opal guided Asami to what she was pretty sure where the best seats in the house. Korra clearly wanted to impress her. Asami would take that as a small win.

“So do you watch a lot of the tournaments?” She asked Opal.

“All of them, actually,” Opal admitted. “Bolin says I don’t have to, but I can tell it means a lot to him.”

“That’s very supportive of you,” Asami commented.

“It’s fun too,” she added quickly. “I’m not just coming to be a good girlfriend, I enjoy the competitions. I mean, I probably would still come even if I wasn’t. You get the point.”

“I do,” Asami nodded.

“They’re really good,” she added. “The three of them work well together.”

“They seem very close,” Asami hummed. “So did Korra tell you what I look like so you could flag me down?”

“More or less,” Opal shrugged. “But I’ve seen you in the paper before. You’re the chief of Future Industries after all.”

Asami was still getting used to being called that. When her father was in jail, she had told herself that she was only stepping in until he was released. Now it really was her job, whether she was ready for it or not. Something that had always been the two of theirs was just hers now, and no one was going to understand how that hurt.

“Yeah,” Asami kept all emotion out of her voice.

“That’s so impressive,” Opal told her. “You must be a genius.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Asami chuckled. “So, how long have you and Bolin been seeing each other?”

“Not very long,” Opal smiled now. “It feels a lot longer than it’s been.”

“You seem like a good fit,” Asami told her.

From what she’d seen of Bolin, he was the type to want to make others laugh. He was a positive force in any room. This girl wasn’t very different. Asami could tell from her bright smile that she was happy and liked to stay that way. They were a good match for each other.

When the tournament started nearly everyone was up on their feet cheering. Opal was no exception. Asami wouldn’t be surprised if Bolin and the others were able to hear her words of encouragement, she was shouting them so loud. Asami couldn’t help laughing and cheering along. Opal’s energy was infectious.

Korra hadn’t been lying when she said their team was good, not that Asami would expect much less from the Avatar. Korra moved through the air with power and a grace that Asami hadn’t thought she’d see from her. The water she bended seemed to be an extension of her energy—it was a part of her, reaching forward and cutting through her opponents. Asami had no idea bending could be so captivating.

It wasn’t a surprise that the Fire Ferrets won without much of a struggle. Asami commented that she’d thought the match would last longer, but Opal just shrugged.

“Sometimes they do,” she told her. “It depends on who they’re playing.”

“It doesn’t get boring?” Asami couldn’t help asking. “If they always win, where’s the entertainment?”

“It’s not that they win, it’s how they win,” Opal told her. “Everyone knows that they’re going to come out on top, they’re the best team after all. But sometimes they get knocked down, or their usual moves don’t work. That’s when it’s fun. You get to see them work around the obstacles.”

“You put a lot of thought into that,” Asami couldn’t help saying.

“Yeah,” Opal blushed slightly. “It means a lot to Bolin. I think he cares about it even more than the other two do.”

“He’s lucky to have you,” Asami told her.

“Thanks,” she grinned.

After the tournament the five of them went to eat. Asami made sure to praise Korra on how well she did. Korra seemed to genuinely take each compliment to heart. She’d even hugged Asami when she saw her and thanked her for coming. Although Asami had a feeling that part of that was because, if the look on his face was anything to go by, Mako also seemed somewhat interested in her. Asami had a feeling the two of them hadn’t talked about that before Korra made the first move.

As they ate, Korra told Asami how the three of them had first met two years ago.

“I was nineteen,” Korra explained. “I just finished my training, so I was working with Lin and the police.”

“Because if she didn’t she caused more trouble that good,” Bolin shot in.

“I don’t cause trouble,” Korra argued.

“Yes, you do,” Mako said pointedly.

“Ignore them,” Korra instructed Asami. “Anyway, I was working with the police.”

“And we were the police,” Bolin finished.

“Can I tell the story?” Korra shot him a look that Asami could tell was more joking than actual annoyance.

“You’re taking too long,” Bolin complained.

“We were rookie cops when we met her,” Mako told Asami. “Lin made us work with her a handful of times.”

“I saved their asses a handful of times,” Korra cut in.

“They’re like this whenever the three of them are together,” Opal said to Asami. “Don’t expect them to agree on anything.”

Asami laughed. She wasn’t sure if she actually found the group of them amusing or not. It was nice to be in a group of people and feel wanted, even if she was only here for her mission.

“Do you still work with the police?” Asami asked Korra.

“Mostly just against the triads,” Korra told her. “For a while Lin didn’t trust me with the important stuff.”

“Or us,” Bolin added. “That’s why she hung out with us so much. Well, that and one other reason.”

Mako elbowed Bolin in the ribs. Asami realized he was referring to the affair Korra had briefly mentioned. She wondered if Mako really had cared about her, or if they had just been fooling around. Korra seemed to think it was the later, but there were two sides to every story. That was something Korra seemed to have trouble comprehending.

“I work a little more independently now,” Korra added.

“She likes to talk about that,” Bolin said dryly.

“I’m proud of it,” Korra stated. “I protect people who can’t protect themselves. Like non-benders, they’re usually targeted the most in incidents.”

The banter continued for the rest of the night. Asami laughed along and made sure the pay the most attention to Korra. Mako talked to her a good bit, Asami was pretty sure it was because he still thought he had a chance with her. Then again, he could just be trying to be polite. She didn’t know him well enough to be able to tell. One thing was certain, Korra didn’t seem too happy about that. She decided that she would walk Asami home at the end of the night.

“For protection,” Korra assured her with a wink.

When they reached the door of her mansion, Asami hesitated. She knew what was supposed to happen now, but Korra would want to be the one to initiate it. Korra had gotten uncharacteristically quiet as they approached the house. Asami realized she was nervous. That was definitely an accomplishment.

“I had a nice time,” Asami spoke. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“I’m really happy you came,” Korra sounded genuine.

Then she slowly leaned in a pressed a gentle kiss to Asami’s lips. Asami closed her eyes, ready to hold her breath and wait for it to end. To her surprise, it didn’t feel disgusting. When Korra pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, Asami followed her lead. She left Korra in charge, but if she didn’t respond it would seem off.

As the moment passed, Asami reminded herself that this was for her mission. This wasn’t real or romantic. She was deceiving this girl because she had to.

When they broke apart Korra’s eyes were glazed over with something that Asami knew had to be lust. That was good. She already had Korra exactly where she needed her to be. This was easier than she thought it would be.

“I’ll see you soon,” Korra didn’t phrase it as a question. She thought she was in control here. That was hilarious.

“Yeah,” Asami faked a breathless voice.

She then turned and slipped into her house. When the door closed behind her she was overcome with exhaustion, she hadn’t realized she felt until now. She listened to Korra walk away. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

Asami had lunch with Kya the next day. She was on her lunch break at the hospital and Asami had told her workers not to expect her to come in until later in the day. At some point she was going to see the downside of neglecting her real job, but her mission came first. That was what she told herself, that is. In reality she desperately needed to talk to someone who knew what she was doing. Only spending time with the Avatar and her coworkers was draining and frustrating. She needed to speak her mind before she burst.

“So it’s going well, then?” Kya asked her.

“Yes,” Asami nodded. “Korra is a nice girl. Even if she’s a bit stupid.”

“Don’t judge her too quickly,” Kya advised. “She’s been with the White Lotus since she was a child, and after that the police and the council strongly influenced her life here. She might think she’s well versed, but she hasn’t had the chance to see the world or talk to other people.”,

“You like her,” Asami realized.

“I think she’d a good person, deep down,” Kya admitted. “I worry for her sometimes.”

“I understand that,” Asami hummed. “I don’t think she’d ever hurt someone deliberately, but by not pushing past her preconceived notions, she has the power to hurt many. I don’t think that can just be forgiven by excuses.”

“You may be right,” Kya sighed. “Still, it’s better if you don’t underestimate her.”

“I won’t,” Asami promised. “Do you think if things were different, she’d be on our side?”

“I don’t know,” Kya admitted. “I’d like to think so, but she’s very set in her beliefs. I don’t think anyone could change her mind, not even you.”

“I’m not going to try to,” Asami assured her. “I’m getting close to her for information, not to win her over.”

“You’re still alright with this?” Kya asked. “I know you’re determined, but if this ever feels like too much you can step back.”

“You told me that already,” Asami reminded her. “Don’t worry. I know my own limits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to everyone commenting and leaving kudos! -Piper


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Asami invited Korra to go to a museum with her. She was still letting Korra take the lead in their relationship—if she could even call it that right now—but she was going to have to show that the interest wasn’t one-sided. Besides, part of her was so glad about how well things were going that she was starting to fear she was testing her luck.

Korra seemed excited to spend more time with her, even if it was very clear that Asami was more interested in the exhibits than she was. It was a museum about the different cultures in the world. Republic City’s access to the histories of the four kingdoms was one of the things that Asami liked about it. When she was younger, she used to go to places like this excited to learn. Today her attention wasn’t just on the displays.

She got Korra to talk about herself again. There were two reasons why she kept doing this. The first was that she never knew what information was going to become useful to her and the rest of the Equalists. The other was that she knew people. Everyone wanted to talk about themselves and think that the other person was interested. Someone with as large of an ego as Korra liked to brag even more.

Most of what she said was about her life now. She liked to talk about the bending tournaments and how well their team had always done. Asami doubted that she found the sport interesting for the same reason that Opal explained, but she didn’t bother asking Korra if she ever got tired of winning. When they entered the part of the museum dedicated to the Northern Pole, however, the subject changed.

“I spent almost one-year learning to airbend here,” Korra told Asami. “When I kept getting nowhere, I left and went to the Northern Tribe to learn about and work on spirits with my uncle Unalaq.”

“Your airbending teacher was alright with that?” Asami asked.

“No,” Korra laughed now. “I guess it’s better to say that I rebelled. Tenzin wasn’t happy about it, but he couldn’t exactly stop me.”

“I’m getting the sense that nothing can stop you when you have your heart set on something,” Asami commented.

“Yep,” Korra beamed at her.

They stopped in front of a display of a quilt with an elaborate design on it. For the first time, Korra seemed transfixed on one of the artifacts. Asami watched as the piece of fabric seemed to take her back to years ago.

“I learned spiritbending from my uncle,” she seemed like she was talking more to herself than Asami. “I was even able to get past what was stopping me from airbending and reach the Avatar state.”

“Then it’s a good thing you went to the Northern Water Tribe,” Asami voiced.

“That was what I thought,” Korra murmured. “I didn’t realize that my uncle didn’t really want to help me. He had dark intentions that I couldn’t see.”

“Yeah?” Asami prompted.

“I opened the doors to two spirit portals,” Korra explained. “I didn’t realize that he wanted me to do that, so he could free the spirit Vatoo.”

Asami had heard about this but never in full detail.

“Luckily he didn’t succeed,” Korra continued. Her voice was bitter now. “But he used me for evil. You have no idea how disgusting that made me feel.”

“I’m sorry.” It surprised Asami that she meant this.

“That’s why I told you that there are people who are actually evil,” Korra said. Asami remembered that conversation. “I’ve seen people who are evil.”

“But you stopped him,” Asami reminded her.

“Yeah,” Korra nodded. “Because of that people started to gain the ability to airbend. I spent a year searching for these airbenders with Tenzin. After that I came back here and started working with the police.”

“You’ve had an eventful life,” Asami commented.

“It comes with being the Avatar,” Korra smiled at her. Then her eyes lit up with an excitement that reminded Asami of a child with a scheme. “Hey, do you want to see the Avatar state?”

“Are you allowed to go into it for fun?” Asami asked.

“I’m the Avatar,” Korra reminded her. “I make the rules.”

They went outside of the museum. It was easier than Asami had expected it to be to find an empty alley behind the building. Korra had a devilish gleam in her eyes as she pulled Asami along. Asami couldn’t help giggling as well. She felt like they were teenagers sneaking around and not the supposed keeper of the peace and the Equalist tasked to spy on her.

“You sure you’re not going to get in trouble for this?” Asami asked her.

“No one’s gonna know,” Korra shrugged her off. “And if they find out we can always say that we got attacked and I was just protecting you. That’s my job, isn’t it?”

“Now I get why your airbending master was so frustrated with you,” Asami told her.

“I’m a troublemaker,” Korra grinned. “Life is more fun if you are.”

“I won’t argue with that,” Asami replied.

“Okay, stand back,” Korra advised.

Asami watched as she closed her eyes then took a breath. Then energy was flowing around Korra. She opened her eyes, but they weren’t her eyes anymore. They were filled with a bright glowing, and Asami knew that she wasn’t looking at just Korra anymore. Slowly Korra began to float, the air around her propelling her higher, enclosing her in a sphere of air, earth, water, and fire. Asami stumbled backwards as she took in the sight. She’d seen powerful benders before, but she’d never seen anything like this.

When she slowly made her way back to the ground and the pulsing white light left her eyes, Korra didn’t seem phased at all. She didn’t look tired or dazed after summoning that much power to her. Asami realized Kya had been right. She really couldn’t underestimate this girl.

“That’s impressive,” she voiced.

“Pretty cool, right?” Korra grinned at her. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

They stopped at a nearby park. As they found a shady spot under a tree, they talked about the different nations and their thoughts on them. Korra admitted that, after thinking about what Asami had said the second time they met, she’d done some reevaluating about how the South Pole ran the tribe.

“I still think that they’re backwards with technology,” Korra explained. “But aside from that the culture is alright. My father is a good chief, and he does what’s best for his people. I don’t know how much Republic City influences his decisions and the tribes affairs.”

“That’s good that you thought about it,” Asami told her. Maybe Korra wasn’t as dense as she’d originally thought she was.

Korra leaned back on the grass so her head was pointed to the sky. Asami couldn’t help doing the same as well. It was peaceful here. Sometimes Asami forgot how calm this city could be. She was so used to only noticing the fast and rough sides of it. Still, this was nice even if so much of it wasn’t real.

Korra and her didn’t have a real connection. Asami was just doing what she had to and Korra was being tricked by attraction. The nice afternoon they have shared was just another step in Asami’s plan, and another attempt for Korra to show off in front of someone else. Even her little rebellious act of going into the Avatar state was only possible because of the completely unfair and dangerous amount of power she had—a power so many people were trying to manipulate. Did Korra have any idea how much of a tool to others she could be?

“This is nice,” Asami said out loud. “I’m glad we did this.”

“Me too,” Korra hummed. “I like being around you.”

Asami turned onto her side so she could see Korra’s face. There was a haze in her eyes. She’d meant that, or at least she thought she did. She liked Asami. She liked who she thought Asami was.

“So,” Asami started. “Do you do this with all the omegas?”

“What do you mean?” Korra raised an eyebrow.

“You know,” Asami let a teasing grin play on her face. “Take them around the city, buy them pro-bending tickets, show them the Avatar state. Is that how you win us all over?”

“Is it working?” Korra asked her.

“Maybe,” Asami hummed. “It depends what your intentions are.”

“I’m the Avatar, remember,” Korra replied. “I’m only ever honorable.”

“Sure,” Asami pursed her lips. “I like being around you too.”

“Good,” Korra propped herself up on her elbow. Her face was closer to Asami’s now. Asami could feel her breath gently ghost across her face. “It would suck if you were just humoring me.”

“I don’t humor people,” Asami told her flatly.

“Really?” Korra raised an eyebrow. “What about Mako?”

“What about him?” Asami asked back.

“You were talking to him a lot last night,” Korra stated. Jealousy wasn’t a good look on her. Despite the teasing tone, Asami was pretty sure that this was actually bothering Korra. She wanted to laugh but decided to play this out instead.

“I was talking to everyone,” Asami replied. “Mostly you.”

“Some people can’t tell when others are just being polite,” Korra informed her. “Sometimes it looks like flirting.”

“You mean that whenever an omega talks to anyone, alphas and betas think it’s flirting,”  
Asami said blandly. Then, with a less of an edge and more of a humor to her voice, she couldn’t stop herself from asking: “Are you threatened by Mako?”

“Should I be?” Korra asked back.

“No,” Asami decided to answer the question point blank. “He’s cute, but he’s not my type.”

“What is your type?” Korra asked.

“Hmm,” Asami laid back down onto the grass. “Someone bold, athletic, stubborn, maybe a little cocky—”

“I’m not cocky,” Korra interjected.

“I didn’t say I was talking about you,” Asami teased. “For all you know there are a hundred alphas trying to win me over.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if there were,” Korra muttered.

“I think I’d want someone who cared a lot about the people around them,” Asami added. “And wanted to keep the city safe as much as possible.”

“Right,” Korra hummed.

“And they’d have to be crazy enough to show me their most insane trick in the back of a museum on a whim,” Asami added with a smirk.

Then Korra was kissing her. Asami kissed her back this time. She wanted to seem like she was enjoying it, and it wasn’t like she wasn’t. She doubted that Korra had had that many flings aside from the one with Mako, but she certainly knew what she was doing. Asami let Korra’s body press on top of hers, she didn’t care that they were technically still in a public place, no matter how private the corner of the park felt.

When Korra pulled back she was looking at Asami with wide, unfiltered eyes. She wasn’t hiding her emotions right now. What Asami was seeing was undiluted and pure. Korra wanted her. She really did. This was actually working.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Korra asked.

Asami was taken back by how forward the question was. She’d thought that they’d have a little bit more time of dancing around what they were before Korra asked for a commitment. She thought that people like Korra enjoyed the chase more than the capture.

“Yeah,” Asami nodded. She forced joy into her voice and a smile on her face. “I thought you’d never ask, you idiot.”

Korra kissed her again. This time there was an eagerness behind it. Asami let Korra part her lips and deepen the kiss. She went along with the movement as Korra moaned into her mouth. She surrendered to the touch. Asami had to admit, this was pleasurable. She liked Korra’s taste and her smell. She liked the way Korra’s strong arms wrapped around her body.

“You’re so beautiful,” Korra murmured when their lips parted. “You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met.”

Asami believed her. She believed that this was working better than she could have hoped.

* * *

“Are you busy today?”

Asami hadn’t expected Korra to show up on her doorstep the next day. She supposed that them deciding to date meant they didn’t need to bother with playing hard to get and waiting a few days before getting together again. It was a Saturday, and Asami hadn’t planned on going to work anyway.

“Maybe,” she said with a sly smile. “Why?”

“I thought maybe I could take you to the air temple,” Korra suggested.

“Are visitors allowed?” Asami couldn’t help asking.

“You are,” Korra informed her.

“Sure,” Asami stepped outside, closing the door behind her. “That beats sitting at home.”

“Your home is a mansion,” Korra reminded her. “I’m sure you could think of something fun to do without leaving the house.”

“Maybe I’ll give you a tour next time,” Asami suggested.

“You sure I’m classy enough?” Korra joked.

“Not at all,” Asami said flatly. “But I’ll make an exception.”

Asami had seen air temple island from afar many times. Everyone who lived in Republic City knew of the island and who lived there. As they made their way to the island, Korra let Asami know that the rest of the family she stayed with, were out of the house right now.

Asami hid how much of a comfort that was. She knew at some point it might be good for her to try to impress and gain the trust of these people, but she wasn’t sure she was ready to try to deceive a council member. She wasn’t sure if she’d be able to look someone on the council in the face and hide her disgust.

Korra excitedly showed Asami around. Despite her dislike at who inhabited the island, Asami had to admit it was nice. She had never felt so removed from the rest of society without leaving the city. It was like another world—a peaceful world where nothing went wrong. Part of her was mad at herself. She wasn’t supposed to like it here. She wasn’t supposed to soften to any form of bending, but it was hard not to feel comfortable in her surroundings.

The temple was so different than the girl who lived there. Asami realized why Korra had so much trouble learning airbending. She wasn’t soft, or quiet, or peaceful. For better or worse, Korra was an explosion of energy and she didn’t make any sense in a place so tranquil.

“Sometimes it gets boring,” Korra voiced, proving Asami’s thoughts.

“You like to be around people,” Asami observed out loud.

“Doesn’t everyone?” Korra asked.

“Not really,” Asami told her. “Or, maybe it depends on the people. Or person.”

“Am I a person you like to be around?” Korra asked.

“I thought I already answered that question,” Asami teased.

Korra kissed her again. They were sitting in the middle of an open garden, but they might as well be in an enclosed room. Asami closed her eyes as Korra deepened the kiss. They continued like this for a while. Asami had a feeling this was the main reason that Korra brought her here. She just wanted to make out in a private place. That made sense, she knew there couldn’t be anything more than physical attraction drawing Korra to her. She knew that on some level she should be happy this was working so well.

Then Korra’s hands were wandering on Asami’s body. It didn’t feel bad—in fact, she was pretty sure she liked it. That didn’t mean she was ready. Mission or not this was new territory for her. Asami broke the kiss quickly.

“What’s wrong?” Korra hummed.

“Nothing,” Asami said.

“You’re a bad liar,” Korra informed her.

Asami really wasn’t and Korra had no idea.

“It just feels a bit fast,” Asami admitted. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Korra said softly. “I really like you.”

“I know,” Asami replied. “I like you too.”

“When we first met I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Korra told her. “You’re so gorgeous and smart and sexy.”

Asami let out a small forced giggle.

“I just like spending time with you,” Korra told her. Asami wasn’t sure she believed that. She knew that Korra liked to be around her because she wanted more. She didn’t just like making conversation and arguing about politics. “You’re amazing.”

“Thank you,” Asami said warmly.

“I was honestly surprised you’re so sweet compared to your father,” Korra stated.

Asami felt her entire body stiffen. Suddenly her mouth tasted bitter and her hands urged to ball into fists. Korra didn’t seem to notice. Of course, she didn’t notice. She was just a stupid girl who had too much power, not enough control, and the inability to think for herself.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Asami asked in a low voice.

“Nothing,” Korra seemed to realize that she’d made a mistake. “It’s just—”

“Just what?” Asami snapped. “Just that he had beliefs that are different from yours?”

“He was a criminal,” Korra stated.

“No, he wasn’t,” Asami shouted. “He was a good man.”

“I’m sorry,” Korra reached forward to touch her but Asami flinched away.

In the back of her mind she knew she had to get ahold of herself. She couldn’t react like this if she wanted Korra to believe that she wasn’t with the Equalists, but she couldn’t hold in her rage now. This wasn’t fair. It wasn’t okay that people like Korra, and the council, and every other bender in the city could drag her father’s name through the mud and think they were I the right.

“I should leave,” Asami decided.

“Don’t,” Korra pleaded.

“He wasn’t a bad person,” Asami uttered. “He wasn’t dangerous either.”

“I was there when we arrested him,” Korra admitted.

“I know,” Asami said bitterly. “So was I.”

“We were going to arrest Noatak the waterbender as well,” Korra told her. “I know you don’t think they were harmful, but there were putting strange ideas in people’s minds. It looked like they were going to become aggressive.”

“But they weren’t,” Asami stated. “My father was never violent.”

“But he looked like he was on the verge of being,” Korra sounded slightly frustrated now. “My job is to protect people. We found weapons in Future Industries. I’m guessing you and the other workers didn’t know about that.”

Asami had, but only after they had been confiscated. She had a few of the remaining that the police didn’t know about, but everything else her father had made was gone. She didn’t speak defense of this. They’d never talked about it, but she had a feeling that these were for the Equalists.

“You have a point,” Asami let Korra win this one. “That doesn’t mean I agree with you.”

The situation was nuanced. Asami had to remind herself that Korra thought she was doing what was right. She thought she was saving lives, not endangering them.

“But you can’t judge someone on what they might do,” Asami told her. “The Equalists haven’t done anything violent yet. For all you know the weapons might have been a new product my father was planning to sell.”

“I don’t believe that for a second,” Korra scoffed.

Asami felt slightly bad. She’d only voiced the point because she wanted Korra to realize that there was more than one way to look at things, but she hadn’t been wrong about who the weapons were really for. If they were a product, Asami would have been told about them, not kept in the dark.

“My father’s dead now,” Asami stated. “No matter what he did or was going to do, he’s gone.”

“I’m sorry,” Korra sounded like she meant it this time.

“They said that he killed himself.” The words tasted bitter on Asami’s lips and sounded like a lie.

“Do you think he didn’t?” Korra asked.

“I’ve known him all my life,” Asami felt tears threaten to spill from her eyes. “He wouldn’t do that. I don’t believe that he would. It’s all too fast and too suspicious for me to just accept.”

“I’m sorry,” Korra said again. She pulled Asami into her arms. This time the embrace wasn’t sexual, it was warm and comforting and Asami let herself surrender to it. “If you want I could try to find out what really happened.”

“Thank you,” Asami murmured.

“You have a lot of opinions on benders, don’t you?” Korra asked her.

“I do,” Asami wasn’t going to try to hide them. “But I already told you I try to stay out of politics.”

“I’m glad you do,” Korra let her know. “But I don’t think it’s necessarily political.”

“How so?” Asami raised an eyebrow.

“I was always taught that the reason we have the ability to bend the elements is because we were chosen by Ravaa to be the guardians of the world,” Korra explained. “I’m among the chosen. That means my duty is to bring balance to the world.”

Asami thought that sounded like a children’s story. It was a simple way to justify something that people didn’t understand, but it meant that they were holding benders to a different standard than non-benders and that wasn’t right. It meant that those who weren’t chosen were lesser than.

“I don’t agree,” Asami informed Korra. “I’m not going to say I have a better explanation on why people can bend, because no one really knows that, but I think it comes from genetics. Scientists might even have a better explanation soon.”

“You’re making it more complicated than it has to be,” Korra said flatly.

“I don’t think that benders are the guardians of anything,” Asami replied. “If they were, then horrible people wouldn’t be given the ability. As for you, if you were chosen it’s not to be a hero, it’s to bear a responsibility. I think you’re being very arrogant.”

“I’m not,” Korra sputtered. Asami could tell she was becoming angry, but that also meant that she was less likely to think of a rational counter argument.

“Whatever you believe, it isn’t fair that benders are treated differently than non-benders,” Asami continued.

“I never said that they were,” Korra cut in. “We all have the same rights.”

“That’s a lie,” Asami scoffed.

“No, it’s not,” Korra said stubbornly. “There are laws against bending being used for violence. They’re there to protect non-benders. When people choose to break them, that’s what me and the police are for.”

“A police force that is only made up of benders,” Asami remarked. “The fact that only benders are allowed to join the police or army is blatant discrimination.”

“Non-benders are weaker,” Korra stated. “That’s not me being rude, it’s just a fact. It would not be fair to have them join when they’re at their disadvantage. That law is there for their protection.”

“There are also laws preventing omega benders from bonding with alpha non-benders while the opposite is acceptable,” Asami pointed out.

“That’s only because omega’s have the highest fertility rate,” Korra argued. “If they mated with non-benders the chance of more benders being born would go down. Omega’s are rare, so the rule has to be in place. At least non-bender omega’s can be with whoever they want.”

“That’s a myth,” Asami stated. “There’s nothing proving that, it’s just another chance for benders to exercise privilege and for society to prove that it values benders more.”

“What’s wrong with wanting more benders?” Korra asked. “At least that way the future generation with be able to protect themselves.”

“You know,” Asami sighed. “Education shouldn’t be learning by heart, it should be learning to think for yourself. There isn’t always one truth. The White Lotus obviously did a bad job teaching that.”

“Neutrality is very hard to achieve,” Korra argued. “Especially in education.”

“I understand that,” Asami voiced. “But the White Lotus is completely biased.”

“I don’t think you’re completely wrong,” Korra told her. “But the White Lotus taught me their truth and their vision. I don’t think that’s wrong.”

“I disagree,” Asami huffed.

Korra put her arm around her again.

“I like to debate with you,” she told her. “No one ever argues back at me. This is nice.”

Asami ignored how patronizing the words sounded, but when Korra attempted to end the conversation by kissing her, she couldn’t help pushing her away. Maybe she’d been wrong about how easy this was going to be. Dealing with Korra was only going to get harder the more they talked.

* * *

As the days went by Asami got closer to Kya. In the moments that she felt alone and desperate, she reached out to the woman for guidance and comfort. It was nice to have someone on her side, telling her that she wasn’t doing anything wrong. With her father gone and no family to lean on, she felt Kya was the only person she could actually rely on.

“I think it’s going well,” she told Kya one day. “Korra is very enthusiastic.”

“That’s certainly something she’s known for,” Kya remarked.

“She likes me a lot,” Asami told her. “She’s always talking to me and making sure we can spend as much time together as possible.”

“Are you okay with that?” Kya asked her.

“It’s part of the mission, isn’t it?” Asami asked back. Then in a lighter tone she added: “I don’t mind being around her, I must admit she’s entertaining. But she’s close-minded and only ever repeats things that the White Lotus or the council drilled into her head, but at least she will listen to what I have to say. She says she likes to debate, but I don’t know if I ever come close to changing her mind.”

“You never know,” Kya replied. “If you continue to plant doubts, there might be one day that she sees that the people in charge aren’t as righteous as they seem. It’ll take time, she’s not used to making judgements for herself.”

“Right,” Asami knew that all too well.

“But you shouldn’t try to force your opinions on her,” Kya added. “She needs to be able to form her own thoughts, not just copy someone else’s.”

“I’m not forcing anything,” Asami stated.

“You’re pretty biased against benders, Asami,” Kya told her. “Even if you’re not aware of it. It’s only fair, we’re all a little biased.”

“I guess,” Asami mumbled.

“But you aren’t facing anything uncomfortable?” Kya asked her.

“She likes to kiss me a lot,” Asami stated dumbly.

She didn’t add that she was beginning to not mind that so much. Korra’s physical contact wasn’t uncomfortable, it was nice. The time that she’d tried to comfort Asami was gentle and warm, and, of course, most of the contact was sexual advances but it wasn’t like they were done distastefully. Korra knew how to make Asami want more. She wasn’t sure at what point her enjoyment had stopped being an act. It didn’t feel right, but it wasn’t like she could stop it.

“Do you know how far you’re going to go?” Kya asked her. She sounded concerned now. Asami felt a blush burn on her face.

“No,” she sputtered. “I mean, we haven’t talked about having sex if that’s what you’re asking, but…”

“But?” Kya prompted.

“I know she wants to,” Asami admitted. “Logically, at some point we’ll have to. Especially if I want her to trust me with secrets.”

“You don’t have to,” Kya’s voice was rigid. “You’re not obligated to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, even if you think it will help the mission.”

“I know,” Asami uttered.

“You are more important that whatever information you think you’re going to get,” Kya pressed. “Don’t forget that.”

“Okay,” Asami nodded. “I won’t.”

Even though she wasn’t sure she believed it to begin with.

* * *

Asami wasn’t sure what she was going to do about sex. She knew that Korra wanted to respect her boundaries, that was the only reason they hadn’t gone that far yet. Still, at some point she knew Korra was going to doubt if she really wanted this, and that was something Asami couldn’t afford. She needed whatever spell Korra seemed to be under to last as long as possible. That meant that she needed their relationship to progress.

“You’re thinking too much,” Korra cut through Asami’s thoughts.

“I’m not,” Asami tried to smile brightly.

“Were you thinking about me?” Korra asked her.

“Maybe,” Asami said in a lofty voice.

As they walked she took a moment to admire Korra’s toned body. She was very attractive, there was no debating that. In another life, maybe Asami would have even chosen to have sex with her, but Korra’s beauty didn’t change that this was a lie. It didn’t change that Asami was going to spend her first time with a girl she was trying to deceive and that didn’t feel right.

“I need to tell you something,” Korra interrupted her worries again. This time Asami tensed, scared Korra had somehow sensed her thoughts and was about to bring up the subject of how fast they wanted things to go. “I have to leave the city for a while. It’s for an important mission. I don’t know how long it’s going to take.”

“Oh,” Asami didn’t even have to fake the disappointment. She was getting so close, distance wasn’t going to help that.

“I know, it sucks,” Korra sighed. “We can write to each other. It’s not the same as talking, but—”

“I want to come with you,” Asami blurted. Korra looked shocked. Asami still loved the moments she was able to startle her. “Can I? I won’t get in the way.”

“No,” Korra sputtered. “It’s dangerous, I can’t just bring a civilian with me.”

“Why not?” Asami asked. “You’re the Avatar. I thought you made the rules.”

The joke didn’t seem to change Korra’s mind, but Asami wasn’t going the budge on this. She wasn’t going to spend the next week waiting in Republic City and wondering how long it would be before she was able to do something to help her plan again. She was done with sitting and waiting. Not to mention whatever Korra needed to do was probably important, she wanted to know as much about it as possible.

“Please,” Asami pressed. “I can drive, and I’ve been in self-defense classes since I was a kid. I’m good at holding my own.”

“You’re not a bender,” Korra reminded her. “Self-defense isn’t going to help much with people who can hurl rocks at your head.”

“I have an electronic glove the police forgot at Future Industries,” Asami blurted. “With that I’m just as strong as any bender.”

“You have what?” Korra gaped at her. “Why didn’t you give that to Chief Beifong?”

“In case I needed it,” Asami realized that she shouldn’t have told Korra about the weapon. Of course, she didn’t understand.

“We need to turn it in,” Korra decided. “Like, now.”

“No, I’m not getting rid of it,” Asami crossed her arms. “You said yourself, I’m weaker than a bender. I need something to protect myself.”

“You don’t need to rush into danger,” Korra argued.

“And you do?” Asami scoffed.

“I’m the Avatar!” Korra exclaimed.

“And I’m your girlfriend!” Asami shouted. “You can’t say you see me as an equal and still keep me away from anything you think is dangerous. You know I’m smart, I won’t let myself get hurt. Actually, you’ll probably be safer if I come along.”

“I don’t want anything to happen to you,” Korra stated.

“I promise nothing will,” Asami took her hand. “Come on, don’t you want me to see you in action, Avatar?”

Korra closed her eyes. Asami was getting to her, she could tell. Korra couldn’t resist a chance to show off, and Asami could tell that Korra couldn’t ignore the points she’d made.

“You promise you’ll be careful?” Korra asked.

“I promise,” Asami told her.

“I guess if I say no you’ll just follow me?” Korra asked dryly.

“I will,” Asami smirked.

“Fine,” Korra sighed. “You can come.”

Then she kissed her. Asami couldn’t help kissing back. She’d won after all, and part of her was too happy about that to realize she was reacting too eagerly compared to her previous passivity. Korra did not waste that. This kiss lasted longer than all of the others, and Asami could tell the effect it was having on Korra.

Slowly, Korra began to touch Asami. Her fingers worked under Asami’s shirt until her hands were cupping her breast under her bra. Asami let out a low moan. That surprised her. Sure, she was more attracted to Korra than she expected to be, but she didn’t think that Korra would be able to get that genuine of a reaction from her. She could tell Korra took that as encouragement.

“Do you want to go back to my place?” She hummed. “You could spend the night.”

Asami knew what that meant. Korra wanted to do things right now. Asami knew that this was something she was going to have to figure out, but she’d thought that she’d get a little bit more time. She wasn’t ready. She really wasn’t ready.

“I can’t,” Asami drew back from Korra. “I’m sorry.”

“How come?” Korra asked. She tucked a strand of hair behind Asami’s ear, closing the distance between them again. “I know you want this as much as I do.”

“It’s not that I don’t want you,” Asami promised. “I’m just not ready.”

From the look on Korra’s face Asami was pretty certain that she did not understand. Asami had always known that Korra had more experience than her, but she hadn’t stopped to question how much. This wasn’t a big deal for Korra. Asami wasn’t sure how she was supposed to feel about that.

“I’m a virgin,” she stated.

She hated how simple the statement sounded. The words failed to sum up the feelings running through her. It wasn’t that she was scared. She didn’t fear intercourse or even think that she was too sexually immature. She wasn’t even hesitating to put her body in Korra’s hands like she had once been. Despite the real nature of their relationship, Asami trusted that Korra would make her first time as pleasurable and gentle as she could.

She wasn’t afraid, but she still wasn’t ready.

“Come on,” Korra brought her back to earth again. “It’ll be fun.”

“I said I’m not ready,” Asami made her voice firmer now.

“Fine.” Korra didn’t hide her annoyance, but at least she dropped the subject.

Asami did her best not to get irritated by that. Korra acted like a spoiled child who only cared about getting what she wanted when she wanted it. In moments like this, she treated Asami like she could dispose of her at any moment. That was frustrating to say the least.

Still, on the other hand, Asami had to admit that the physical part of her liked when Korra was being pushy. She didn’t want to be attracted to it, but she couldn’t exactly stop her body from reacting. That didn’t make the ever present reminder that she was on a mission go away. Right now, she didn’t want to be the one initiating anything. That way she could at least convince herself that she was obligated to do what she was going to do. At least there was attraction there. That would make things a little bit easier.

“When are we leaving?” Asami asked Korra.

“In a few days,” Korra told her. “You should probably start packing.”

A few days meant that they had some more time to spend in the city before they left.

“Meet me at my house tomorrow evening,” Asami instructed.

“Why?” Korra raised an eyebrow.

“If we’re going to be doing something serious for the next I don’t know how long, we should have some fun before we leave,” Asami decided. “We’re going to have an outing.”

“Are you going to tell me any more than that?” Korra questioned.

“Nope,” Asami beamed at her. It didn’t feel all that forced.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Korra arrived wearing her usual attire. Asami had expected that. She hadn’t told Korra to put on something fancy because she’d doubted that the woman owned anything nicer than a shirt, pants and her traditional Watertribe dress. That was fine. Getting her dolled up was going to be half the fun.

“So,” Korra had a skeptical look on her face. “What are we going to do?”

“Do you know how to dance, Avatar?” Asami asked her.

“A little bit,” Korra answered. “Are we going to a club?”

“If you want to,” Asami wasn’t about to drag her into something she didn’t want to do. “I thought we could dance to some jazz music, I love it and I want to share this with you.”

“Don’t most clubs open later?” Korra asked. “I don’t think I’ve ever gone dancing before the sun went down.”

“Oh, we’ll go at night,” Asami assured her. “But you’re not going looking like that.”

“I thought you liked how I look,” Korra put her hands on her hips.

“I do,” Asami said sweetly. “But we’re buying you a dress.”

Asami knew which boutiques to take Korra to in the city. She was rich after all and had to dress the part. She excitedly dragged Korra along behind her. It was clear that Korra was out of her element. It wasn’t like she was all that girly to begin with. Still, Asami could tell Korra was entertained when Asami put a pile of dresses in her arms and ushered her to the changing room.

“This feels weird,” Korra stated from behind the curtain.

“Are you decent yet?” Asami asked her. “I want to see.”

“I don’t need to be decent for you to see,” Korra remarked.

Asami rolled her eyes and pulled the curtain open. She was met with the site of Korra in a frilly white dress and a completely uncomfortable look on her face. Asami didn’t stop herself from laughing out loud.

“Okay,” she tried to breathe through the giggles. “That’s not the one.”

“Yeah,” Korra was laughing too. “I look ridiculous.”

“We’ll go with something a little more elegant,” Asami decided.

“I’d like to at least look hot,” Korra informed her. “Especially if I’m going to walk into a club with you on my arm.”

“You’re going to look so amazing no one will even notice me,” Asami decided. “Here, try this one.”

They went through several dresses. Asami had a feeling that if it wasn't clear that she had a good amount of money, the workers would not have tolerated them for that long. After nearly an hour, Korra pulled back the curtain to reveal a sight that took Asami’s breath away.

“Wow,” she uttered.

“Is it nice?” Korra asked.

“Yes,” Asami nodded. “Yes, it is.”

Korra was wearing a long blue gown that stopped just at her feet. It had a silt going up to her mid-thigh and a neckline that didn’t leave much to the imagination. Korra looked sexy, and strong, and amazing.

“That’s the one,” Asami told her.

Asami insisted on paying for the dress. Korra didn’t put up that much of a fight to that, Asami wasn’t sure if she earned any money being the Avatar. If she didn’t it was likely that her only source of income were the bending tournaments. Not that this mattered very much. Even if Korra had money, Asami’s aim today was to impress and entertain her. That didn’t come without emptying her pockets.

When they arrived back to Asami’s mansion, she informed Korra that they weren’t going just yet. She doubted Korra had ever spent more than fifteen minutes getting ready in her life, but Asami wasn’t going to stop half way. She’d succeeded in getting Korra to wear a sexy dress, but that wasn’t all she was going to do.

“I don’t usually wear makeup,” Korra stated when Asami sat her down in from of her bathroom mirror.

“I know,” Asami laughed. “Don’t worry I know what I’m doing.”

When Asami had finished the makeup, she brushed out Korra’s hair. She let the strands fall loosely over Korra’s shoulders. Tonight she wasn’t going to keep them hidden in a ponytail. When they were done, Asami stepped back to admire her handy work.

Korra looked stunning, but despite how drastically different this was from how she usually presented herself, Asami could see the normal Korra beneath it all. Instead of hiding who she really was, the dress and makeup brought out a side of her Asami doubted anyone got to see much. She looked bright and elegant, but not any less strong and powerful.

“You’re beautiful,” Asami voiced.

“I don’t think I’ve ever done something like this before,” Korra stated.

“Come on,” Asami nudged her. “You have to have plenty of formal events as the Avatar. This isn’t the first time you’ve had to dress up.”

“The White Lotus isn’t exactly a huge fan of parties,” Korra said blandly. “I’ve only ever been to fancy things here, and I’ve never worn any other dress than my traditional one to them.”

“Well, then this will be your test round,” Asami decided. “Let’s go. We can show the city that there’s more to the Avatar than keeping the triads at bay.”

“Okay,” Korra nodded. “Let’s go.”

* * *

“This was a good idea,” Korra told Asami when they walked into the club.

“I know,” Asami said confidently. The lights were dimmed and the band was playing loudly. Asami loved this kind of atmosphere. It made her feel alive and free and excited. It made her forget all of the awful things happening around them for just a little bit.

“This is really different,” Korra gestured to what she was wearing. Asami knew she meant the makeup as well.

“Is different good?” Asami hummed.

“Yeah,” Korra smiled at her. “I think I’ll keep wearing my normal clothes and no makeup after this, but I like doing something crazy.”

“I like you whatever clothes you’re wearing,” Asami told her.

Korra smiled and took her hand. Asami let her spin her onto the dance floor. She pushed the mission and the Equalists out of her mind for now. She let herself let go and just have fun. She needed this as much as Korra did. After everything she’d been putting herself through, she deserved a break.

They danced together all night. Asami wasn’t surprised with how well Korra could move, she had seen her bending after all. Korra did seem impressed with Asami. She let that make her laugh as they continued to dance as if they were the only people in the room. They might as well have been.

Asami felt herself falling for the illusion of the club and the music. It wasn’t fair that Korra’s arms were so strong and her eyes were so bright. If they were different people this would have been romantic—it was romantic, and alluring, and perfect. Asami had never gotten this with anyone before, and she almost thought it was unfair that this wasn’t real.

“You’re amazing,” Korra whispered in her ear.

A slow song was playing in the background. Over Korra’s shoulder Asami could see all of the other couples moving to the music. She could see a room full of people lost in their own worlds. She wondered if any of them were pretending as well.

“I’ve never met someone like you,” Korra murmured.

“I’m sure you’re met tons of people like me,” Asami brushed off. “I’m not that unique.”

“You are,” Korra uttered, but she didn’t say anything more. She just pulled Asami closer and continued to sway to the music. Asami closed her eyes. For the first time, she wondered what she’d gotten herself into.

* * *

The day before Asami and Korra were going to leave for the mission Asami still knew nothing about, Asami found herself sitting in the waiting room for a doctor’s appointment she wasn’t sure she was ready for. This was something she hadn’t imagined herself doing for a while. Distractedly, she glanced around the room. There were a handful of other omegas about her age. All of them waiting for assistance in getting a diaphragm.

Asami didn’t even know the first thing about what she was getting herself into. Part of her was just impressed she’d been able to find the right doctor since it wasn’t like she could ask anyone about it. If she mentioned she was getting one to Korra that would definitely over excite her and speed up something Asami still wasn’t sure she was ready for. She didn’t want to see the pained disappointment on Kya’s face if she asked her. There wasn’t anyone else.

Maybe if her entire life hadn’t been ruptured back when she was a child, she would have asked her mother. Was that something that people were supposed to ask their parents about? Probably not. Asami was sure that her father would have a heart attack at the thought of her in this situation. If he could have a heart attack, she wouldn’t be here in the first place.

The receptionist called her name. Asami stood.

This was just a precaution. It didn’t mean anything—only that she was being careful. That was good, wasn’t it? She was ready for any outcome of going away with Korra.

It wasn’t like she could only rely on her heat suppressants. While they were usually effective in keeping the side effects of heats at bay, they didn’t prevent ovulation. Her heat was coming up, and Asami wasn’t about to take any chances.

* * *

“You can’t ask any questions, okay?” Korra told Asami as they were leaving. “They can’t even tell me everything, they’re not going to like someone being nosy.”

“I get it,” Asami assured her. “I told you, I’m not going to get in the way.”

“I know,” Korra gave her a pained smile.

Asami had never seen her this stressed before. Part of her—the critical part—had thought that it wasn’t possible. She had thought that Korra didn’t have the ability to worry about the result of something. Despite having grown up being told what to think and who she had to be, Korra did take her job seriously. Asami almost felt bad for judging her so harshly.

She followed Korra’s instructions and didn’t ask, but she had a feeling that what they were here to do had something to do with the unrest in the Earth Kingdom. The country was on the verge of a civil war, with many of the citizens rebelling against the Earth Queen’s rigid and tyrannical leadership.

Korra hadn’t been exaggerating when she’d warned Asami that the mission would be dangerous. Luckily they weren’t attacked as they made their journey to the real camp, but Asami hadn’t expected to see so much destruction on the way there. She knew that fights were going on, but she hadn’t realized how many homes were destroyed in the process.

The first village they passed through was the hardest to bear. At first, Asami thought that they were passing through an abandoned town from the war of the last generation. Then she’d seen the sign at the village’s entrance.

“I know this place,” she uttered.

Korra’s eyes wiped to her, an unreadable expression on her face. The further they went into the country, the quieter she had become. Asami didn’t know this silent side of Korra. At first she’d thought it was nerves, but she was starting to suspect there was more to it. She was starting to suspect that sometimes Korra didn’t know how to carry the weight of being keeper of the peace. Not that anyone putting that pressure on her seemed to care all that much.

“I mean, I know of it,” Asami corrected.

There were areas of the Earth Kingdom that her father did business with. Sometimes he’d travel with the shipment to make sure that everything was distributed smoothly. It was good for publicity for him to visit small towns. It made the company more likable and promoted their customer service.

Asami felt a chill run through her as they passed what used to be the village’s town hall. She had a picture of her father standing in front of that building. It was somewhere in a photo album that she hadn’t thought about for ages, but the image was clear in her head now. She could imagine the building behind him. It seemed in need of a new paint coat, but it was still the most impressive thing in this town. It was cute, and nice, and simple.

The building in front of her right now had its front wall blown apart. She could see the unstable beams supporting the roof and remaining walls. It was only a matter of time before it gave way.

The rest of the village wasn’t in better shape. Asami saw shops with their windows bashed in and merchandize strung across the ground. The homes were worse. Giant rocks crushed front doors, lay through roofs, and destroyed porches. Everything that was nice and peaceful from this town was gone. It was no longer the quiet, sweet place that her father had promised to take her to someday. It had been killed just like him.

“What happened to the people?” Asami asked Korra in a hollow voice.

“They are refugees,” Korra told her. “I don’t know how many.”

“This is awful,” Asami stated.

“I know.” There was more emotion in Korra’s voice than Asami had heard before. She must feel some sort of responsibility. Even if it was impossible for her to be everywhere and protect everyone at once, she was still the Avatar. It was still her job. Even if Asami wasn’t sure if that job was all that fair.

They passed through many more destroyed villages and ruptured lively hoods before they stopped to make camp with tents, blankets, and sleeping mats. Korra told Asami that she would need to stay there with the squad tasked on guarding their cars. Asami didn’t argue. She had a feeling she wasn’t going to be allowed to see the real action. That didn’t mean she wouldn’t soon find out what they were doing. She really doubted that Korra could stay quiet for long.

They went to sleep, Korra and Asami shared a tent with two blankets and two sleeping mats. They quickly fell asleep, the journey had worn them out. In the morning Korra went on her mission.

When Korra came back at the end of the day without looking like she’d faced any trouble, Asami didn’t have to pretend to be relieved. She hadn’t realized she’d been worried until now, but anything could happen here. If something happened to Korra all of her plans would dissolve, and, even if she was only with her because of the mission, Asami really didn’t want to see the girl hurt.

They all ate dinner together and went to bed. Asami and Korra had their own tent. It was far enough away from the others to feel private, but close enough that if they were attacked Korra would be able to rush to the aid of the other soldiers.

Korra put her mat near Asami’s. Silently she brushed Asami’s hair out of her face. Asami closed her eyes when their lips met. The kissed lasted longer than their usually did. It was soft, but there was still a hunger beneath it. For the first time, Asami let her mind go blank with the touch. When they broke apart, Asami knew what was coming next. This time she didn’t feel the fear she had before at the idea. She felt something else. Something she didn’t understand.

Asami’s eyes went wide as Korra approached, her fingers reaching out to gently grasp the Omega’s slim waist, pulling their bodies flush against one another. “Asami,” Korra murmured, dipping her head to nuzzle at the spot below Asami’s ear and she moaned in response.

Korra kissed along her collarbone, her fingers sliding up underneath the back of Asami’s short pajama top, teasing her before retreating, heading south. The waistband of her pajama bottoms was elastic, making it easy for Korra to fondle her ass, grabbing her cheeks with both hands and squeezing softly.

“Can I touch you?” Korra asked and Asami nodded, whimpering a little when the alpha’s hands abandoned her shorts, pushing them down until they pooled around her ankles.

Korra’s slim fingers pressed between Asami’s pale thighs, gliding upwards until she found the omega’s pussy already soaked, making her groan in want. Asami didn’t speak when Korra teased her folds with the tip of one finger - her bottom lip was white between her teeth.

A smile stretched the alpha’s lips and she eased her finger up, stroking Asami’s clit. Her hips shuddered at the touch but she was holding back, not wanting to relax in case she forgot her mission. No matter how good it felt, she had to remain professional.

It wasn’t helping that the way Korra was touching her was so good. Her body ached to cum but Asami couldn’t relax enough, her hand shaking where she clutched Korra’s shoulder tightly.

“You can cum, Asami,” Korra whispered. “Cum for me omega.”

Asami whined, exaggerating the sound as Korra moved her finger from her clit to her entrance, pushing the entire digit into her. It was easier then to fake a climax, hoping it was enough to satisfy the alpha.

Korra moved her hand away, cupping Asami’s face to kiss her, both of them moaning. Her hands tugged at Asami’s pajama top, pulling it up over her head, forcing them to separate.

“You’re so beautiful, Asami,” Korra murmured, kissing her again and cupping her breasts. “I cannot wait to feel you wrapped around me.”

She stepped back, pulling off her own pajama top, smiling as she leaned in to steal another kiss from Asami’s lips and the omega yelped in surprise, making Korra laugh. Stripping down her sleep shorts, Asami’s eyes went wide at the sight of Korra’s thick Alpha cock.

It was bigger than she’d imagined, the width of her wrist at least, thick veins curling up to a flared head that was already leaking precum. Asami sucked in a breath and Korra smiled, taking Asami’s hand and guiding it to wrap her fingers around the shaft. Korra groaned at the heat of her hand, encouraging her to move her hand in a slow pumping motion and Asami complied, letting the Alpha coach her.

“You’ve never had anyone inside you, have you, Asami?” Korra murmured, leaning in close, pressing open-mouthed kisses along Asami’s jaw as her hand kept moving. Asami shook her head, gasping at the way the thick shaft twitched in her hand. “I can’t wait to be your first. I’ve always wanted you.”

Asami moaned as Korra’s free hand cupped her breast, massaging the supple flesh under her fingers. “Korra…”

“Do you have any protection? Or would you like me to pull out?”

“No, I have protection,” Asami breathed, feeling sweat break out across her skin, nerves getting the better of her. “I have a diaphragm.”

Korra smiled, nudging closer, pushing Asami back towards the bed and the Omega took her hand away, letting Korra take charge. She laid her down gingerly, crawling her way up Asami’s slighter frame, her bare breasts brushing over her stomach.

Asami was soaked, spreading her thighs for the Alpha, clutching her shoulders when the other woman came eye level with her, the thick cock between her legs, prodding at her folds.

It was painful, the first push of Korra’s hips into her. Her dick felt like it was going to split her open, sliding into her slowly, letting her adjust to the size of the intrusion. Asami released a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding.

“I hope it didn't hurt too much” Korra said.

“No, just at the beginning, it’s alright now.” Asami answered her.

“You feel so good,” Korra murmured, leaning on her elbows and cupping Asami’s face, gently coaxing her into a kiss. When she started to move, the Omega moaned low in her throat, starting to move with her. “Oh Asami, I want to feel you cum around me.”

Asami closed her eyes, still unable to relax as Korra picked up speed, rolling her hips at an angle to force the head of her cock into Asami’s sweet spot, rewarded with a loud and entirely fake moan which she drank down. Asami kept making the noises, clenching around Korra intentionally, unable to reach her own climax as Korra’s movements stuttered and she came with a muffled groan, her mouth against Asami’s throat.

She withdrew, panting and smiling before she collapsed next to Asami, snuggling into her side. Asami lay still on her back, breathing heavily for a moment.

“That was… wow,” Korra whispered, kissing Asami’s cheek. Asami smiled and nodded, turning a little to face her. She was still wound tight, not relieved of her own frustration in the slightest but as long as Korra believed she’d cum…

“Yeah,” Asami murmured, trying to smile genuinely. “It was amazing.”

Asami didn’t move from Korra’s arms. She was ready to stay like this for the rest of the night. She was too exhausted to move, and Korra was too warm to leave. They had no way of keeping track of the hours, but Asami knew that it was late in the night. It was likely that everyone else was asleep. That seemed like a good idea to her.

“Don’t tell anyone I told you,” Korra’s voice pulled Asami out of her thoughts. “We’re here to help the rebels fighting for their freedom.”

“I thought I wasn’t supposed to know about the mission,” Asami couldn’t stop herself from voicing.

“You’re not,” Korra said honestly. “No one is. Our involvement here is going to stay a secret for the time being.”

“It could start an even bigger war,” Asami understood this.

She made sure to absorb every word Korra confided in her. It wasn’t the most ordinary pillow talk, but it was what Asami had been waiting for her to spill. She hadn’t thought that it would take this quickly, Korra really did trust her.

“We’re here to give the Red Lotus, that’s what the rebels are calling themselves, weapons and supplies,” Korra told her. “I don’t think they’d have made it much longer if we hadn’t. A lot of them were already slaughtered by the queen.”

“This is their territory,” Asami realized. “They had already conquered the destroyed villages.”

“A little bit of it,” Korra nodded. “They still have a long fight before they reach the freedom they’re fighting for. It’s our job to help them.”

Asami wasn’t sure that their nations involvement was for as pure reasons as Korra described. She knew that Republic City and the Earth Queen had some territory issues, that had been a problem for a while. Asami and her father had often needed to navigate their business around it. Maybe the city’s need to pick a side stemmed from their dislike of the Earth Queen.

“Are you sure that we’re doing the right thing?” Asami asked Korra. “I know the queen is a tyrant, but does that make the rebels right?”

Asami thought of the destroyed villages. Both sides had played their part in creating that carnage. At the end of the day, the rebels were ready to hurt other people to get what they wanted. Asami was fairly certain that was exactly what they didn’t like about the queen. Maybe neither side was right in this matter. Maybe Republic City should have just stayed out of it.

“I don’t know a lot about the situation,” Korra confessed. “That sounds awful doesn’t it?”

“No,” Asami lied. “They don’t tell you enough.”

“I’m going to ask for more information in the future,” Korra decided. “The council should tell me what I’m doing when they send me on missions like this.”

“Yeah,” Asami nodded.

Part of her couldn’t help thinking that the Korra before she’d met her wouldn’t have done this. Asami was making a difference to this girl. It was taking a lot of time, and arguments, but she was still doing something. That made her proud. It would be so much easier if Korra wasn’t their enemy.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said when we were talking about the members of the council,” Korra told her. “You were right. It’s not normal for the council not to have a non-bender representative.”

“Really?” Asami turned to look at her. “What changed your mind?”

“You make good points,” Korra smiled at her. “Sometimes they take a bit to sink in.”

“I’m just glad that they do,” Asami hummed.

“I also thought about your idea of the city electing a leader,” Korra added. “It’s an interesting theory, but I’m not sure how it would work since it hasn’t been done anywhere else.”

Well, that was a lot of progress from the first time that Asami had brought it up. Korra was a lot more open that Asami had realized. Part of her had thought that Korra only listened to her side to humor her or so that she could argue in favor of her own, but she was thinking about Asami’s ideas. She was thinking about them and they were changing how she saw the city she lived in.

“Human being have always tried new things,” Asami told her. “That’s how we learn. By trial, and error, and eventually success, we’re able to evolve into what we are now. I mean, just look at how different the world is from back when our parents were children.”

“It gives me a headache to think about back then,” Korra laughed.

“That’s why we have to try a new form of government,” Asami kept talking. She knew of some level that this was bigger than Korra had opened herself to, but she couldn’t stop her excitement or the words. Korra was finally realizing that her ideas had foundation to them, and she needed that more than she had realized. “We’re so stuck in thinking that there is only one way things can work. I believe modernity and science is what improves our lives.”

“I honestly don’t know what to believe right now,” Korra confessed. “I mean, I think that we should go on with new things, but that doesn’t mean that we shouldn’t be careful of their consequences. That can last longer than people realize.”

“But we shouldn’t let that stop us from progressing,” Asami said. “Fear holds us back far more than any real obstacle.”

“That doesn’t mean that we should charge forward blindly,” Korra voiced. “When I wanted to open the two portals that would allow the spirit world and the human world to communicate, I thought that I was being progressive. Because I didn’t stop and realize the consequences, Vatoo was almost released.”

“You have a point,” Asami told her. “I agree with you.”

Then she leaned forward and locked their lips together. She couldn’t tell Korra how honestly happy she was that they were having this conversation. Kya had been right when she warned her not to judge Korra too quickly. Korra wasn’t as stupid as Asami had first thought, she just hadn’t had access to neutral information.

They fell asleep not long after that. Korra told her that they’d have to wake up early, as the mission was over and they would be leaving in the morning. It was important that they got out of the Earth Kingdom without a fight. Asami couldn’t bother being worried about that right now. She was too relaxed and content.

—

Asami returned to Republic City in time to attend the Equalists next meeting. There was a larger turn out than the time before. Amon was doing a good job of encouraging those who agreed with them to join their cause. That made Asami happy. She was sure that this would have made her father glad as well.

Still, she didn’t know how he would feel if he could see her right now. Part of her couldn’t help feeling a little bit guilty. He’d worked very hard to keep her away from all of this, and now she was right in the middle of it. At least she was making a difference. That was something she’d never been able to say before.

At the meeting she learned that Amon was now planning for them to acquire money and weapons in different groups. They were going to act soon, but they could no longer rely on Future Industries to make their weapons or financially support them. It would be too risky for Asami to build them weapons or even give them money. Ever since her father had been arrested, she knew the police were keeping an eye on Future Industries accounting books. They were also regularly checking the buildings for suspicious contraptions. Asami allowed this because as long as they kept finding nothing, her record stayed clear and they believed she had no involvement in the Equalists movement.

So the Equalists would have to be their own soldiers. Every member would now be trained in chi blocking, that was their best defense against benders. It was time to show Republic City that they would not be silenced.

At the end of the meeting, Amon called Asami to the side. She had expected him to want an update on how her mission was going. However, he hadn’t expected her to have so much information. Asami told Amon of the secret mission Korra had brought her on and how she was able to plant seeds in Korra’s mind.

“It’s going well,” she said. “She really likes me, I didn’t think that she’d be this enthusiastic about the relationship.”

“That’s great,” he told her. He actually sounded happy. Asami wondered if behind the mask he was smiling. “You’re doing amazing work. Please keep it up.”

“I will,” Asami nodded.

“We can use the information you bring us,” he told her. “If we leak it to newspapers they’d undoubtedly publish it. Soon the people will realize how corrupt the council really is.”

“You’re taking a lot of action,” Asami commented. “I’m sure my father would be pleased.”

“I hope so,” he said solemnly. “That reminds me, you have already been trained in chi blocking, am I right?”

“Yes,” Asami nodded. “My father thought that it was a necessary self-defense skill.”

“Good,” Amon nodded. “Although I don’t think we’ll have you participate in any of the supplies gathering. We’d lose too much if you were caught.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Asami didn’t know what else to say. Her value was being determined by her connection to Korra. She supposed that made sense. If she was caught, that entire plan would be ruined. “About the robberies—”

“You think it’s wrong,” Amon finished. “That we shouldn’t act violently.”

“Yes,” Asami admitted. “How is the rest of the city supposed to see us as right if we’re robbing them of their money and breaking into public buildings?”

“You’re young,” Amon said. “I think you’ll understand in time. Sometimes respect cannot be earned, it must be taken. We’ve let them push us around long enough. It’s time that we make it clear that we cannot stand for that. Don’t worry. We won’t leave any bodies in our wake. Unlike those benders, we don’t kill people.”

“I understand,” Asami uttered. “Or, I’ll try to. My father trusted you. So do I.”

“I promise you it’s well place,” he told her. “I look forward to the next set of advantages you bring us.”

Asami left with Amon’s words in her head. He did have a point—he had more than a point. Asami even agreed with him. This wasn’t wrong, it was what had to be done. Freedom and equality came at a price. Still, she knew that people like Korra were never going to see it as that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut was written by Messaline and their ghost writer, thanks again to them! 
> 
> So I'm just going to announce here that there is going to be a bit of a delay between this chapter and the next one. Messaline is traveling without internet, and we don't update without both being on the same page. We just wanted to let you guys know so no one worries that we're abandoning the story. 
> 
> -Piper


	5. Chapter 5

Asami wasn’t told when the first robbery was going to take place. Kya didn’t know either. Only those who were directly involved had been told the details. It was after that way. She was with Korra when it begun. They were eating lunch at a cafe with Bolin and Opal. Apparently this was a favorite spot of the three of them.

Korra’s arm rested around Asami’s shoulders. Asami was pretty sure that Korra was going to spill her food on her clothes at some point as a result of only using one hand, but she was enjoying the contact too much to stop her. Something had changed since they came back from the mission in the Earth Kingdom. Maybe it was because of the sex, maybe it was something deeper and more emotional. Whatever the answer was, Korra had been a lot more affectionate the past few days. Asami went along with it.

This was the first time they’d gone of a double date with another couple. It felt almost like a milestone. What they had wasn’t just something to each other, it was something they were ready to show to people close to them. Well, people close to Korra. Asami didn’t have anyone to show Korra off to.

The four of them were laughing. Korra and Bolin were an entertaining combination. The two of them teased each other, but there was never any malice behind it. Asami had never had a friend she could be that much of herself around. It had always been hard for her to keep people close. Korra was able to share who she was so freely. Asami didn’t know if she pitted that or envied it.

The story Bolin was excitedly telling was cut off by the sound of police sirens. Asami felt Korra tense. They weren’t working right now. This shouldn’t be there business, but Korra was the Avatar. Everything was always her business.

“We should check it out,” Korra stood. Asami realized she was fully intent on following the cars. “They might need help.”

“Right,” Bolin stood as well.

“I’m sure Lin can handle it,” Opal looked concerned. It made Asami wonder how much the two of them did this—how much this girl was left in the dust. She didn’t envy that.

“Better to be safe,” Korra smiled now.

It wasn’t a real smile. She was trying to convince everyone that she thought this was nothing, she was just taking a precaution. Asami knew that wasn’t true. She knew that somewhere in Korra’s gut she was positive something bad was happening. That feeling was inside Asami’s chest as well. It burned.

“Be careful,” she said. She wasn’t going to try to stop her.

Korra kissed her, then she disappeared out the door. Bolin ran behind her. Asami knew that Korra would get to the crime scene first. That was just how she worked.

“It’s probably nothing serious,” Opal voiced.

“Yeah,” Asami nodded.

Deep down, she knew exactly what it was.

The Equalists got away that time. No one was ready for a group of highly trained chi blockers to rob a bank wearing masks. When the police and Korra arrived, it was already too late. Asami heard of the events on the radio. Korra was too busy being dragged into a press conference to talk to her about it.

The council seemed not to know how to react. For the first time, Amon had granted the Equalists the upper hand. Asami was proud. She was exhausted from playing two roles, and fearful that at some point Korra was going to be caught up in the middle of this, but these were her people. This was the right thing. For once the city realized that they were a force to be reckoned with, and that made her happy.

Of course the repression against them intensified. The police babbled about consequences and tried to convince benders they were safe, but it was clear they didn’t know what to do next. They weren’t ready for what was coming.

Amon was preparing for a rebellion. In small groups they stole more money and furniture. None of them had been caught yet, despite the desperate attempts of the police and Korra.

Asami wasn’t sure what she was going to do about Korra.

She watched the frustration in the woman’s eyes each time she failed to catch one of the teams committing the robberies. Asami listened to her angrily complain and even saw why Korra still backed the side that she did. She tried to support her as best she could, all the while knowing that Korra had no idea the girl she was dating was one of the people she seemed to despise so much.

Asami reminded herself that this wasn’t any different from what she’d always been doing. She had always been on the Equalists’ side and Korra had always been opposed. This wasn’t new, just the situation was. Maybe the hardest part was that she knew she was making a breakthrough with Korra.

And, maybe, it hurt a little bit because she’d grown to care for her. Asami had thought that she could fulfill her mission without getting attacked, but she should have known from that night in the Earth Kingdom that wasn’t a possibility. Now she knew that there was a time Korra had been used as a puppet but she did have her own mind. She recognized that at first she had judged Korra too harshly. Now she saw what Korra really was.

Because of Asami and the conversations they’d had, Korra’s mind had changed so much. Now Korra agreed that benders and non-benders were equal.

“Of course we are,” she’s said simply one day. “You’re not any different from. Bending or not bending does make either of us any less human.”

She’d even changed her mind on the law stopping bender omegas from being with non-bender alphas. Now Korra recognized how that was unfair to both parties, and even said that she hoped the law could be removed. She saw how Asami believed in change and holding their government to certain standards and she didn’t disagree the way she had before.

Sure, Asami was a bit upset that Korra was changing her mind because of her feelings towards her instead of recognizing what was wrong on her own, but she was still making good progress on being able to think for herself. Asami knew that she herself was biased, Kya had pointed that out to her a handful of times, and she didn’t want Korra to just copy her own opinions. She thought it was good if they disagreed sometimes.

Not to mention, Korra barely knew any non-benders aside from Tenzin’s wife. Asami doubted that she was any influence considering her husbands control of the household. Korra was doing well, and Asami was proud of her. She just didn’t know if the feelings in her chest were going to hurt her mission in the long run.

For now she pushed that out of her mind. She kept pretending to support Korra and secretly supporting the Equalists. She gave Amon reports of whatever Korra let slip of what the police had planned to stop them. The more frustrated Korra was, the more she confided in her.

Or, maybe it was just that she trusted her enough to tell her things that she shouldn’t. Asami had to remind herself that was good. That was what she’d wanted from the start. It shouldn’t feel like betrayal.

* * *

“We’ve had a few close calls,” Amon told Asami after the next meeting. “No one has been caught yet, but last time we did have to abandon some of the money.”

“At least they’re all safe,” Asami voiced.

She knew that Amon was rarely present during the robberies and that most of the time it was someone acting under him who called the shots. At least she never knew when the missions were happening so it was easier not to feel stressed about it. Amon must drive himself crazy staying on the sidelines and hoping that their plans worked out.

“It’s the Avatar,” Amon told her. “We can handle the police, but she’s too fast for us. Sooner or later she’s going to pose a problem.”

“You want me to take care of that,” Asami realized.

That made sense. She was constantly with Korra, so if anyone could stop or delay her arrival at the robberies it would be her. That being said, it wouldn’t be a simple task. Korra firmly believed that it was her mission to stop anything bad happening in the city. No matter what they were doing, she was ready to drop everything and run.

“I don’t know if I can,” Asami told him honestly. “She’s very determined. She even runs out on dates when she just suspects she might be needed.”

“Surely there’s something you can do,” Amon pressed. “I’m afraid the next time not everyone will make it out alright. I doubt that the Avatar will be harsh enough to severely hurt any of us, but once we’re in police custody that’s another story.”

Asami’s blood ran cold. She knew what Amon was implying. Part of her wanted to smack herself from not realizing the stakes before. She of all people should understand that getting caught didn’t just mean being reprimanded and interrogated. It was practically a death sentence.

“You think they’ll end up like my father,” Asami’s voice was hollow.

“I hope that won’t be the case,” Amon said gravely. “But I can only assume that Iroshi was killed because the council wanted to make an example of him. Now we are much more of a danger to them, I can’t see why they wouldn’t want to send us another message.”

This was life and death. Asami had never seen the faces of any of the other Equalists aside from Kya and Amon. For all she knew they were her age, maybe younger. Most of them probably had families, they had people depending on them and full lives to live. If they were arrested all of that would be cut short, just because they had the nerve to fight for what they believed in.

“I still don’t know how to keep her from going,” Asami felt exasperation threaten to overcome her.

She didn’t mention that it was possible that if she tried Korra would realize something was up. After all, Asami now knew that she was smarter than she looked. If she tried to distract her there was a chance that Korra would connect the dots. Asami didn’t want to think of the consequences of that.

But she wouldn’t put her own life over the others. That wasn’t fair.

“You said she’s infatuated with you,” Amon reminded her. “There has to be some way you can use that.”

Asami took a second to realize what he was implying. He wanted her the have sex with Korra while the robberies were taking place. That way Korra really would be too distracted to come to the aid of the police. Part of her felt sick.

She hadn’t told Amon that her and Korra had already had sex, because that felt a little too personal to share, but she supposed he must have assumed she was willing to go that far. Still, this was different. In the Earth Kingdom she’d given herself to Korra to earn her trust, it was part of the mission but it was still her own decision. It was still the both of them making a choice.

But this would work. Asami couldn’t ignore that. She wasn’t sure if she could completely stop Korra from leaving when she was needed, but she could at least delay her. That would be enough to save the Equalists participating in the robberies.

“Okay,” Asami said numbly. “I’ll do it.”

“Good,” Amon sounded pleased. “I’ll inform you when the robberies will be taking place.”

“Right,” Asami nodded.

“Thank you,” he said to her. “You’re saving us from losing someone else. Your father would be proud.”

Asami wasn’t so sure about that.

* * *

Asami began inviting Korra to her home whenever the robberies were going to take place. Early on she realized that it was going to look suspicious if she only did this during the robberies, so to avoid Korra figuring out the truth she realized they were going to have to have sex outside of the diversions.

They spent almost every night together, sometimes they didn’t even wait until then. Everything worked smoothly. Asami had known that it would. Korra was in love with her, that much was obvious. It might have started as blind attraction and infatuation, but there was something real behind her eyes when Korra looked at Asami. Her feelings weren’t a delusion or driven by lust. She really did like her a lot.

That meant that she was even more reluctant to leave her to attend to her Avatar duties. In the times when she did, Asami could tell that she felt guilty. She used that guilt to her advantage.

Asami told herself that she wasn’t supposed to enjoy the sex. This was for her mission, not her pleasure. That was why she was surprised that it didn’t make her feel disgusting. She was starting to really like it a lot. The fact that Korra was getting better at hitting the right spot only added to that. She didn’t have to fake the oragasm this time. Now she had it easily. Asami found herself actually longing for their bodies to entwine. She told herself that was good. It made everything more convincing.

Right now they were in Asami’s room. She knew that one of the robberies was going to be taking place tonight and had called Korra over just to hang out—which of course was always meant to lead to sex. They weren’t doing anything other than kissing just yet. It surprised Asami that Korra still liked to kiss her gently, even when she knew she could do much more than that. There was a softness to it that she wasn’t sure what to do with.

They were both pulled from their thoughts and each other, when Korra was called away. The radio the police used to contact her was on the other side of the room, but it rang loud enough to yank Korra away.

“I have to go,” she apologized.

Asami glanced at the time. This wasn’t good. It was too early. The robbery couldn’t be nearly complete yet. If Korra left now, she was going to get there in time to stop it.

Asami pushed their lips together again. She kissed Korra roughly and desperately, hoping that Korra’s body would outweigh her mind. This had worked before. She could usually steal a few more minutes by kissing her deeply. This time Korra pushed her away.

“I need to leave,” she said firmly.

Asami’s heart leapt into her chest. This was bad. This was very bad. If she didn’t act fast everything was going to dissolve in front of her, and she could not do that.

“Please,” Asami begged. “I need you.”

“I’ll come back later today,” Korra promised. She got off the bed, she was going to walk out the door.

“Stop,” Asami leapt to her feet.

“I have to,” Korra pressed.

“No you don’t,” Asami insisted. “The Equalists don’t kill anyone, it’s not the Avatar’s job to stop a bunch of bank robbers. The police can handle it themselves, they shouldn’t have to rely on you.”

“But they’ve never stopped them before,” Korra argued. “This is my job.”

Asami’s hand grabbed Korra’s wrist, holding her in place. “Korra, I…” she swallowed, “I wanted tonight to be special.” She pressed in close, nerves making her palms clammy. “I wanted to… to taste you.”

Korra’s eyes widened in surprise. “Taste me?” she repeated and Asami nodded, hoping that the Alpha understood what she meant. “You would do that?” Korra asked and Asami nodded again, her eyes glued to Korra’s lips as the darker-skinned woman licked her lips. “Oh Asami…”

She leaned in, kissing Asami hard, one hand snaking around the back of her head. Asami whimpered into her mouth, reciprocating by grabbing Korra’s waist, pulling their bodies together. The outline of Korra’s cock bulged her pants, thickening with every passing second.

“I want you naked, Omega,” Korra murmured, tugging at Asami’s sleeve. “Strip for me.”

Asami’s cheeks flushed with arousal at Korra’s words, her tone almost a growl, subtley dominating. Slowly, she lifted her shirt over her head, letting the Alpha see her bare chest underneath the material. Korra groaned, palming her cock through her trousers, not taking her eyes off of the Omega as she stripped down to her panties.

“Those too,” Korra ordered and Asami whimpered, sliding the thin cotton down her long pale legs. Korra pointed to the floor and Asami dropped to her knees, looking up as Korra removed her shirt and pants, discarding them to the side. Asami pushed up a little as Korra’s thick weeping cock neared her lips.

But her chance was snatched away as Korra fisted her length, pumping it as she stepped back.

“Lie down for me, Asami. On your back. I want to watch you suck my cock.” Asami hesitated, lowering herself slowly until she was laying flat on the floor, with no option but to look up at the Alpha standing over her. Korra moved, placing her feet either side of Asami’s shoulders, sinking down until she was straddling her. Pressing her thumb into the base of her cock, she offered it to the inexperienced Omega, waiting.

Asami swallowed her nerves, moving her hands to cup Korra’s ass as she tentatively licked at the thick cockhead presented to her. It tasted salty, not wholly unpleasant, and she took the tip between her lips, moaning at the way her mouth stretched to accommodate.

Korra groaned as the first inch was engulfed by Asami’s hot wet mouth, her tongue dancing over the most sensitive parts around the crown and she closed her eyes for the briefest of seconds to indulge the pleasure. Asami, realizing that what she was doing was good, took more, surprising herself when she felt warmth blossom between her thighs.

When her hands pushed Korra’s hips closer, Asami moaned louder around her cock, closing her eyes to focus on what she was doing. In the back of her mind, she knew this was just a distraction tactic but she was enjoying the little sounds Korra was making because of her.

“So good, Asami,” Korra murmured, stroking Asami’s head as the other woman took more and more of the pulsing shaft in her mouth, using her tongue to stroke the thick veins on the underside. “You look so beautiful with my cock in your mouth,” Korra added, smiling at her as she started to slowly fuck her mouth. “Would you swallow my cum, Asami?”

Asami moaned, suddenly wanting it more, wanting to feel the Alpha spill down her throat. It was a shameful but burning arousal, curling in the pit of her belly and she planted her feet on the floor so she could get a better purchase on what she was doing. Korra seemed to have forgotten about robberies and the call she’d received for aid.

“Omega,” Korra grunted, her hips moving a little faster and Asami struggled to keep up, needing to cum herself as Korra dominated her and used her mouth. In a split second, Korra’s orgasm overwhelmed her and she came, pumping thick ropes of cum into Asami’s waiting mouth and the Omega swallowed it all obediently.

When Korra pulled away, Asami was gasping for breath, cum coating her lips and Korra groaned, slumping down beside her, propping herself up with one arm. Asami’s legs were spread and the scent of her arousal was thick in the air.

“You’re wet,” the Avatar observed, reaching between the Omega’s creamy thighs to press two fingers against her slick hole. Asami whined pitifully, clenching around nothing, desperate for relief. “Can I fuck you, Asami?”

There was no verbal response but Asami nodded desperately, clutching for Korra, who pushed her legs up, raising one high against her chest. The position was difficult but once Korra’s cock pushed inside her, Asami only wanted one thing.

Her legs ached with the strain as Korra moved her so she was bent double, pressed down underneath the Alpha’s fuller figure, her arms supporting her weight as her cock pressed so deep that Asami thought she might die from the pleasure.

It took less than a minute for her to cum, clutching at her knees to hold her legs in position, writhing wantonly underneath Korra, who kept her pace slow and steady. Asami wanted her to kiss her but it was impossible with the way she was pinned, her chest tight and her breathing coming in rapid pants.

Korra’s dick hit the head of her womb and Asami screamed, clenching tightly around Korra as she came again and she didn’t even hear Korra’s thick moan of pleasure. Everything was awash with bliss and Asami genuinely thought she might perish from how good it felt.

Korra kept moving, holding her in place as she fucked her, undoubtedly bruising her thighs and ass, possibly her cervix, with the power behind her movements.

“Asami,” Korra murmured, closing her eyes briefly as the soft wet heat engulfing her cock fluttered, slick coating Asami’s thighs as she came again, her entire body vibrating with need. “You like it like this, Asami?” Korra asked, panting as she kept up the pace. “Like how deep I am inside you? I can feel how wet you are, wrapped around my thick cock. You want me to cum inside you?”

Asami nodded desperately, crying out over and over as Korra kept fucking her, not relenting in the force of her movements. As the sweat broke out on her brow, Asami clenched again, trying to coax the Alpha’s orgasm from her body to relieve the ache in her legs.

The roll of Korra’s hips stuttered and she gasped, a strange cry leaving her lips as she pushed into Asami to the hilt, forcing a loud whimper from the wrung out Omega. Korra held still as she worked through her orgasm and Asami could feel the thick spurts of cum inside her, prevented by her diaphragm but still leaving her with a residual warmth in her belly that only continued when Korra pulled away and released her legs.

She stretched out, watching as Korra cleaned up and came to lay next to her, making no move to go like she had earlier. Asami smiled, rolling into Korra’s side, and Korra nuzzled at her throat.

“I love you,” she whispered and Asami froze, her mind scattered on how to answer. Instead of saying anything, she leaned forward, kissing Korra deeply.

Eventually, Korra left to help the police. Both of them knew that it had to be too late, but neither said anything. Asami hoped that they weren’t going to talk about this later, but she supposed she could always tell Korra that she was overcome by desire. That was a valid excuse for both of them.

Asami closed her eyes and tried not to think of how horrible of a situation she’d gotten herself into. This didn’t need to be complicated. Everything with Korra would be easier once the revolution was over than the Equalists were considered a legal party once again. Then Asami wouldn’t have to spy on Korra anymore. They could be a normal could--well, as normal as the Avatar and chief of a successful company could be.

Before Asami had thought that she would leave Korra when that happened. She’d thought that the end of the Equalists struggle would mean the end of whatever was going on between them, after all why would she stay with a girl she had no feelings for. She could never have predicted all of this.

There future wouldn’t be easy, that was for sure, but it could be so much simpler than this. Asami wouldn’t have a lie to Korra anymore, she wouldn’t have to sneak behind her back and feel like she was betraying her by doing the right thing. And, maybe, if life kept them together, someday far in the future she would tell her the truth. But until then, she’d keep playing this game and praying that she came out the winner.

* * *

The world didn’t stop for the Equalists’ rebellion. The next time Asami saw Korra they didn’t talk about how she arrived too late to do any good at the last robbery, not because they both knew it was going to be a difficult conversation to have, but because there was already a bigger problem. Of course, this problem wasn’t new. Asami didn’t think that any of the turmoil existing in the world was, but it was finally being addressed. Everything took more time than it should. Asami knew that Korra was becoming impatient with that as well.

“The council has decided that it’s time that we publicly intervene with the war in the Earth Kingdom,” Korra told Asami.

They were sitting in the park that they’d first gotten together in. The day was peaceful as if it meant to mask the emotions churning inside both of them. Asami hadn’t expected this, not when the Equalists were becoming such a big threat. She supposed it was good. It would mean that the city would be too distracted with the Earth Kingdom’s rebellion to stop Amon’s plans. They likely didn’t realize how big of a threat the Equalists really were.

“They want you to go,” Asami assumed.

It only made sense. Korra was the Avatar. She was the public face of peace and of Republic City. If the council was trying to make a statement by publicly becoming involved in the war, and Asami knew that had to be at least half of why the decision had been made, they were going to send her. Korra’s presence would boost the moral of the rebel soldiers as well as demonstrating to the public that they were the right side. Or, at least, that the council thought they were.

“Yes,” Korra nodded.

Asami didn’t know how to feel. Korra was always fighting someone, no matter where she was. Right now, there was no way for her to be out of harm's way. There probably never would be, she saw herself as a bringer of peace and justice.

“It’s going to be dangerous.” This wasn’t a question, Asami knew it for a fact.

She knew that no matter what Korra was used to, no matter who she was, she was putting herself in the middle of a war. This wasn’t like what was happening here. This wasn’t fighting a political battle where both sides hesitated to shed blood. Korra was putting herself in the frontlines of a place where good people as well as bad died. Not only that, but she was going there knowing that she was about to become the face of the resistance.

“Yes,” Korra said again. “I know you don’t think the rebels are right—”

“I never said that,” Asami interrupted.

“You kinda did,” Korra argued. “I like that you question both sides. It’s smart and wise of you, but I can’t always do that. People are dying and they need me.”

“They didn’t need you before?” Asami couldn’t stop herself from asking. “Has anything really changed aside from the council deciding the city should stop pulling their punches?”

“I don’t know,” Korra replied. “Maybe I shouldn’t have left after that one mission. I could have stayed and fought, even if the Republic City didn’t want to acknowledge we were helping.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Asami’s voice was softer now. “You always try to do the right thing.”

“Trying isn’t good enough,” Korra said bitterly. “Trying doesn’t stop villages from getting destroyed and families from being torn apart. I’m supposed to do that. All of my other lives did that easily but I—”

“Easily?” Asami blinked at her. “You think stopping a world wide war was easy for your past life? Yeah, I know the history. I stay out of the politics, but I know the story. That kid must have pushed himself to his limits trying to get peace. It’s not your fault you’ve never had to do that yet.”

“I want to,” Korra told her. “I’m going to stop the war and save both sides.”

“Okay,” Asami nodded. “But why are you being told to? I know, it’s going to look like it’s because the council just wants to bring peace, but is that it? Are they doing the right thing for the Earth Kingdom or the right thing to smooth over their territory issues?”

“You think this is economic, not humanitarian,” Korra understood.

“Yes,” Asami nodded.

“You might be right,” Korra said. “They’re using me because I’m the symbol of peace, but this is about politics. Maybe everything they’ve ever had me do has been.”

“I’m sorry,” Asami saw the conflict in Korra’s eyes.

She hated that Korra had to go through this. As much as she wanted Korra to learn and to challenge what she’d always been taught, watching it hurt. Asami had never stopped to think about how much altering how she was the world was going to cause Korra pain.

“I confronted them--well, I confronted Tenzin first. I guess that doesn’t really count since he’s not just a council member, he’s my teacher.” Korra sighed.

“What did you say?” Asami asked.

“I’ve been talking to him a lot about trying to make changes to the council,” Korra explained. “I’ve been telling him that I’m not sure this is what’s right for our nation. I think on some level he might even agree with me, but he thinks that too much change will result in chaos.”

“What did you say to the council?” Asami needed to know.

“Just more of what I told him,” Korra’s voice had frustration in it now. “When I agreed to go to the Earth Kingdom I might have spoke my mind a little too much. I mean, it’s not like they’re going to listen to me. They never really do. I guess I just didn’t see that until now.”

Korra knew that the council was using her. She knew that they were making her into a pawn and didn’t care about doing what was right as much as she did. She was seeing things from the other side now.

“But you’re still going to the Earth Kingdom?” Asami asked.

“How can I not?” Korra replied. “People need me. That’s all that matters.”

“I’m coming with you,” Asami decided. “We can find out what really going on together.”

“Alright,” Korra didn’t even sound surprised. She must have expected this reaction.

“You’re not going to try to stop me?” Asami raised an eyebrow.

“Because you’ll actually listen to that?” Korra laughed. “I learned that lesson a long time ago.”

“Well, at least you’re capable of learning,” Asami teased. “When are we leaving?”

“Tomorrow,” Korra told her.

“Okay,” Asami nodded.

“You should probably bring that glove,” she advised.

“You’re not going to argue about that either,” Asami chuckled. “You really are growing up.”

“More like figuring you out,” Korra informed her.

“Right,” Asami forced a smile even though she knew how not true that really was. Korra was so far away from figuring her out.

When she got home that day, she wrote a letter to Kya telling her that she was going to accompany the Avatar to the Earth Kingdom and asking her to inform their friends as she would not have time to. Kya would know what the cryptic message meant. Asami was sure that Amon would be pleased to have the Avatar out of the city for the time being. He’d also probably expect her to return with information on the council’s involvement in the war.

Asami knew that she’d return with secrets, though she doubted any of them would help the rebellion much. When she’d decided to go along, that wasn’t what she’d been thinking about. Asami had wanted to go with Korra. She was only thinking about that and how much better she’d feel any her side as opposed to waiting and hoping that she was safe.

She wasn’t a fool, she knew that there wasn’t much she could do to help but that wasn’t going to stop her from trying. Plus, Korra needed her. She needed someone to keep her grounded. Asami hadn’t ever thought that she’d play that role, but here she was.

As she packed she predicted the reaction Kya would have when she read the letter. The thought made her chuckle. She was going to give that woman a heart attack one of these days. Before all of this started Asami hadn’t been the type to run into danger. She’d always kept herself away from it. She had been careful, and sheltered, and protected. It took loss to turn her into something else.

Pausing from placing her clothes in the duffel bag she’d decided to take with her, Asami gazed at there reflection in the mirror. She didn’t look any different than she had a few months ago, but she might as well be a completely other girl. She wasn’t sure which person she’d rather be.

* * *

Earth Kingdom was currently divided, with some of the citizens still supporting her and others fighting against. In the middle of this was the army sent by Republic City to restore order. The army was lead by a woman named Kuvira. She was placed as the leader with the trust that she would be able to maintain the peace that the Earth Queen could not under the guidance of Republic City.

Her and Korra got along better than Asami had expected. Then again, they were both alphas and powerful benders. It made sense that they would see eye to eye. Asami appreciated that her presence wasn’t questioned by the resistance fighters. She supposed she was seen as part of the Avatar’s team.

Korra told her that Mako and Bolin were also helping, but they’d been assigned to a different section. Opal was with the airbenders. Asami hadn’t realized that the girl was also trying to make a difference. It was nice to know that she would not be waiting alone in Republic City.

Asami was present as Kuvira and Korra planned a coordinated attack on the palace. There were a handful of the other generals there as well. She watched Korra step into the leadership role. It was strange. While Korra always commanded attention, this was different. Instead of a likable arrogance, Asami was witnessing a sterner side of the woman. She wondered if this had existed before she’d prompted Korra to think for herself.

“If we’re able to overthrow the queen, the army will fall,” Kuvira explained. “It’s unlikely she is the one calling the shots, but whoever is leading them is acting on her orders. Without her, they will likely accept defeat.”

“We should take her prisoner,” Korra decided. “She can stand trial in Republic City for the crimes against her people.”

“She’ll likely live,” one of the generals voiced. “The council rarely uses the death penalty.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Korra said firmly.

“I agree,” Kuvira nodded. “We need to set an example with her. We’ll show the country that the law still exists and it will not be pushed even at a time like this. That it the only way the Earth Kingdom will survive.”

“Then we just need to find our way into Ba Sing Se,” Korra said.

The plan didn’t take long to construct. Everyone in the room were brilliant tacticians, and Korra seemed to trust their judgement. Asami listened to each word said, hoping that if anything she’d be able to learn something. When the meeting was over Korra, Kuvira, and Asami were the last to leave.

“Let me know if I’m needed to prepare anything,” Korra told Kuvira.

“I can handle my soldiers from here,” Kuvira promised. “I won’t take either of you time.”

She glanced towards Asami and offered her a smile.

“You have a gorgeous omega, Korra,” she added. “You’re very lucky.”

“I know.” There was pride in Korra’s voice. Asami could feel a blush burning on her face.

\--

Asami wasn’t allowed to fight on the front lines. It was determined that she would be of more use if she stayed to the back. Her and a team of soldiers with an understanding of engineering would work to neutralize the zeppelins, preventing the Queen and those loyal to her from escaping the city. Korra and Kuvira would lead the battle.

“Are you nervous?” Asami asked Korra.

She wasn’t dressed in armor like Kuvira and her army. Korra wore the simple water tribe clothes that she always did. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail like it always was. She might as well have been going to a park in Republic City or dragging Asami to some event with Bolin and Opal.

“You could wear armor like them,” Asami told her. “For protection.”

“I don’t need it,” Korra’s voice wasn’t hard with arrogance, it was light. She didn’t look scared. She looked determined. “I’m not a soldier. I don’t want anyone to see me as that.”

“Okay,” Asami nodded. “Promise you’ll be careful.”

“It’s not me I’m worried about,” Korra told her honestly.

Asami understood. They didn’t know what the future of the Earth Kingdom was going to be after this. It was hard to think that everything would smoothly go along with the council’s plan. Asami wasn’t even sure if she wanted it to. Sure, she wanted less lives lost and the safety of as many people as possible, but was putting the council in charge of yet another country a good idea?

“Just focus on this fight,” Asami said out loud. “You can’t save people if you’re too busy worrying about what you’re going to do once they’re safe.”

“Right,” Korra nodded.

“I’ll be fighting too,” Asami reminded her. “In my own way.”

Korra pressed their lips together. Asami closed her eyes. Here she felt so separate from the Equalists and the rebellion going on back at their home. It was easy to pretend that it didn’t even exists. It was easy to think that she was fighting with Korra to find the right thing to do, and not going behind her back.

“I’ll see you when it’s over,” Korra told her.

“Yeah,” Asami nodded. “Good luck, Avatar.”

Korra nodded at her before disappearing in the direction of the army. Asami held her breath. She wasn’t scared, not really. She couldn’t pin point what this feeling was, but she didn’t like it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the next chapter (7)

Asami did not see most of the fight. She stayed as focused as she could on leading the group assigned with her to stop the enemy’s only was of escaping. Within the city, she knew that Korra was fighting with Kuvira and her soldiers. They were bending earth, water, wind, and fire to stop the queen’s army. Asami thought that when everything was over she’d somehow be able to know. When she’d imagined the end of a battle like this, she’d thought that it would be accompanied by cheers or triumph, but she couldn’t distinguish that over the cries of war.

It took longer for than she would have liked for her to realize that the fighting had ended—or, the other side fighting back had ended. Asami knew it was too late to do any good once she realized what was going on, but she still charged into the city. Some of the soldiers that had worked with her followed, they knew the consequences of war crimes just as well as she did. They knew what would happened if chaos took over Ba Sing Se.

No one stopped Asami from running into the palace. Whatever order had been used to seize it was now scattered. The only reason she was able to find Korra and Kuvira was because of how loud Korra’s aghast voice rang through the throne room.

“Where’s the queen?” Korra was demanding.

“She’s dead,” Kuvira answered simply. “So are her advisers. I don’t know who reached them first. These matters are hard to control.”

“This isn’t good,” Korra told her. “Your soldiers are looting the palace! The queen’s army surrenders. They put down their weapons, the fight it over! Call your army off.”

Asami knew what Korra didn’t know how to say. Despite the fact that the queen’s army had given themselves up as prisoners, they were still being beaten and hurt by the army that was supposed to be right. Asami didn’t know if Kuvira’s soldiers or the rebels were to blame for this. She didn’t know what the council had thought was going to happen when the city was taken.

“We’re going to stop this,” Asami stepped forward now. Between her, Korra, and the people standing with them, they could do something. They could at least get the people ransacking the palace to cease. That wasn’t much, but it was something.

“No, I will,” Kuvira said to the both of them. “But they are not the only people acting out right now.”

“Then stop the rebels!” Korra exclaimed. “This isn’t right. We’re here to bring peace and order, not destroy Ba Sing Se.”

“I’ll do what I can,” Kuvira replied.

It was already too late. Asami could see this even if she didn’t want to accept it. She knew Korra couldn’t—or maybe she just couldn’t accept it. That didn’t matter. They were just two people in the middle of a war torn city. No matter how powerful Korra was, that fact could not be changed.

Riots blossomed like poisoned flowers in the heart of the city. Kuvira wasted no time or means in brutally repressing the fighting. Asami and Korra could only watch in shock as cold blooded violence was used in the name of preventing violence. Kuvira did not permit them to go out into the crowds of angry people and broken bodies, deeming it not safe for anyone other than her people. Asami didn’t argue. She knew that there was nothing either of them could do.

“This isn’t right,” Korra’s voice was low, and hoarse, and full of something painful.

She didn’t meet Asami’s eyes. Instead her gaze looked on into the skyline as if focusing on the clouds could make the horror of the day cease to exist. Her hands were balled into fists. Asami had never seen her like this.

It wasn’t the anger, or the shock that surprised her. Korra didn’t look angry, she looked scared. She looked like her entire life had just been called a lie, and it a way it had been. Korra was doubting herself, and the council, and the decisions she’d always thought had been made for the better.

“This is why you don’t like bending,” Korra uttered. Asami didn’t have it in her to correct her, and say that she’d never directly said that she didn’t like bending. “Being a bender means being capable of this. We’re all capable of this destruction.”

Asami wrapped her arms around Korra, in an attempt to sooth her. Korra held her back and closed her eyes. Asami pulled her as close as she could and waited for this nightmare to end. Somewhere inside her, she knew that this was just the beginning.

* * *

Korra and Asami returned to the city alone after the attack on Be Sing Se. Kuvira insisted that her leadership and army was still needed in the Earth Kingdom. This wasn’t a complete exaggeration. A new problem was arising in both the Earth Kingdom and Republic City.

The armed rebel forces in the Earth Kingdom that called themselves the Red Lotus were claiming that they were under attack by Kuvira and her army, and thusly refused to relinquish the weapons they had. They were right to fear Kuvira, in not much time she had control of the entire Earth Kingdom giving the Red Lotus almost nowhere in there home and to retreat to. So instead they were not focusing on their homeland.

The Red Lotus sent a small group of their forces to infiltrate Republic City, with the idea that they would send a message to the council—maybe to the whole nation—by engaging in acts of terrorism. In their mind, terror would bring anarchy, their ideology, it may work in a weak country but not in RC. Asami thought that on the contrary terror would push people to demand a stronger and controlling government.  
This happened all at once. Asami had to admire how planed they were, there was little that anyone could have done to predict their actions.

It began with an explosion of fire and earth bending in the city square. Each hour hundreds of people passed through this area as they went about their lives. It was the ideal place to launch an attack, but the idea was so horribly far fetched that no one in the city was at all prepared for it.

Asami was with Korra when it happened. They were at air temple island. Korra said that she needed some space away from people, but Asami didn’t like the idea of her being alone. She’d seen the look on Korra’s face when they left the Earth Kingdom and feared what her own thoughts were going to do to her.

So the two of them sat outside, looking at the city from afar. The sun was behind the tall buildings, making their facade seem to shine. It was beautiful—something Asami rarely called her home. She closed her eyes, trying to make sense of everything she was feeling. That seemed to be getting more and more difficult each day.

And then the ground shook.

Korra had leapt to her feet before Asami even knew how to react. Her eyes shot open, but she didn’t even know what she was looking at. One moment everything had been fine, and calm, and normal, and how half the city seemed to be covered in a cloud of smoke.

Asami didn’t stop Korra rushing to the scene. Deep down, she knew that they were too far away to do any good.

While the bending had killed many people, not much damage was done to the city itself. Kya and the other healers of the city did what they could to save as many people as possible, but most were beyond recovery. At first there was speculation on who was the cause of this attack. Some had even suspected the Equalist, but by the second attack—only a few days later—everyone knew the truth.

While the first attack had been loud, the second was practically silent. Poisonous gas was leaked into a metro station and pushed using airbending through the entire system, killing everyone in the station it was released and all of those who were not able to evacuate in time. Their message to the public was clear. They were a threat, and expected to be treated as such.

The events and the similarities between the Red Lotus and the Equalists put the very idea of what should be considered terrorism into question. Asami watched as Korra tried to decipher that for herself, instead of following the patterns that her mentors had laid out for her. Asami knew that in the midst of all of this horror, she shouldn’t be feeling pride. Still, it was nice to see Korra thinking like this. It was the one thing that gave Asami hope right now.

“They’re not the same,” she still had to voice. “If laws are bad, people need to take them into their own hands and challenge them. That’s what the Equalists are doing.”

“And how is it not what the Red Lotus is?” Korra asked her.

“The Red Lotus is trying to hurt people,” Asami reminded her. “That’s their goal. They’s trying to impose their ideology using terror. The Equalists haven’t killed anyone. They’re doing things as peacefully as they can.”

“I wouldn’t call robbery peaceful,” Korra scoffed. “I know they’re not killing anyone, and that’s good. It makes them better than the Red Lotus, but it doesn’t mean that they’re not doing the wrong thing. They should find another way—something peaceful that won’t put anyone at risk. And we don’t even know what they’re going to do with the money they are stealing. It must be something bad.”

“Well, the peaceful way obviously didn’t work,” Asami said pointedly. “Besides, it’s because the council has refused to make changes that the Equalists have gone to violence. They tried to do things your way first.”

Korra took a second to process this. Asami watched her swallow her intimate retort and actually listen. It was nice to see that. Korra was taking Asami’s argument into account.

“I’ll agree that it’s a complicated situation,” she said finally. “Maybe the council is guilty of refusing to reform.”

Asami was going to take those words as a victory. She felt the grin spreading across her face. Korra might still dislike the Equalists, but she was trying to see their side and at least recognizing that they weren’t being treated fairly. That was something the Korra Asami had first met never would have done.

“You know,” Korra turned to her. There was a slight edge to her voice. It still pissed her off when she couldn’t win an argument. Asami had a feeling that had little to do with how she was brought up. That was just Korra. “You shouldn’t talk like that. If you keep doing it, I might start to think you’re an Equalists.”

Asami laughed but ended the conversation by pulling Korra into a cuddle that seemed to brighten her mood. Maybe Asami was going to have to be a little bit more careful with how much she argued in favor of the Equalists. Korra might have been joking—or just irritated—but she wasn’t a fool. If Asami didn’t make sure she wasn’t being sloppy Korra was going to realize something was up.

At first the idea of getting caught and turned in was enough to terrify Asami, but right now she wasn’t thinking about being arrested or meeting the same fate as her father. Asami didn’t know how she would ever face how betrayed she knew she would make Korra feel if that moment came. These emotions were not a part of the initial plan.

Asami twisted in Korra’s arms so that she could look at her face. Korra sent her a questioning look. There was a light in her eyes. Even after everything she’d been through in such a short amount of time Korra was still able to carry that light. She fought to not let herself be brought down by the world. Asami would never say this out loud, but that was really the most attractive thing about her.

“What?” Korra finally said out loud. “You’re staring. Is there something on my face?”

“No,” Asami hummed. “I think I really like you.”

She said the words more to herself than to Korra. In a way, there were heavier like that. Right now, Korra really didn’t know what those words meant. She had no idea.

* * *

They were lying in Asami’s bed. Korra staying the night was becoming more and more of a regular thing. After sex it felt so much better to stay intertwined in each other’s arms. Asami liked falling asleep with Korra holding her. She felt safe, and more importantly like Korra was safe as well. In the night they weren’t the jobs that defined them during the day. They were just two people. Asami liked that.

The sex wasn’t bad as well. Asami had almost forgotten that it started because she needed information and then to distract Korra during the robberies. Now it was driven by want instead. Korra wanted Asami, that much was always clear, but Asami felt herself wanting Korra as well. She felt herself longing for Korra’s touch to make the rest of the world fall away.

“I have a question,” Korra’s voice broke the comfortable silence that had settled between them.

“Yeah?” Asami hummed, moving in Korra’s arms.

“Would you ever want to try stopping your suppressants?” Korra asked her.

Asami just looked at her. That wasn’t something she’d realized Korra thought about. It did make sense, she was an alpha after all, but they’d only just settled into what they were now.

“I want to knot you,” Korra uttered. “I want to see my knot inside you.”

Asami felt herself getting wet at just the words. This wasn’t something she thought would drive her over the edge, but she supposed it was primal. The idea of having that with Korra wasn’t unappealing. She was already exhausted from the sex before, but she could feel herself getting aroused.

“I’ll think about it,” she promised.

“Okay,” Korra hummed.

Asami did think about it, and every time that she did she couldn’t form a coherent thought over how much it aroused her. Korra didn’t press her for an answer. She said that Asami should take her time. A little bit later she was sent on an urgent mission to find the base of the Red Lotus.

“You can’t come this time,” Korra told her.

“I won’t get in the way,” Asami pressed.

“I know,” Korra smiled at her. “I trust you. But I can’t bring you. No one is supposed to know about this, we can’t let it get out.”

Asami took a breath. There was so much information she could get from tagging along. Sure, it would be dangerous, but so was running into a war with Korra. This wasn’t any more dangerous than everyday of Asami’s life, but she couldn’t argue that to Korra.

“I won’t be gone long,” Korra promised her.

“I know,” Asami said numbly.

“I’ll be fine,” Korra added.

“I know,” Asami said again.

Only she didn’t know. That was the real reason she wanted to come. Really, it wasn’t because of the Equalists, or information, or even that she could be of some use. Really, she just wanted to be by Korra’s side Incase something happened.

“Just be safe, okay?” She said out loud.

“Yeah,” Korra nodded. “I will be.”

* * *

The day after Korra left, everything went to hell. Asami had been told that a small group of the Equalists would be attempting a dangerous mission. She didn’t need to keep Korra away from them. Amon and the others had assumed that with the Avatar out of town, the mission would be easy. That was wrong.

The police were ready for them, it seemed that despite the threats of the Red Lotus they’d been able to come up with a plan to catch the Equalists. They made it look easy, as they triumphantly announced to the public that several of the reformists plaguing the city were in custody.

Seeing so many people glad of this put a pit in Asami’s stomach. Even after all of the horrors the Red Lotus were committing, people still saw the two groups as the same. They still thought that the Equalists deserved punishment.

Everyone was panicked. At the next meeting only half of the Equalists showed up. The others were going into hiding, fearing that their captured comrades were giving up their plans an identities. Those who had participated in the robberies together had seen the faces of those on their teams. It was necessary that they trusted each other. Now that trust was threatening to tear them apart.

They needed to know what the police had learned. No matter what the cost.

The next day Asami had lunch with Bolin and Opal. She didn’t bother hiding how nervous she was, they just assumed that she was scare for Korra. Well, she was. The combination of Korra missing and the arrests were keeping her from being able to relax.

“It’s like everyone else is doing something big right now.” Bolin was complaining, possible to defuse the tension, but possibly because he really was disappointed that he hadn’t been brought along. “First Korra goes to stop the Red Lotus, and now Mako’s interrogating those terrorists.”

“What?” Asami’s heart leapt into her throat.

“Oh,” Bolin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone that.”

“Mako was put in charge of interrogating the arrested Equalists,” Opal explained.

“Opal!” Bolin exclaimed. “It’s supposed to be a secret!”

“Sorry,” Opal couldn’t stop herself from giggling.

“That must be very stressful for him,” Asami commented.

“Yeah,” Bolin nodded. “He complains so much about it. He needs a day off.”

“Yeah,” Asami hummed.

A plan was forming in her mind. She knew how they were going to find out how much the captured Equalists had told the police. If she succeeded, she could stop all of their plans from falling apart.

* * *

Asami didn’t tell anyone about her plan. She didn’t have the time to. This was something that she needed to do as quickly as possible. If it yielded the results that she desired—and she couldn’t afford for it to not—then she could come to the others with positive results.

As she put on a dark red and very revealing dress, she reminded herself that she was doing this to protect the Equalists. Everything that she did from now on wasn’t about her, it was about the mission.

She knew where Mako and Bolin lived, but showing up when Bolin was there would only make things impossible. She needed to get Mako alone and keep his judgement as low as possible. Bolin said he was being overworked. That would come in handy.

After another conversation with Bolin, she’d been able to determine that Mako usually left the police station around seven at night. He was supposed to get done at five, but recently he’d been dragging the hours out longer. That worked for Asami. If it was later, it would be easier to catch him.

She waited at a cafe near the police station until it was nearly seven, prayed that her timing was right, and walked by the front doors. It turned out luck was in her favor. Just as she passed by, she spotted a familiar figure headed in the direction of the apartment building Asami knew that Mako and Bolin lived in.

“Mako!” She called out, quickening her pace.

He looked surprised to see her. In his defense, he would probably look surprised to see anyone running towards him at this time of night. The surprise wasn’t annoyance, Asami could tell that much. She also could tell that he noticed the dress she was wearing and the skin that it didn’t cover.

“I’m so glad I ran into you,” she flashed him the brightest smile she could manage.

“It’s late, what are you doing out?” He asked her.

“I met a friend for dinner. I was going to take a cab home, but it seems I forgot my wallet at work,” she made her voice sound sheepish.

“You were going to walk home alone?” He blinked at her. “This isn’t a good part of town.”

“I know,” she sighed. “I’m crazy.”

“Well, you’re dating Korra,” his voice lighten a bit at the joke. “I wouldn’t expect you not to be.”

“Do you think I could catch a ride with you?” She asked him.

“I actually prefer to walk. It saves money, and I like the fresh air,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I’d give you money for a cab, but I don’t like to carry money on me if I’m not planning to use it.”

“Right,” Asami made herself look as disappointed as she could. “Well, it’s not your fault I’m an idiot.”

“You’re not,” he said. “It’s a stressful time right now.”

“Yeah,” she hummed. He was thinking about Korra. That wasn’t good. If she was going to work, she needed him to forget about her.

“I can walk you home,” he stated.

“Oh, no, it’s no problem,” she pretended to try to push him off. She knew that he was going to insist.

“I’m not letting you walk alone,” he told her. “I am a cop, remember?”

“You are,” Asami grinned at him. “Shall we?”

“Yeah,” he smiled back. That smile was all it took for Asami to be certain that she was going to succeed.

The walk was shorter than it should have felt. Asami tried to keep Mako talking. He admitted to the long hours he was spending at work, he knew that she was close to Bolin so that wasn’t too hard to work into the conversation. Still, he didn’t bring up the Equalists. Asami tried to gear him toward that subject but it didn’t work. He wasn’t going to casually tell her what she needed to know.

“Thanks, you saved me,” Asami tucked her hair behind her ear. She could see Mako notice how her neck blended with her bare shoulder.

“No problem,” he put his hands in his pockets. “I should get going.”

“Please, come in for a bit,” Asami took his arm in her hand. “I could use the company.”

“I really should be going,” Mako started to pull away.

Asami took his face in her hands and pushed their lips together. It wasn’t at all smooth, but she was able to get her arms around his shoulders and fit their bodies together. She felt how he responded. It seemed more automatic, than him realizing what was going on. That was good, she could work with that.

“Korra,” Mako uttered. She could see him coming back to himself.

“Is God knows where and won’t tell me,” Asami tried to sound hurt. “She leaves all the time and doesn’t care when I’m left behind.”

“I can’t—”

Asami kissed him again. This time he didn’t respond, but he didn’t push her away. He wanted her, she knew that he did he just didn’t know how to put aside whatever morals he was wrestling with. If that was the only issue, she was going to be able to do this.

“I’m sorry,” she pulled back. “Forget this ever happened. I just—do you ever get lonely? Like no one is there for you or stays with you, and you just, you wanna feel something.”

“Yeah,” his voice was softer than a breath but Asami heard him.

“I can’t just stay like this,” she could see the words cementing in his mind. She made her voice sound weaker. She made him think they were both breaking at the seams and that made this okay. “I need something.”

“Yeah,” he breathed again.

“I can’t just—”

This time he kissed her. She let him take the lead. She let him pin her against her doorway and completely give himself over. She closed her eyes, and tried to do what she’d done the first times that her and Korra had kissed. This was for the mission, how it felt didn’t matter. This wasn’t her, this was for the mission.

Asami tried to hold those thoughts in her mind. She tried to pretend that she was enjoying this. Why shouldn’t she be? She’d liked it when Korra had kissed her in the beginning and back then she hadn’t had feelings for her. Why shouldn’t this feel like that.

Only it didn’t. As Mako’s hands wrapped around her, all Asami could do was notice how different they felt to Korra’s. When she lead him to her guest bedroom, slamming the door behind them, all she could see was Korra’s face every time they’d run into the house like this. When she was sprawled out on the bed with Mako above her, all she could think was that this was wrong.

She felt disgusting, and wrong. There wasn’t any of the pleasure she’d felt with Korra. She pretended to moan and hum, but really none of it felt right. She closed her eyes through most of it. She reminded herself over and over again, that this was to protect the Equalists. She was doing the right thing. She had to be doing the right thing.

They didn’t fall asleep, afterward. Asami hated the feeling that couldn’t shake from every inch of her. She felt dirty. It was like her skin was trying to crawl off her body, but couldn’t.

“What are we gonna do?” Mako sighed. Reality was probably setting back to him as well.

“I don’t know,” Asami didn’t have to pretend to sound upset this time. “We’re stressed. That’s what this was.”

“I can’t argue with that,” he exhaled. “I think I’m gonna go crazy.”

“Work?” She hummed.

“Mainly,” he sighed.

“Bolin said you had a big case,” she stated. “He said it was really important to you.”

“It doesn’t matter,” he groaned. “I’ve spent so much time interrogating the suspects, and they never told me anything. I thought I finally had a lead, but they just won’t talk.”

Asami’s heart leapt in her chest.

“Do you think you’ll crack them at some point?” She changed asking.

“No,” he sighed.

That was all she needed.

Mako left not long after, but as Asami laid alone in bed, she still couldn’t shake the feeling that was still hovering over her. She hadn’t thought that she'd enjoy seducing Korra’s friend, but she hadn’t thought that it would be this bad. With Korra it never had been. The first time, Asami hadn’t had the feelings she did now, but it wasn’t disgusting. With Korra it was never disgusting.

Korra would think she was disgusting if she could see her now. It was a good thing that Mako seemed just as ashamed. He wasn’t going to tell anyone. Korra would never have to find out about this.

Even as she thought this, Asami felt the tears forming in her eyes. She tried to push them down, but that didn’t work. She pulled herself out of the bed to take a shower. She spent what felt like an hour scrubbing soap against her skin, and desperately trying to clean away the invisible dirt she felt covered in. It didn’t work.

She fell sleeping crying and trying not to think about Mako, and Korra, and how much she had sold her soul for the sake of her mission.

* * *

Asami showed up at the hospital the next day. Kya seemed to sense something was wrong. She took the rest of her day off and brought Asami to her house. Asami lasted the journey there before she started crying.

Kya was patient. She gently held Asami in her arms the way a mother would, and waited until she was ready to tell her all of the horrible thoughts berating her mind. Kya didn’t judge, she never had, but Asami could see the sadness in her eyes. She wondered if Kya wasn’t thinking about Asami’s father. Asami hoped that she wasn’t. She hoped that where ever he was his spirit wasn’t watching her now. She doubted that he’d ever be able to be proud of her like this.

“I feel like I lost my soul,” Asami told her. Even in the light of day, she still felt as disgusting as she had the night before. “I feel like I cheated on Korra. I know, I’m not technically ever with her since I’m spying on her, but it’s like I betrayed her.”

“You like her a lot,” Kya mused.

“Yeah,” Asami nodded. “It was for the mission, and I got what I needed. It shouldn’t make me feel this gross, but it does.”

“This is why I tried to stop you from agreeing to this plan,” Kya let out a sigh. “I had a feeling this would happen.”

“I’m not weak,” Asami reminded her. “I knew what I was getting myself into.”

“Do you honestly believe that right now?” Kya asked her.

“I don’t know,” Asami closed her eyes.

“I had a feeling that you liked her from the start,” Kya stated. “You’ve never wanted to hurt Korra.”

“I’m not hurting her,” Asami didn’t know if she was trying to convince Kya of this or herself. “I’m doing the right thing.”

“This is wrong,” Kya said sadly. “And you think that too, you just don’t know how to come to terms with it. That’s why I didn’t want you to spy on her like this. There was no way for it not to have bad consequences if the two of you got too close, and that is exactly what has happened.”

“It’s a good strategy,” Asami wasn’t going to give up on that. She’d given to much of herself for this to end up crumbling under her. “I’m helping our cause, so what if I enjoy being with Korra too? Doesn’t that make it a win-win scenario? We get the information we need, and Korra and I have a good time.”

“And what happens when it’s over?” Kya questioned.

“When it’s over, I’ll tell her the truth,” Asami said decidedly. “Eventually. Once there’s democracy and equality for everyone, Korra will have to understand. She’ll see that I was doing the noble thing. It might take time, but she’ll forgive me.”

“You’re very naive,” Kya’s voice was harder now. “Asami, you have to understand how immature it is to expect everything to seamlessly work out the way you want it to.”

“Korra loves me,” Asami clung to these words. She knew they were true. She knew that Korra believed them with every ounce of her.

“If that’s true, she’s never going to forgive you.”

A sad look filled Kya’s eyes. Asami tried to push those words away. Kya didn’t know Korra like she did. She didn’t know what they had and how much they would be able to endure together. Asami had to believe that things would work out. If she didn’t, she didn’t know what she’d be able to do. All of this would surely crush her.


	7. Chapter 7

Asami met Korra in the harbor the day she returned. She hadn’t expected Bolin, Opal, and Mako to be there as well. That was foolish of her, they were Korra’s friends, of course they would want to welcome her back. Mako made eye contact with her the second they saw each other.

In that moment, she saw only guilt in him. She wished that guilt was the only thing she was feeling. He didn’t say anything to her. That was good. If they could just avoid each other, maybe they could pretend the whole thing hadn’t happened.

Asami had told Amon the news she’d learned from Mako. He wasted no time in assuring the other Equalists that their comrades had remained loyal. Thanks to Asami, their numbers were strong again. Thanks to Asami, they were going to be able to continue the plans Amon was making. Kya didn’t say anything to her during that meeting. Asami was glad for that. She knew what the woman was thinking.

When Korra stepped off the boat, Asami ran to her. She let Korra scoop her up in her arms and kiss her. It felt right, and good. Kya really didn’t know what she was talking about. How could anything that made Asami feel this wonderful be wrong?

Korra talked with the others for a bit, but she made it clear she was going to spend the day with Asami. She knew that this was probably normal given they were dating, but Asami couldn’t help feeling special because of it. Korra wanted her over everyone else.

“I’m not staying for long,” Korra started the second they were alone. Asami let her heart sink.

“You just got back,” she stated. She didn’t like how codependent that made her sound, but she’d missed Korra a lot. She’d missed having her by her side.

“I know,” Korra winced. “But my parents want me to come home for a visit. It’s been a long time since they saw me.”

“Oh,” Asami nodded. That made sense. She wouldn’t argue with Korra about that, not when she wasn’t sure what she herself would give to be able to see her parents again.

“So, I thought,” Korra smiled nervously. “Maybe you could come with me?”

“Really?” Asami blinked at her.

“Yeah,” Korra nodded. “I want them to meet you. I wanted to ask you before, but then everything with the Red Lotus happened, and this isn’t the sort of thing you ask through letter.”

“Okay,” Asami was grinning now. “Sure. I’ll come. When do we leave?”

“Tomorrow,” Korra stated. “Sorry, it’s short notice. You should probably start packing as soon as you can.”

“I will,” Asami beamed at her.

They decided to travel by zeppelin there and go back by boat. That meant that the trip getting to the South Pole would be fast and easy. Asami barely even had the time to get nervous. It was funny that out of everything she’d put herself through meeting her girlfriend’s parents was rattling her nerves, but she wanted the people to like her. Not just for the mission, but because she wanted them to accept her as a part of Korra’s life. She wanted them to think she was worthy of their daughter.

It turned out she didn’t have very much to worry about. Korra’s parents welcomed the both of them with open arms. It was nice to see Korra so excited and happy. Asami knew that everything going on in Republic City was weighing down on her. She was happy that she got the chance to relax away from all of that.

Korra gave Asami a tour of the South Pole. Asami had never been anywhere this cold in her life, and had to pile on the layers she was wearing. Korra laughed at that, as she was more comfortable in the chilly climate.

After they’d settled in, Asami and Korra ate dinner with Korra’s parents. Korra ecstatically told them how her and Asami had met—Asami interjecting every so often to give her take on the events. Gradually, the conversation shifted to other subjects, mainly Republic City. Asami had never seen Korra talk about politics with anyone else, but judging by her parents reactions it was rare for her to be the one leading the conversation. She couldn’t help feeling proud at their surprise (and possibly relief) that Korra’s opinions were now differing from that of the council and the White Lotus.

When the topic of Republic City’s control of the water tribe was brought up, Asami felt the air around them shift. This was much more personal than discussing the council’s leadership, or the terrorists attacks going on in the city.

“We’ve never agreed with it,” Korra’s father did not hesitate to say out loud. “This is our home, they don’t have the right to tell us what to do. But we can’t exactly fight them on it, so it’s better for the people if we act like the change is welcome.”

“You never told me that,” Korra sounded angry now. “You always said that you trusted the White Lotus.”

“We trusted that when they told us not to interfere they meant it as a warning,” Korra’s mother said coldly. “We don’t have much of a choice here, honey.”

“I didn’t know that,” Korra sputtered. “I’ve spent practically my whole life being lead by the White Lotus! You didn’t think I had a right to know they were pushing my homeland around?”

“You’re older now,” her father smiled at her warmly. “When you were younger we didn’t want to burden you with this.”

“You mean you didn’t trust that I wouldn’t tell the White Lotus,” she muttered, crossing her arms.

“That was part of it,” her father admitted. “You’ll always be our daughter, but you’re also the Avatar. We understand that you have many loyalties.”

“I’m done eating,” Korra pushed her plate away from her. “I’m tired, I’ll be in my room.”

Asami watched Korra leave, not sure if she was supposed to follow or not. Korra’s parents didn’t look upset, Asami realized that they must have expected this reaction. Korra was their daughter after all, even if they didn’t get to see each other as much as they’d like, these two people still knew her better than anyone.

“She’ll cool down,” Korra’s mother told Asami. “It’s a lot for her to take in.”

“I know,” Asami stated. “If it makes you feel any better, I think she agrees with you now.”

“That would be thanks to your influence, wouldn’t it?” Korra’s father raised an eyebrow.

“I can’t take the credit, she’s a smart girl.” Asami didn’t know how she was capable of blushing when the air around her was freezing.

“The last time we spoke to her, she didn’t question things like that,” Korra’s father said. “I’m happy she found you. You’re good for her.”

“Thanks,” Asami felt a pit settle in her stomach but tried to push that away. She tried not to think that these people really wouldn’t be saying that if they knew how she’d really ended up in Korra’s life.

“Why don’t you take her plate to your room,” Korra’s mother suggested. “You two can eat there. I know she was lying about not being hungry.”

“Okay,” Asami nodded as did as she was told.

She found Korra sulking, not to her surprise. Korra looked up when she came in. She seemed relieved that it was Asami instead of one of her parents. Asami set the plate in front of her. As Korra’s mother had predicted, Korra devoured its contents quickly.

“You shouldn’t be too hard on them,” Asami told her. “It must had difficult for them to watch you live so differently than they do.”

“I’m not an idiot,” Korra stated. “They should have told me how they felt.”

“They did it to spare your feelings,” Asami reminded her. “They love you, they were just trying to protect you.”

“I know they love me,” Korra sighed. “But they should have trusted me. Love isn’t lying to each other. I’d never lie to you.”

“You don’t have anything to lie to me about,” Asami ignored the way her heart beat quicken at Korra’s words. “It probably took a lot for them to tell you now. Don’t ruin the trip being mad.”

“I won’t,” Korra said begrudgingly. “Just give me some time to process it, okay?”

“Yeah,” Asami nodded. “I’m sure they expect it to take a bit.”

After a while, the two of them decided they should go to bed. Asami wasn’t as tired from the trip as she thought she would be. She could tell Korra wasn’t either. That was good, she didn’t want to go to sleep just yet. She knew Korra had the same idea.

“I’m gonna go shower,” Asami decided.

“You want some company?” Korra asked in a seductive tone.

“Not just yet,” Asami grinned at her. “Actually, I have a surprise for you.”

“Yeah?” Korra raised an eyebrow.

“I’m on my heat,” Asami stated. “And I didn’t take my suppressants this time. I used a perfume to hide the smell.”

She saw Korra’s eyes widen and haze over with the meaning of these words.

“I thought about what you asked,” Asami hummed. “Let’s try it.”

“Really?” Korra was gapping at her.

“Yeah,” Asami pressed a kiss to Korra’s lips before turning in the direction of the showers. “I’ll be right back.”

Asami used the warm water to erase the smell of the perfume. If they were going to do this, they were going to do it all the way. Asami wasn’t sure at what point she had decided that she didn’t want to wait anymore. Maybe it was after the thing with Mako, maybe it was the second that she saw Korra after her long mission. It didn’t matter, what mattered was that this was what they both wanted. When she returned, she was dressed her pajama shirt and shorts.

It became evident the moment she stepped into the room that her heat was affecting her body. Her breasts were swollen, peeking over the top of her shirt with more skin that usual. Her face and arms were flushed, despite the chill outside and Asami didn’t miss the lingering stare that Korra gave her, her tongue darting out to swipe at her top lip.

The Omega could smell Korra now; her thick, rich scent, permeating the air around her, making her needy and wet. And Korra could scent everything she was feeling, her loose sweats bulging with the swell of her cock.

“Korra,” Asami purred, approaching her in a far more sultry fashion than the Alpha was accustomed to. Korra nodded, swallowing, feeling nervous all of a sudden, in a way she hadn’t before. “Do you want me, Alpha?”

Managing to clear her throat didn’t stop Korra’s murmured “yes” coming out choked and raspy. She was frozen to the spot, unsure of this aroused version of Asami but very very interested in her.

“I’m yours,” Asami whispered, right in front of her now, one finger lazily trailing down the front of Korra’s shirt. Her nail scraped against the fabric and Korra thought she might knot in her pants right there. “All yours, Korra.”

The first kiss was slow and sweet, just a hint of something more burning under the surface and Korra’s eyes fluttered shut, mirroring Asami’s expression as they kissed each other. It lasted long enough that both of them were panting when they parted, Asami’s hands latched around the top of Korra’s bicep, her nails just ticking at the skin.

Korra wanted to say something, anything but Asami cut her off, kissing her again, her hands sliding from Korra’s arms to her chest, squeezing and kneading her breasts. When Korra responded with similar actions, fondling Asami’s tender nipples through her sheer top, Asami whined in her mouth.

Asami broke the kiss, gasping as Korra tweaked her nipples through the fabric, a rush of wetness coating her thighs and Korra groaned at the scent flooding the air. She leaned in, kissing Asami softly on the corner of the mouth before moving down over her jaw.

“Come,” Korra murmured, grasping Asami’s hands, leading her to the bed in the middle of the room. There was plenty of room for both women as they laid down, still clothed but as close as they could be. The Omega smiled, pushing hair out of Korra’s eyes. “I’m so glad you didn’t take your suppressants.”

“I am too,” Asami replied, pressing their noses together. “This was what you wanted, right?”

“Of course,” Korra breathed, watching her own hand slide down over Asami’s chest, not stopping until she pressed between the Omega’s thighs. Her short was wet, making Korra moan wantonly. They kissed again, tongues sliding against each other, a slow dance that neither of them wanted to end.

Oxygen became a necessity after a few moments and they parted, gasping against each other, foreheads touching as Korra’s fingers moved more insistently against the sodden fabric covering Asami’s pussy. She was so wet and warm, so pliant and responsive and a halting whimper left her lips when Korra’s forefinger pressed down on her clit.

“Please,” Asami begged, bolder than she’d ever been before. “I need it.”

“I know,” Korra whispered, moving her finger in slow circles, building speed as Asami writhed and clung to her shoulders. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth, making the skin even paler as she tried to contain her noises.

It was seconds before her body responded, hips arching off of the bed as a willowy cry left her parted lips. Korra didn’t stop, coaxing her through her climax with soft kisses along her throat, blunt teeth scraping over her skin tantalizingly.

“Please,” Asami pleaded, panting heavily from the exertion. “I need you, Korra.”

Korra groaned, lifting Asami’s shirt up and over her head, pausing to strip her own shirt and bra off. Asami’s breasts were bare, the areola flushed with arousal and nipples hardened peaks that begged to be taste. Sweeping her tongue across one stiff bud made Asami cry out, her fingers clutching Korra’s short locks, encouraging her to repeat the action on her other breast.

Her short was visibly wet, the outline of her pussy through the thin material almost teasing and Korra smiled, moving further down. Asami wiggled when Korra pushed at her short, sliding it down her legs so she could kick it off of the bed.

“No,” Asami suddenly whined, shaking her head and pushing at Korra’s shoulders. “I need your knot, Alpha.”

Korra was too surprised to resist, watching the Omega tug her pants and underwear down to her ankles until they pooled on the bed sheets, ignored and forgotten the second that Asami straddled her thighs. Slim fingers wrapped around her pulsing cock, stroking her to full hardness and Korra pressed her head back into the pillows, her eyes almost rolling back.

Asami shifted, lifting her body so she was suspended above Korra’s thick length, teasing her entrance with the tip and the Alpha moaned, curling her fingers into the bed. When Asami sank down, taking every inch into her soaked channel, she saw stars.

“Yes,” she hissed, throwing her head back as she started to move, no longer the passive party Korra had gotten used to. The Asami riding her was wild, wanton, needy and… loud.

It was clear she was chasing her own release and Korra slipped her hands over Asami’s thighs, encouraging her. The Omega’s hips rolled like she’d done this a thousand times, her body following its instincts to mate and she was beautiful. Her hair was slung over her shoulders, her head tipped back, dirty whines and mewls leaving her lips as she kept rocking onto Korra’s dick, taking her over and over.

“Oh Korra,” Asami cried, “yes!”

Korra groaned, feeling the soft velvet warm around her contract, tightening as Asami came again, her body shuddering and sweat beading on her forehead. Her eyes were closed and she didn’t stop moving, riding out her completion again and again until her arms were shaking and her breaths were coming in short gasps, making her breasts heave.

She wasn’t going to be satisfied until Korra knotted her and just the thought of it was making Korra’s cock harder than she thought it might have ever been. Her back arched as Asami intentionally clenched around her, greedily seeking more from the Alpha’s body as her knot swelled and pulsed inside her.

“You feel so good,” Asami gasped, leaning forward as Korra’s knot pushed into her body and she came with moans that Asami swallowed down.

For a few moments, they remained still; Asami perched on top of Korra, filled with her knot and cum, foreheads pressed together as they kissed lazily. Their hands were clasped together, pressed into the bed either side of Korra’s head.

Slowly, Korra’s knot receded and Asami withdrew, collapsing to the Alpha’s side and laying her head on her shoulder gently, running one finger up over Korra’s belly to her full breasts, circling one nipple until it stiffened in the cool air.

“Korra,” Asami whispered, her skin goosepimpling as she looked up at the younger woman. “I want… I want you to fuck my ass.” The sudden statement had Korra’s eyes widening, the pupil almost swallowing the color of the iris and her cock twitched with renewed interest. “Please,” Asami continued, her voice still hushed, reaching down to grasp Korra’s cock, stroking it until it was hard and leaking once more. “Fuck my ass, Korra.”

Korra swept her into a kiss, her tongue dragging over Asami’s as the Alpha pushed her down. Asami rolled onto her belly, tucking her knees under her and spreading her thighs as Korra watched, groaning and touching herself.

When the Omega’s ass wiggled tantalizing in the air, Korra swallowed, eyes darting around the room. She moved abruptly off of the bed, opened the bedside drawer and snatching a small tube of lubricant before settling back behind Asami.

“You’ve never been fucked in the ass, have you, Asami?” Korra murmured, stroking one hand over Asami’s perfect ass.

“No,” Asami whimpered, pushing against Korra’s hand.

Korra groaned, uncapping the bottle and spreading a liberal amount of lube onto her fingers, stroking her cock with it. She tossed the bottle away, pressing her slick fingers against Asami’s ass and the Omega tensed for a split second before arching her back, lifting her ass more.

God, she wanted it so badly. Her pussy was dripping cum, both hers and Korra’s, clenching around nothing as Korra prepped her ass, easing one finger into her. As she thrust slowly into Asami’s tightest hole, the Omega released a keening cry, spurring Korra to add a second.

“Could you cum like this?” Korra asked, curiously and Asami groaned, biting the inside of her cheek as Korra stretched her.

“Please, Korra,” she begged. “Fuck me. I need it.”

Korra sucked in a breath, pulling her fingers free of Asami’s body, lining up her cock with her ass. The second she started to penetrate her, Asami whined loudly, her nerves alight with pleasure. The Avatar’s eyes snapped shut as the tight warmth swallowed her cock inch by inch, almost too much to bear. Her control was thin and Asami was mewling, begging and pushing back, desperate and greedy for the whole of the thick length in her ass.

She stopped when she was buried to the hilt, her pelvis flush with Asami’s asscheeks, and it was only then Korra remembered to breathe.

“Feels so good,” she moaned, almost hunched over Asami’s back. “So tight, Omega,” Asami clenched, “so good.”

Asami wiggled, impatient and Korra couldn’t help but smile, placing her hands on Asami’s hips, withdrawing to the symphony of the Omega’s cry. She thrust back in again, the lube aiding her strokes and Asami screamed this time, clutching the sheets underneath her.

“Please, Korra,” she panted, her skin flushed with arousal and need. “Fuck me. Knot my ass.”

Korra almost snarled, slamming into Asami’s slighter form with force that made her bones rattle. Asami cried out again, amazed at how good it felt, how Korra’s body fit with hers so perfectly.

“Oh, Korra,” Asami whimpered, “ I want you in all my holes, Alpha. I love feeling you inside me.”

There was no reply from the darker woman, her focus entirely on Asami’s body underneath her, the supple flesh that yielded to her with every stroke, the cries that she punched from Asami’s lungs with each hit of her swollen cock inside her body.

She didn’t stop when Asami came; she didn’t stop until her knot was thick enough to lock her inside the Omega’s body. Her orgasm wasn’t as long as her first but it was just as filling, both women collapsing, locked together on the bed.

Asami was panting, giggling and sweating, reaching blindly behind her for Korra’s hand. “That was…” Words failed her and Korra laughed under her breath, pressing a kiss between Asami’s shoulder blades.

“Yeah, it was.”

* * *

Asami awoke before Korra with a knot in her chest. She felt the warmth of Korra’s arms around her, but it was so much harder to enjoy that when her heart was racing. Her mind brought her back to the night before and how amazing giving herself to Korra had felt. She didn’t want anything else ever again.

She loved Korra—or, she at least thought she did. Asami had never been in love before. She didn’t know what it felt like, but this had to be it. Korra had somehow become the most important thing in her life. There was still the mission, and still equality, but somehow Korra mattered more. Asami wished that they could stay like this forever.

Korra said she loved her too. Asami had never known how to respond to that, but now she was pretty sure she did. She wanted Korra to stay with her forever. She wanted more nights like last night, she wanted whatever they had to never end.

But Kya’s words still rung in her ears. No matter how much Asami reminded herself that Kya had to be wrong, no matter how much she tried to shake the warnings, they still would not leave her alone. Korra might not love Asami if she knew everything.

Keeping the secret had never hurt this much before. Asami wanted to come clean. She wanted to tell Korra everything. She hadn’t been lying when she said she was sure Korra would understand. Korra knew that the world was more complicated than she’d been raised to believe. She’d have to see that Asami was trying to do the right thing. She could even help them. If Asami told her, it just might make everything easier.

But she was afraid of how Korra might react. Korra might hate her. She might never want to hold Asami in her arms again. Everything Asami cherished might be ripped from her. She couldn’t go through that again. Not only that, but she would have to watch Korra suffer as well.

Then there was the movement at large. If Korra objected to it, she would stop at nothing to make sure the leaders were in jail. Asami couldn’t be the reason her comrades lost their freedom.

Tears formed in her eyes as Asami realized she couldn’t tell Korra anything, not right now. She had to keep things the way the were, no matter how much it hurt her. That was for the best. It was for Korra’s own good.

“Hey,” Korra’s voice was soft. Asami hadn’t realized that she was awake.

“Morning,” Asami hastily wiped the tears from her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Korra asked.

She sat up now. She wrapped her arms around Asami. The embrace was warm. It chased away the fears bottled in her chest. It let Asami ignore what was tormenting her. She knew that the pain would come back, but for now she could ignore that. She could focus only on Korra.

“Nothing,” Asami smiled at her. “I’m just really happy I have you.”

Korra kissed her. Asami let herself focus only on Korra’s lips. The rest of the world did not matter—not right now.

* * *

After they got dressed and ate breakfast, Korra showed Asami more of her home. To Asami’s relief, things didn’t seem uncomfortable when they ate with Korra’s parents. Korra really had only needed time to process things. She was smart enough to consider the full situation and put aside hurt feelings. That gave Asami hope.

Korra’s mother gave Asami a traditional water ride dress. Korra insisted that Asami did not have to wear it, but Asami promised her that she wanted to. For today, she wanted to learn as much about where Korra came from as she could. For the first time, this had nothing to do with her mission. She wanted to understand Korra better because she cared about her, not because she needed the information.

They went fishing. Asami was surprised to find that Korra was very good at it. Korra explained that when she was younger her father would take her with him when him and the men went to collect food for the tribe. Usually children weren’t supposed go accompany them, and usually the women left fishing to the alpha and beta men and female alpha. However, even as a little girl, Korra had been an exception.

After that, Korra took Asami to the open portal where the spirits wandered around. Asami had never seen something like that in her life. Part of her felt at peace just standing in its presence. Another part of her knew that she was never really going to feel at peace, not with everything she was carrying.

“It’s amazing,” she said out loud.

“Yeah,” Korra nodded. “It was an accident that it even exists, but sometimes I think it was a good one.”

“Don’t airbenders say everything happens for a reason?” Asami asked. “Accident or not, maybe that was always supposed to happen.”

“I thought you didn’t listen to benders?” Korra raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t, I was just trying to make you feel better,” Asami teased.

They laughed together. Asami loved that they could do that now. She was no longer pretending to go along with Korra’s jokes. This was real now.

Eventually, they got around to seeing the city. Asami was surprised to find that Korra still had a lot of friends here. Everyone seemed excited to see her again. Korra introduced Asami as her girlfriend, and Asami couldn’t help the grin that brought to her face. Everyone was so welcoming, and Korra seemed to genuinely relax and forget about everything that was a happening in Republic City. Asami wished that she could let got that quickly, but she knew that it would take more to push the turmoil from her mind.

They stayed in the South Pole for a week. Asami watched Korra joke with her parents and go fishing with her friends. Some of the girls helped Asami braid her hair in the styles that water tribe women traditionally wore. Korra laughed when she saw her, but pulled in her a kiss quickly. She liked that Asami wanted to be a part of all of this.

When they left Asami was sad to go. She wished that there little vacation could go on forever. The boat ride back was much longer than the zeppelin getting there had been. Asami didn’t mind, having the time alone with Korra was nice. She tried to use to contact to smooth any worries she still had.

When they returned home, she told herself she wouldn’t think about what happened with Mako anymore. It was in the past, and it wasn’t like it had been real anyway. What she had with Korra was real.

* * *

Amon asked Asami to arrive early to the next Equalist meeting. That made her nervous. If she was needed, that meant that he was ready to make some sort of move on the city. She was necessary to influence the Avatar, but that was about all she could do in the revolution as she couldn’t make weapons without getting caught.

Not that the Equalists were in need of weapons right now. After all the successful robberies, they had been able to buy arms and even buy some people onto their side. All of their growing army was trained in chi blocking, and could hold their own in a fight with any bender. Everything was falling into place.

“That is why we must act fast,” Amon explained. “It’s only a matter of time before the police realize when and how we are going to act. We didn’t come this far to get stopped here.”

Kya was not present. She currently was out of the city. If she was there, it might have been easier to have this conversation. Asami knew that Amon and her father used to be friends, but right now his presence made her feel small. She didn’t feel half as confident as she usually did.

“So you want me to distract Korra again?” Asami asked.

“No,” Amon said in a firm, controlled voice. “I’m afraid that the means you’ve been using will not be able to keep her from staying out of our revolution. There is only one way to keep the Avatar out of our way.”

Asami didn’t say anything.

“We’re going to abduct the Avatar and the chief of police to ensure that we’ll be able to lead the rebellion as peacefully as possible,” he explained. He still spoke calmly as if it was the only solution—as if it had already been decided.

“No,” Asami objected before she even realized she’d opened her mouth to speak. “I’m not going to help you trap Korra.”

“Asami,” he started. He sounded frustrated, like she was a child falling out of line.

“That’s out of the question,” she decided.

Her voice was firmer than she expected it to be. All of the moments where Asami had blatantly betrayed Korra’s trust rushed to her thoughts. This would be too much. It would be crossing a line. After everything they’d shared, she couldn’t—no she wouldn’t do that to her.

“This is the only way to ensure everyone’s safety,” Amon tried. “If you don’t want the Avatar or us to get hurt, this is the only option.”

“She’s not going to let you take her,” Asami knew Korra. She knew she’d fight back.

“If she stands against the rebellion, we don’t know who will win,” he pressed. “There are going to be casualties on both sides. This is the most peaceful option.”

“Kidnapping her is peaceful?” Asami scoffed.

“No harm will come to her,” Amon said coolly. “We can restrain her without hurting her. Kya tells me that you’re sure the Avatar is likely to see our side someday, during this time we can try to win her over. If she’s as smart as you say she is, I’m sure she’ll understand.”

Asami wanted to believe that was true. She wanted to think that Korra would be able to listen and see both sides, but this was Korra. She understood reason, but she did everything she could to protect her city. It didn’t matter if the Equalists were fighting the council only, she wouldn’t see the rebellion as that.

“When this is over you won’t have to spy on her anymore,” Amon added. “We won’t have any need to.”

Those words did more than Asami would care to admit. If this was over, she wouldn’t have to betray Korra anymore. She could stop playing double agent and they could just be together. She could finally be happy and know everyone she cared about was safe.

“When do you want to do it?” There was no emotion in Asami’s voice. She was pretty sure she’d spent all she could spare right now.

“We have it planned out already,” Amon told her. Asami was certain that under the mask he was grinning. She didn’t see why he wouldn’t be, he was going to win.

Asami was instructed to bring Korra into the woods the next night. They would be far enough away from the city that no one would hear the fighting if things didn’t go smoothly. The darkness would mask the movements of the Equalists when they struck. Amon’s plan was well thought out, Asami had to give him credit for that.

Korra didn’t seem at all suspicious as Asami drove them out that night. She trusted Asami so completely, that she didn’t even question her. Asami had brought a picnic dinner for them as a ruse. She told Korra that she wanted to eat under the stars and away from the city. She said it would be romantic. She hated how easy the lying had become.

They sat outside of the car on a blanket. Asami laid her head on Korra’s shoulder. She closed her eyes as she waited. They talked about things that didn’t matter. With much effort, Asami was able to keep her nerves out of her voice.

“Did you hear something?” Korra said suddenly. Asami felt her stiffen.

“It’s probably just an animal,” Asami tried. “Don’t worry so much.”

“No,” Korra stood now. “Someone’s there.”

“What?” Asami didn’t know how to react. The Equalists were underestimating Korra. She’d warned them that this was going to be difficult. “I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“Get in the car,” Korra said in a low voice.

“You’re overreacting,” Asami tried.

“Asami—”

“Just calm down,” her own voice was getting less and less calm.

“No, someone’s there,” Korra was taking in their surroundings. Someone was going to strike now. They had to. The longer they waited, the more prepared Korra would be.

“I’m sure it’s—”

“Get down!” Korra barely had the time to voice the warning to Asami, before she was dodging blow after blow from the team of chi blockers that had done a very poor job of sneaking up on them.

For a second Asami just stood there. She couldn’t help either side. She couldn‘t tell Korra not to fight back, that would give everything away. Did it matter if she gave it away now? Her mission was over the second they captured Korra. The only one she’d be betraying by telling Korra, would be herself.

Herself and Korra.

“Get in the car!” Korra shouted. “Start driving! Trust me!”

“Right,” Asami jumped into motion.

This was bad Korra had a plan, or she was at least making one now. Asami wasn’t going to blow her own cover, she couldn’t do that right now, but she couldn’t help Korra escape either. Luckily, one of the Equalists seemed to assess the situation. The next thing Asami knew she was being restrained by one of the masked fighters.

“Let her go!” Korra shouted.

The moment of distraction her fear for Asami had created, gave the one Equalist the change to deliver a swift blow to Korra’s head. Asami ran forward at that moment, the person that had been holder her back let her go to do so. Before Korra hit the ground, Asami caught her in her arms.

She was out cold. They’d done it. Everything was going to be okay now. So why did Asami feel numb?

“She needs to be tied up,” Asami uttered. “And blindfolded.”

“Right,” one of the Equalists answered her.

“Don’t take your eyes off of her until you’re back to the base, you understand me?” Asami instructed. “The second she wakes up she’ll fight back, and it’s going to be sooner than you expect it.”

“Understood,” the Equalists answered her.

Asami watched them tie Korra up and carry her away. She wasn’t the one who’d just fought, but every bit of Asami felt drained. Slowly, she dragged herself to her car. Amon had told her to come to the base the next day to ensure everything had gone smoothly. Now she needed to go home and get some rest.

Before she started driving, Asami closed her eyes. She tried not to think of the look on Korra’s face before they’d knocked her out. She tried not to think that she was the reason Korra let her guard down. She was always the reason Korra let her guard down. She didn’t know if Korra was going to regret that soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone commenting! -Piper


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Asami pretended that she hadn’t been kept up all night by emotions that refused to leave her alone. She pretended that she was calm and collected and everything that the Equalist side of her was supposed to be. People hadn’t realized Korra was missing yet. She supposed it would take a bit of time. She would be probably the first person asked when people started asking questions—if they even had time for that. Asami didn’t know how soon Amon was going to move.

She began the long drive to the secret base. This had been created for the purpose of organizing the rebellion. Asami only now realized that getting Korra out of the way must have been part of the plan for a while. If there was space to hold her, then Amon must have ruled that it was necessary a long time ago. She bit back anger that she’d only been told a day before they needed to take action. She could have been warned a long time ago, but she wasn’t.

When she arrived at the base, she was greeted by a young man. His voice sounds familiar, Asami realized that he was one of the Equalists from the night before. He told her Amon was seeing to something right now, and she’d need to wait to speak with him.

“That’s fine,” Asami replied. “Take me to the Avatar.”

“No one is supposed to talk to her,” he told her. There was a nervous edge to his voice thang Asami didn’t like.

“I don’t need to talk to her,” Asami crossed her arms. “I just need to see her. Now.”

“Right,” he stammered. “Her cell is this way.”

Asami was led to the room adjacent to the cell. She would be able to see inside for the trick mirror on the wall. Korra wouldn’t know she was there. She wouldn’t know anyone was there. Asami bit back the guilt rising in her chest when she wondered what Korra must be thinking right now.

The cell was small. Korra was lying on the floor. Asami’s heart hurt seeing her like this. She looked almost lifeless. It was as if every bit of hope and fire that Asami was so used to seeing in her just wasn’t there anymore. Of course Asami knew that this was going to be hard for her but she hadn’t thought that being caught would hurt her so badly.

Then suddenly Korra was moving, she was hurtling towards the window. Asami flinched back out of reflex. She watched the stance Korra’s body formed into and waited for the gust of wind to hit the glass. Nothing happened. No air was propelled forward at all.

Korra didn’t stop there, Asami watched her feet hit the metal ground solidly. Fear filled her. How could the Equalists be so stupid as to keep an Earth Bender in a metal prison? Sure, Korra wasn’t the most accomplished metal bender, especially compared to some of the police, but she still knew how to do it well. She could get out of this.

Asami braced herself from the walls to come crashing down. She took a breath. Korra was going to escape. She was going to see Asami, and she was going to figure everything out, and their whole plan would be ruined.

Then nothing happened. The metal didn’t move. Asami felt her mouth open in shock. She watched the horror and frustration on Korra’s face.

She tried fire next. By now, Asami had caught onto what was going on. She saw what was wrong, even though she wasn’t sure she could believe what her eyes were seeing. This wasn’t chi blocking, it wasn’t fatigue or stress either. Korra’s bending was gone.

“Where’s Amon?” Asami demanded.

“He’s busy,” the Equalist boy told her.

“I don’t care,” Asami could hear the tension in her own voice. “Take me to him. Now.”

The boy didn’t argue again. Asami supposed he must have seen the anger in her eyes. She didn’t need to be a bender or to be an alpha to be terrifying. The rage that filled Asami was more powerful than any ability or dynamic.

She felt everything she’d felt when her father was arrested. Only right now, there wasn’t the clueless sorrow. This time Asami didn’t feel powerless. How could she? She was the one who had enabled all of this. This was her fault.

“What did you do?” Asami didn’t waste her time will pleasantries. She knew that Amon knew exactly what she was talking about.

“I meant to speak with you before you saw her,” Amon seemed slightly annoyed. That wasn’t the response Asami wanted.

“You took her bending,” Asami accused.

“Yes,” Amon didn’t even try to deny this.

“You said you wouldn’t hurt her,” Asami was going to start shouting now.

She was going to curse and scream and punch his mask off of his face. She had never been this angry in her life. That was more than saying something. Asami had had everything taken from her. She’d been hurt, and lost, and small, but she’d never been this furious. Somewhere, she knew that was because she had never caused any of the pain she’d endured.

“I didn’t hurt her,” Amon stated. “It was a painless process.”

“You know what I mean,” Asami scoffed. “You said that you just needed her out of the way.”

“This is out of the way,” Amon informed her. “The Avatar is a symbol of bending power. She represents them. How are we supposed to secede with anyone acting in that role?”

“This is wrong,” Asami uttered.

“Bending isn’t needed anymore,” Amon said sternly. “This is what we need in order for our society to progress.There’s nothing wrong with taking away a weapon.”

“And when were you going to tell the rest of us your big plan?” Asami demanded. “When were you going to tell us that your goal isn’t to get us rights, it’s to attack benders?”

“All I’ve done is make the Avatar equal to people like us—people like you,” Amon told her calmly. “Do you really think that the council is going to just hand us what we want? That’s not how life works. If you want something you have to take it. I thought you of all people would understand that. Your father certainly did. And I will personally stop waterbending forever once everything is over.”

“Did he know?” Asami’s voice was hollow. “Did my father support this?”

“Not everything had been planned out before he was arrested,” Amon told her cooly.

“So you’re only speaking for yourself,” Asami spat.

“If you disagree so much, you can leave,” his voice was hard now. This was a threat. “Your mission is over.”

“I’m no longer needed now that you have Korra.”

The words tasted bitter in Asami’s mouth. She hated how true she knew they were. She hated that she hadn’t seen any of this coming. After everything she’d watched Korra overcome in order to stop other people from controlling her, she hadn’t seen this coming.

She was a fool. She’d never felt so used, and stupid, and disgusting before. This was worse than after sleeping with Mako. It was so much worse.

Asami forced herself to take a breath. Part of her wanted to storm out. She wanted to make her point and leave, but what good would that do? If she left Korra alone, if she left the Equalists to fulfill Amon’s ambition, then she was right to call herself a failure.

“My father trusted you,” she forced the words out of her throat. “I trust his judgement.”

“Good,” Amon said evenly. “You should return home now. Soon the Avatar and the police chief’s absence will be noticed. We don’t want you to be suspected.”

“You’re right,” Asami nodded. “I’ll go.”

She slowly walked out of the room. It took every bit of strength of her to keep the tears from falling from her eyes. Everything she’d believed in, everything she’d put her trust, and effort, and faith into had been turned against her. Her own actions had been turned against her.

Now Asami understood why her father had wanted to keep her away from all of this. She wondered if he’d ever felt like this. She wondered if he’d ever felt like he’d been stabbed by his own blade—if he’d ever regretted ever deciding to join this fight.

Maybe that was how he felt before he’d been killed. Maybe in those moments he’d been glad that he’d kept Asami out of this hell. She’d done a horrible job of honoring his wishes. He’d wanted to protect her, and all she’d done is hurt herself and hurt the only person she loved left.

This was humiliating. It was disgusting.

Asami didn’t leave the base like she said that she would. Instead she returned to Korra cell. No one was monitoring her. Why would they need to? Without her bending, Korra was helpless. Asami hated that this was the truth.

But Korra had been a bender all of her life. She had been the Avatar for almost as long. Her power defined her. She was dedicated to her duty, and to what bending gave her. This wasn’t just taking a weapon from her, it was taking a part of her spirit. Asami didn’t know what that made bending. She didn’t know what that said about equality. Right now she couldn’t think about the politics or the meaning or the big picture. She couldn’t think of anything beyond the hopeless look she was seeing in Korra’s eyes.

That look hurt more than any thought Asami could create herself with. That look was broken, and depressed, and everything she never wanted Korra to be. This was wrong. It didn’t matter what Amon’s intentions were. It didn’t matter what he meant to do, or if he thought he was doing good. This wasn’t okay and Asami refused to just stand by and watch it.

Maybe she’d disgraced her father. Maybe he was watching her right now and begging her to walk away from all of this—to save herself while she still could. But Asami wasn’t going to stand to the side. She had decided that when this all began, and she wasn’t going to let go of it now.

Carefully she began to devise a plan. She needed to act fast. The next time she came to the base, she knew Amon wasn’t going to let her anywhere near Korra. He might underestimate both of them, but he wasn’t that foolish. That meant that Asami was going to have to do this now.

She went to where her car was parked as swiftly as she couldn’t made sure that it would be able to leave the base without any hindrance. Then she gathered the spare rope and cloth not used in the kidnapping the night before. Last, she slipped her hand into the metal glove. If she faced resistance, she was going to have to fight. She couldn’t turn back.

Korra was lying on the ground of the cell. Asami was wearing her mask, but she knew that if Korra saw her she would be able to recognize her anyway. Before entering she held the rope and the cloth in her hands. She needed to blindfold Korra first. Once she wasn’t able to see her, tying her up should be easy.

Asami forced herself to take a deep breath. Her nerves were racing this was probably the most risky thing she had ever tried to do, but she wasn’t going to change her mind. This was what needed to be done.

In a swift motion, she flung the door open and hurled herself at Korra. She had the element of surprise on her side. That gave her the advantage enough to secure the blindfold. Korra fought back, but she was still physically exhausted and didn’t have her usual methods of defense. Asami was surprised by how easy it was to pin her to the ground and tie the rope around her.

She wanted to say something. She wanted to promise that everything was going to be okay. Korra just needed to cooperate, then she would be free again. Yet, she knew the risk of speaking out loud.

They moved quickly. Asami hauled Korra to her feet and dragged her out of the cell. She didn’t struggle. Asami realized that she must barely have any fight left in her. This was something she had once thought was impossible.

When they reached the car Asami was certain that they were going to make it. She put Korra in the back seats. She couldn’t risk her deciding to try to escape while they were driving away. It was going to be a long drive.

At first Asami didn’t think of where to go. She was too focused on getting out of the camp. It was only once she was confident in the distance they made that she allowed herself to think of her next step. They couldn’t go back to the city now. She couldn’t risk Korra figuring out the location of the camp based on the distance. Asami still needed to protect the people who had pledged her loyalty to Amon.

Part of her didn’t want to. Part of her was still betrayed, and angry, and wanted everyone in that camp to burn for what they had done to Korra. But only Amon had hurt her. Only Amon had taken things too far. Asami wouldn’t let everyone else go down for his actions. That would be hypocritical to say the least.

They had made it a few miles away before everything fell apart. Korra had been still and silent up until now, but suddenly she was fighting again. Asami told herself not to worry, without her bending Korra could not break free of the ropes. She was powerless and she knew it, but now she was struggling.

It wasn’t just the ropes that Korra was fighting. She was trying to speak through the gag Asami had put around her mouth. That had just been in case she fought back when they were getting out of the camp. Asami couldn’t afford for her to shout and alert the other Equalists. She didn’t know why this was what Korra was focusing on, but with each breath Korra took the incoherent muffles came closer and closer to breaking through the hold. She wasn’t able to free the cloth from her mouth, but she was able to scream out one word.

“Asami!”

There was a chance that this was going to happen. Asami closed her eyes. Korra couldn’t see or hear her, but she could recognize her smell. Asami had considered this before she entered the cell. She knew that even if she covered herself with perfume there was always a chance Korra would be able to smell through it. Given the amount of time she had, hiding this hadn’t been worth the risk.

Asami stopped the car. They were far away from the base now. Korra already knew who was driving her. There was no need to keep up this charade.

She opened the passenger seat and cut the gag from Korra’s mouth. Quickly she removed the ropes and blindfold as well. For a second, Korra just looked stunned, as if she couldn’t believe that this was really happening. Asami understood that. She couldn’t really either. Then every emotions and thought that Korra must have been repressing rushed to her. Asami watched them dance across her face.

“You’re here,” was the first thing that Korra said.

The naivety in her voice hurt Asami’s heart. She knew that it only had a minute left to live. Korra was smart, and Asami could tell she was already suspicious. She was going to put everything together.

“Yeah,” Asami couldn’t help the way her voice broke. Through everything, she was relieved. Korra was safe. She was out of that hell. That was the most important thing.

“How?” Korra knew the answer, deep down she did. “Where are we?”

“On the way back to the city,” Asami answered. “I was trying to go as fast as I could.”

“Their base,” Korra uttered. “You knew where it was. You knew how to find me. How?”

Asami couldn’t answer. She couldn’t just say those words out loud. Was Korra really going to make her?

“You still know where it is,” Korra kept talking. “How do we get there? We can stop them! Where is it?”

“I can’t tell you.” It hurt to say those words. Asami was doing everything she could to stop the tears from pouring from her eyes. She was doing everything she could to keep it together, because she knew how weak crying right now would make her.

“You’re one of them,” Korra didn’t frame this as a question. She knew the answer.

Asami saw the fury and pain on the face of the woman she loved. She couldn’t even defend herself—not now, not after everything Amon had done. Ever since the beginning, she’d thought that if this moment ever came, at least she’d know she had done the right thing. But now that Korra lost her bending, she couldn't think like that anymore.

“I’m sorry,” was the only thing Asami could say.

“This whole time,” Korra was connecting the dots now. “Oh my god.”

“I didn’t think this would happen,” Asami meant this. She wasn’t sure if she was saying it to Korra or herself.

“I knew you sympathized with them,” Korra sounded disgusted now. “You did a very bad job of hiding that, but…”

Korra must have been replaying every conversation they’d ever had in her head. Asami knew what that felt like, she knew the pain Korra was in but there was nothing she could do to numb it. How could she? It was her fault.

“But I never thought that you were actually involved,” Korra’s voice was darker now. “I trusted you.”

“I’m sorry,” Asami was crying now. She’d tried to stop herself, but she couldn’t fight back the tears. “Come on. We should go. You might not be injured, but you’ve been through a lot. I’ll take you back to my mansion, and you can figure out what to do from there.”

Asami knew that there was a very small chance that Korra would listen to her and comply. Korra was upset. She felt betrayed and hurt and Asami was the one who had caused it. Still, Asami knew that Korra needed someone to help her. She needed someone to take care of her and make sure she was okay. Asami might not be her first--or even her last choice--but she was the only one here.

“No,” Korra’s voice was hard. “We’re going to the police.”

The words stung more than Asami thought that they’d have the power to.

“Korra--”

“They’re going to make you talk,” Korra growled.

Asami knew what that meant for her. She needed to leave. She needed to get away from Korra and away from the city. There wasn’t anything left for her here. It didn’t matter how much she had put into the movement, or the hope she had for both sides. Her part in this was over. The only thing left for her was prison and she knew what happened after that.

“No, I’m not. You can take the car,” she decided. Korra was more distressed than she was, it was better if she had the faster way, and she couldn’t just leave Korra like that. “Goodbye, Korra.”

She took a step back. This was it. This was the end.

“No, you’re not disappearing,” Korra’s voice was rough now. “You don’t get to do that.”

“I’m sorry,” Asami tried to run. She tried to make it to the front of the car but Korra was stronger than she’d been in the cell. The fire in her eyes wasn’t back, but there was something else burning there. Asami didn’t know what it was. Maybe hatred. That made sense. It was what she deserved.

Korra was still the stronger of the pair of them. She easily overpowered Asami, tying the ropes that had been subduing her around Asami’s wrists. Asami tried to stop crying now. She tried to tell herself that somehow they were going to fix things. She knew that was a lie.

“So I’m your prisoner now?” Asami asked.

“I think that’s fair,” Korra spat the words. “Please don’t fight me on this.”

“I won’t,” Asami relented. “You can take me back to the city. It’s okay.”

She knew Korra didn’t need those words. She didn’t need to think that Asami didn’t blame her. They weren’t on the same side anymore. They never had been, but now they both knew where they stood. It hurt to see Korra know that, but it also felt like a weight had been lifted off of Asami’s chest. She just wished that weight hadn’t been replaced with a knife.

They didn’t talk on the drive back to the city. Asami did all she could to keep herself pulled together. She was going to have to face her fate now. She had to be strong, that was the only thing she could do.

Korra’s eyes were clouded over as she drove. Just a week ago Asami had teased Korra about her driving. They’d laughed about it. Now it felt like they were never going to laugh together again.

When they reached the city, Asami felt cold. No matter what happened, she couldn’t cave now. It would be easy to give things away, to act as if she hadn’t had a choice in the things she’d done, but that wasn’t true. She wasn’t going to go out a liar or a traitor.

Asami was confused when Korra stopped the car. They weren’t at the police station. They weren’t anywhere near it.

“I’m gonna untie you,” Korra turned to her. “If you make any problems, you’re going straight to a jail cell.

“Okay.” Asami nodded. She didn’t doubt that. “What are you doing?”

“Shut up,” Korra voice was cold. She untied the ropes without looking at Asami’s face. “Unless you’re going to tell me where the Equalists base is, don’t talk to me.”

Asami kept her mouth shut. She knew what Korra looked like when she meant business. She wasn’t going to push her luck.

“We’re not going to the police station,” Korra’s eyes didn’t have any light in them. “I can’t be in Republic City right now. Not like this.”

“Where else is there?” Asami asked. For the first time, the rest of the world felt small compared the the place she’d grown up. Instead of being full of wonder and possibility, the other nations just sounded like ill fit places to hide.

“I said shut up,” Korra growled. In a softer voice, she added: “There’s my home. That’s the only place that I can run to now.”

They were going back to the Southern Water Tribe. Asami didn’t question how her family and old friends would react to seeing her like this. She didn’t point out that there were people in the city who were going to be just as worried, and want to help her just as badly. It was no longer her place to give Korra advice. It never really had been.

Korra took the two of them to a zeppelin headed to Soul Pole. It would be a short trip, like the one before. That hadn’t been all that long ago, but to Asami it felt like ages.

On the trip there, they didn’t call attention to themselves. The bright and social Korra was gone, replaced with a sullen shell. Asami had never seen this woman look so depressed. She’d almost thought that emotions was impossible from her. Korra reacted fiercely, when she was upset it was propelled by anger. She was never this quiet and passive.

She didn’t talk to Asami much on the journey there. Asami was still trying to figure out the right words to explain everything she’d let herself do. Until the very end, she’d thought that she was doing the right thing—she had been doing the right thing. Somehow, Korra would be able to see that. Maybe not now, but at some point.

Asami didn’t know how Amon had taken Korra’s bending. She didn’t know that this was possible until she’d seen it or if there was a way to heal Korra. During the trip, Asami knew that in the moments Korra thought she was alone she’d try to tap into the power she used to have. It never worked.

Those were the only times that frustration shone through the depression. Asami was almost happy for those moments. At least they meant Korra was feeling something more than the numbness Asami knew that she had to be enduring.

When they arrived at the South Pole, at first Korra’s parents were happy to see them. Then Korra told them why they were there. Asami watched the horror and fury on their faces. These people who had welcomed her into their family not long ago, were looking at her like she was a monster. She’d never felt so unwelcome in a place in her life. Not that she had room to complain. It was her own actions that had earned her this.

Asami stayed with the three of them, even though she knew they didn’t want her there. It seemed Korra wasn’t sure what to do with her right now. She knew she should be grateful Korra hadn’t turned her in, but this isolation had made a prison of itself. Asami was given food and a place to sleep, but this wasn’t the safe and nice environment it once had been.

On their second day, Asami spent most of her time sitting outside of the house. Korra didn’t want her to go on a walk, since she thought that Asami would use that as an opportunity to run away. So instead she just sat where everyone could see her and tried to collect her thoughts. When she returned she found Korra sitting in the bedroom she’d been using. Asami didn’t ask any questions. She sat down as well. There was a reason Korra was there, she would make that reason clear. Asami silently waited.

“I’m useless now,” Korra uttered. Her voice was weak, and softer, and vulnerable. “Without my bending I’m nothing. I’m not the Avatar anymore and I wasn’t anything before that. This is the worst thing that could have happened to me. And all if it happened because I trusted you.”

Asami felt awful. She was the least deserving to hear these emotions, but who else was Korra supposed to talk to? Her old friends here wouldn’t understand, they wouldn’t be able to come close. And her parents would only hurt. They’d wish that they had found a way to protect their daughter, not just from what happened but from the life that had led her to this.

“I’ve felt useless too,” Asami spoke slowly. “When my father died. That feeling led me to bad decisions, because I thought if I did nothing then I was letting it be right. I wanted to feel alive, because for some reason I was and he wasn’t.”

She couldn’t say she regretted all of it, that wasn’t true, but there was so much she knew she should have done differently. Back then Asami thought she was doing the right thing, but she was just acting out of her own desperation. How could anyone that hurt and emotional tell right from wrong?

“Now I see I was wrong,” Asami kept talking.

Korra wasn’t looking at her, but Asami knew she was listening. She was taking in every word. She might not believe them, Asami knew that she was still mad, but she’d come here because she needed it. It must have hurt her pride to do that.

“No human is useless, no matter who they are,” Asami meant this. She meant this with every fiber of her. “Everyone had something special to give to others. I know you think that for you it was being the Avatar, but your powers weren’t what made you good at that. You were. You’re clever, and good, and strong. You don’t need powers to be that.”

Korra’s hands were shaking.

“You’re a wonderful lover, and friend, and family member,” Asami pressed. “People love you because of who you are, not because of your bending.”

“Except the person I loved the most,” Korra uttered. “She was only with me because I am the Avatar.”

Asami flinched at those words.

Korra stood now. Asami knew that she was still unhappy. It was going to take a lot for her not to be. She didn’t want to talk to Asami, she just needed to say those words to someone. Asami understood. She would let Korra be for now. It was the only thing she could do.

* * *

A few days later Korra came to Asami’s room again. For the first time since the Equalists had captured her, Korra was smiling. Asami didn’t know what this meant or what it was supposed to mean.

“You look happy,” she uttered.

“Sit down, we have to talk,” Korra told her.

“Okay,” Asami nodded. She was so confused, but she wasn't about to argue.

“I went to the spirit portal today,” Korra told her.

“Oh?” Asami looked at her again. There was light in Korra’s eyes, but that didn’t mean that all of the darkness was gone.

“I thought that maybe I could find answers there,” Korra spoke. “I was grasping at straws, but—I don’t know, it’s like maybe my pasts lives lead me there because they knew it was what I needed.”

“You saw something,” Asami realized.

“I saw the first Avatar,” Korra uttered. “And Raava.”

A glassy expression came over Korra’s face. This was so different than the usually high energy girl that Asami knew. She’d never thought that Korra could seem this spiritually enlightened. The sight would make her smile, but she was too scared to smile and jinx the moment.

“I didn’t just see them,” Korra kept talking. “I felt them, and they felt me. They gave me my bending back—no, it’s more like they showed me how to get it back. Like it was always inside of me, I just didn’t know how to find it.”

“You have your bending,” Asami uttered. This was amazing. This was impossible. Asami felt happiness and relief swell inside of her.

“They showed me something too,” Korra told her. “Do you remember when we were talking about why benders exist?”

“Yeah,” Asami nodded. “That was out first debate.”

“I know why now,” Korra stated. “We weren’t chosen, we’re not any different than the rest of you. We were given our power by a Lionturtle. It’s not because we’re special, I don’t think there’s any underlying reason to it.”

“Korra,” Asami didn’t know what to say to that.

“You were right,” Korra eyes met hers. “I think all of you, expect for Amon, were right. Everyone else should have listened to you before it got this bad.”

“You’re saying you support the Equalists now?” Asami couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“I’m saying I support equality,” Korra told her. “And I know your party wasn’t treated equally.”

Asami felt the smile spread across her face. She knew this would happen. She knew that somehow, Korra would understand. Korra saw that there was injustice, she understood that not every single Equalist was going to far. Asami thought she was going to cry out of joy.

That joy did not last.

“But I can’t forgive you.” The words cut through Asami. They were sharper and more painful than any blow she could imagine enduring. Korra’s expression wasn’t filled with anger. She looked sad.

“Korra,” Asami hated how weak her own voice sounded.

“I can’t trust you anymore,” Korra looked like she was holding back tears. “I don’t know what you’ve been doing behind my back, and I don’t know how long you’ve been doing it. You betrayed me. And now you still refuse to cooperate”

That was true. Korra might sympathize with Asami’s cause, but that didn’t take back her actions. What happened between them stretched farther than politics. The wounds Asami had inflicted hadn’t been on Korra’s beliefs, they’d been on her heart.

“I understand,” Asami replied.

She deserved this, and Korra deserved honesty. Asami had spent all of this time thinking that Korra was the one being lead astray. She’d wanted to make Korra doubt her believes, but she hadn’t seen that she was Korra’s mirror image. She let Amon use her, and let her cause justify hurting others. That wasn’t right. She saw that now.

“I just wanted you to know,” Korra told her. “There are things I still have to figure out. We’ll stay here a bit longer.”

“Then you want to return to the city?” Asami assumed.

“Yeah,” Korra nodded. “I need to. They need me.”

“They do,” Asami agreed. “I know this won’t mean much to you now, but I am very proud of you.”

Korra gave her another sad look before leaving the room.

* * *

Asami felt less and less welcome by Korra’s family as the days went on. Slowly Korra began to regain her spirit. The bitterness was still there, but she avoided Asami’s company less. The more Korra seemed to accept her the more her parents were clearly against her presence.

Eventually they did confront her. Asami knew that this was coming. She even on some level knew that they had to be right, but that didn’t mean that the words didn’t sting when she heard them out loud.

“This relationship is toxic,” Korra’s mother told Asami in a stone voice. This was so different than the night she had voice that she had thought Asami was good for her daughter. “Korra doesn’t see that, but I think you do.”

“Yeah,” Asami uttered.

“If you want her to be happy, you need to leave,” Korra’s father spoke now. “Let her forget you. That’s the only way she’ll be able to move on and find someone else.”

Asami heard the unspoken words. They wanted Korra to find someone better—someone who would never think of hurting her. The idea of Korra being with someone else—the thought of her falling in love and Asami becoming a distant memory—hurt. It stung worse than Asami thought possible.

But Korra’s parents had a point. Asami had hurt Korra, maybe if she was gone everything would be easier. She could disappear and never get in Korra’s way again. Asami wasn’t sure what she wanted for her own future, she wasn’t sure if she’d ever be able to get over this, but she wanted to set Korra free.

“Okay,” Asami uttered. “I’ll go.”

There was a ship leaving the water tribe the next day. Asami didn’t have any belongings to bring with her so she didn’t have to bother with packing. It was easy to sneak away. She doubted that the house would even notice her absence. Only when she was on the deck of the ship did she realize that this was the last she would see of Korra.

That brought selfish tears to her eyes. She didn’t deserve to cry, she was the one who’d ruined everything. Still, it hurt. It hurt so much. Asami felt so small, and she just wanted everything to be okay again, but it was too late for that. She was hopeless right now, and no one was coming to save her.


	9. Chapter 9

Asami suddenly felt the warmth of arms around her. Korra’s smell surrounded her. Asami felt her body relax against the touch. It was soothing, even if her mind knew that it was wrong.

She turned around. She couldn’t voice her confusion. The words were stuck in her throat. What was Korra doing on the boat with her? How had she known that Asami was leaving? What did that embrace mean?

“You didn’t think I would just let you go?” Korra asked.

There was a smile on her lips. That didn’t last very long, but for a moment she was looking at Asami the way that she used to. For a moment, Asami saw affection on her face.

“You’re still my prisoner,” Korra stated. She took a step back now. The distance couldn’t have been less than a few inches, but to Asami it might as well had been miles. “And my parents don’t get to decide what either of us must do. No one decides my future, but me.”

There was disappointment in Korra’s face now. Any sweetness was gone with the embrace. Asami couldn’t even let herself be happy that Korra was here. She didn’t have time to savor that moment.

“Will you tell me the truth now?” Korra asked.

Asami’s heart hurt. She couldn’t express how much she wanted to let Korra in. She knew that it would make everything so much easier, but she also knew what doing it would mean. Asami had made mistakes—she’d made horrible mistakes—but at the end of the day she was loyal to what she thought was right.

“I can’t betray them,” she told Korra.

She didn’t trust Amon, she didn’t think that he was doing what was right, but the rest of her comrades just wanted equality. They were as foolish as she had been, but they didn’t want to hurt anyone they just wanted their voices to be heard. Asami would not sentence them to the same fate that her father had received.

“I’m not going to use the information to hurt anyone except Amon,” Korra looked her in the eyes now. Asami knew that she wasn’t lying. “I just need to know if you trust me enough to tell me what I need to know. If you want me to forgive you, you need to let me in.”

Asami took those words to heart. She wanted to follow them more than anything.

“But you know I have to turn you in when we get back,” Korra kept speaking. “It doesn’t matter what your intentions were, you are part of a terrorist group. We can debate about that all we want, but that doesn’t change that abducting me was an extremely violent move and you fully participated. And don’t worry I will personally care nothing will happen to you.”

“I know,” Asami meant these words. “I agree with you. We crossed a line when it wasn’t needed, and I’m not going to pretend that was okay.”

“Good,” Korra nodded. “Can you be honest with me now?”

Asami took a breath. There wasn’t anyone else on the deck. The words she said would be private. Part of her knew that Korra wasn’t going to betray them. This wasn’t about finding the Equalists, this was about the two of them. Korra needed to know how far she went. As much as Asami wanted to protect her from the truth, she knew that she couldn’t anymore. She also knew how little good protecting someone from honesty had ever done. She was supposed to learn from her father’s mistakes. Not repeat them.

“Okay,” Asami nodded. “Just let me get through all before you say anything.”

Asami wasn’t sure she could handle hearing Korra’s horror until it was all over. It might stop her from speaking, and she couldn’t only voice half of it. If she was going to do this, she needed to put all of her cards on the table.

And so, she did. And So Asami told her about how they’d only met because she had agreed to spy on her. She told her about planning carefully each time they saw each other, about reporting back to Amon at each Equalists meeting. She told Korra about all the lies she told, about sleeping with her while the robberies took place, about the fake orgasm, and finally about what she’d done with Mako.

Korra’s palm hit Asami’s face sharply in a quick and painful slap. Asami staggered backward, her body hitting the ship. She closed her eyes, waiting for another blow but Korra held herself back now. Asami realized she didn’t want to be violent, but she’d never seen Korra look so betrayed. This was worse than when she’d found out that Asami was with the Equalists in the first place.

Now Asami understood what Kya had meant back when she’d told her to be careful. Now she knew why she had never believed that Korra would understand. The pain in Korra’s eyes told Asami everything she hadn’t wanted to believe. What Asami had done was bigger than just a political betrayal. She’d broken Korra’s heart.

“You’re disgusting,” Korra spat. “You’re a fanatic and a slut. I can’t believe I actually let you do that to me.”

“Korra,” Asami needed to explain. She needed Korra to see that she’d never meant to hurt anyone, especially her.

“You slept with me for information that your comrades could use against me,” Korra was more than just angry. There was sorrow in her eyes. “I don’t even have any words for what you did with Mako.”

“I liked you,” Asami stammered. “After the second time, I always liked being with you. It felt good, the first time was just—it was a lot of things I didn’t really understand but that shouldn’t matter anymore. I fell in love with you, Korra.”

“How am I supposed to believe that?” Korra asked her. “How am I supposed to trust anything you say?”

“I don’t know,” Asami said honestly. “But I know you feel the same way. You have to know, somewhere inside you, that this is real. If we met some other way, we probably would have been happy.”

“I thought that we were,” Korra said darkly. “Up until a week ago, I thought that.”

“I’m not a fanatic,” Asami told her. “I’m not crazy, I’m just someone who rebelled against oppression and fought for equality for everyone.”

“True equality is a dream that only exists in death,” Korra uttered. “Imposing too rational ideas, no matter what the cost is, to a complex and averse reality leads to violence. That’s exactly what you brought about.”

“I’m sorry,” Asami didn’t know what else to say.

“I really can’t hear that right now,” Korra told her.

Korra didn’t want to talk anymore after that. She led Asami to her room. Asami didn’t protest, Korra was right about her being her prisoner. She didn’t fight when Korra used airbending to push her onto the bed and keep her there. She didn’t see the point in this, it wasn’t like there was anywhere on the boat she could run to. It wasn’t like she wanted to run after everything she’d just confessed, she was stuck in this situation and she had to accept it.

Korra spent the night sleeping on the couch. It didn’t go unnoticed by Asami that despite everything, Korra had still given her the bed. It was probably because it was easier to monitor her that way, but part of Asami needed to believe that it was because somehow Korra still cared for her.

* * *

When they arrived in the city, Asami felt a cold dread come over her. Korra was stoic to say the least. Asami’s car was still where they left it. Before all of this had started, Asami wouldn’t have wanted to leave it in a public place for so long. She would have thought that it could be stolen or robbed. When they left the city, she hadn’t had time to care about those things.

Korra got into the driver seat, and Asami didn’t argue. In her head, she started crafting the story she would tell the police. She wondered if Mako would be the one to interrogate her. Surely, they wouldn’t let him, given he was a friend of Korra. Then again, Asami knew that the police had to be shorthanded now that their chief was missing.

She wasn’t sure she’d be able to face that betrayed look from yet another person. There was no doubt that the second Mako saw her he’d put the pieces together. She could only imagine how used he’d feel.

Asami was so lost in her own thoughts that it was only when Korra parked that Asami realized they weren’t anywhere near the police station. They were at Asami’s mansion. She looked at Korra in confusion, but Korra held out a hand to silence her.

“I made a decision on the boat,” Korra explained. “I’m not going to denounce you.”

“What?” Asami blinked at her.

“Or the Equalists, for now at least,” Korra added. “But I need to put a stop to all of this. That means I need to get to Amon and make him stop.”

“Right,” Asami nodded. “I trust whatever you decide.”

“Okay,” Korra almost smiled now. “That’s good, because I’m going to need your help.”

Without fully thinking about what she was doing, Asami threw her arms around Korra. She tried to kiss her, she wanted to give her some sort of tender gesture, but Korra stiffened in her arms before pushing her away. Korra’s face was cool—it was neutral—but Asami knew that there was something underneath she wasn’t letting her see.

“This doesn’t change anything between us,” Korra informed her.

“Oh,” Asami didn’t even try to hide how much those words hurt her.

“I thought about what you said about how things might have worked out if we met differently,” Korra told her.

“Yeah?” Asami hummed.

“I wish that we could start over,” Korra had a sad smile on her face now. “But we can’t.”

“I know,” Asami nodded. She had to let go. At least Korra wasn’t casting her out. She didn’t want to be with her, but she still needed her for now. That had to be enough.

“I didn’t bring it up because I never got any lead,” Korra started. “But I have been looking into your father’s death.”

“Really?” Asami hadn’t expected that topic to come up.

“Yeah,” Korra nodded. “I wasn’t lying when I told you I was going to.”

“I never said you were,” Asami promised. “I just didn’t think that you found anything.”

“That’s the thing,” Korra pursed her lips. “I didn’t, not from the police at least.”

“Oh,” Asami nodded.

“I don’t think any of them did it,” Korra told her. “I know most of the ones who were supposed to be monitoring him. They’re not murderers.”

“So you’re saying you think he actually killed himself?” Asami couldn’t help the anger that swelled in her voice as she spoke.

“No,” Korra said sternly. “I’m saying I don’t think it was the police.”

“What?” Asami uttered. “You think someone else got into his cell?”

“It’s not impossible,” Korra told her. “I know the security there. It’s good but it’s not perfect. If the person breaking in knew how to go around unnoticed, they could get in and out without anyone knowing.”

“You’re not saying…” Asami felt the dread she’d abandoned seep back inside of her.

“Do you think it could have been Amon?” Korra asked.

“No, they were friends,” Asami heard the shock in her own voice. She also heard the reason in Korra’s.

“He asked you to spy on me before your father died,” Korra remembered the details Asami had confessed to her. “You said no at first.”

“I did,” Asami felt cold. She felt so unbelievably cold.

“But when you lost him you were so overcome by grief and anger that you agreed,” Korra reminded her. “Even though your friend told you not to and it had disgusted you before.”

Asami hadn’t told Korra Kya’s name. She couldn’t risk betraying her. Still, she had told Korra about the woman who tried to help her do the right thing and had disagreed with this plan from the beginning. Korra’s words rang in Asami’s ears, as much as she wanted to dismiss them she couldn’t. It hurt to think that her father was murdered by someone he put his trust in—someone he thought was his friend—but she couldn’t say it was impossible. Not after she’d seen what Amon was capable of.

“You might be right,” she told Korra. “It makes sense.”

“I’m sorry,” Korra did sound genuine now. “We’ll question him when we catch him.”

“Yeah,” Asami nodded.

“So,” Korra cleared her throat. “Can you tell me where the Equalist’s base is now?”

* * *

Korra was still trying to process a lot of things. She didn’t know how she was supposed to feel about the girl sitting next to her as they drove out of the city. Asami clearly remembered where the base was. She only spoke to direct Korra to where the base was. That was good, Korra didn’t want to know what she was thinking right now. That would only make everything harder to manage.

She had her bending back. That was an easy thing to focus on. Amon had tried to put her down and he had failed. No, that wasn’t true. He had succeeded in breaking her, but she had gotten back up again. She had put herself back together. That meant that she was going to win whatever political war he was trying to wage.

Korra sighed. Things were easier back when they were black and white. The logical part of her mind knew that they never had been, she was just unable to see the layers like she was now. She had Asami to thank for that. It was the only thing she could thank Asami for.

“Do you have a plan?” Asami asked when Korra stopped the car.

“No,” Korra stated.

She didn’t need one. This was going to be easy. These people scudded by handicapping their enemy, but Korra was at her full strength now. She was strong, and they were not ready for her. Asami was right when she said the world wasn’t fair. Korra was stronger than these people, and she could beat them. A plan wasn’t necessary.

“Let’s go,” she opened her car door.

“Can I take my electrical glove in case we need it?” Asami asked her.

Korra hesitated. She met Asami's eyes. They were beautiful as usual but there was a sort of deep sadness in them. But that didn’t change that she was still not sure if she could entirely trust her.

“I’ll carry it,” she said. “If you need it I’ll give it to you.”

Asami followed her. Korra doubted that she wasn’t going to do much else. That was okay for now.

They entered the base together. At first things were quiet. Korra didn’t need to know where she was going, she just had to be ready to be attacked. Asami, had another idea.

“The cells are this way,” she pointed. “They might have more prisoners.”

“We’ll free them,” Korra agreed. The fighting could wait for a little bit. She was the Avatar. She needed to put saving lives as her top priority.

“Right,” Asami nodded.

Only one of the cells was locked. Korra didn’t wait for Asami to search for a key. She easily bended opened the door. Asami looked impressed. Korra had to remind herself that she wasn’t supposed to care about that anymore.

“Lin?” Korra gasped as she saw the woman sitting on the floor. She stood when Korra entered.

“What are you doing here?” Lin’s voice was as stern as ever. That was comforting. Korra remembered how she had felt when she was locked up. She had been so far away from her usual self. “I thought you escaped.”

“I did,” Korra stated. “Well, I had help.”

She glanced at Asami who didn’t say anything. Korra had to remind herself not to try to figure out what she was thinking. It wasn’t like she was any good at that to begin with. If she had been, none of this would have happened.

Korra realized a second too late that someone else was coming down the hallway. She turned to fight, but she didn’t have time to pull Asami out of the way. Her heart skipped a beat, even through the anger and the bitterness, she still knew that she would die if anything happened to this girl.

Asami was ready. She didn’t have her glove, but she was prepared to fight the Equalists heading their way.

“Kya?” Korra’s jaw fell open as she stared at Tenzin’s sister. What was she doing here?

“Why did you come back?” Kya wasn’t looking at Korra, she was gaping at Asami. “When I heard you disappeared, I thought you were planning something.”

“I didn’t have time,” Asami said sheepishly. “But I did the right thing. For once.”

Then all the pieces fell into place. This was the friend that Asami had told Korra about—the one who had tried to protect the both of them and advised Asami not to spy on Korra. Kya was an Equalists.

Why did that make so much sense? Korra was going to have a headache by the time this was over. She knew that she should feel betrayed right now, but she had listened to every reason why Asami had chosen this path. Kya must have been thinking the same thing, even if that meant going behind her brother’s back.

“Korra,” Kya seemed to only see her now. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Korra didn’t know what to say.

“You heard what happened, then?” Asami asked Kya.

“Yes,” Kya’s tone darkened. “I should have been here, but I didn’t think he was going to act so quickly.”

“That was probably on purpose,” Asami stated. Her voice was numb now. “He timed it to when you were on holiday. That way you couldn’t talk sense into the rest of us.”

“I want both of you to know that I do not agree with any of his actions,” Kya looked upset—no, she looked furious. This was a whole new side of her. Korra wondered how much she didn’t know about all of the people in her life. If Kya and Asami had this big of secrets, what were the others hiding?

“I didn’t think you would,” Asami turned to Korra now. “Kya’s the person I told you about.”

“Yeah,” Korra stated. “I put that together.”

“Right,” Asami looked slightly embarrassed now.

“Why are you still here?” Korra asked Kya. “If you don’t support what Amon is doing?”

“If I leave now it’s only going to strengthen his power,” Kya informed them. “I haven’t been happy with his leadership for a while now, but with me gone there will be no one brave enough to question him. I’m not going to give him that power.”

“You’re smart,” Korra commented.

“I also can’t let the movement dissolve,” Kya told her. “It could lead to some of the others creating their own fanatic movements. That will only result in violent acts of desperation.”

“But this can’t continue,” Korra argued. “It’s already violent.”

“It will get worse,” Kya said to her. “We channel people’s anger. Without us it will be out of control. It could start a riot. Or worse.”

Korra didn’t like this. She didn’t like how many angles had to be looked at every time she tried to do the right thing. She wanted to stop the people who had hurt her—who would hurt other people—but she couldn’t do that if it meant hurting others.

She’d meant it when she told Asami that she thought the Equalists were right. After seeing Raava, she knew that there wasn’t anything that made benders special. Their government was flawed and Korra wanted to fix it. She would do everything that she could to fix it, but she didn’t know where to start.

“Then what should I do?” She asked Kya. “If you were me, what would you do?”

“You need to stop Amon,” Kya told her. “He’s the root of the problem. With him gone we can make the Equalists peaceful again. The people here don’t want to be violent. They just think it’s necessary.”

“She’s right,” Lin spoke now. “You should listen to her.”

“I’ve been taking care of Lin,” Kya told them. “Not that she needs it much, even without her Earthbending she’s probably the strongest person I’ve ever met.”

A small smile formed on Lin’s face. Korra didn’t understand how someone in her position could smile. When Korra had her bending taken from her, she couldn’t see anything beyond her own depression. It consumed her, the thought of living without her bending was unbearable.

“It’s not the end of the world,” Lin spoke as if she could hear Korra’s thoughts. “I don’t think I fully understood what life for non-benders are like until this. I had to trust Kya before I knew if I could. I was powerless. If she wasn’t so good of a person, I would have been at her mercy.”

“I understand what you mean,” Korra wasn’t lying. Maybe she didn’t have a full understanding of the life Asami had lived, but she was starting to. It didn’t change things, but it made them a little cloudier.

“What is your plan?” Kya was looking at Korra now. “You came here to stop Amon, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Korra nodded. “But I thought I didn't need a strategy.”

“Korra has her bending back,” Asami spoke up. “It’s not going to be a difficult fight. Amon doesn’t stand a chance against her.”

Korra mentally reminded herself that pride was not supposed to steal in her chest when Asami said things like that anymore. It was getting harder and harder to remember that they weren’t how they used to be. The sting was still there when she looked at Asami, but so was longing. The longing wanted to overpower her.

“You’re wrong.” Kya’s voice was darker. It held fear, and worry, and something that Korra had never heard before. “It’s not going to be an easy fight.”

“I’ve fully recovered,” Korra felt the need to say. “He can’t throw anything at me that I’m not ready for.”

“I don’t think that Amon is just a waterbender,” Kya uttered.

It took a second for Korra to process those words. At first, she wanted to pass them off as just some irrational worry, but if Korra knew anything about Kya it was that she was anything but irrational. She found herself looking at Asami. She saw the confusion and disbelief transform into betrayal.

“What makes you say that?” Korra asked. She realized Asami wasn’t going to speak. Her mind was moving too fast for her mouth to catch up.

“I think that he is using bloodbending,” Kya explained. “I’ve seen him fight, there is no way someone without that knowledge could immobilize people the way he does and he forced Lin's hand to write a letter stating that due to a family matter, she had to go urgently  to Zaofu.”

“Bloodbending,” Asami uttered. “I thought that was just an urban legend.”

“It’s a rare ability, but it’s real,” Korra knew this. She’d been taught about it. “That’s why it’s illegal. Bending itself gives people power over others, but blood bending is taking that to a whole new level. I wondered how he took my bending away because I was still unconscious when he did it. Now I understand.”

“All this time,” Asami was shaking her head. “He preached about equality when he was just as bad as any of the people he said he fight against.”

“Asami,” Kya put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Korra was glad for that. Part of her wanted to do it as well, but another part could not bring herself to. At least Asami had someone.

“I feel so used,” Asami’s voice was bitter.

Korra didn’t say anything. She tried to ignore the small sense of satisfaction she felt at those words. It wasn’t that she liked seeing Asami hurt like this. She didn’t, but Asami had hurt her. She’d done horrible things and not realized that the whole time she was being strung along. It was awful, but some part of Korra was certain that she deserved this moment.

“We can worry about that later,” Korra said out loud. “If you’re right, then I can’t fight him alone.”

She didn’t like admitting that. She was the Avatar after all, she shouldn’t need civilians to step in and assist her. Still, she knew her own limits. Korra had never faced someone who knew bloodbending before, and the last time she’d gone up against the Equalists she hadn’t exactly walked away the winner. If she let herself be prideful, or even act the way she longed to, she was going to lose her bending again. Or worse.

“Can you help me?” Korra looked from Kya to Asami.

“Yeah,” Asami nodded. “Three against one sounds like good odds to me.”

“Alright,” Korra let herself smile now. She gave Asami her glove. “Let’s get him.”

Lin came with them to find Amon as well. Korra watched Kya make her promise that she wouldn’t try to fight. Without her metal bending, she’d only succeed in getting herself hurt. Lin promised that she wouldn’t get in the way. Korra knew that this must be hard for her. She had to be as angry at Amon as Korra was, even if she was better at enduring what he’d done. Not being able to take him down had to be a heavy blow to her pride.

“Promise me, you’ll be careful,” Korra said to Asami as they walked further into to the camp.

“I thought you wanted my help,” Asami reminded her.

“I do,” Korra meant this. “But I don’t want you to be reckless, okay?”

“I won’t,” Asami promised.

Korra knew the look that she’d seen in Asami’s eyes when they arrived at the camp. It was the look of someone who didn’t have anything left to lose. Korra knew that Asami would put her life on the line if she had to, she didn’t think that this would come to that, but she didn’t know. She’d never seen Asami fight before. There had never been a need for her to.

“He’s in there,” Kya pointed to a locked door. “He won’t expect this, but the element of surprise isn’t going to last long.”

“Right,” Korra nodded. “I’m going to bend the door down. The rest of you need to follow my lead, okay?”

“Yeah,” Asami nodded.

Korra took a breath. She felt her whole body still. When she was younger and more inexperienced she would charge straight into fights. It had taken a lot of training and studying of airbending for her to learn how to settle herself before a battle. This was something that most thought they didn’t have time for. Those were foolish words. After practice, this moment didn’t need to last longer than a second. It was a moment of peace before chaos, a moment for her to remember who and what she was.

“Okay,” she uttered.

Then she broke down the door.

She did it cleanly. All it took was a bit of focus and some strength. The metal was thick, but she’d bent worse before. She didn’t hesitate before entering the room. There she saw a man wearing a mask. This was him. This was the person who’d taken away her bending, who was leading good people to committing irredeemable crimes, this was the man who might have killed Asami’s father.

That shouldn’t have been the thought that propelled her forward into attacking, but it was. She was angry for herself, and for everything Asami had strung her through, but at the end of the day that was the crime that filled her with rage. If that man was still alive, Korra knew Asami would never have been hurt enough to do what she did. Amon had manipulated her and that had hurt Korra the most.

He wasn’t ready for the first attack. He was ready for the second.

Korra succeeded in blasting the mask off of his face. Right now, her goal was to immobilize him. She had questions she wanted answered once they subdued him. Knocking him unconscious would make that harder.

She saw the face of the person she’d been told to arrest before this all started. He couldn’t hide anymore. She lunged at him. This was easier than she’d thought it would be. She was using air and earth. Without water in the room, he should be useless.

Then her body stilled in the air. This wasn’t right. Korra looked at her own limbs. They were disobeying her. She tried to fight—tried to move through the stiff hold that a viable forced seemed to have over her own body, but she couldn’t.

“No,” she uttered before her legs began to pull her forward.

It felt as if her muscles were tensing on her own accord. It didn’t hurt, no this wasn’t painful, but it didn’t feel right. Somehow, her body knew that it wasn’t supposed to be yielding to this power, but it was anyway.

Suddenly, Kya was running to her defense. Korra watched in awe as she pulled water out of the air around her. She’d heard that some very powerful water benders were able to do this, but she’d never tried to herself. It was amazing.

Kya had always seemed like a peaceful woman to Korra. She didn’t know her well, but she knew she had a motherly nature. What Asami had told her of Kya trying to sooth and guide her at the lowest only confirmed this. Yet, right now there was a fire in Kya’s eyes. She was terrifying.

That didn’t stop Amon from stilling her as well. Korra didn’t understand how he was able to control both of them at the same time, but even as his power took hold of Kya it didn’t lose on Korra. She still fought, her mind screamed at her body to break free, but she couldn’t.

Amon walked to the two of them. In a swift motion he set Kya crashing to the ground. She let out a hiss of pain but didn’t move. Amon turned his full attention to Korra now. There was a cold look in his eyes. He looked far too calm for Korra’s liking.

“I don’t know how you got that back,” his voice was smooth and confident. He knew he was going to win, not just this fight but the entire war. “But it won’t happen again.”

He meant her bending. He was going to take it away again. Fear seized hold of Korra. This was the end. She’d been foolish through it all, and now it was over. She didn’t close her eyes, she wouldn’t give this man the pleasure of seeing her give up. She would fight until the last second even if she knew that it was futile.

Then, without warning, Amon released her. Korra watched as he staggered backwards before also collapsing on the ground. Behind him was Asami. The weaponized glove was on her hand, and a determined look was in her eyes. Korra felt her entire body relax. Amon’s hold on her was gone.

“Are you alright?” Asami rushed to Korra.

“That was amazing,” Korra told her. It was. Korra was truly impressed. Asami had just saved her—she’d saved all of them.

Then Asami was throwing her arms around her. Korra stiffened in the embrace, but Asami didn’t seem to notice. Or maybe she did and was just trying to pretend that she couldn’t. Her arms were warm, and they held Korra tightly. She had been just as afraid as Korra. Even if Korra was upset with her, she knew that Asami did care for her.

When Asami closed the distance between their lips it was hard not to melt into the kiss. It was hard for Korra not to close her eyes and surrender to this moment. She wanted to. She wanted Asami, but she wanted the her that she’d fallen in love with. The kissing her wasn’t the Asami, Korra thought she knew. No matter how sorry Asami felt, or how hard she’d convinced herself that she was doing the right thing, this did not change.

Korra pushed Asami away as gently as she could. She saw the hurt dance across Asami’s face. She pressed a sad smile to her lips.

“I can’t,” she uttered.

Asami nodded. She understood. That didn’t make it any easier.

Korra turned to the body now lying on the floor. They had important matters to deal with. Figuring out her emotions could wait. It had to. She wasn’t ready to process any of that right now.

They locked Amon up in one of the jail cells. Lin suggested just bringing him to the police, but Kya told her that was impossible for now. If they turned him in, he’d likely give them all they needed to take the rest of the Equalists down out of revenge to Kya and Asami. If they were going to try to spare both sides of this fight, they needed to keep him away from the city’s hand for a while.

“What happens when he wakes up?” Asami asked.

“What do you mean?” Korra looked at her.

“Come on,” Asami sounded tired now. “We’re all thinking it. He’s a bloodbender. All it takes is someone coming too close to him and he’ll use them to get free. We can’t let that happened.”

Asami didn’t say the words Korra knew was in all of their minds now. That didn’t change that she wasn’t hinting at them. From the look on her face, she seemed certain that was the only answer.

“You think we should kill him.” Lin was the one who said this out loud.

“What else can we do?” Asami’s voice shook. “He’s just going to hurt more people.”

Korra could hear her trying to push her emotion out of it. She didn’t want to kill him, she didn’t want to kill anyone but she couldn’t see any other choice. She was scared and maybe she was only suggesting this because that way Korra wouldn’t have to be the one who did.

This wasn’t her. Korra might not even know the real her, but she knew that this wasn’t it. She was hurt, and alone, and broken. That was what had gotten her into this mess at the beginning. Suddenly, Korra understood how Asami had let herself manipulate her. If she felt the way she looked now, on some level she must have not cared if she lost herself in the process. She thought she was already gone.

“There’s always a choice,” Korra spoke now. “You know that. You taught me that.”

“Then what do we do?” Asami looked at her with eyes full of a desperation that Korra wished she never had to feel. This was her pleading for help. She couldn’t be alone in this fight anymore. That was okay. She wasn’t anymore.

“I can take his bending away,” Korra stated.

She felt all three pairs of eyes staring at her in utter disbelief.

“How?” Kya was the first one to question her.

“I don’t know, exactly,” Korra said sheepishly.

This wasn’t something she’d tried, but when she met the Raava, somehow, she’d known that this ability was lying within her. The Lionturtle had given it to her past life. He had given it so that instead of killing, the Avatar could find that other option. That was what it meant to be the symbol of peace.

“But I can do it,” Korra was certain of this. “He won’t be a threat without it, will he?”

“No,” Kya told her. “I’ll take lead of the movement. Many of the members came to me before saying that they didn’t like the direction that Amon was taking us. He wants to erase all bending, but that’s not what they thought they were joining. They were too scared to stand against him. I don’t think they will be if he is powerless.”

“Even among the small group dedicated to stopping it, the people in it were controlled by their fear of a bender,” Asami spoke in a sad voice. “I hate irony.”

“I’ll do it now,” Korra decided. “We can question him when he wakes up.”

She looked at Asami now. Her eyes were still clouded. Korra knew the questions that she wanted answered. Right now, that mattered more than the other things that they would need to know. Korra would make sure that the first thing Amon did was confess to killing Asami’s father.

Knowing how he died would not bring him back. It wouldn’t heal the wounds that tormented Asami, but at least she wouldn’t have to keep wondering. At least she could have that.

Korra stepped forward. She knelt down beside the unconscious body of the man that had put all of them through so much pain. Smoothly, she placed one of her thumbs on the center of Amon’s forehead and the other on his chest. She closed her eyes and took a breath.

Her body relaxed. This was like meditating. It was like bending. She needed to focus, breath, and know what she intended to do. She needed to keep the weight of this power in her heart and know that she was doing this to keep peace.

The power didn’t come over her suddenly. Instead, it felt as if time was slowing around her. It was like when she entered the Avatar state. She wasn’t using this power, it was using her. That was important. Raava wanted her to know that.

It was over in an instant.


	10. Chapter 10

They decided to wait until Amon awoke to interrogate him. Korra pressed that Kya and Lin were going to have to let her take the lead at the beginning. She didn’t tell them this was because she needed to ask about Asami’s father, but she had a feeling that Kya at least had to have some idea. There was a lot they needed to know, but Korra could wait for everything else. She could leave that to Kya and Lin.

When Amon awoke, he was powerless and surrounded. Korra knew how he must be feeling, but she couldn’t find it in her heart to pity this man. After all the harm he had caused, she didn’t think he deserved that.

Kya informed him of his current situation. Korra watched the anger dance across his face. Despite that, he seemed to realize that there was nothing he could do to get out of this. He knew that the other Equalists would be happier with Kya as their leader and pursuing a peaceful path once again. In just a few instances, he had lost everything. There was no way for him to overcome this defeat.

“How did Hiroshi Sato die?” Korra’s voice broke through the silence. She knew that she could seem intimidating if she wanted to. That was her goal right now. She wanted this man to be scared enough to not even think of lying to her.

“I don’t know,” he uttered.

Korra watched his eyes land on Asami. She was standing a few feet behind Korra with her hands balled into fists. There was doubt in her eyes. She didn’t believe those words.

“Tell the truth,” Korra demanded. “Did you kill him?”

“Of course not,” Amon spat at her. “He was my ally.”

“And his death was very convenient for you, wasn’t it?” Asami’s voice was dark, but Korra could hear through that. She was trying to sound fearsome to hide the sorrow she was feeling. It wasn’t working all that well.

“Yes,” Amon stated. “I’ll admit that. When he died, I used it to my advantage.”

“You’re disgusting,” Asami seethed.

“I’m not a traitor, Miss Sato,” Amon said coolly. “I’m a strategist.”

“If you didn’t kill him, who did?” Korra asked.

“I have no idea,” Amon said through his teeth. “And I’d like to see whoever it was punished. Hiroshi was an asset to my movement. He was also my friend.”

“And you used his daughter against his wishes,” Korra couldn’t stop herself from saying.

“He’s dead,” Amon said coldly. “His wishes don’t matter anymore. That doesn’t mean that I ended his life. I swear I didn’t.”

“He’s telling the truth,” Asami’s voice was hollow. “He didn’t kill him.”

They stopped the interrogation there. The other questions could wait for now. Amon was left alone in his cell as the four of them tried to figure out what they would do next.

“Your father was heavily guarded,” Lin told Asami. “It’s likely his murderer was on the inside.”

“That’s what I’d thought at first,” Asami stated.

“We’ll find them,” Korra promised her. “It’s just going to take longer.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Asami took a breath. “Not right now, at least. We have more important things to deal with.”

“You’re right,” Kya said gently. “We need to think of a plan.”

Korra turned to Lin. She was probably going to be the most important person when it came to find a way for this war to end. They might not have anyone else in power in the city on their side, but they had her and that was progress.

“Lin,” Korra said out loud. “I can give you your powers back, but I need you to promise something first.”

“What is it?” Lin looked skeptical.

“You can’t denounce the Equalists,” Korra told her. “You need to help us.”

“No,” Lin’s voice was as firm and stubborn as Korra was used to it being.

“Why not?” Asami asked. “Kya already told you that the Equalists are going to be nonviolent from this point forward.”

“That doesn’t change that this is still a criminal organization,” Lin argued. “They have broken laws and hurt innocent citizens. The leaders and main participants have to be arrested.”

“As I already told you,” Kya sounded frustrated. “If the leaders are arrested, it’s only going to make non-benders more desperate. There will be chaos. Asami’s right, we’re not going to continue to act violently. You won’t have to worry about any of the actions that Amon chose to make us take.”

“If you want to move forward we have to find a way to compromise,” Korra added. If they didn’t, this wasn’t going to end well.

“That does not change that the party is illegal,” Lin stated. “It has been illegal before Amon acted violently.”

“Republic City is ruled by an oligarchy,” Kya scoffed. “They have no legitimacy to judge the Equalists. That’s why the Equalists do not--and will not--recognize them as government. They have self-proclaimed themselves as the government.”

“Not to mention all of the horrible things the council has allowed in the Earth Kingdom,” Korra added darkly. “They could be arrested for that, but no one is trying to call them out.”

“There is injustice everywhere in this system,” Kya stated stonily. “I know that the police are corrupt and use dubious methods to get the information that they need.”

“If they weren’t corrupt Asami’s father would still be alive,” Korra couldn’t stop herself from saying. “If the government wasn’t flawed none of this would have started. As the Avatar I refuse to continue to support this. I’m not going to stand for the government making laws that make non-benders not equals to benders. It’s not right.”

“I never said that it was,” Lin’s voice cut through the air. “Of course, I know that there are flaws in our system. There have always been, and we need to evolve. But breaking the law isn’t how we do that.”

“You might be right,” Korra told her. “But we can’t change the past. We need to find a way to move forward. We need time and to discuss how we’re going to make an equal society. We need you for that.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Lin said coldly. “It’s my job to arrest criminals, regardless of if they think they are doing what is right.”

“Then you’re just as bad as the council!” Korra shouted.

“Calm down,” Kya said softly. Korra didn’t know how she could sound so level headed right now.

“No,” Korra had had enough of all this. “You can’t say you want peace but do nothing to stop inequality when it’s happening right in front of you!”

“I didn’t say I would do nothing,” Lin replied harshly. “I’ll do everything I can to make sure that Kya and Asami receive a small condemnation.”

“If you want to arrest any of the Equalists, then you have to arrest me first,” Korra declared.

“Don’t be foolish,” Lin warned.

“I’m not,” Korra heard the determination in her own voice. She stood by it. “I’m doing my job as the Avatar.”

“You know that I am not going to let you arrest me without a fight,” Kya added in a serious tone. “I don’t doubt that Asami feels the same way.”

Asami nodded but didn’t say anything.

“We’re not asking you to break the law,” Kya pressed. “We’re asking you to help us fix it.”

Korra watched Lin take a breath. For a second, she looked at war with herself. They were getting through to her. Korra couldn't express the relief she felt at this. She knew that, at her core, Lin was a good woman. She didn’t want to support something corrupt. That wasn’t her.

“Okay,” Lin finally nodded. “For now, I won’t denounce anything.”

“Thank you,” Kya sounded genuine.

“But this is going to depend on the plan that you make” she warned. “And if they do not remain nonviolent, I will act against you.”

“We understand,” Kya nodded.

“You should come the base when you can,” Korra suggested. “That way you can ensure that we aren’t a threat to the safety of Republic City. Who knows, you might even have some ideas on how we can avoid chaos in the future.”

“That’s a good idea,” Lin agreed.

“Good,” Korra said. “We might be able to resolve all of this.”

Korra was surprised how easy it was to give Lin her bending back. She never anticipated that she would be allowed to hold this much power inside of her. It was something that she was going to have to be very careful with.

Before Korra and Asami left, Kya pulled Korra aside. There was a concerned look on her face. Korra had a feeling that she was about to give her some sort of advice.

“Don’t be too hard on Asami,” she told her.

“I’m not being harsh,” Korra stated. She was being fair.

“I know.” The look on Kya’s face suggested otherwise. “But I just want you to know that she tore herself up about hurting you.”

“That doesn’t change what she’s done,” Korra stated.

“She was lost,” Kya said. “She was depressed and lonely after losing both of her parents. She made terrible decisions, but she never made them alone. Amon can be very convincing. He made her think she was protecting people.”

“I know,” Korra sighed. “But I can’t just forgive her.”

Kya nodded and let Korra go. Maybe Korra was being too hard on Asami, but she was still in pain. Her heart was still broken, and she couldn’t just let that go. Even if she wanted things to be the way they once had been, their relationship was stained now. There was no going back.

Korra and Lin decided that Kya needed time to reorganize the equalists. They decided they would often meet at the base to discuss about it and try to find a way to make everyone satisfied. Asami asked if she could join them for these meetings, but Kya refused. She explained to her that she thought it would be best if she stopped her involvement with the equalists for now after all that happened.

It was clear that Asami wasn't happy, but she didn't protest.

Then they all went back to the city with Asami driving the Satomobile. Korra was welcomed home by Tenzin and his family. They had been worried for her after her disappearance. Korra knew that she should have contacted them, but she hadn’t known what to say.

The next day Korra went to see Mako, Bolin, and Opal. They were also worried, but Korra didn’t make up excuses for them. She knew that she was going to have to include them in the plan sooner or later and tell about Asami. Still, she wasn’t sure she could bring herself to recount everything that happened just yet.

She was very cold with Mako that day. She knew that he noticed but didn’t say anything. At some point she was going to have to tell him what she knew.

As the days passed, Korra often went to see Asami at future industries in the evening. She accompanied her back to her mansion. She suspected that on the days she didn’t come, Asami was staying at her office until she couldn't keep her eyes open.

Asami was looking more and more like a ghost. It was obvious that she was trying to forget her problems by overworking herself. Korra felt obligated to stop this when she could. They didn’t talk a lot during the path mostly about Asami’s work.

The two of them weren’t happy. They pretended that things were normal around others, because Korra didn’t know how to do anything else.

That didn’t mean that Asami didn’t try. Korra knew that she had hope for them, but slowly that hope was turning into desperation. She loved Korra, that much was obvious. That was why it hurt so much to see her try again and again.

Finally, Asami seemed to have enough. Korra knew how much her regrets were tormenting her, but finally they seemed to push her over the edge. In her office, she kneeled in front of Korra and took her hands in her own. There was grief on her face, but there was also determination.

“I love you,” Asami said out loud. “And I’m not going to pretend that I deserve you. I know that I don’t, but that doesn’t change how I feel. Please, if you ever cared about me, give me one last chance. Let me prove to you that I can be better.”

Korra’s heart felt heavy in her chest. Asami’s hands were soft and warm in her own. Her face was as beautiful as it had always been. Korra loved her. She loved her so much.

Seeing Asami begging like this made Korra feel uncomfortable.

“Stand up,” she asked.

She watched as Asami rose to her feet. There was a flicker of hope in her eyes now. Korra knew that it wasn’t going to last very long. This was so much harder than anything she’d ever had to do. Korra was the Avatar, she’d lost people before.

She’d watched relationships burn to the ground before and pretended that it didn’t bother her. She was used to acting like her feelings were shallower than they could be. That was what she had done when her and Mako split up. She had decided that if she acted like it was just some foolish fling she wouldn’t have to deal with the heartache. In the end it had hurt, but that pain did not compare to this.

This was horrible.

“I still care for you,” Korra admitted. “I still have feelings for you, and I want to be with you, but I can’t just forget everything you’ve done. I’m sorry, but I don’t know how to forgive you. I don’t know what to do.”

There were tears in her eyes now. They were in Asami’s as well. They both stood there crying but unable to reach to the other for comfort.

“You should find someone else,” Asami said after what felt like ages. Her voice was soft and horse. “If you don’t want me anymore, you should find another omega. It’ll make it easier to forget me.”

“I wish I could,” Korra meant this. She wanted to move on. It wasn’t her fault she wasn’t able to. “I wished I could bring myself to be interested in someone else, but the feelings I have for you won’t let me.”

“Then listen to them,” Asami pleaded.

“I want to,” Korra confessed. “But I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to trust you again. I’m not mad anymore. I even think I understand, but that doesn’t change that you hurt me.”

“I know,” Asami was only standing a few feet away from her but she felt so far away. “You don’t have to trust me right now. Let me earn that back. Just give me the chance to. If we both know that we can’t be with anyone else, then what are we supposed to do?”

“I don’t know,” Korra uttered.

“You said you understand why I did what I did,” Asami’s voice was cautious now.

“I do,” Korra wasn’t lying.

“Then you have to understand that I would never hurt you again willingly,” Asami pleaded.

“Your actions can’t be undone,” Korra stated. “But the circumstances were never in your favor—or mine. We’re both very unlucky.”

“Yeah,” Asami breathed out.

“I can’t make any promises,” Korra couldn’t believe she was saying this. “But we can try.”

“Really?” A light filled Asami’s eyes.

“Yeah,” Korra nodded. “But this is going to be the only chance.”

“I know,” Asami nodded.

“And it’s going to take time,” Korra pressed. “I don’t even know how much at this point.”

“I’m alright with that,” Asami told her.

“Good,” Korra nodded. She felt breathless, exhausted, and exhilarated all at once.

“Can I kiss you?” Asami asked.

The question was hesitant. Where they had left off, they didn’t need to ask before kissing. They didn’t need to feel their way around each other’s feelings, but this wasn’t going back to that. This was starting again, and things were going to be a lot rockier than they ever had been.

“Get over here, already,” Korra said with a soft grin on her face. Asami didn’t need to be told twice.

They exchanged a short, sweet kiss. Korra savored the content as their lips met. It wasn’t deep or in any way sexual, but it was the beginning of something

* * *

Korra decided that she was done living at air temple island. Tenzin and his family seemed sad to see her go, but they respected her decision. They thought that she was trying to be more adult. That wasn’t the case. They didn’t understand this, but the family that Korra had found a home in, wasn’t her’s anymore. She couldn’t tell them this, because none of them had changed at all. She had.

Asami asked Korra to live with her so that she wouldn’t have to pay for her own place. That was out of the question. Korra needed to be in control of her own life right now. She chose a small flat with a rent she could afford. It wasn’t as homey as her room in Tenzin’s house, or as comfortable as any of the rooms in Asami’s mansion, but it served its purpose.

She told Asami that she could come over whenever she wanted. This was her first act of trust. It was small, but it was something.

Asami began coming to the flat after her work day and spending almost each night with Korra. At least that meant she wasn’t trying to overwork herself into the night. Korra liked sharing the bed with Asami. The warmth of her arms made it easier to ignore how stiff the mattress was.

They tried to have sex, but each time Korra found herself unable to make her clit grow into a cock for Asami. She blamed the aftershock of the betrayal. She was still attracted to the woman, but she couldn’t bring herself to give herself over to her. They began sleeping together without the sex.

Each night Asami spent at Korra’s, she would still try to make Korra hard for her again, but Korra couldn’t help remaining only passive. Asami would gently and seductively caress Korra each morning and night. Her hands would find every sensitive spot of Korra, but nothing worked. Asami would take Korra hands in her own and make them caress her body. The touch was nice, but it wasn’t the same as it once had been.

They tried to get back to normal in other ways as well. Their double dates with Bolin and Opal continued, and Korra enjoyed hanging out just the four of them. In those moments, it was easy to pretend that nothing was wrong between them. Korra had a feeling that Bolin could tell there was, but he never said anything. She was grateful for that. If she needed to unload, he would probably be the person that she went to, but she couldn’t burden him with her problems just yet.

Despite everything going on in the city, the pro-bending tournaments didn’t stop. Korra used the sport as a way for her to relax. She could lose herself in the fighting and let go of the stress around her. Still, their team wasn’t as flawless as they once had been. Each match, Korra knew it was getting harder and harder for her and Mako to work together. They never talked about it, but the trust between them had been severed.

It had been like this once before, after their breakup years ago. The only reason that ended was because Bolin had had enough of their drama and force them to talk things out. It was awkward and uncomfortable, but they had been able to agree that they wanted to still be friends and work together. Things slowly got easier after that.

What was going on now wasn’t something that could be talked out. Mako didn’t even know what Korra knew, and that was the problem. He should have come to her after it happened and apologized. It wouldn’t have made things any better or undone what he did with Asami, but he was her friend. He was supposed to care about her feelings.

The lack of trust ended up costing them the final. They had a handful of nice saves, but in the end they didn’t stand a chance against the other team. They lost. That had never happened before.

It made Korra angry. She was frustrated at herself for not succeeding, and her team for not pushing through the challenge. This wasn’t them. They were the team that always won, they were supposed to work well together, but that had been a mess.

Bolin and Mako took it better than she did. She guessed that they had known from the first few minutes that things were not going to go in their favor, but Korra always kept fighting no matter what. She didn’t want to believe that everything could just crumble in front of her.

“There’s always next year,” Mako stated as they left the stadium. Korra realized he was actually trying to make her feel better. “This isn’t the end of the world.”

“Don’t talk to me,” she seethed.

“Hey, I’m just trying to help,” he sounded offended. That was the last straw for her.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” her voice was laced with sarcasm. “You’re always trying to help, aren’t you Mako? It doesn’t matter if you’re losing the final for us or sleeping with my girlfriend when I’m always risking my life for peace!”

Her words hung in the air. She watched as Mako’s anger for being screamed at melted into a guilt then back to anger. He wasn’t good at handling his emotions. Not that she ever had been, that was why their relationship had always been doomed. Korra just hadn’t realized that their friendship was as well.

“I don’t know what she told you,” Mako’s gaze flickered to Asami then back to Korra. “But she seduced me.”

“I didn’t realize you had no self-restraint,” Korra didn’t stop herself from physically pushing Mako now.

“You’re blaming me and still dating her?” Mako exclaimed, shoving Korra away from him before she could push him again. “She wanted me.”

“Fuck you!” Korra screamed before delivering a punch to his jaw.

“Stop it!” Asami shouted. Korra could hear the fear in her voice, but she couldn’t see past her own anger.

Then Bolin was pushing himself between the two of them. Opal grabbed onto Korra’s arm to keep her from trying to hit Mako again. Korra saw Bolin give his brother a warning look.

“I don’t know what’s going on,” he said. “But hitting each other isn’t the answer.”

“You’re both better than this,” Opal added.

“I thought he was,” Korra scoffed.

“Stop,” Asami said again. “Mako’s right. This is my fault.”

“No,” Korra looked at her now. “It’s both of yours. Mako knew we were dating, he made the choice to betray me. Just like you did.”

Asami looked like she was going to cry. Mako didn’t say anything. Korra knew that deep down he knew this was true. That was why he hadn’t come to her about this. He felt the same shame and guilt that Asami did. Korra pulled her arm out of Opal’s grasp.

“Come on,” she said to Asami. “Let’s get out of here.”

When they got back to Korra’s flat, Asami was quiet. Korra knew that she was still beating herself up over what happened with Mako. On some level, Korra was angrier with Mako than Asami. At least Asami had tricked herself into thinking she was protecting people, she hadn’t actually wanted to betray Korra. Still, that didn’t change that she still had. This was the hardest bit of the betrayal to get over. It was what hurt the most.

“I’m sorry,” Asami finally said.

“You’ve apologized many times,” Korra reminded her.

“I wish I could make things better,” Asami said softly.

“I know,” Korra sighed. “I just want to forget all of this for a second. That was what pro-bending was supposed to help me do. That worked out great, didn’t it?”

“I’m sorry you lost,” Asami sounded like she meant this.

“It’s okay,” Korra sighed. “It’s less the losing now and more than I don’t know if we’re ever going to play again.”

“Are you that mad at him?” Asami asked.

“He didn’t apologize,” Korra said bitterly. “He knew that I knew, and he still didn’t ask for my forgiveness.”

Korra sighed and let herself fall onto the bed. She needed a break from all of this. Everything was getting so hard to carry. Even things that were supposed to be easy and fun were hurting.

“If you want,” Asami sauntered towards the bed. “I could take your mind off of it.”

Korra looked up at her. She would be lying if she said that offer wasn’t exceedingly enticing. That didn’t change that nowadays it seemed impossible.

“I don’t think I can handle trying tonight,” Korra told her. “I’m too worn out.”

“You don’t have to do anything,” Asami hummed. “There are tons of things we can do without a penis.”

Asami pressed their lips together in a deep kiss. It wiped all of the stress and frustration from Korra’s mind. All she could focus on were Asami’s lips and the way her body was touching her own.

“Let me make you feel good,” Asami murmured, her lips barely parting from Korra’s. The Avatar shifted uncomfortably, aroused but unable to reciprocate the way she wanted to. She turned her head away but Asami was nothing if not stubborn.

She slid down, unbuttoning Korra’s shirt, exposing her bare chest. Korra inhaled sharply when Asami sucked a hard nipple into her mouth, moaning around the sensitive flesh. It felt good and Asami knew what she was doing was having an effect.

Just not enough of one.

Asami kept her focus on Korra’s breasts, switching from one to the other until her nipples were stiff and aching. The Alpha whimpered, remaining prone underneath Asami’s attention, watching her pale fingers cup and squeeze her breasts, barely able to keep her eyes open.

When Asami moved further down, kissing a path between the valley of her breasts down towards her pussy, Korra didn’t stop her. She lifted her hips to accommodate Asami’s attempts to remove her shorts and panties, leaving her on the bed with nothing but the shirt either side of her, still hooked around her arms.

“I want to taste you,” Asami purred, nuzzling at the sensitive spot below Korra’s navel, running her nose along the well-defined “v” of her groin. “Is that okay?”

“Y-yes,” Korra whispered back, whining when Asami’s mouth brushed the top of her pussy.

Asami stroked her tongue over Korra’s folds, using two fingers to hold her pussy lips open. She’d never done this before but Korra liked to do it to her, so she followed her gut instinct, pointing her tongue and caressing the Alpha’s clit.

A small part of her hoped this would help Korra but nothing happened. Nothing except for the soft wisp of breath that left Korra’s lips and the way her whole body went tense then relaxed in the space of a second. Asami smiled, repeating the gesture with the same results. Korra was wet, soaked even, and Asami easily sank two fingers into her aching slit.

Korra moaned low in her throat when Asami started to fuck her with her fingers, keeping her thrusts slow and in time with her ministrations on the Alpha’s swollen clit. Her pussy was dripping around Asami’s hand and the Omega groaned against her, enjoying the musky taste of her lover’s body.

Asami’s body was reacting to the way Korra whimpered, the way she spread her thighs more, giving the older woman better access to her and Asami took full advantage. She slid a third finger into Korra’s cunt, opening her up even more, curling the tips to stroke over the spot buried deep inside. Korra’s entire body jerked, her thighs quivering, chest heaving with hard nipples that strained into the air.

She was close; Asami could taste it, feel it in the way Korra’s body tightened around her fingers, clutching greedily for more sensation. Her tongue flattened against Korra’s clit, sucking the tiny bud between her lips and Korra lost control.

Her entire body shuddered, thighs trembling, and bottom lip firmly tucked under her teeth. Asami kept going, licking and sucking, fucking her with her fingers until her pussy was a sopping mess. When she withdrew, Korra exhaled a low whine, remaining still with her thighs spread, mouth slack and eyes closed.

Asami sat back, smiling at the thoroughly wrecked Avatar before she nudged Korra’s leg and crawled up to lay beside her.

“I love you,” she whispered, kissing Korra’s cheek and the younger woman murmured something unintelligible under her breath, frowning as Asami curled into her side.

* * *

Things felt a little bit easier after that night. Korra felt like she could finally relax again, and she couldn’t help liking the proud grin Asami wore at being the one to cause that. It wasn’t like when they’d first had sex—well, Korra had to constantly remind herself that night wasn’t the way she had once thought it was—but they were taking pleasure in each other’s contact again and that was something.

The next day she talked to Bolin about what had happened with Mako and Asami. He promised her that he’d had no idea. Korra assured him that she knew this. If he had known, he probably would have told her.

“I think you and Mako should talk,” Bolin added. “Clearing the air might be good.”

“I don’t know,” Korra replied. She wasn’t ready to try to forgive Mako. She wasn’t sure things were ever going to be the same with them again.

As the days went by, Korra decided that she should try to focus on her job as the Avatar. She was still working with the council, she hadn’t made her distrust for them and how Republic City was being controlled known yet. There were moments where she felt like she was playing the role of a double agent. She couldn’t help wondering if this was how Asami had felt all the time. She never asked her about it. They did their best to avoid that topic.

It was somewhat comforting to know that Lin was doing the same thing as her. She continued to fulfill her duties as chief of police, while planning the future of the city with Kya. Eventually, the two of them called Korra to the base to discuss what they would do next. Korra appreciated being involved in this. She knew that it was hard for Asami not to come with her, but she agreed with Kya. It was best for Asami to stay away from this for the time being.

Kya and Lin welcomed her to the base together. They seemed united in more ways than one. Korra couldn’t help but notice the way that Kya’s hand lingered on Lin’s arm or how less grumpy Lin looked in Kya’s presence. She wondered if there was something going on there.

They would be an interesting pair. Korra could see the way that Lin’s gruff and blunt nature could go with Kya’s gentle and wacky attitude. In a way, they made sense together, if they actually were dating. Korra might have been reading too much into the tension.

She didn’t comment on it. She had a feeling that if she did all she’d earn was a rude remark from Lin. She had always been a rather private person.

After Lin made another a comment about them being useless dreamers who couldn’t handle that the world was unfair, the three of them could reach the agreement that the best path for Republic City would be to make it a Democracy. Right now there were groups of people who knew that their voices were not being heard by the government and that was the first thing that they needed to stop.

It seemed that Asami had always been right about the people needing to be the ones to choose who lead them. Korra remembered a time where she hadn’t been very accepting of that idea. Everything was different now.

Sometimes she wondered why Asami had worked so hard to change Korra’s mind about certain things. Surely, as a spy for the Equalists, that hadn’t been necessary. Yet, Asami had always been honest with Korra when they talked about politics. Looking back, it seemed like that decision was dangerous given her situation. These thoughts helped Korra forgive Asami a little more. It made her remember that even if the relationship wasn’t what she thought it was, it wasn’t all a sham.

“There needs to be a change,” Korra brought herself back to earth. “Our goal needs to be making the revolution as non-violent as possible.”

“That means finding something both benders and non-benders can agree on,” Lin added.

“Is it wrong that we’re the ones deciding this, then?” Korra couldn’t help asking. “Even if Lin and I know what it feels like to not have our bending, we’re still benders. Will the rest of the Equalists welcome a change, the three of us came up with?”

“Yes,” Kya spoke now. “And if they don’t, they’re not afraid to speak their mind. This party has always been led by a bender, because it doesn’t matter who it’s led by. What matters is that we want everyone to be treated the same.”

“Okay,” Korra nodded.

Asami would agree with that. Korra knew she would. There were some non-benders that were prejudiced against benders, just like there were benders prejudiced against non-benders. The people leading the movement needed to be the ones who knew how the two groups had to fit together.

That day they did their best to think up a nonviolent plan for when the time to challenge the government came. The Equalists were stronger in numbers than Korra had thought that they were. Before she had always assumed that they were made up of only non-benders, but there were a handful of people like Kya who just wanted to live in a city where everyone could be treated the same, whether they were born with advantages or not. That filled Korra with hope.

Lin stated that the changes should be made slowly, and that Kya should tell non-benders that problems won't be immediately solved. The head of the government can be changed easily but civil servants, experts, and people working for the government had experience and shouldn't be replaced except if they refuse to work with the new government. Korra and Lin both agreed.

When Korra went back to her flat that night, Asami asked her what had been decided. The questioning wasn’t new. Asami couldn’t completely be separate from the movement, she was always going to want to be informed. Korra liked that about her. Each time something was decided, the two of them would talk and Asami would give Korra her opinion. Korra liked to hear her thoughts, they helped influence Korra’s own actions with Kya and Lin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is SMUT in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone commenting! The decisions of the characters in the story may be controversial and we appreciate the different opinions in the comments about democracy, equality, freedom and political violence." Messaline and Piper.

Things were getting better between the two of them. Korra had to admit that she felt happy with the relationship even if there still were times where she remembered the hurt of the betrayal. She did her best not to dwell on that now. It wasn’t fair for her to say she would try to forgive but refuse to let the scars heal.   
  
Asami was taking care of Korra. Little by little, Asami made it a habit to be there every afternoon when she came home. Korra noticed that it seemed like she was spending less and less time at her job. Asami never brought that up anymore, she only ever talked about the work Korra was taking on.    
  
When Korra seemed stressed, Asami would tenderly massage her shoulders and listen to how her day went. When she was tired at the end of a hard and long day, Asami welcomed her home warmly. She learned to cook. When the flat was messy, she always seemed to clean it before Korra did. At first that had been an overwhelming task and driven her to tears, since growing up in a rich family meant Asami never needed to know how to provide for herself like that.   
  
Eventually, Asami had turned herself into the perfect house omega instead of putting her energy into her own work. Korra wasn’t sure how to feel about this. For a little bit, she figured that the behavior would blow over once Asami came to terms with the fact that Korra was no longer upset with her. However, when Asami only seemed to become more dedicated to the role, Korra realized they were going to have two have a talk about it.   
  
“You know,” Korra said one day as they were eating dinner. “It’s nice to be treated like a queen, but I don’t want you to stop your life because of me. You’re the engineer and CEO of Future Industries. I know that’s important to you. If you don’t go back to your work, you’re not going to be happy.”   
  
The whole situation was a bit alarming to Korra, even though she wasn’t going to say it out loud. Asami’s life had become so unstable recently. She was jumping from working too much to barely working at all. The girl that Korra had fallen in love with had been so certain of who she was and seemed so in control of her own life. It felt wrong to see Asami like this. It scared Korra.   
  
“I don’t know what to do,” Asami said after a moment of quiet. “I feel so insecure all the time. I guess I just need something to hold onto.”   
  
“Okay,” Korra nodded. She hated seeing Asami hurt like this. Only now, unlike all the other times, she might be able to do something about it.   
  
Korra decided to take Asami on a romantic walk on the beach to clear both of their heads. She laced their fingers together as they walked. Korra promised Asami that her going back to work wasn’t going to change any of this. They were still together, and they’d still spend their evenings with each other.   
  
“I used to spend my summer holidays at the sea as a child,” Asami said softly. “We stopped after my mom died. It was too painful to be by the ocean without her. Now the sea always reminds me of her.”   
  
Tears formed in Asami’s eyes. They sat on the sand as she cried. Korra held her in her arms and tried to gently soothe her. Korra was reminded of the first time, she’d seen Asami get emotional. They had been talking about her father back then. Now they felt almost like different people.   
  
“I love you,” Asami murmured. “I want to be only with you for as long as I live.”   
  
Korra closed her eyes. She wished that they could just stay like this. She felt almost at peace just holding Asami.    
  
She let her eyes wander to the water ahead of them. The sun was about to go down. It illuminated the sky in shades of pink and orange. Korra could smell the salty sea air. She felt the wind brush against the two of them.    
  
It felt like they were the only two people in the world. The only thing that mattered was the two of them alone on this beach. It was beautiful, and peaceful, and right. Korra wished that this could be what it was always like for the two of them. She wished that the past and the turmoil that existed in the present could fade away. It would be easier like that.    
  
Maybe that was the life that they could have had if Korra hadn’t been born the Avatar and Asami hadn’t been born in a non-bender family. Wishing for that didn’t do them any good. No matter how much Korra wanted the pain for everything they’d been through to leave, it wouldn’t. That was harsh and unfair, but life had never pretended to not be those things. Asami’s betrayal, how blind Korra had once been, every mistake that either of them had made was theirs to bare. Sometimes the weight felt like it would crush them, but that was what they had each other for. They could lighten the load.   
  
“I love you too,” Korra told Asami. She meant it. She had always meant it, even when it hurt to still carry these feelings.    
  
“Korra, I love everything about you,” Asami’s voice was breathless now. “You’re clever, and brave, and the kindest person I’ve ever met.”   
  
Korra felt herself turning red at the compliments. She knew Asami could see the blush. It only made the smile on Asami’s lips grow wider. Korra supposed blushing was worth being able to see that smile. She hadn’t seen it shine so bright in so long. For a little bit, she had feared that it never would again.   
  
“You’re protective,” Asami kept talking. “And gorgeous, and funny, and energetic—”   
  
“Do you really have a list?” Korra laughed.   
  
“Yes,” Asami nodded. “It’s long enough to fill a novel.”   
  
“Asami,” Korra wanted to kiss her. She was going to kiss her, but Asami kept speaking.   
  
“You’re enthusiastic, and spirited, and generous.” A sly smile formed on Asami’s lips. “Most of all, you’re amazing in bed.”   
  
“Oh really?” Korra let out a loud laugh.   
  
Then she pressed their lips together. Korra closed her eyes and savored every second of this moment. She pulled Asami closer in her arms, deepening the kiss to something a little less sweet. Asami moved her body as well as her lips against Korra’s. She took Korra’s hands and guided them to her hips. Korra used them to massage Asami’s skin.    
  
When they broke apart, they were both breathless.    
  
“I love you too,” Korra hummed into Asami’s ear. “I love how soft you can be.”   
  
Korra loved the moments like this. She knew that some people in her shoes wouldn’t have been able to forgive Asami and let her back into her heart. In reality, she had never left that place. Korra was glad she gave this woman a second chance. She wasn’t sure she could live her life without her.    
  
“I want to be with you forever,” Korra told her. “I promise, I do.”   
  
Asami kissed her again. Korra took this moment to take in Asami’s taste. As she did so, she noticed something in her smell that she hadn’t before.   
  
“Are you in your heat?” Korra asked her.   
  
“Yes, at the beginning” Asami admitted. 

  
“I didn’t take my suppressants,” she added.   
  
Korra was surprised at the jolt of attraction she felt at that. This wasn’t enough to solve her problem, she still wasn’t sure what that was going to take, but she still felt more physically drawn to Asami than she had before everything changed between them. Their lips met again. They stayed there on that beach kissing for as long as they could. In those moments the weight of the rest of the world seemed to lift away.    
  
When they returned back to the flat, Asami was a little more hesitant as she approached their bed. Korra could sense that there was something that she wanted to say, she just wasn’t sure how to say it.    
  
“Is something wrong?” Korra asked. She didn’t want Asami to feel she was blind to her nerves. That wasn’t her anymore.   
  
“I have an idea,” Asami moved closer to her.   
  
Korra could smell her heat. It took all of her control not to pull Asami into her arms even as she spoke. She wanted to kiss her. She wanted to do things she wasn’t sure her body was ready for yet.   
  
“Korra,” Asami breathed. “I want you to make love to me.”   
  
For a moment, Korra was speechless. She felt an overwhelming sense of longing take over her body. This wasn’t like anything she’d felt with Asami before. This was something that could only happen after they had both endure the worst. She understood that now. They were always working to get to this point. It had been fated a long time ago. Asami seemed to take the silence as a bad sign.    
  
“I know your body doesn’t want me the way it used to,” she sighed. “But we can at least try, can’t we? If we don’t, we might stay like this forever.”   
  
“I want you,” Korra didn’t mean for her voice to sound so intense. “All of me wants you.”   
  
Korra doubted that she had ever been surer of anything in her life.    
  
The first touch was light, hesitant. Asami couldn’t relax, not until Korra was pressed against her, eyes closed as she sought out the warmth of her mouth. The Avatar’s tongue brushed against Asami’s and she responded, letting Korra drag her against the larger frame of her body.   
  
Korra’s fingers left Asami’s face, travelling down one side of her body until she was cupping her ass where Asami laid across her. Hunger drove her kisses higher, harder, demanding everything Korra had to give and Korra gave it, easily. The thick outline of her cock was pressed against Asami’s thigh, and she sighed when she pulled away, feeling Korra’s lips touch her forehead.   
  
“Korra,” Asami gasped, tugging at her shirt.   
  
“I need you,” Korra mumbled, pressing on her ass with her hand, pushing Asami harder against her erection. “I’ve always needed you.”   
  
Asami nuzzled against her, rubbing her nose along the column of her throat, inhaling her scent deeply. A rumble worked its way up from her chest, almost like a purr - the sound comforted Asami and she dragged blunt teeth over Korra’s skin.   
  
“Take those panties off,” Korra ordered, her voice low. A chain reaction in Asami’s core exploded in shudders along her spine as she slowly shimmied out of the panties. She straddled Korra’s thighs, pulling the shirt off slowly over her head, revealing her breasts. Korra groaned as Asami tossed the shirt, dragging thin fingers down the front of hers.   
  
Korra kept her eyes on Asami’s as she popped the already straining buttons on her pants. The material slid down her legs until it couldn’t go any further. “It is a very pretty cock, Korra,” Asami purred, bending down to lick at the tip, enjoying her reward when Korra groaned deeply.   
  
“We’ll take it slow,” Korra promised, but the grin didn’t leave her face. She pushed Asami’s fingers away, holding her cock in her palm and Asami practically salivated at watching her.   
  
“You’re really okay with this?” Korra asked, sitting up closer to her.   
  
“I’m okay with this,” Asami replied, leaning in to her, reassuring her with a gentle kiss. “I want you to use my body, Korra. I’m yours.”   
  
“I’m not going to be gentle,” Korra warning, grinding up to tease Asami a little more. “I wanna make you feel good,” she murmured, “but I also wanna feel good. I want you begging for me, submitting to me. Whenever I think about it,” Korra dragged a finger across her thigh, “seeing my marks on your skin. About having you tied up and spread across my lap with your ass in the air? I get so fucking hard, Asami.”   
  
Asami was panting heavily now, abandoning the resistance to her touch, grinding down hard onto the Alpha beneath her. Korra didn’t move, just watched her writhe.   
  
“Look at you. I’ve barely started and you’re already desperate for more,” she commented, smirking. “Do you want my knot, Omega?” Asami whined, arching her back. “Wanna be on all fours, dripping for me?”   
  
Korra shifted, pushing Asami off and climbing from the bed. Asami rolled onto her side, watching her undress, discarding her clothes on the floor. Korra’s ass was firm and pert, her entire body mesmerizing as Asami watched.   
  
“You with me?” Korra asked smiling down at her.   
  
Asami blinked, meeting her eyes with a blush. “Sorry. I was just -” She smiled. “Appreciating.”   
  
Korra chuckled, moving around on the bed to stand at the foot, her eyes fixed on Asami’s nude body. “Present for me, Omega,” she purred and Asami sucked in a breath, rolling onto her belly and raising her ass until her knees were holding her up.   
  
The bed dipped underneath Korra’s weight and her knees pressed Asami’s legs open. Her hand came down between her shoulders, pinning Asami to the bed. She cried out, spreading her thighs for her Alpha. “I’m gonna fuck you,” Korra growled, “and knot you, and fill you with cum. Then I’m gonna mark you.” Her fingers brushed against Asami’ entrance, two thrusting roughly inside her to scissor her open. “You’re gonna take all of my cock, aren’t you, Omega?”   
  
“Y-yes, Alpha,” Asami mewled in response, clenching around her fingers.   
  
Korra grunted, lining up and dragging her cockhead through Asami’s folds. “Wanted you like this for so long,” she mused, slicking her skin with Asami’s essence. “Sweet little Omega pinned beneath me. All you can do is take it.”   
  
She eased in and Asami gasped into the covers, struggling for breath when Korra’s juicy cock felt like it was gonna split her in two. Korra didn’t stop, pressing in inch by agonizing inch until Asami could feel her head pressed hard against her cervix. Even then, she wouldn’t stop, and Asami wailed as Korra rolled her hips, insistent on getting that last two inches in.   
  
“Korra -”   
  
“Relax,” she growled, rocking her hips again, and Asami spread her thighs as much she could, giving Korra the extra room. The entire thick shaft was inside her and the intense fullness sent Asami over the edge, her body spasming around Korra’s cock. Korra snarled, her fingers clutching Asami’s shoulder before she snatched it away to keep her balance on the bed.   
  
Asami was panting, needing her to move, but Korra remained still, just twitching inside her. It was torturous; a big Alpha dick was opening her up, but she needed the friction. “Korra…”   
  
“Lift this leg,” Korra ordered, tapping her left leg. “Knee up to your chest, high as you can.” Asami obeyed, whimpering when it afforded her an even deeper angle, making Korra groan. “Fuck,” she hissed, holding Asami’s leg up where she had placed it before shifting the Omega’s right leg to the other side of hers. Pinned to the bed with Korra buried so deep inside her, Asami thought she might break. “Tell me if you need to move.”   
  
“I need you to move,” Asami growled back, tightening around her and, oh god, it felt too good. Korra’s forehead was against her shoulder blade, the sweat off of her skin clinging to Asami’s. She still didn’t move, and Asami was close to screaming at the Alpha before she realized there was a peculiar scent in the air. “Korra… you’re…”   
  
“I know,” she answered, still pressed against her back. “I know, I thought I felt it earlier and…”   
  
“It doesn’t matter,” Asami whispered, “because you need to move. I need it, I need you… fuck, Korra, I need you to fuck me. Please, Alpha. Please -” her coherent sentence trailed off into murmured pleas, and Korra groaned in desperation.   
  
“I’m in rut,” she gasped, her entire frame shaking. “I don’t wanna lose control.”   
  
“You won’t,” Asami snapped back. “Korra, please,” don’t cry, don’t cry, “Alpha, I need it, I need your knot -”   
  
A deep, primal rumble made Asami fall silent, and Korra lifted up behind her, pressing her cock into Asami’s body hard enough to make her wince… and then she moved.   
  
There was no build up, no playing, no more teasing. Korra knew what she wanted, and Asami screamed under the force of her thrusts, drowning in the sound of Korra’s overheated skin slapping into hers. Her fingers curled around Asami’s leg where Korra held it up, leaving nail marks that got deeper every second.   
  
“So good,” she snarled, leaving brutal, open-mouthed kisses across Asami’s back, every kiss more teeth than tongue. The Omega wasn’t screaming anymore - she’d run out of breath for it with each crazy wave of pleasure that crashed over her. The bed underneath was wet with slick and her left thigh was heading for a bruise shaped like Korra’s hip.   
  
Korra’s knot started to thicken inside her and Asami sobbed with pleasure, arching her back instinctively. Korra gave one hard thrust that knocked the wind out of her before her knot locked inside Asami’s body and she started to cum. She dropped her weight onto Asami, sinking her teeth into her neck. The claim hurt more than Asami imagined and when she winced and gasped Korra’s name, she bit down harder, giving Asami one last buck of her hips so she could feel the knot tug inside of her.   
  
Asami wasn’t sure how long she was laying underneath Korra, bones still trembling from her touch and her legs numb to any feeling. Korra was panting heavily, sweating on top of her, softly suckling at the permanent mark she'd made on Asami’s throat.   
  
Her arms slid underneath Asami’s body and she pulled her with her as she rolled onto her side, waiting for her knot to give way. Asami felt full and warm and sleepy as hell, so she let her eyes fall shut, content in Korra’s warmth and comfort.   
  
“I’m really tired, Korra,” Asami whispered, and Korra chuckled against her neck, running her hands up to cup Asami’s breasts, making her whimper.    
  
“Get some sleep,” Korra murmured, kissing the spot behind her ear, nuzzling into her. “I’m here, not going anywhere.”   
  
Asami hummed, her head leaning onto Korra’s chest. She felt safe with Korra, and Korra felt safe with her. They had always both needed each other.   
  
“Did you fake all the orgasms this time?” Korra’s voice was light and teasing.    
  
Asami let out a chuckle. She couldn’t help the relief that swelled in her chest that Korra could make jokes about that. She knew the hurt that detail had caused her, but right now Korra didn’t seem hurt at all. They really had passed the hardships.    
  
Asami’s smile faded. She knew Korra could see it. Even through the sleepy haze her exhaustion had caused, her brain was ready to over rationalize everything. She hated that. She hated that she couldn’t just be happy, but she knew that if she did she would be just as blind as her enemies.    
  
“I’m happy,” Asami said out loud. She needed to start with that. She needed to make sure there was no doubt in Korra’s mind that this was how she felt. “To be bonded with you, I mean.”   
  
“Then why aren’t you smiling?” Korra asked her.    
  
How long had Korra been able to read her like that? Asami had once thought that all of her thoughts could stay hidden on her face, but now Korra could see through her. Now that everything had come to light, they were finally both on the same page.    
  
“Did you want this?” Asami blurted out the question. She saw the shock on Korra’s face that she would even ask this. “I know you said you did, and I believed you. But did I rush you into it? Were you actually ready?”   
  
“Asami,” Korra started.   
  
“Please tell me the truth,” Asami pressed. “I can handle it, okay?”   
  
“Asami, I’m always going to tell you the truth,” Korra promised. “I don’t need or want to lie to you, just like I know you’re never going to lie to me again.”   
  
“I won’t,” Asami promised.    
  
“This was an impulse decision,” Korra told her. “You’re mine and as your alpha I had the urgent need to take possession of you.”

“You know me, I always act on whims. I love you. I wanted this, don’t worry.” Korra added with a grin.    
  
“So that means that you’re mine too?” Asami couldn’t help asking.    
  
“Yes,” Korra smiled at her.  “Now get some sleep, okay?”    
  
“Yeah,” Asami uttered. “I will.”   
  
She closed her eyes. It didn’t take long for her consciousness to fade. As she drifted off, she held on to the sound on Korra’s breathing. It lulled her into the world of dreams.   
  
—   
  
She went back to work once her heat was over. Korra had been right, without her job she couldn’t really be happy. She had been wrong to neglect it, but she had also been wrong to over work herself. She needed to find the balance. As long as she didn’t, she was going to drive herself crazy.   
  
Not being home all day, meant that she was exhausted by the time she did get back to the flat. Korra was as well. It seemed all the work she’d done learning to cook had been a waste, since they ended up ordering in more often than not. Asami had once suggested Korra try to make dinner, but then immediately regretted it. Korra in the kitchen was a disaster waiting to happen, she cooked tasty meals but left the kitchen in a complete mess.   
  
Asami felt content now. She knew that they were far from in the clear, but at least her and Korra were finally on the same page. For now, that was enough to make her happy.    
  
Eventually, Korra convinced Kya and Lin that it would be a good idea to involve Asami in the meetings again. She was still one of the few non-benders fully informed of everything, and they all knew that she would have valuable insight. Asami couldn’t help feeling proud that Korra had said that about her. She knew that Korra listened and took in her thoughts, but it gave her an extra boost of confidence to know how much Korra respected her mind.    
  
The four of them decided that they should expand their inner circle a little bit more by including people they knew they could trust completely. Korra suggested Bolin and Opal. Lin knew that Bolin was a kind-hearted person after being his boss for years, and they all agreed that it would not hurt to have an airbender on their side.   
  
“We should tell Mako too,” Asami knew that Korra wasn’t going to agree with the suggestion even as she spoke it. She knew that Korra was still full of anger from the argument they’d had, and she knew that the friendship between them was never going to be the same again.    
  
“Why?” Korra’s voice was a little too harsh. Lin and Kya didn’t know about the fight, but Asami figured Kya had to have told Lin about how she got informations from Mako. They surely had at least some understanding of why Korra was close to seething right now.   
  
“Because he wants what’s best for the city,” Asami stated. “He’s been on your team for years, you know that he won’t betray us.”   
  
“I don’t trust him,” Korra stated.   
  
“But you trust me,” Asami reminded her. “You’re both adults. We can all put our personal problems aside for this. It’s going to be easier if we have all three of them on our side.”   
  
Asami watched her words skin in. Korra believed her, she might not like the idea, but she knew that Mako working with them was only going to make their chances of building a better government higher.    
  
“Fine,” she sighed. “We can talk to the three of them at once.”   
  
“It’s best if you do that as quickly as possible,” Lin added. “The sooner we can know who’s on our side, the better.”   
  
The next day they invited Mako, Bolin, and Opal to their flat. Asami was pretty sure that the three thought this was going to be an attempt to clear the air after the fight. She was fairly certain that the only reason Mako came along was because Bolin dragged him there (probably with a lengthy speech of how long him and Korra had been friends and what they had gone through together).   
  
Not to Asami’s doubt, they were met with three shocked faces when they revealed why they had really called them there. Asami let Korra do most of the talking. She let Korra tell them everything. There was no way they could earn their trust if they didn’t, even if that meant that Asami would have to watch three more people look at her with betrayal in their eyes.    
  
She had to listen to Korra telling them how hurt she had been, and how hard it had been to forgive Asami. The important part was that she did. She believed that Asami deserved forgiveness, and she wanted them to forgive her as well. Asami didn’t have the heart to ask anyone for forgiveness anymore. All of her hope of that had been spent on Korra. She still couldn’t believe that she actually wanted her back.   
  
Mako was the most upset. While the other two didn’t say anything—Opal even seemed sympathetic to everything Asami had put herself through—Mako seemed aghast.   
  
“You mean this whole time—” He started but Korra was quick to cut him off.   
  
“Yes,” her voice sounded like steal. “And it doesn’t matter, so don’t you dare complain, okay?”   
  
“None of us will,” Bolin spoke now. “If you forgive her, so do we.”

“Of course we do!” Opal took Asami’s hands in her own now. “I can’t begin to think of what I’d do if something like that happened to my father and I was left all alone. Besides, it’s not like you spied me or Bolin.”  
  
“Thank you,” Asami looked at the two of them with emotion filled eyes.  
  
“Fine,” Mako’s voice was curt. “You’re right, Korra. It doesn’t matter now. We all need to focus on helping Lin and Kya.”  
  
“Does that mean Team Avatar is back?” Bolin asked with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
“Yes,” Korra grinned back at him. “It is.”  
  
After the five of them talked about what they planned to do next, Asami offered to give Opal a ride home. The two of them talked as Asami drove. It was nice. She knew that Opal was looking at her differently now, there was no doubt about that, but she was trying very hard not to. That counted for so much.   
  
On the ride back to the flat, Asami supposed she might have been a little too lost in her own relieved thoughts. She’d thought that she was clear, but one second she was driving through an intersection, the next a car was slamming into the back of hers. She let out a gasp as she slammed forward into her dashboard. Instinctively, her arm shot forward to break her fall. Slowly she pulled herself up and out of the car. Her wrist hurt and her nerves were in overdrive, but aside from that she was fine.  
  
The driver of the other car seemed more freaked out than she was. Asami supposed that after putting her life on the line so many times, car accidents weren’t as scary as they once had been. Her car had a nasty dent she was going to need to get taken care of, but that wasn’t the end of the world.   
  
Instead of going back to the flat, she decided she might as well pay Kya a visit and see if she minded healing her wrist. She’d ask Korra, but she had a feeling that if Korra saw the bruise, she would make a  big deal out of it.  
  
Asami hadn’t visited the hospital for a while. The day was brighter than she had realized. When she walked inside the sun seemed to bounce off of the building. It was bright and hurt to stare at for too long, but that didn’t mean it was unpleasant. This place seemed at peace. In a way, it was the middle ground of every turmoil going on in the city. No matter what, the healers here would help who needed to be helped. The bright walls seemed to reflect that.   
  
Inside it was a little easier to see. It wasn’t hard to find Kya. A few of the staff members working recognized Asami and pointed her in the right direction. Asami had a feeling that if either of them was ever found out, it wouldn’t be hard for the council to figure out their connection. She pushed these thoughts away for now. That wasn’t why she was here.  
  
“Are you sure you’re alright?” Kya asked as she closed her office door behind them.   
  
It was a tiny room, but it seemed comfortable. Asami knew that had more to do with Kya than the space. For some the white walls would seem confining, but Kya had a way of filling everything with warmth.  
  
Asami had luckily caught her during her break at the hospital. Sometimes it was hard to remember that Kya still had this job. She worked so hard with her secret position as the Equalists’ new leader. Asami didn’t know how she was able to balance that and being a healer by day.  
  
“Yes,” Asami promised. “My wrist hurts, but that’s about it. I was lucky.”  
  
“I haven’t heard you say those words before,” Kya let out a bitter chuckle.  
  
“You’re right,” Asami hummed. “I don’t think I’ve thought them for a while either. Then Korra let me back into her life.”  
  
“I’m happy for you,” Kya told her. “Korra’s really a remarkable woman.”  
  
“She is,” Asami hummed. “Sometimes I wonder if all of this is a dream. I really don’t deserve her.”  
  
“She seems to think you do,” Kya reminded her. “We all do. The past was complicated, but Korra knows how to put that behind her.”  
  
“She’s very kind,” Asami agreed. “Speaking of Korra, she had a few observations during our recent meeting I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.”  
  
“Is it about the democracy?” Kya’s demeanor changed slightly. This was her more serious side, the one that handled making the hard decisions.  
  
“No,” Asami assured her. “It’s about Lin.”  
  
“Lin?” Kya repeated.   
  
“And you,” Asami added.   
  
It took a second for Kya to realize what she was hinting at. Asami watched her cheeks turn a shade darker. She had never seen Kya blush before. So Korra had been right to assume there was something going on there.  
  
“Oh my god!” Asami couldn’t help squealing.   
  
“Don’t—” Kya raised a hand. “It’s not anything serious yet.”  
  
“Really?” Asami raised an eyebrow.  
  
“This is just a lot for anyone to bare on their own,” Kya was close to sputtering. “We comfort each other.”  
  
“That’s sweet,” Asami cooed.  
  
“You’re going to be the death of me,” Kya laughed. “You and Korra.”  
  
“I’m sure,” Asami hummed.  
  
“Come on, let me take a look at your wrist,” Kya motioned for Asami to sit down.  
  
Asami figured she could put off teasing Kya for later. She sat down and held out her injured arm. Kya retrieved a bowl of water from her desk and lifted its contents out effortlessly. Asami watched as the water swirled in the air before encasing her forearm.   
  
She closed her eyes. The water gently swirled around her. It was warmer than she thought that it would be. It felt gentle. It was as if the water was reminding her that bending wasn’t just a weapon. It could be used for so much more, and for the better.   
  
“Try move your arm,” Kya told her when she pulled the water away.  
  
“That feels much better!” Asami exclaimed.   
  
“I know you said that was the only place you felt pain,” Kya started. “But if you don’t mind I’d like to check to make sure you haven’t gotten any other injuries that adrenaline prevented you from noticing.”  
  
“Okay,” Asami nodded.   
  
Kya moved the water over Asami’s body, scanning for anything out of the ordinary. It was rare for Asami to have to go to a healer, so this felt a bit odd to her. She was sure that it was normal for Kya to do this with each of the patients she attended to.   
  
Asami wondered how many lives Kya had saved in the course of them knowing each other. She really was a hero in every aspect. She spent so much of her life fighting for other people. Asami was glad that she finally had something for herself. Lin and her made a good fit, even if Asami would have never expected them to get together.   
  
Kya froze when the water reached Asami’s lower stomach. Asami saw disbelief on her face. That pushed her own heart into panic.  
  
“Is something wrong?” She asked.   
  
She hadn’t thought that her stomach had been hit during the car accident, but maybe she just hadn’t noticed. Korra was going to freak out as soon as she got home. They really didn’t have time to be panicking over something as simple as a small accident.  
  
“No,” there was an uncertainty in Kya’s voice.   
  
Asami watched as she pulled the water away and placed it back in the bowl. There was a strange look on her face, as if she was uncertain of how she was supposed to tell Asami whatever was on her mind. That was odd coming from her. Asami had always thought of Kya as being one of the most confident person she knew, seeing her uncertain made her feel uneasy.  
  
“Asami,” her voice was soothing. Asami wondered if this was the voice she used when she had to tell patients complicated news. “You’re pregnant.”  
  
“What?” Asami gapped at her in disbelief. “No, no that’s not possible.”  
  
Asami was shaking her head. She couldn’t be pregnant, she’d taken every precaution not to be. For the beginning, she’d been as careful as she could. This was impossible. This couldn’t be real.   
  
“We only ever had protected sex,” Asami uttered. “I went off my suppressants, but that’s not supposed to change anything.”  
  
“What kind of protection are you using?” Kya asked her.  
  
“I wear a diaphragm,” Asami told her.   
  
She’d bought that specifically, so this would not happen. She had made sure that she wasn’t going to end up in this situation. When she first started sleeping with Korra, the idea of carrying her child was out of the question. Asami wasn’t sure how she was supposed to feel now.  
  
She loved Korra, and she wanted to start a family with her someday. She wanted them to raise children in the safe world that they were able to mold for them, but could they do that now? Were they ready?  
  
Asami knew that didn’t really matter. This was happening whether they were prepared or not.  
  
Her eyes scanned the space around her. It didn’t feel as warm right now. She wasn’t sure anything near her could when all the warmth had been drained from her seconds ago. Maybe she was just thinking whimsically before. How could a small room with white walls feel anything other than confining, not matter who it belonged to.   
  
This room was plain, and impersonal. The wooden desk and gray chair were universal, they didn’t give any hint of personality. The hospital didn’t care about making people feel warm. It did its job and carried on. Unlike Asami. She always had to find a way to mess up the task she’d been given.   
  
“I know there’s always a slight chance,” Asami said out loud. “But it’s supposed to be rare.”  
  
“With a diaphragm there is a twelve percent chance of pregnancy,” Kya told her in a soothing voice. She knew as well as Asami that there was nothing that could be done about the current situation. “That’s why you’re pregnant now.”  
  
“I can’t believe this,” Asami exhaled.   
  
She was going to be a mother. She and Korra were going to raise a child together. That thought was terrifying of course, but the more Asami thought about it, the more it filled her with warmth. This was crazy, and she wasn’t anywhere near ready, but it was still kind of amazing.   
  
“Do you know who the sire is?” Kya asked her. She sounded like she was being careful of how she phrased that question.   
  
“Of course it’s Korra,” Asami uttered. “I’m not sleeping with anyone else.”

  
The look on Kya’s face spoke the words that she didn’t. Asami knew what she was thinking. Her thoughts sounded loud and clear.   
  
“No,” Asami shook her head. “That was one time.”   
  
“It only takes one time,” Kya said gently.    
  
Her hand was on Asami’s shoulder. She looked ready to comfort her, but there was nothing for her to be comforted about. Kya was wrong. She had to be. There was no way that she was pregnant with Mako’s child.   
  
“I slept with Korra during my heat,” Asami added. “With Mako it was just before, so there is no way that he’s the father.”   
  
“It’s unlikely,” Kya agreed. “But it’s not a hundred percent impossible.”   
  
“What?” Asami couldn’t believe this. Dread was filling her stomach.    
  
If she had Mako’s child—if the baby that was supposed to be Korra’s wasn’t—everything around her was going to crumble. Korra forgave her, she promised that she did, but could Asami really ask her to raise a kid that wasn’t hers? Even worse, she’d be raising the child created by the betrayal of one of her closest friends and her girlfriend. Korra might love Asami, but could she really do that to herself?   
  
“There’s a one percent chance that it could be his,” Kya continued. “If you slept with him before your heat, it’s possible. Spermatozoids can survive 3 days in the vagina, and if the ovulation happens after they can fertilize the egg. Judging from how far along you are, the times match up.”   
  
Korra had knotted her and there wasn’t a good chance that Mako was the father. But Asami couldn’t bring herself to trust chances anymore. Even that smallest bit was too much.   
  
“Oh God,” Asami’s breath hitched. She thought she had finally put this behind her. How was she supposed to bring this poor child into the world when so much rested on them?   
  
“Asami,” Kya’s voice was so steady. How was she always so steady? “That shouldn’t change how you feel about this baby.”   
  
“How can it not?” Asami was going to cry. She was going to start sobbing right now.    
  
“You and Korra love and have committed to each other,” Kya reminded her. “The child is going to be born to the two of you, that’s all that matters.”   
  
Asami wished she could believe that. 


	12. Chapter 12

When Asami left the hospital, the walls weren’t bright anymore. The sun had already gone down, leaving behind a bleak gloom. The haze seemed to work its way under her skin. It was a wonder that Asami didn’t get herself into another accident, she hadn’t driven this agitated in ages.

Korra seemed to know that something was off when Asami walked into the apartment. Instead of meeting her eyes, Asami took in how the light was dripping in from their window. Without effort, this place was the gloomiest space Asami had ever stayed in.

The two of them had to try so hard to make their boring couch or plain kitchen table look homey and comfortable. All the while, there was a full mansion a few miles from here that belonged to only Asami. She wondered if it would be at all more comfortable there. She wasn’t sure. Maybe instead of adding life, all the space would do was drain it.

“What’s wrong?” Korra asked her.

She took Asami’s hands and led her to the blue couch. Asami ran her feet along the old rug. Why were they living like this? Was proving that they were their own people that important?

Could it be when Asami wasn’t even sure if it was true? How was she supposed to be her own person when no matter how hard she tried to make her own path, all her life did was remind her of past actions someone else manipulated her into. It was like Amon and every misstep he’d guided her into was slowly choking her.

It made Asami angry. She was angry at herself, and angry at Amon, and angry at her father. Sometime ago it stopped feeling wrong to be upset with the person she’d give anything to have back. Asami was so mad that her father hadn’t seen what Amon was. She was so upset that he hadn’t realized the mess that Amon was going to lead everyone into. She was so hurt that he hadn’t told her anything before he died.

How was she supposed to be a decent parent when that was the mold that had been set for her? It was like she was being set up to fail. She was always being set up to fail and it hurt. It hurt so bad and for once she’d thought that she finally fixed her life. Of course, it wasn’t going to last.

“Asami,” Korra’s voice was so beautiful and clam and present. It wasn’t going to stay like that. This was like telling her of the betrayals all over again. They had finally gotten past all of this. “What happened?”

So Asami told Korra everything. She started with the car crash, then with seeing Kya, and then finally what was really pressing on her. It hurt to see the light fill Korra’s eyes when Asami stated that she was pregnant. There was fear too, of course there was fear, but there was also wonder. Korra wanted this. She wanted to build a family with her.

That almost made Asami not want to deliver the final blow to both their hearts. But she had to. She’d promised she wouldn’t lie to Korra again and that was a promise she was going to keep.

“Kya says it’s only a one percent chance,” Asami started. It was easier to start it that way, even though she was certain that the numbers meant nothing to either of them. If chances not happening ruled their lives, Asami wouldn’t be pregnant. “But she thinks that Mako could be the father.”

“What?” There was fire in Korra’s eyes. It was like someone had flipped a switch in her brain. One moment she was soft and calm, the next she was fighting to keep her whole world from falling around her.

“I wasn’t in my heat when we—” Asami couldn’t bring herself to say the words. “When it happened, but she said that it’s still possible.”

“No,” Korra was angry now. Asami didn’t know what she was supposed to say to stop this. She didn’t know if there was anything that she could say.

“Korra, I—”

“Just don’t say anything,” Korra’s voice was sharp. It cut through the air around them.

“This doesn’t change what we—”

“Of course it does,” Korra spat. “You having his child changes everything.”

“Why?” Asami asked her. She was pleading, but she was also challenging. Why did this have to rupture everything they build? Why couldn’t Korra not let it?

“Because you slept with him!” Korra screamed. “You slept with him and then went to meet my parents like there was nothing wrong!”

“I’m sorry,” Asami didn’t bother fighting back the tears.

This was the moment talking—it was anger and jealousy—it wasn’t rational. Korra had accepted that this happened. They both moved past it. They’d bonded and said they loved each other while knowing everything. They were supposed to be past this.

“Why was that what you thought of?” Korra demanded. “You said that you just needed information, but there are other ways to get that!”

“You think I wanted to sleep with him?” Asami asked back. “You honestly think that?”

“Maybe,” Korra crossed her arms. “How am I supposed to know? It’s not like I can tell when you’re lying anymore.”

“I hated it!” Asami shouted. “I hated it, and I cried, and I wanted to tell you.”

“But you didn’t,” Korra was glaring at her now. “And if I hadn’t found you out, you wouldn’t have.”

“That’s not true.” Asami took a step forward, but Korra flinched away.

“You know what?” Korra sighed. “I can’t hear this right now. I’m going on a walk.”

Asami watched as Korra walked out the door. She waited until it slammed behind her to collapse into herself.

For a long while, Asami just stayed like that. She couldn’t stop the tears from pouring out of her eyes. It felt like all she could do was cry and cry. Her body was shaking and she couldn’t stop it. She felt so hollow and hopeless. What was supposed to be a joy, was ripping her life apart. Why had she let herself believe that she could actually be happy?

As she sat, sobbing, their tiny living room felt cold and empty. The pale blue walls felt like a cool, unfeeling ocean that was about to close in on her. The couch was its own island. Instead of feeling safe on it, Asami just felt stranded. She always felt stranded, because there really was no way she could escape from this life.

An hour later she heard the door open and shut. She closed her eyes. She wasn’t sure she could bring herself to see Korra’s face right now. She couldn’t look at the woman she loved and watch her leave one more time. That would hurt too much. It wasn’t fair that they’d been allowed to think they were going to be okay after everything Asami had done. She almost wished that Korra had just casted her away from the beginning, so she wouldn’t have to face this heartache twice.

Korra sat down next to her. Asami felt the couch dip with her weight. She felt the warmth of Korra near her. Was this the last time they’d be this close?

“I’m sorry,” Korra’s words cut through the air.

They forced Asami’s eyes open in surprise. Asami looked up at her. There were tear tracks on Korra’s face. The fire from before was gone from her eyes. There was something else there instead.

“You don’t have to be,” Asami told her between sobs. She believed that.

“Yes, I do,” Korra took Asami’s hands in hers. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you. You had no way of controlling this.”

“But I did,” Asami choked out. “If I hadn’t done this—”

“I know,” Korra’s voice was so steady. That didn’t hide the fear Asami heard behind it. “But we can’t fix that now.”

“I love you,” Asami promised.

“I love you too,” Korra pulled Asami into an embrace.

This brought another wave of loud sobs, Asami tried to stop but she felt lost in her emotions.

“Calm down, it’s okay. We’ll figure this out,” Korra hummed into Asami’s hair.

Asami savored the warmth of Korra’s arms around her. She felt so safe like this. For the first time that night, their apartment didn’t feel cold and cruel. It felt like the tiny home that they’d chosen.

“I think it’s the hormones,” Asami told her. “I feel overly emotional, now I understand why I’ve been so unstable lately.”

“You can cry as long as you want,” Korra promised her. “It’s okay. I’m here now. Everything is going to be okay.”

She wished that they could have something a little more certain, but for now that was enough to get them through the night.

* * *

Kya knew that after weeks of planning they were finally ready to start the revolution. They had assembled a few special elite teams who each wanted what was best for the future. Each team would communicate with the other through radiocommunication. That was how they were going to win. She was sure of it.

To her surprise, Asami and Korra didn’t seem distracted the day that they planned to proceed. She made a mental note to pull Asami aside some time and make sure that she was alright. The poor girl was dealing with a lot—they both were.

It was decided that Korra would be the chief of the Equalists. This was both because Kya and Lin had faith in her abilities and because of how having the Avatar leading them would look. The citizens of Republic City may have mixed opinions on Korra, but that did not change that she was the symbol of peace for the bending world. Having her lead the Equalists, would show their true intentions.

Asami began the rebellion. Her team broke through the central of electricity of Republic City and she cut the power. Thanks to her, the entire city was plunged into darkness. This would make their rebellion much easier.

Lin had promised that she would help the free election. Kya knew that it took a lot for her to go against the laws that she had sworn to protect. She was proud of her. The past few weeks hadn’t given her enough time to express this. It felt odd that so much of her hope was clinging to this woman.

Not long ago, she had been motivated only by her need to do the right thing. Now, she wanted whatever future they built to be one where she could stay by Lin’s side. But she would think about that later. Right now they all needed to focus on making sure that everything went according to plan.

They went to the main police station first, after neutralizing those who tried to stop them with chi blocking, Lin, Mako, and Bolin were able to convince the others to stand down. Once the head of the police was convinced, it would be easy with the rest. They promised that the city would be safe if they surrendered to the Avatar until the people were granted free elections. Kya had to had it to Lin. She was a gruff and stiff woman, but when she believed in something she could really make a case for it.

The police agreed to stop fighting then. That made the city’s defenses no longer a threat. However, there was one more thing they needed to do.

A contingent of the United Forces fleet with General Iroh at its head was docked in the city harbor.

Kya came with Korra as she led the benders of the Equalists and the non-benders that could fight to negotiate with the United Forces army. Kya knew that Korra and Iroh had fought alongside each other before. They were friends and comrades and she hoped that this would help them in convincing him not to attack the Equalists.

Still, this was becoming a civil war and unlike with the police it was likely that this army would not be swayed by personal relationships. Luckily, they had a bit more than just the benders enlisted in their ranks. To meet the army’s ships, Asami had brought all of the planes that Future Industries own and produced. They flew over, creating a menacing display of what the Equalists had on their side. They would not back down without a fight. The other benders stood in the harbor ready to attack. Korra asked to meet Iroh for a peace talk instead. He accepted.

Eventually, Iroh did agree not to intervene in the city’s rebellion with his army for now. He would let them have their little battles, but if that got out of control, the army would put a stop to the revolution. Kya breathed a sigh of relief. They were going to be able to pull this off without any bloodshed.

The Equalists easily overpowered the city now that there was no one to stand against them. Kya walked with Korra as they stormed the council room. Ever since the rebellion started, the council’s members had been hiding there and hoping that their defenses would hold.

Kya insisted on accompanying Korra, even though she was not in charge of the army now that the plan was in action. While she did trust Korra to do everything that needed to be done and knew that at this point they had pretty much already won, she knew it wasn’t fair for Korra to do this alone.

Korra knew the council members. She was closer to Tenzin than even Kya was. Walking into that room meant facing a look of betrayal and severing a relationship that had shaped who Korra was today. Kya would not let Korra do that without her standing by her side.

She was right about the horror on Tenzin’s face, but he seemed to accept the situation easier than the other members. Instead of spurting threats fueled by fear and anger, he led a negotiation with Kya and Korra. He spoke calmly despite knowing that if the Equalists wanted, every council member would be killed.

But that wasn’t what they had agreed upon. Korra had watched the horrors in the Earth Kingdom, and Kya refused to let her comrades kill anyone, least of all her brother. They may not be close, and they may disagree on many things, but he was still her flesh and blood. She was going to make sure that this new city they built, had a safe place for him and his family. If they didn’t, they were just as bad as everyone who had ever oppressed non-benders.

“If you surrender to us, we promise that each of you will be pardoned of your crimes,” Korra promised the group. “The council will be disbanded, but none of you will be harmed or prosecuted.”

“The same must be applied to the Equalists that have broken laws, Republic City police, and the current administration,” Korra added.

“Yes. There must be a general amnesty for everybody except common criminals, the goal is to do a peaceful transition and we need a stable situation to focus on the future democracy,” Kya stated

That included Amon. As much as all of them wanted him to face trial for what he did, if they allowed that then they couldn’t protect the rest of the Equalists who had broken laws in order to help the movement.

“Yes, I think that sounds fair,” Tenzin agreed.

“And we will also propose this amnesty to the red lotus in exchange for them to stop immediately the fights, to give all their arms and means of attack and to accept to be in house arrest for a few years,” added Kya

Kya saw a smile form on Korra’s face. They made it this far. That didn’t mean that their work was over, there was still much to be done before they could call the city a democracy.

The first step was getting the city to accept the idea in the first place. While Kya and others agreed that this was what was best for the future, if they didn’t let the people decide that for themselves then they couldn’t call their movement any different from the council. That meant that there had to be an open debate between all the parties. Kya could lead this now the Equalists were no longer illegal.

She asked Korra to be present as well, despite doubting that the woman wouldn’t be much help in this situation. Korra was too emotional to influence a debate. She wanted the right thing to win, but Kya knew that she didn’t fully understand that not everything was a matter of right and wrong. Kya disagreed with the council, but she knew that some people would still support them. These people needed to have their voices heard as well, even if they were standing against the Equalists.

The debates lasted for days on end. They were broadcasted on the radio so that everyone in the city could listen. A panel of people were chosen to participate. Industrials, teachers, workers, farmers, policemen, and many other came together. There were more details that needed to be discussed than just who would lead them. Of course, this started with addressing what equality between benders and non-benders even meant. It meant talking about all of the rules that people had accepted as normal and questioning if they actually were needed.

This was harder than Kya knew Korra and Asami had expected it to be. One of the first questions to be addressed was why non-benders were not permitted to go into the police or army. Those against the law argued that with modern technology, they can defend themselves and are necessary when helping non-bender victims. Others agreed that when criminals and other armies mainly consist of benders it would still be a risk to put them in situations where they cannot control the weapons, their enemies are using on them.

It was Korra who brought up the rebellion. Kya was surprised and a little nervous to hear her speak so openly here. She knew that Korra was impulsive and had warned her that it would be a bad idea if she gave into that side of her. Still, her voice filled the room with confidence.

“I think that what the Equalists have accomplished is proof that the only future we have is one where non-benders and benders work together,” she explained. “There are always going to be situations where benders are more useful, but there will be the opposite as well.”

Out of the corner of her eyes, Kya saw Asami watching Korra. There was a gleam in her eyes. She looked entranced and so incredibly proud by the words Korra was speaking. Kya remembered the girl that Korra had been when those two met. That girl would never be able to speak like this. For all the harm she’d caused and mistakes she’d made, Asami had still managed to change Korra for the better.

“Sometimes adding the control of the elements to an already violent situation only ends in more destruction,” Korra continued. “I trust that the police and army will be able to tell when and where both benders and non-benders are needed. By restricting their soldiers, we aren’t protecting people, we’re insulting them.”

Her voice rang out into the large space. Kya could practically see it bouncing off of the walls and humming in the air. The room didn’t feel open when there were so many people with loud voices crowded inside of it, but when Korra spoke, Kya could see past this space. She could see the future. For the first time, she let herself truly believe that the one she had been fighting for was just around the corner.

Most of the people agreed with Korra. There were still some that seemed displeased, and Kya reminded herself that she was later going to have to talk to Korra about accepting that sometimes there were people she wouldn’t be able to reach.

The rest of the questions raised were also nearly all agreed upon. Korra suggested the rule restricting bender omegas from marrying non-bender alphas be thrown out. It was an old-fashioned rule and didn’t have any place in the new world that they were building. Some disagreed, they said that regardless of right, benders were still stronger and it was only right to give the next generation the best chance at being benders.

“I’m not saying you’re wrong,” Korra stated. “But that is not something that can be controlled by lineage.”

There was a cacophony of protests at that. No one really knew how bending was caused, so it was easy to say that whose parents were, could be the case. Korra raised her hand to silence the crowd. She seemed so commanding and strong in this moment. Kya was proud of her.

“I know that not all of you are going to believe be,” Korra started. “But my past lives have shown me how we are given our bending. It’s not because we are chosen, or special, it’s because of something spiritual and random. Why are we ruining couples lifes over something we have no proof for?”

Those words were hard to argue with. In fact, most of the arguments that the Equalists raised were accepted by the public. The majority wanted non-benders to be given equal rights. It was also decided that the police should not be allowed to use torture methods for information anymore. The press should be free and not controlled by any party as well, so that the public would be able to get uninfluenced information to form their own opinions.

Eventually it was decided that there would be several parties elected so that groups with different opinions could all vote and have their voices heard. They were making progress, but that didn’t mean that there were not also missteps. One group challenged the very idea of a democracy.

They questioned if freedom would actually result in making people happier in the first place. They ended up running for a reinstallation of the council, believing that the faith being placed in humanity would backfire. They thought that the people would not have sufficient political knowledge to choose the right leaders to govern them. They would be unable to make decisions that benefited both themselves and society as a whole. They thought that having a republic with wise men at the top was the best way to lead the city.

After some time, the question of free bending arose. Some the Equalists, with the support of a good handful of the party as well, questioned whether something that could be used as a lethal weapon should be allowed in the first place. Several people proposed that only the police and army should be permitted to use their bending and that for regular citizen it should be illegal. Asami suggested that people using bending for violence more than once should be de-bended by Korra.

The reaction from some of the benders in the crowd was aggressive. They saw bending as a part of their rights—as a part of them—and didn’t want their right to using it to be taken away. They argued that it wasn’t fair to restrict people not using their abilities because of violence. Kya agreed with them.

“Outlawing bending would be oppressing benders,” Kya spoke in a commanding tone.

She needed everyone in this room to listen to her. If they chose a solution that meant regulating another group, they would just be getting themselves in the same situation they had been in with the council. The benders were right that their bending was a part of them. Kya doubted that they’d give up their ability to use it without a fight and that was definitely not what they needed right now.

“When we talk about equality we cannot forget the concept of equal liberty for everyone,” she told the crowd. “That means that no group or person can be repressed, and stopping people from using their talents and bodies will do that.”

The discussion went on, but by the end of it, Kya was certain that the people were on her side. Most of them seemed open to the proposals that Korra and the Equalists had made as well. When the debates were finally over and the city was ready to have a free election, Kya was glad. Still, she didn't let herself feel relief just yet.

Not long after the elections were announced, the Red Lotus threatened to attack the main voting station. Unfortunately, they have refused the amnesty. After the damage they were able to cause before, Kya knew that this was only going to cause a panic. This instance was the first test of their new city, if they let this danger break them then they would never be able to hold. They had to show their citizens they had nothing to fear.

“We’re looking into it,” Lin told Kya that afternoon. “The Red Lotus succeeds when they are not expected. They have to know that with the police ready, they won’t be able to do any harm.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Kya replied. “It’s not what they do, it’s the fact that they said they’ll do it. People will be afraid, they’re not going to trust just the police to protect them.”

“Then what do you suggest?” Lin asked her.

“I have an idea,” Kya let herself smile now.

Lin refused to see anything that they had done as a victory until it was all over, but it was different for Kya. To her, every small triumph meant something. She had been fighting this fight for so long and lost good friends to it, somewhere along the line she’d found out how to enjoy the little wins she was given.

She wasn’t sure if Lin counted as one of those yet.

Kya asked Korra to contact Iroh and ask for his army to protect the city during the day of the election. His presence would prove not only that he and United Forces supported the election but reinforce that Republic City didn’t stand alone. The army gave those who wanted to vote—and they hoped that was nearly everyone—the security and safety they wanted.

A lot of small parties have emerged and the interest into the democracy was growing.

After a long and tense process, everything had finally fallen into place. The day after the election, it was announced that a president and a parliament had been elected. Each of the parties were being represented, and their new government swore that they would make sure every type of person in the city was being treated fairly. A constitution will be written and submitted to the parliament vote.

Kya knew that these words weren’t everything. There was always going to be bias and greed that kept what they had just built form moving smoothly, but it was progress. After years of watching good people get hurt, something was finally being done about it. That made Kya feel so incredibly relieved.

Not long after the election, the parliament decided that Republic City should relinquish the control that it had over the water tribes. The countries were allies and should a threat come Republic City’s army, would aid them, but they no longer needed to force their beliefs on a group of people who thought very differently than they did.

Korra seemed happy about this. When it was announced Kya saw her excitedly embracing Asami. That brought a smile to Kya’s face. Those two were going to be alright. She had a feeling it would be some time before they had smooth sailing, but after everything she’d seen them push themselves through, she knew that they would always find each other. Love usually did.

That word made Kya’s smile fade. Now that the democracy was established and their rebellion won, Kya knew that her excuse for seeing Lin were going to lessen. It wasn’t like they were in a relationship—or, at least Kya wasn’t sure if they were.

They never really had the time to talk about where the stood of what things meant. Having that kind of problem made Kya red in the face. It wasn’t like they were teenagers, there was a certain point in life where this kind of problem just felt foolish. That didn’t make it go away.

It wasn’t like they’d started whatever they were in a remotely conventional way either. Kya had known Lin for a while. She remembered back when they were young and Lin had briefly dated her brother. That was right before he got with Pema. Kya had always sort of known that the two had broken Lin’s heart, but it was never any of her business.

Given how cold Lin acted, Kya had a feeling that her heart had been broken many different times and many different ways. She was the sort of person who grew a thicker skin when that happened. Instead of caving in on herself, she told herself that she was going to get stronger. Only, Kya knew that this wasn’t real strength.

She hadn’t been lying when she told Korra and Asami that Lin was one of the strongest people that she knew, but she had been anything but strong when she was first captured. Kya had arrived back the day after Amon and the others caught her. She had seen a broken woman refusing to give in to her own failure. That had moved Kya. To her, strength wasn’t in avoiding weakness, it was how weakness was bared.

It took time to get Lin to trust her. At times, Kya wasn’t sure if she fully did. She knew that politically, Lin knew Kya wanted what was best for the city and they had been on the same page ever since Korra convinced Lin not to turn her in. Still, Kya could see Lin shielding her heart from her. She didn’t trust Kya not to break it.

It hadn’t started as a relationship. Kya and Lin were both stressed, had been through hell and back, and were somehow going to have to find a way to lead the entire city into a new age. They were both breaking at the seams and waiting for the other to be the first to admit it.

Kya found Lin attractive, she wasn’t at all in denial of that. She had even since they were younger and Lin had been labeled off limits due to her relationship with Tenzin and then the fall of that relationship. It wasn’t something Kya had been hung up about. She didn’t spend her time worrying about relationships like most people did. There was so much that she wanted to do in her lifetime, figuring out romances would only take up her hours.

They didn’t start as a romance. They started as a release.

Kya was tense and Lin was frustrated and it was so much easier not to feel that when you were feeling something else. Lin was good at it. She was good at making Kya relax until everything seemed just a little bit easier to carry.

Kya wasn’t sure when the contact spread from just relieving stress to comforting each other as well. The lines were blurred then, but they really only had each other. There was Korra, but that girl already had far too much on her shoulders. Kya and Lin were in this together, and that felt nice. It felt nice to be with someone, even if Lin was anything but affectionate when they were in public.

It was, when they were in the middle of everything and Kya really didn’t have times for feelings, that she realized she was in love with Lin. She thought that something like that had to take time. It didn’t just hit you all at once, but then again she doubted that they were anything like other couples. Kya wanted to be with Lin when this was all over.

Only now it was, and she wasn’t sure where it was supposed to begin. Talking seemed logical, but Kya wasn’t sure that Lin was ready for that. She wasn’t sure she was either. They could wait before putting feelings on the table, she was certain of that.

So instead she knocked on the door of Lin’s apartment determined not to rush Lin into something. She didn’t want to ask for anything more than what they already had, because she was certain that was far more than what either of them were willing to admit. Lin looked surprised when she answered the door. That was fair.

“Did something happen?” She asked. Kya wondered if they were ever going to stop jumping into emergencies. Given their lines of work, probably not anytime soon.

“No,” Kya assured her. “Everything is fine. Can I come in?”

“I don’t see why not,” Lin held out the door for her.

The apartment was bigger than Kya imagined it to be, it was always more furnished. The first time she had spent the evening, Lin had explained most of the furniture was thanks to her sister and Opal. Once they’d gotten on good terms again, and Opal moved to the city they had made it their business to make Lin’s home feel like an actual home.

Kya liked the way the apartment felt. It was comfortable. She needed that feeling right now, because she really wasn’t sure what was going to happen.

“What’s going on?” Lin asked.

She liked to cut too the chase. Kya enjoyed that about her. Lin was direct, but that meant that everything she said and did had a purpose. Right now, Kya did too.

“Would you like to get dinner with me?” Kya asked.

“Sure,” Lin nodded. “Is there something we need to discuss? I thought that the parliament was doing a good job so far.”

“They are,” Kya agreed. “I don’t want to talk about the parliament, or the Equalists, or Korra. I just want dinner with you.”

It took a moment for Lin to process what that meant. In that moment, Kya could feel her heart beating against her chest. She wasn’t supposed to get this nervous. It made her feel like a foolish child all over again.

“Sure,” Lin said again. Then a smile came over her face. “I’d like that.”

Things were easier after that. It was as if they had an unspoken agreement, that now they were going to try this out. It took a little bit for it to not feel awkward. The first time that Lin held Kya’s hand in public, felt like a far bigger moment than Kya knew that it should have, but she couldn’t help it.

In time, it didn’t stop at hand holding. They kissed, and laughed, and did everything that normal couples did. It felt nice. After everything that the past few years had thrown at Kya, it felt simple. She hadn’t realized how much she had wanted simple until now.

That didn’t mean that there weren’t issues. Kya wasn’t sure she was ever going to get used to how dominating Lin always was. It was grating on her nerves. She didn’t like it when someone else bossed her around, even if they weren’t meaning to, and it felt like that was exactly what Lin was doing.

Not that Kya was the only one she was bossy towards. The final straw happened on a completely uneventful day. Asami and Korra had invited them along with Bolin and Opal to get lunch with them at a nice restaurant. They were calling it a celebration, but Kya had a feeling this was their way of congratulating themselves for everything they’d accomplished.

At first the outing had been fun. Kya was happy to see the warmth and love back in Korra and Asami’s eyes, and it was nice to see the other two who had bravely joined their fight so happy as well. Slowly, Lin started to irritate her. Kya knew that it was part of who she was and what she did for a living, but Lin did not need to act so controlling towards everyone.

Finally, Kya had enough. She had enough of every time Lin needed to tell someone what to do.

“Will you stop being a bossy bitch?” She demanded before leaving the restaurant with anger still coursing through her.

Lin had looked upset too, but right now Kya didn’t care. She was too pissed off to care. It wasn’t like she didn’t have reason to be. Just because they had gotten together through a war, didn’t mean that little things weren’t supposed to bother her. Life wasn’t always high stakes. Sometimes it was the small things that torn you apart.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone commenting and leaving kudos! I love to answer.  
> And I want to thank specially Piper for her great work.  
> Messaline

Lin did not try to contact Kya. That didn’t help her sulking. If Lin had come to her apartment and tried to talk to her, maybe she would care. Right now, she just felt irritated. And maybe she felt a little but sad too, because she wanted Lin to know that her bossy attitude bothered her and to stop. She wanted Lin to care what she thought.  
  
It was only hours later, when Kya was buying groceries and trying to clear her head, that she realized how hypocritical she sounded. She wanted Lin to change, but it wasn’t like she was doing much to accommodate to Lin. She knew that Lin didn’t mean any harm, but she’d gotten so angry about something that she could have just calmly pointed out.  
  
She felt heat rising to her face. She needed to talk to Lin. If they split over such a tiny, unimportant thing, Kya didn’t know what she was going to do. In a rush, she turned to leave the store. When she did, she saw Lin standing right in front of her.  
  
Kya had never believed in chances, and she wasn’t sure if she should call this luck or not, but some spirit somewhere was surely having fun toying their them.  
  
“Hi,” Lin took a step forward.  
  
“I was leaving,” Kya uttered before realizing exactly how that sound. “To find you, I mean. I wanted to say—”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Lin uttered before she could. “For being a bossy bitch. You’re right. I get like that sometimes. I promise to work on it, okay?”  
  
“I’m sorry too,” Kya promised. “I shouldn’t have insulted you like that and just walked away.”  
  
“It’s alright,” Lin smiled at her.  
  
Then she pulled Kya into a tight hug. Kya closed her eyes. She let the store around them melt away, the only thing that mattered to her right now was Lin and her arms and how they felt around her waist.  
  
Kya has spent her youth cycling between lovers and relationships that couldn’t mean anything more than a few months and physical enjoyment. Love was a game to her, and she was good at it.  
  
When she was older she was less against the idea of a steady relationship but concluded that it was too late and that love would likely never happen again for her. Settling down went from sounding deary to nice. Still, she didn’t think she was the type to let herself fall completely for anyone. It was lonely, and sometimes it hurt, but she had to accept that.  
  
Now she knew she had been wrong about. Now she understood all of the messes caused and all the fools who caused them. If she could stay in Lin’s arms like this, Kya was alright with being a fool.  
  
“Do you wanna come back to my place?” Kya asked.  
  
“Do you want me to?” Lin asked back. In moments like this Kya could never tell if Lin was flirting or just checking that everything was alright.  
  
“Yes,” Kya pressed a short, sweet kiss to her lips. “Yes, I want you to.”

“What’s wrong?” Lin asked Kya as they entered the apartment. Kya liked how Lin could see her hesitation even though this wasn’t the first time for either of them. It meant that they really were connecting. They both knew that it didn’t matter what their history was, there was something knew about this.

“I’m supposed to take my suppressants,” Kya stated.

“You’re on your heat?” Lin’s eyes widened.

“Yeah, it just started” Kya nodded. “I could take them now, but I could also not.”

“You want me to knot you,” Lin uttered.

“Yeah,” Kya hummed. “I think we’re at that point.”

Then Kya kissed her. It was long, and sweet, and full of the passion that Kya loved about Lin. Kya broke the kiss to gently run her fingers along the scar on Lin’s face. Lin raised an eyebrow, as if questioning the action, but before she could say anything Kya pressed her lips to the scar. She kissed Lin’s face softly. This was the tenderness that she had missed for so long.

“I love your scar,” Kya murmured.

“Why?” Lin asked her.

Kya smiled but realized that Lin only seemed perplexed. She wondered if Lin hated this part of her appearance. Kya didn’t like the idea of Lin hating any part of her. She pressed another soft kiss to Lin’s cheek.

“Because it’s part of you,” she told her.

Lin pulled Kya into another kiss. This one was rougher. Lin pulled at the clothes covering Kya, her drive was faster than Kya was ready for. Kya broke the kiss and put her hand over Lin’s mouth.

“I don’t want it like that,” she told her. Kya wasn’t into rough sex, maybe when she was younger she would have enjoyed it, but right now she wanted something softer. “I like sweetness. Can we have that instead.”

Lin answered her with another kiss. While this one was less urgent, it still threatened to know the both of them off of their balance. There was so much need behind it, but Kya didn’t want to rush. They could take their time, savor every moment, and still get what they needed.

“Slow down,” Kya murmured, pushing Lin back for a moment, focusing her eyes on the Alpha in front of her. Her chest was heaving, labored breathing accompanying the flush of her skin. Kya knew this was Lin’s first encounter with an Omega, even another person in a long time - she was going too fast. “We’ve got all the time in the world.”  
  
Lin’s eyes narrowed but she didn’t resist when Kya drew her into a gentle kiss, smoothing her fingers down the front of the Alpha’s blouse. The buttons popped free easily and Kya moaned, grinding her hips into the other woman.  
  
“Kya,” Lin muttered, tilting her head as Kya softly dragged one fingertip over her cheek. She turned the Omega around, pushing her into the wall and ignoring her squeaked protests. Her cock was already hard and leaking, staining the panties that barely restrained it, and she quickly unbuttoned her pants.  
  
Kya squirmed against the wall, fighting against Lin’s hold until the Alpha relented, letting her turn around. “Alpha,” she whispered, leaning in to kiss Lin’s pursed lips. “I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. Stop rushing.”  
  
She took Lin’s hand, guiding her towards the bed. Lin kicked the pants off, following as Kya stripped her clothes, drawing the Alpha onto the bed. “Omega,” Lin growled sensually, pushing her back but Kya was determined to get her way.  
  
After allowing Lin to settle between her thighs, she kept herself at distance from the thick weeping cock that begged for entrance. Kya kissed Lin softly, hesitantly, tasting her with a delicate touch that had Lin moaning against her.  
  
She spread her thighs little by little until Lin could press against her, the thick shaft resting against her soaked entrance, and Kya could feel the Alpha’s body vibrating with the urge to take what was right there. Her muscular arms shook either side of Kya’s shoulders and she smiled as Lin held off her instincts.  
  
Kya lifted her legs, moaning when the tip of Lin’s cock sank into her pussy, splitting her open. Lin cried out but didn’t bury herself, holding off as Kya drew her in inch by inch, keeping the pace slow. When their hips were flush, Kya gasped and the tension left Lin’s shoulders, letting her sink into a soft kiss with the Omega underneath her.  
  
“You feel so good,” Kya murmured, gasping when the cock inside her twitched. Her fingers clasped Lin’s shoulders, she spread her legs wide and Lin groaned at the way the Omega’s body clutched at her in the new position. “Right there,” Kya panted, seeking a kiss from the Alpha’s lips. “Oh, right there.”  
  
Lin growled against Kya’s mouth, the kiss quickly turning demanding, although Kya slowed her down, running her hands all over Lin wherever she could reach. The tactic seemed to work at calming her and slowly, Lin started to roll her hips, thrusting hard enough to make Kya’s entire body jerk but slow enough that she could feel every inch of the thick cock spearing into her.  
  
“Feels so good, Alpha,” Kya praised, gasping as Lin’s hands slipped underneath her ass, holding her firmly as she fucked into her. “So good, don’t stop, wanna feel everything.”  
  
“You’re mine,” Lin muttered, burying her face in Kya’s neck and the Omega nodded with a smile, clenching her walls around Lin’s thick cock.  
  
“I’m yours,” she promised, whimpering as Lin grazed her teeth over Kya’s throat. “Yes, I’m yours.”  
  
Lin kept moving, losing herself in the soft velvet heat that encased her, the scent of Omega filling the room. Kya’s slick coated her from root to tip, easing her passage into the other woman’s body. Each stroke ended in the slap of skin on skin but Lin wanted to feel more. Kya was coming apart, whispering little praises as she fell headfirst into oblivion, shuddering with bliss.  
  
Withdrawing, she coaxed Kya onto her belly on all fours and the Omega whined when Lin’s cock brushed against her from behind. Maybe she expected the Alpha to fuck her hard and dominate her but Lin was a fast learner and knew exactly what her Omega wanted.  
  
Slowly, she pushed into Kya again, enjoying the sharp little cries as her cock went deeper than before, the pressure inside her almost overwhelming. Her body was on overdrive, the primal part of her craving roughness and marking; Lin knew better than to indulge that sense.  
  
“Need more,” Kya begged, holding her ass cheeks, spreading herself wide open as Lin started to rock into her again, pulling out almost all the way until only the tip was encase in Kya’s wet heat. She didn’t slam in - Lin sank back into her an inch at a time, watching the way Kya’s body shook with pleasure.  
  
Sliding her hands over Kya’s back, Lin fucked her slow, reaching underneath her to cup her breasts, feeling them jostle with each hard thrust. At this angle, the slap of their bodies collided was muted but no less sensuous, and Lin groaned as Kya tightened around her.  
  
Kya was almost babbling now, lost in a haze of arousal and need, her body responding instinctively the way Lin rolled into her, her thick Alpha cock filling her to the brim, until her eyes watered. Her murmured praises were littered with curses, cute ones, that made Lin smile and kiss along her spine.  
  
Her own climax was close and she wanted to chase it, although she was unwilling to surrender the intense feeling of Kya’s flesh sliding against her own, slick coating her skin as the Omega came again and again. She was so responsive and soft, something Lin had never experienced.  
  
Kya whimpered, dropping her head to the mattress as Lin pulled her hands away from her breasts, planting them on Kya’s firm ass. She held herself inside the other woman for a moment before she groaned and her cock twitched.  
  
“Please,” Kya begged. “Give me your knot, Alpha.”  
  
Lin groaned, picking up where she’d left off, keeping her movements purposeful and hard. Her knot was thickening with each throb of Kya’s tight pussy around her and it was not long before her thrusts were growing shorter and shorter.  
  
Fireworks seemed to light up her nerve endings as she came, pumping into Kya over and over, her knot holding them together. Kya fell too, crying out and clutching the sheets as Lin slumped over her, wrapping her arms around her belly to hold her close. 

Lin pressed a light kiss to Kya’s cheek. Kya closed her eyes. Everything felt right as she laid in Lin’s arms. She felt at peace.

They didn’t go to sleep just yet. As they laid there, Lin softly murmured in Kya’s ear. They let talking carry them into the night. This was another thing that Lin had missed in all her younger relationships. She’d never had this connection after sex before. She liked it.

“I have a confession,” Kya hummed at one point.

“Yeah?” Lin asked.

“I had a crush on you back when you were dating my brother,” Kya told her.

“Really?” Lin sounded surprised.

“Yeah,” Kya chuckled. “He’s lucky I’m such a good sister. I would have tried to steal you from him, if I wasn’t.”

“Maybe you should have,” Lin told her. “I obviously didn’t choose the right sibling back then.”

“I guess it’s a good thing you have that sorted out now,” Kya teased.

Lin kissed her again. Kya hoped that they’d never get tired of this. She wanted nights like this one to go on and on forever.

\--  
  
Part of Kya and Lin being officially together meant telling people aside from just Asami and the other people involved in their movement. Aside from Opal, Lin’s family all lived far away. Kya knew that she could get the chance to meet them at some point, but that was less pressing than talking to her own.  
  
She wanted to visit Tenzin and his family not just to announce her relationship, but also to make sure that they had not severed everything between them. After the rebellion, Tenzin had told her that he did not hold her actions against her. He didn’t fully understand why her and Korra thought that they needed to do what they did, but he could recognize that they did it for the good of the city. He also knew that she had taken steps not only to keep violence at bay, but to keep him and his family safe.  
  
Still, even as her brother had said that, Kya knew that he was hurt. They had never been close, but even if she was doing the right thing as a citizen, she might not have been doing the right thing as his older sister. She would not apologize or take back her actions, he understood that much, but she would try to build something from what was destroyed.  
  
When they arrived at Air temple Island, Kya was surprised that it wasn’t Tenzin they were greeted by, but Pema instead. As they entered the house, Kya realized that she could see Tenzin cooking in the kitchen. He looked rather flustered but was clearly trying very hard to do the simple task that his wife usually did three times a day.  
  
“It’s so good to see you two,” Pema said warmly. There was a grin on her face. In fact, she looked like she was glowing. Kya wasn’t sure she’d ever seen this woman look so bright before.  
  
Pema seemed to notice Kya watching her husband in the kitchen. A small laugh came to her lips and Kya couldn’t help laughing as well. She’d never known Pema all that well personally, but this really was a side of her, she’d never seen before.  
  
“I thought that since the city is changing so much we could have some changes here as well,” she placed her hands on her hips as she spoke. There was a grin on her face. “My whole life I’ve accepted the role of the omega non-bender, but now I realize I don’t have to.”  
  
That had always been one of the things about Pema, Kya didn’t understand. While she didn’t have children or a serious significant other (until now), Kya could never understand how anyone could so easily accept being treated almost like a servant in their own family. Pema never asked for help or made any indication she was unhappy not having time for herself. It was as if she hadn’t realized that she could until now—it was as if she hadn’t thought that omega non-benders could until now.  
  
“Tenzin and I are splitting more of the housework here now,” Pema explained. “He’s getting the hang of it.”  
  
Kya glanced at Tenzin in the kitchen again. He seemed in over his head, but she knew that wouldn’t last long. Now Pema could be more than just a wife and a mother. She could have time for her hobbies and relaxation, instead of bending over backwards for the sake of her family.  
  
“I’m happy for you,” Kya told her.  
  
She meant this. Pema had always been so obedient, but now she was taking charge of her own life. Kya couldn’t help lacing her fingers into Lin’s hand and giving it a soft squeeze as Pema led them into the living room. Lin shot her an amused but questioning look.  
  
“What is it?” She asked. Her voice was so warm—warmer than Kya knew most people thought possible from her. Kya liked that. It meant that this side of Lin was just for the few people that she chose to show it to. It made her feel special.  
  
“Nothing,” Kya laughed. “It’s just, the world really is changing, isn’t it?”  
  
“It is,” Lin agreed. “Thanks to people like you.”  
  
Kya pressed a small kiss to Lin’s cheek. Things weren’t perfect, but they were going to be okay. That made her happy. No, it made her ecstatic. It made her want to throw her arms in the air and make a complete fool of herself as she reveled in this new-found bliss.  
  
“I love you,” she said to Lin.  
  
It was as if the words just slid out of her lips. She hadn’t meant to say them, not right now. She hadn’t thought that they were ready yet. When they began actually dating, Kya had promised herself that she would take things slow. She would wait to make sure that Lin was ready for every step that they took. She wasn’t going to plunge her into something that was too much for both of them.  
  
Only now she’d done it. Now she had said those words and meant them far too much to take them back. It took all of her self-control not to slap her hand over her own mouth in shock and betrayal that her lips had let her form those words in the first place.  
  
Then Lin was laughing. She was laughing a loud, and beautiful laugh. It was only now that Kya realized she hadn’t heard this before, not really. She’d seen Lin chuckle and she’d witnessed the beauty that was her smile, but she’d never watched her throw her head back and give into laughter before.  
  
And now Lin was doing this in front of others. She was laughing like a child in the middle of Tenzin’s living room and Kya had no idea what was going on. Maybe she had lost her mind. Maybe that last moment was just too much happiness for her to handle and she’d gone insane from it.  
  
“I love you too,” Lin told her, and Kya knew that this was real. There was no way she could conjure up the overwhelming feeling in her chest.  
  
Then she was kissing Lin full on the mouth. She was wrapping her arms around her and giving into the sensation. It felt amazing and it didn’t feel any different. They had always both loved each other, but they had both been too scared to be the first to voice it. Suddenly everything was different and nothing was at all. Kya didn’t know what to say or think, but she knew what to do. She was going to keep Lin in her life forever.  
  
They were interrupted by a loud coughing in the doorway. Their lips parted and Kya turned to see Tenzin holding a tray of food, face red and failing at hiding his own amusement. Pema was giggling as well, Kya noticed the two of them exchange a knowing look.  
  
There was warmth in his eyes. That was when Kya realized that they were going to be okay. Things were going to be weird and difficult, and it was going to take a while for them to just be brother and sister and not see the political chess board between them, but they would get there. She had faith that they would.  
  
“Did you burn any of it?” Lin asked, gesturing to the food in his hands.  
  
“Most,” he told her. “It’s good to see you, Lin.”  
  
“It’s good to see you too,” Lin said to him. “I’m not going to pretend to like your bad cooking”  
  
“That’s fair,” Tenzin set the plate down on the table. The four of them sat around it. “Just so you know, you may be the chief of police, but if you ever hurt Kya, they’re never going to find your body.”  
  
Lin laughed again at this. Kya could get used to hearing that sound. She wanted to get used to it.  
  
“Okay,” she nodded. “Even though I think your kids are more of a threat than you are.”  
  
“Oh, they are,” Tenzin smiled now. “They’re included in the threat.”  
  
Kya could get used to all of this. This was what she had been fighting for, she just hadn’t realized it at the time.  
  
—  
  
Korra and Asami were okay. It had taken some time for them to work up to that. Korra wished that it hadn’t, but it turned out that wounds were harder to recover from, than she had initially thought. She knew it wasn’t fair for her to take back the trust she had already given to Asami but knowing that didn’t make the pains in her chest go away.  
  
Slowly, she was able to accept that the child Asami was going to have, might not be hers. Slowly, she came to terms with the fact that Asami had hurt her but that was in the past and she wasn’t trying to hurt her now. Asami was patient with her. It made things easier for both of them.  
  
They didn’t talk about the baby, it was easier that way. Soon they were going to have to, but for now it was easier to put other things first.  
  
They both had to get used to what was compromised for the sake of the future. It was hard for Korra to accept that there was no way that Amon could be punished for his actions. Without his bending, he really posed no real threat, but the idea of him being able to roam free didn’t sit well with her. A different thing that had been brushed aside was wrestling with Asami.  
  
At first she didn’t talk about it. Korra knew that something was on her mind, but she also didn’t want to push her to talk about it. After everything that had happened, they both needed time to process things. It was hard to accept that Asami couldn’t do that out loud and with her, but Korra knew that sometimes it was easier for her to have things sorted in her head before she voiced them.  
  
So when she told Korra that she wanted to have a serious talk one night, Korra knew that something was wrong. There were worry lines on Asami’s face, and at first Korra thought that this was about the baby. They hadn’t figured out what they were going to do, and Korra knew that Asami wanted to know if her thoughts were still the same as they had been during that argument. Korra didn’t know how to voice them.  
  
Then she realized that if Asami was going to talk to her about the baby, she wouldn’t look this concerned. Sad or frightened maybe, but Asami looked like she was anticipating Korra shooting her down. That made Korra nervous.  
  
“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Korra started, because that felt like the best way to clear the air. She needed Asami to understand that they were in this together now, and she didn’t have to be afraid of how Korra would react.  
  
“I know,” Asami wasn’t meeting her eyes. “Actually, I want to ask you something.”  
  
“Yeah?” Korra hummed. “What is it?”  
  
“I know that we’re supposed to put all of this behind us,” Asami started. “And legally we’ve already pardoned everyone involved with the rebellion, including me. But I still need to know what happened to my father.”  
  
“You want me to keep looking into it,” Korra realized.  
  
Asami looked at her now. Her eyes had turmoil in them. Korra realized that this wasn’t because she feared Korra’s reaction, Asami felt bad for asking this of Korra. She thought that she was overstepping.  
  
“I’ll do it,” Korra uttered. “I promise. You won’t have to keep wondering anymore.”  
  
A smile formed on Asami’s lips. She grasped Korra’s hands in her own.  
  
“Thank you,” she looked so relieved.  
  
Korra knew that part of all of this was the hormones making her emotions control her even more. That again reminded Korra that there was another conversation that they were going to need to have. Still, she pushed that aside. There was more she needed to say now. Maybe she should have said it before she made the promise, but Korra had never been good at thinking of things logically.  
  
“I know that you need this for closure,” she started. “But I need you to understand that it might not give that to you. If Amon didn’t kill him, it’s likely it was done by a former member of the oligarchy. That means that it might have been done by someone already pardoned for their crimes.”  
  
“I know,” Asami nodded. “It’s not about justice, or revenge. I just need to put an end to the wondering. It’s like I can’t move on until I know.”  
  
“Okay,” Korra nodded. “I’ll find out.”  
  
This time, since Korra wasn’t in the middle of a war and every other crisis that happened the last time she was looking into Asami’s father’s death, it was easier to come up with a game plan. The new state of the government also opened more doors for her. The police had no loyalty to the oligarchy anymore, so those who might not have talked to Korra before now were fine with helping her.  
  
She debated going to Lin to ask that she arrange for Korra to meet with the chief of the jail, but in the end opted against that. She wasn’t sure how Lin and Kya would feel about Asami finding out who ended her father’s life. Korra had a feeling that they would fear how she would react once she knew.  
  
Korra knew that she should be fearing how Asami was going to react but seeing her slowly torment herself over this seemed so much more painful to watch. She could deal with navigating what they would do once they knew when she had the answers. For now, worrying about it would do her no good.  
  
Still, she needed a way to get into the jail and talk to who she needed to talk to. While being the Avatar could open the doors for her, it wouldn’t necessarily get her the urgent meeting. It was with disdain that Korra realized who she needed to get her there.  
  
“Why do you think I’m going to get you a meeting if you don’t even tell me why you need it?” Mako’s arms were crossed.  
  
He looked pissed off, but Korra had a feeling that had more to do with the fact that she had just barged into his office than the fact that it was her. She didn’t know how mad he was at her right now. She didn’t know how mad she was supposed to be at him.  
  
Right now when she looked at him, all she could think about was him and Asami having the sex that created the baby that might be his instead of hers. But that wasn’t something that she could let herself stew over here. Mako didn’t know about the child, and Korra didn’t want him to. That would just make everything more complicated.  
  
The office was too small for the position that Mako had. Korra had a feeling that he just didn’t know how to ask Lin for a better one. For someone so blunt, he really didn’t know how to navigate things.  
  
For someone who was so selfish, he really didn’t know how to ask for what he wanted.  
  
Korra shook that thought away. That wasn’t what she should be focusing on. She was still angry. She had a feeling, she was always going to be angry, but like it or not as long as Mako had the job he did, they were going to need to work with each other. And maybe Bolin had a point about all the history Korra and Mako had between each other. That didn’t mend the wounds—if anything it made them deeper—but Korra couldn’t exactly ignore all of the fights they’d fought side by side.  
  
“Because you owe me,” Korra put her hands on her hips.  
  
Mako hated the cocky tone of voice she was using. She’d figured that out in the first week of knowing him and had used it to her advantage ever since. Mako hated it when Korra knew that she had her way and there was nothing that he could do about it.  
  
“And this would make us even?” He didn’t sound like he believed her.  
  
Korra didn’t know the real answer to that. This certainly wouldn’t change things, not really, but she could act like it did. She could stop glaring at him and try to be civil. If it meant that Asami would finally get some peace, Korra could manage that.  
  
“Sure,” Korra stated. “Yeah, it’ll make us even.”  
  
“You’re gonna get me in so much trouble,” Mako muttered.  
  
“If Lin asks, I just wanted to check in on some things and I was going to ask her but she seemed busy,” Korra told him.  
  
“She is busy,” Mako stated. “We all are.”  
  
“Then get me what I need quickly and I’ll get out of your hair,” Korra told him.  
  
“Fine,” Mako pulled a paper out of his desk and scribbled something on it. Then he handed it to Korra. “Just give this to whoever greets you and say I sent you. They’ll take you to the chief.”  
  
“Great,” Korra snatched up the paper.  
  
“Listen,” Mako started when Korra was nearly out the door. “Korra, about—”  
  
“I said we’re even, I didn’t say I wanted to talk about it,” Korra informed him crisply. “We’re not there yet. I don’t know if we ever will be.”  
  
She let the door slam behind her. Out of everything that she had to worry about, Mako’s feelings were not on that list.  
  
\--  
  
Korra visited the jail later that day. She approached the tall white building with its brown roof, without hesitation.  

She wasn’t surprised that Mako’s request got her exactly where she needed to be. The guards seemed on edge. Korra knew that a handful of people working there had been let go after the rebellion. She knew that there were probably still some that didn’t deserve to keep their jobs after going along with incidents like what happened to Asami’s father.  
  
Korra could use that to her advantage. These people weren’t going to want to lie to the Avatar. She wasn’t here to get anyone in trouble, she just wanted to get her information and leave.  
  
The chief of the guard met with her immediately. Even she seemed a little nervous. Korra made it clear that she was just here for information, she didn’t add that this wasn’t on official business. It worked better for her if it didn’t look like she was stepping outside of her job for a personal grievance.  
  
“I just want to know what happened,” Korra explained. “I’m not here to point fingers at anyone working here, I know that whoever did it, had to have been very powerful and that you and your guards couldn’t have had much of a choice.”  
  
Korra didn’t bother explaining how she was certain that Hiroshi’s death hadn’t been a suicide. She could tell as she spoke to the chief of the guard that she wasn’t going to try to argue the excuse they’d been given. Hiroshi was murdered, and with the oligarchy no longer in place, no one here had anything to fear in telling who had done it.  
  
“I don’t have any proof,” the chief of the guard stated.  
  
“I know,” Korra told her. “Look, you’re not in any trouble for letting this happen. Even if you can’t prove it, you have to have some idea who did it.”  
  
“Yes,” the woman pursed her lips. “When members of the council or people on their behalf visited the jail, we were instructed to follow their orders.”  
  
“Right,” Korra nodded.  
  
“All I know is that they day Hiroshi Sato was found dead, Councilman Tarlok visited the jail,” she stated. “Hiroshi’s cell did not have any personal guards as he was a non-bender. I don’t know that Tarlok spoke with him, but I know he was in that wing. We found Hiroshi after he left.”  
  
Korra felt like ice was running through her veins. She had been right—no, it was worse than just her being right. Not only was Asami’s father’s murderer being protected, but he was a former council member. She felt like she was going to be sick.  
  
“And no one else visited the jail that day?” Korra asked.  
  
“No one,” the chief of the guard answered.  
  
“Right,” Korra cleared her throat. “Thank you. That was very helpful.”  
  
She left the jail then. As she walked out the building seemed to tower over her. She felt so small and helpless. She hated this feeling. When she arrived home, she was going to have to break all of this to Asami. She was going to have to remind her that there was nothing they could do about it. Asami’s father had been murdered, only now did they know that for certain, despite assuming it from the beginning, and his killer was going to get away without any punishment.  
  
Asami was at the kitchen table when Korra arrived home. She was looking at some paperwork that Korra figured had to be from Future Industries. The company was doing well under the change of government. Korra knew that Asami was working hard now. Korra could see a future for the both of them in Asami’s work. Their child was going to grow up with two strong parents who loved their jobs and worked hard.  
  
If it was Korra’s child.  
  
These thoughts weren’t welcome right now. Korra didn’t need to worry about that on top of telling Asami the truth, but that didn’t stop them from creeping in. The hardest part was that she wanted them to have the baby. She might have been shocked at first and she knew that they weren’t ready, but she liked the idea of them being a family.  
  
Both her and Asami didn’t have the best luck when it came to family. Korra’s life kept her and her parents on different corners of the world, and Asami had lost both of her’s so horribly. Together they could build something away from pain and separation. They could give their child a nice life.  
  
If it was their child.  
  
Maybe it shouldn’t make a difference. Maybe Korra should be able to look at the baby as her own no matter who the sire was, but it was so hard to think of looking at her kid and seeing Mako and Asami’s betrayal. Deep down, Korra knew that no matter what happened she’d learn to love this baby. She knew that she wasn’t going to give up on Asami this easily, but it still hurt.  
  
“Hey,” Asami smiled when she saw her.  
  
There was something behind the smile. She knew that Korra had the answers they wanted. Still, she wasn’t going to ask for them when Korra wandered into their apartment looking completely hopeless. Asami put her first. That hadn’t always been the case between them, but it was now.  
  
“We need to talk,” Korra started. She slid into the seat across from Asami. The papers were placed on the table, their contents forgotten. Korra watched the stress knot on Asami’s brow.  
  
“Yeah,” Asami uttered.  
  
“I went to the jail,” Korra told her. “I talked to the chief of the guard.”  
  
“Yeah?” Asami looked nervous.  
  
“You were right,” Korra said. It was easier to start like that. It was easier to see the relief in Asami’s eyes when she knew that she wasn’t crazy—that her father hadn’t chosen to abandon her. “He was murdered.”  
  
Then Asami was crying. In a way, this was like a fresh blow. She’d lost her father already, but having answers felt like going through the loss again.  
  
“Who did it?” Asami asked.  
  
Korra took a breath. She knew how much Asami hated the council. When they had initially realized that the only way to achieve peace would be pardoning them, she knew that Asami had been upset. She didn’t argue because she was smart and knew that it really was the only solution, but Asami was the sort of person who wanted justice. Knowing that one of these people were responsible for her father’s death—no, had most likely taken his life with his own hands—was going to crush her.  
  
But Korra promised that she’d tell her. She had promised that she would do what she could to get Asami the closure she needed. Right now it felt as if the walls of their kitchen were threatening to close in around them. Asami was right, this place really was small. Korra didn’t know if they would be able to start a family here after all. Maybe they needed somewhere bigger, so where the air didn't drain out of every time one to them had to face a hard truth.  
  
“It was Tarlok,” Korra told her. “He killed him.”  
  
“He was on the council,” Asami uttered.  
  
She looked angry. Korra had seen Asami’s rage before, but this was different. It was dangerous.  
  
It also meant that she needed more. Just knowing who had ended her father’s life wasn’t enough. She wanted to know why, even if they could assume enough on their own. She wanted confrontation, and Korra had just opened the door for that. She had just started them on this path. If she tried to step back, it just meant that Asami was going to go on alone. That was even more dangerous.  
  
“I want to talk to him,” Asami said eventually. Korra knew that she would. She was glad that Asami wasn’t going to try to do this on her own.  
  
“I’m coming with you,” Korra told her.  
  
For a second Asami looked surprised, then a sad but real smile formed on her lips. It didn’t reach her eyes. Korra wondered how long it would take to get her laughing again. It hurt that every time their happiness got ripped away. Korra thought that at some point they’d get used to it.  
  
“You’re not trying to stop me?” Asami asked her.  
  
“Would it work?” Korra asked back.  
  
“No,” Asami put her hand over Korra’s. “I just want answers.”  
  
“I know,” Korra told her. “But we know that they’re not going to help.”  
  
“No, we don’t,” Asami stated.  
  
“Does it feel better now?” Korra asked her. She knew the answer. They both did.  
  
“No,” Asami didn’t try to lie to her. “But it feels different. That’s something.”  
  
“Yeah,” Korra breathed. “You know I just want all of this to be over, right?”  
  
“I do to,” Asami promised her. Her eyes glanced downward to her own stomach. “But I don’t know how it can be.”  
  
“We’ll figure that out,” Korra promised her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut.

Korra knew where Tarlok lived. Breaking into his house seemed a bit extreme, since they really were only here to talk, but that didn’t make standing on the front porch of the man who had killed Asami’s father any less uncomfortable. Asami didn’t talk on the way there. Her eyes were cold, as if they didn’t hold any emotion in them. Korra had seen this before, she’d seen it the moment Asami had realized that they might have to kill Amon.

This look didn’t mean that she wasn’t feeling emotions, it meant she was feeling too much. It was over powering her, and the only thing she could do to keep herself steady was pretend that it didn’t exist. Korra tried to act the same. This wasn’t about her, so she needed to be the stable one. That was hard when even she could feel anger threatening to take hold of her.

She hadn’t known Asami’s father. Given everything he’d done—or hadn’t done—Korra wasn’t sure that she would have even liked him. But he was the last bit of family that Asami had left and had been unjustly ripped away from her. If he had survived, so much of the pain Asami put herself through, would have not happened.

Maybe that also meant that they wouldn’t have met. That thought was the only thing that made Korra not curse their shared pasts, because even through all the trauma and heartache, at least they had been brought together. To Korra that meant everything, but she knew that Asami was always going to wish for things to have played out differently. She was never going to be grateful for the circumstances that led her to the Equalists.

Korra knocked on the door. She was certain that the man living here was on edge. The peaceful and luxurious home was just a mask for the turmoil she knew was hidden away inside. He had been pardoned of his crimes, but he had also been exposed and removed from his position of power.

Korra doubted that him and the other council members aside from Tenzin would remain in the city for much longer. Soon they would want to find corners where they could live a life not plagued by their crimes catching up to them. Of course Tenzin was the exception, because Korra knew that even when he had been in the wrong he wanted to help people. He wouldn’t live in fear of a city turning against him.

Tarlok answered the door. Korra saw him pale when he saw her, then glance to the woman standing next to her. She watched the gears turning in his brain. He wasn’t stupid, he could guess what this was about.

“We’d like to talk,” Korra spoke first. It was better if she led this for now.

“I’m a bit busy,” Tarlok tried to close the door, but Korra smoothly blocked it with her arm.

In a full fight, she didn’t know which one of them would be stronger. That didn’t matter though, if this turned into a fight, they both knew who’s side the police would be on once they arrived. Korra had the power right now, and she was going to use it.

“That wasn’t a request,” she plastered a fake smile to her lips.

She watched the scowl form on Tarlok’s face, before he opened the door wider.

“Fine,” he uttered. “Please come in. Make yourselves at home.”

“We will,” Korra couldn’t help smugly replying.

The inside of the house was as presentable as the exterior. It hid all of the secrets that Korra knew this man was harboring. She couldn’t bring herself to wonder what other crimes they didn’t even know about that they had let him off on. There had to be more, there had to be plenty. Korra suddenly felt bad for the chief of the guard that she’d spoken to. That woman and those working under her who remained honest, must be plagued with guilt for everything they were forced to turn a blind eye to.

“So,” Tarlok cleared his throat. “What do I owe the honor of a visit from the Avatar to?”

“You know what this is about,” Korra started. It was easier if they just cut to the chase.

“Actually, I don’t,” Tarlok lied.

“You murdered my father,” Asami’s voice was dark now. Korra saw the venom in her stare. She knew that Tarlok did too. She knew that it was enough to make him realize that feigning ignorance would do him nothing.

“I doubt you have any proof to that,” he said after a moment. Korra knew that someone like him always covered their tracks.

“That’s correct,” Korra informed him. “And doesn’t matter, since we’re not here to arrest you. We want answers—just a conversation. Think you can manage that?”

“I don’t have to answer you,” he replied.

“Actually, you do,” Asami said darkly. “Because I’d really hate for the public to find out about everyone you’ve hurt during your time as a council member. I don’t think a pardon will do much of protecting you from being murdered in your sleep. From my experience, nothing can really protect you from murder.”

“Are you threatening me?” Tarlok looked shocked.

“Only a little bit,” Asami replied coolly.

“Just tell us why you killed him,” Korra spoke now. “I don’t think that anyone would do something that drastic without a good reason.”

For a second, Tarlok seemed to consider their words. Korra let him think for a bit. She already knew that he was going to talk. There wasn’t anything else someone in his position could do.

“I did have a reason,” Tarlok finally said. “I don’t have to tell you that my brother is very dangerous. I think at this point everyone understands that.”

“Yes,” Korra stated.

“Hiroshi was his ally,” Tarlok continued. “I didn’t know what the two of them were planning, no one did, but I doubted that Noatak could act much on his own. I did what I did to protect Republic City.”

“Don’t you dare play the moral high ground,” Asami growled. “You murdered an innocent man.”

“At the time no one knew how this was going to end,” Tarlok shot back. “It could have resulted in a civil war. I killed one man to save hundreds. It might not have been the right choice, but it’s too late to fix anything. I’m sorry for your loss.”

Korra watched Asami take in those words. She watched them not be enough. Asami came here for closure, but she had already known that it was too late to get her father back. She already knew that this death hadn’t been fair and nothing could be done to fix that.

Korra followed when Asami turned and stormed out of the house. She caught up to her on the porch, taking Asami’s arm in her hand to stop her from charging to their car. Korra wasn’t sure she wanted Asami driving while she was in this state.

“That’s all he had to say for himself,” Asami was crying now. Korra realized that she must have been holding back the tears until this moment.

“I’m sorry,” Korra meant this.

She wished that there was some way she could make everything better, but there wasn’t. This wasn’t something that could be undone. For a moment, Korra realized that this might have been how Asami felt after the betrayal. She was hopeless but still wanted there to be a way to undo the past.

“Why does it hurt more now?” Asami’s voice broke as the words left her lips.

Korra pulled her into her arms. She let Asami’s tears fall on her shoulder. They couldn’t bring her father back, they couldn’t make the person who killed him face justice, they could only move forward. Yet, as long as this was tearing Asami up inside, Korra wasn’t sure that she’d be able to move forward.

“You need to forgive him,” Korra let the words slip out before realizing how harsh they sounded.

“What?” Asami pulled out of the embrace.

“I’m not saying he deserves forgiveness,” Korra quickly added. “He doesn’t, but you can’t just hold this grudge.”

“Why?” Asami asked. “It’s better than brushing my father’s murder under the rug.”

“No, it isn’t,” Korra argued. “Because right now you’re only hurting you. You’re going to hold onto this pain, and it’s going to eat you up inside. Please don’t make me watch that.”

“You’re right,” Asami breathed out after a moment. “But every time I think about it, all I can feel is anger. I want it to stop, but I can’t.”

“Sometimes our own worst enemy turns out to be ourselves,” Korra told her.

“Yeah,” Asami nodded. “Is this ever going to end?”

“Yes,” Korra promised her. “Give yourself time, and try, okay? You can mourn your father’s death, but you can also move on now that you know everything. It doesn’t have to fill you with hate.”

“I’ll try,” Asami uttered.

“That’s all I’m asking,” Korra smiled at her.

“Do you think you could drive us back?” Asami asked her. “I feel so exhausted.”

“Yeah,” Korra nodded. “Let’s go home.”

* * *

When Mako asked Korra if he could talk with her and Asami in private, she was expecting another fight. He added that Bolin would be there too since he thought that his presence would defuse the tension. Korra wasn’t so sure about that, but at least if this one ended in a physical brawl like the other had, Bolin could restrain them.

At first she hadn’t wanted to even agree to talk to Mako. Despite her agreeing that they were even now, she didn’t want to have anything to do with him when it was completely necessary. They weren’t friends anymore, and she didn’t want to pretend that they were.

“Aren’t you the one who told me that holding a grudge only hurts you?” Asami asked when Korra voiced all of this to her.

“It’s not the same,” Korra argued.

She watched Asami place her hands on her hips and raise an eyebrow. Korra knew that look. It meant that she was about to enter an argument that she was not going to win. Despite everything, it brought a smile to her lips. She liked that they could bicker like they used to. They were both healing. That was why Korra wanted to keep Mako away from them. He was a reminder that things hadn’t always been like this.

“It is,” Asami insisted. “And I’m not going to tell you to forgive him, but if you forgive me, you shouldn’t keep seeing him as a threat.”

“I don’t see him as a threat,” Korra said lowly. “I just don’t like him.”

“You don’t have to,” Asami told her. “But he’s a part of your team. You have to put up with him.”

“Okay,” Korra sighed. “We can talk, but if it’s just him trying to convince me that what happened wasn’t his fault, I’m leaving.”

“We both are,” Asami promised. “Don’t worry.”

Mako and Bolin came to the flat the next day. Bolin told her that it would be easier if they talked not out in the open. Meeting at a cafe or park would be too public. That made Korra nervous. She wasn’t in the mood for having a deep conversation, especially after how things ended the last time.

“So,” Korra cleared her throat.

They were all sitting at the kitchen table. Mako wasn’t looking at her or Asami. He was staring at his hands as if they held some sort of answers. Bolin seemed not to know where to look. The amount of anxious energy radiating off of him didn’t put Korra at ease.

“What did you want to talk about?” Korra asked.

“I know about the baby,” Mako uttered.

Korra didn’t know if he meant to ease into this—if maybe they would have spent five minutes making awkward small talk before he dropped that bomb shell. She guessed it didn’t matter how he phrased that or how he led up to it. She’d end up feeling this, shocked and angry no matter how they danced around the subject.

“How?” Korra could hear the rage in her own voice. They hadn’t told anyone aside from Kya that there was a chance the baby wasn’t Korra’s. How had this information reached the one person that Korra wanted to never find out?

“Opal told you,” Asami’s voice sounded hollow.

“She told me,” Bolin interrupted. “Don’t be mad at her. She asked me not to tell anyone, but I thought that Mako had a right to know especially if you guys weren’t gonna tell him yourself.”

“I do have a right to know,” Mako sounded irritated. “I know that this isn’t an ideal situation, but if this kid is mine you can’t just keep me out of their life.”

“So now you take responsibility?” Korra scoffed.

“This isn’t about responsibility,” Mako started.

“You slept with my girlfriend,” Korra growled. “You slept with her, knowing that she was dating me.”

“You forgave her about it,” Mako pointed out. “Why won’t you even let me explain myself?”

“Because you were supposed to be my friend!” Korra shouted. “And it’s not like you even tried to apologize to me, you just tried to put all the blame on Asami!”

“And you’re putting all the blame on me!” Mako yelled back.

“Stop it!” Asami yelled over them. “This argument isn’t going to go anywhere, you both know that.”

“She’s right,” Bolin cut in now. “Mako, you said you didn’t want to fight.”

“I don’t,” Mako folded his arms. “But I don’t want to be kept away from the kid, if it is mine. You have to see how that’s not fair to me.”

On some level, Korra did. She knew that if she were in Mako’s position, she’d want that too, but having to share this child with him was going to make everything so much harder. She didn’t want him to be a part of their life—she was barely able to handle him being a part of her life.

“We won’t know who’s the sire until it’s born,” Asami uttered. “We can have this argument then.”

“No,” Mako glared at both of them. “I need you both to promise now that you’ll tell me if it’s my kid, and that you won’t try to keep me away.”

“Okay,” Korra could barely believe what she was saying now. “If it’s yours there’s a lot we’re going to have to figure out, but we won’t hide that information from you. Alright?”

“Alright,” Mako nodded.

“It’s a small chance,” Asami added. “But if the baby is a waterbender, and dark skin we’ll know it’s Korra’s.”

“And if it looks like Mako and is a fire bender, then we know it’s his,” Bolin finished.

“No, my father comes from the fire nation,” Asami argued. “So firebending could come from my side. Not to mention my mother was half from the Earth Kingdom, so there’s a chance the baby could be an earthbender or even a non-bender like me.”

“So we might never know,” Mako said gravely. “I don’t--”

“I think you and I look pretty different,” Korra interrupted. “We’ll know.”

“Right,” Mako nodded.

“So we’ll just have to wait until then,” Korra stood up now. “Not to be rude, but could you guys leave now? That’s all you wanted to say isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Mako stood too. “Since you won’t hear anything else I have to say.”

Korra didn’t argue with that. It was true. Maybe someday she’d be able to talk to him, but for now she couldn’t. For now there was still anger, and she could recognize that part of it was hypocritical. That didn’t make it go away.

“I thought that this was supposed to be a secret,” Korra turned to Asami once Mako and Bolin had left.

“I’m sorry,” Asami said quickly.

“Why did you tell Opal?” Korra needed to know. “I thought we agreed to not tell anyone.”

“I know,” Asami looked pained now. “I wasn’t going to, but I needed to talk to someone. I didn’t want to worry you or Kya, but it was eating me up inside. I didn’t think she was going to tell Bolin.”

Korra felt the anger draining from her. This wasn’t Asami’s fault. She felt lost, that was only fair. Of course she wanted to lean on someone.

“It’s okay,” Korra said soothingly. “You should probably be a bit more careful of what you tell her from now on. She tells everything to Bolin.”

“Yeah,” Asami nodded. “I will.”

Korra pulled her into an embrace. At least they were in this together. That was the one thing that separated this from the other hardships they’d had to go through.

* * *

Korra didn’t have to worry about finding a distraction for the situation with Mako. Not long after their conversation, Korra and Asami were asked by the parliament to leave the city for a short trip to the Fire Nation. Republic City needed two ambassadors to be present for a discussion with Lord Zuko on how to prevent problems in the world at large. As the Avatar, and a non-bender member of the Equalist party, Korra and Asami were their first choice.

Korra was happy to leave the city for a bit. While her home was on its way to becoming the safe and just place she had always wanted it to be, Korra couldn’t help but feel trapped as she went about her everyday life. She knew this had nothing to do with her job or the city in general, and she had a feeling that it was only going to stop once Asami’s baby was born.

The odds of it actually being Mako’s child were slim enough that she could imagine a future of her and Asami’s perfect little family. She didn’t know how things would factor if that chance ended up being a reality. She didn’t know how her and Mako were going to be able to get along smoothly enough so that the child would not feel that they were growing up in a broken home.

When they left the city, Korra tried to leave those thoughts there with her. All the worrying would still be there when she came back, but maybe she could at least get a little bit of peace for now. Asami seemed to think the same.

As they arrived at the Fire Nation, Korra couldn’t help the excitement that ran through her. It had been years since her last visit to the country, and this was Asami’s first time ever being here.

Korra could see her eyes lighting up as she took in the grand, red buildings around them. This wasn’t anything like the city or the other countries they’d visited. The Fire Nation had managed to bridge it’s advancing society with its old traditions. Most of the builds looked like they had been there for generations, silently upholding the legacy of their ancestors.

They took a carriage to the palace. On the way there, it took them around the city. Korra watched Asami excitedly peering out her window. There was so much of the world that she hadn’t seen yet. Korra wanted to show it to her. She wanted to show it to their child as well. The idea of the three of them seeing the world—not because it needed their help but because they wanted to—sounded so blissful. They just had to survive finding out whose child it was.

The meeting took place the next day, giving Korra and Asami the night to rest and prepare. Asami was more tired from the journey than Korra. That made sense. She was getting far into her pregnancy, and even if she acted like her body wasn’t slowing her down, Korra knew it was. She was allowed to take breaks from this sort of thing, even if she acted like she wasn’t.

The meeting was held in the throne room. Korra knew that this was a part of the tradition of the Fire Nation. They all sat at the long table. Korra and Asami were near the head of it, where Fire Lord Zuko was sitting. Korra understood that this was a gesture of how much faith the country had in them as ambassadors. It was their way of saying that they respected them.

For some reason, Korra found this room much less intimidating than she had always found the one the council members met in. Maybe it had more to do with her and less to do with the people surrounding her. Still, sitting at a table of people who seemed to all be ready to give their attention to anyone there was a different feeling than she was used to.

She didn’t get the sense that she was going to have to argue her own importance here. Then again, she didn’t have to do that in Republic City anymore. The Fire Nation was looking at them as an example of progression, but Korra had a feeling that they had a lot more figured out already. That was good, they could learn from each other.

That was what the countries always should have been doing. Instead of telling the water tribes that they needed to adapt or forcing their own version of order in the Earth Kingdom, Republic City should have seen that there was much they could learn from the old ways. Even if some of them needed to change.

That was why Korra and the others were here: to help the Fire Nation and the rest of the world change for good. Lord Zuko explained that he had accepted the best thing for the country was to transition to a democracy much like how Republic City had. His goal with the changes that they would begin to implement was to create a more equal society among all citizens. Therefore, money, raw materials, and production would also be shared more equitably.

The country would transition to a constitutional monarchy. A parliament would be elected and a king would remain with veto power for the decisions they made. Korra was surprised and impressed with how much the Fire Nation embraced evolving. Still, the discussion dragged on as long as the meetings back before the elections in Republic City had. Korra listened to officials giving their opinions and was surprised when many of the same subjects were brought up.

The people here considered some of them differently. Korra wondered if that meant that they would make different decisions on the laws to establish in the future.

* * *

Asami was spending more of the trip relaxing than she thought that she would be. While they did participate in the debates and discussions over the future of the country and were each often called on to give their own opinions, between the meetings the trip felt like a vacation. Korra was excited for her to see the sights of the Fire Nation, and Asami was happy to follow her around.

The political talks went smoother than Asami had expected them to, but she knew that the Fire Nation was embracing change on their own terms. Their government was deciding that they needed to adapt. This wasn’t like when they had needed to force the council to step down.

This made Asami respect Lord Zuko. This man really did want what was best for his people and was determined to achieve that. She wasn’t a stranger to world history and knew that he’d been on the throne since he was very young. It was admirable that even after all this time, he hadn’t thought to use his power to help himself. He put his country first.

After the first meeting, Korra suggested that they go to visit the capital of the Fire Nation. They took a carriage there, Asami had a feeling that Korra didn’t want her on her feet too much. Asami appreciated the concern, it was cute that Korra fussed so much over her and the baby in her belly. For the first time, thinking about it didn’t bring her back to the fear of what they would do if Korra wasn’t the sire.

When they arrived at the capital, the sun was setting. Asami slipped her hand into Korra’s as they walked up to the building. It was certainly grand. Asami didn’t get to see this sort of architecture in Republic City. Everything there was new. They were impressive in their own way, but here it was the old buildings that held beauty.

Everything felt peaceful. They watched the sun slowly set from a window of the capital. The building was positioned so that it overlooked the rest of the city. Asami watched the rays of orange and pink fall on the red and gold roofs. Everything seemed to shine. It was bright, but it was also soothing. She didn’t know that looking at something could make her feel this warm.

As she gazed out the window, Korra rested her head on Asami’s shoulder. She wrapped her arms around Asami’s now large stomach. Even the baby seemed at peace right now. Usually they excitedly kicked when Korra would rub Asami’s stomach, but now all three of them were calm and content.

When the sun had disappeared behind the city and faded from the horizon, Korra suggested that they look for a restaurant to eat before they went back to the palace. They left the capital without any rush. Their hands were still interlaced as they slowly walked through the streets.

“Can we stop for a moment?” Asami felt bad asking but little things like this were enough to wear her out.

“Of course,” Korra led them to a bench and helped Asami sit down. Asami didn’t bother telling Korra that she could have done that on her own. Korra wanted her to feel at ease and that meant a lot to Asami.

Instead of sitting next to her, Kora knelt in front of her for a moment. She placed her hand over Asami’s stomach. A smile grew on Korra’s face when she felt the baby kicking.

“He’s saying hello to you,” Asami told her.

“We don’t know if he’s a he,” Korra reminded her.

“I don’t think it matters,” Asami told her. “Whether their a boy or girl, they’re going to be amazing as long as their—”

Asami didn’t finish. She knew that Korra heard what the end of that sentence was supposed to be. She was scared of what might happen if Korra wasn’t the sire. She was scared that Korra might not be able to stay with her if that was the case. She knew that Korra loved her and would do her best to love the child, but she also knew that neither of them could predict the pain that might be awaiting her.

Asami didn’t want to voice this to Korra. She didn’t want her to think that she was doubting her. That would only hurt her. It would only hurt both of them.

“None of it matters,” Korra stood now. She sat down next to Asami and laced their hands together again. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Asami promised her.

“Our baby is going to be amazing,” Korra hummed. “No matter what, okay?”

“Okay,” Asami nodded.

There were tears in her eyes. It felt like she was always crying these days, whether she was happy or sad. Everything led to her in tears and Korra holding her. She didn’t mind that last part, even if she felt a little bit ridiculous being pushed over the edge so easily. She blamed the hormones.

This time instead of pulling her into a tight embrace, Korra leaned forward. Gently, she pressed a light kiss to Asami’s lips. It was short and sweet and everything that Asami needed night now.

The streets around them were lit with lanterns. The lights seemed to bring out the deep bright sky above them. Despite the people walking to and for around them, Asami felt like her and Korra had their own private little corner. In the mix of the orange and pink lights, they were isolated in the best way possible. Asami was glad they had been asked to come here. Even if it didn’t make their problems go away, it made them feel a little bit more manageable.

Asami pressed another kiss to Korra’s lips. She savored the feeling of Korra’s lips against her own. It reminded her that they were right together. That might not have always been true, she knew there were times when everything they had was broken and unhealthy and wrong, but right now they were perfect. Right now it felt like nothing could hurt them.

* * *

They went back to their room after dinner. Asami noticed that Korra seemed tired. She undressed and went to sleep quickly. Asami joined her in bed, but she didn’t feel tired right now. Slowly she started to touch Korra. They were both sleeping naked as it was very hot at this time of the year in Fire Nation.

Asami was insatiable. Since a few months, her libido has skyrocketed. She couldn’t get enough of Korra’s touch, to the point that sometimes they were making love many times a day. It wasn't always easy. She felt like she was going from horny to angry to sad to hungry in a second.

“Asami,” Korra murmured. She fixed her blue eyes on her. Korra looked exhausted and Asami felt a little guilty at her amorous actions keeping her from sleep. “Asami, I don’t… I don’t think I can.”

But Asami needed this. Asami smiled, teasing her nipples with Korra fingers.

“Come on, mighty avatar,” she gave her a sly smile. “I know you’ve got one more in you.”

Korra looked at Asami’s breast, licking her lips. Asami watched as her dick began to harden. That was what she thought.

“You’re persistent,” Korra stated.

“This you knew,” Asami countered.

“You’re beautiful.” Korra looked up, the blue in her eyes almost sparkling.

“I’m a cow,” Asami insisted. “I’ve gained like twenty pounds.”

“You’re not a cow,” Korra said firmly. “You’re sexy and you’re a goddess to me.”

Korra’s mouth was on Asami's breaths instantly, sucking noisily at her nipples.

The smile that crept onto Korra’s face was lecherous and Asami giggled when she pushed her back, so she was lying flat on her back. Asami couldn’t see anything over the bump but she could feel Korra’s hands slide down to her thighs.

She didn’t have time to argue as Korra dove in with full enthusiasm, eating her out with sloppy noises only equaled by her cries of pleasurable surprise. Her fingers curled in the sheets and when Korra dared take a second to breathe, she whined in protest.

Korra’s eyes dropped to her hands.

“Touch yourself,” she urged, stroking Asami’s folds with one finger. Asami groaned - she couldn’t see what Korra was doing but she knew what she wanted. “Wanna hear those pretty little sounds you make, Omega. Play with your tits for your Alpha, yeah?”

A shudder coursed down Asami's spine and she whined loudly when Korra returned her tongue to her pulsing core, just as Asami cupped her swollen, tender breasts and toyed with her own nipples. Korra groaned, tongue deep in Asami's pussy, her nose pressed against the underside of her baby bump.

“Goddamn, you taste amazing,” she murmured, bestowing a final lick on Asami’s womanhood before moving onto the bed impatiently. “C’mere.”

Asami was still touching her breasts but she changed of position, letting the Alpha settle in behind her. The size of Asami’s belly meant, she couldn’t be flexible in certain positions.  
Korra fisted her cock as she got comfortable, drawing Asami into a deep kiss as her hands wandered to where Asami’s covered her nipples.

“Korra,” she mewled, pushing her ass against Korra’s erection, feeling needier than ever.

“I got you,” Korra growled, thrusting against her. Her tip pressed into Asami’s pussy, slowly easing into her as Asami turned her torso to keep the weight off her belly, giving Korra access to her chest when she hooked her top leg over Korra thigh. In a few seconds, she was balls deep inside her and Asami sighed lightly at the full feeling.

“So wet for me,” Korra praised, lowering her head to suck at Asami's breast. “God, I’ll never get enough of you.”

Asami nodded, closing her eyes and surrendering to the sensations, barely moving as Korra took complete control, fucking Asami with long, drawn-out strokes. One hand was fisted in Asami’s hair as the other cupped her breast, allowing Korra to fully worship whatever skin she could reach.

“Korra…” Asami whimpered, close to the edge and seconds from falling. Korra didn’t stop, pushing Asami through her climax, snarling against her chest when Asami clenched tightly around her. Her cunt was slick and greedy, sucking Korra’s cock in with every thrust and the Alpha was close enough for her to taste it in the air.

Korra came with a shuddering growl, holding herself deep inside Asami’s body until the last drop of cum was squeezed from her and even then, she stayed there, holding Asami tightly, abandoning her breast to kiss her fully. The angle hurt her neck a little but Asami didn’t stray from her lips, tasting herself on Korra and moaning against her tongue.

Korra panted into the hollow of Asami’s throat, trying to catch her breath as Asami slumped against her.

“I love you,” Asami whispered, kissing her temple. “So much.”

Korra smiled, not saying the words back but she didn’t really need to. The way her hands cradled Asami’s belly, how her lips grazed Asami's pulse point and the subtle thrum of her pulse literally inside Asami, was enough to tell Asami how Korra felt.

“I’m tired,” Korra complained, looking up at Asami who smiled back, tapping Korra’s face gently. “Can we please sleep? Like actually sleep? I mean, I love sex as much as the next alpha and you’re fucking gorgeous--”

She paused, looking at her breasts.

“Especially those,” she added as an afterthought, “but even the mighty avatar needs sleep.”

“Yes,” Asami hummed. “Get some sleep, Avatar.”

Asami awoke in Korra’s arms. The sun was gently spilling through the window of their room and onto the bed. She let out a small hum as she remembered the night before. She didn’t want this trip to end, especially when it was starting to feel like their own little taste of paradise.

“Are you awake?” Korra murmured.

“Yes,” Asami answered. “It’s still early, go back to sleep.”

“No,” Korra groaned. “I’m up.”

“Right,” Asami chuckled. She gently repositioned herself so that she could see Korra’s face. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah,” Korra smiled at her. “You?”

“I did,” Asami pressed a light kiss to Korra’s lips. “You seemed exhausted.”

“You do a good job of exhausting me,” Korra replied.

Smoothly, she ran her hand over Asami’s stomach. There was a loving look in her eyes that Asami realized, wasn’t just meant for her. Korra was thinking about their baby. She was thinking about the three of them and what kind of future they might have together. Asami tried to let that thought warm her, but it only brought back the worries that it wouldn’t be the three of them for long.

“Can we talk for a bit?” Korra asked.

Asami pretended that question didn’t make her feel cold. She pretended that she wasn’t terrified Korra was about to voice all of her fears. She pretended that she didn’t expect Korra to tell her that she couldn’t bring herself to raise Mako’s child. Asami didn’t blame Korra. How could she? It was her fault they were in this predicament to begin with.

“Yeah,” Asami nodded. “I’m listening.”

“I know that you’re scared,” Korra told her. “I’m not going to act like I’m not too. I am. I want your baby to be mine more than anything.”

“I know,” Asami tried to keep her voice level.

If she started crying now, Korra would stop talking. If Korra saw her cry she would try to make her stop even if it meant pushing the problem away. But right now, Asami could see that they couldn’t just keep pushing their worries for later. Soon there wasn’t going to be a later.

“I’m not going to say that I don’t care who the sire is,” Korra kept talking. “Because, I do. I know that we both do, but that doesn’t mean that I won’t love this child. It doesn’t mean that they won’t be our child, no matter who the biological parents are.”

“Korra,” Asami didn’t know what to say.

“We’re going to have lots of children,” Korra declared. “And we’re going to love every one of them. I’m going to love this kid, even if they’re not mine by birth. They’ll be mine in our hearts.”

“I’m scared,” Asami uttered. “The closer the end of my term gets, the more scared I become.”

“I know,” Korra hummed. “I’m sorry.”

“You shouldn’t be the one apologizing,” Asami told her. “This is all my fault.”

“That’s in the past,” Korra murmured. “Let’s focus on the future, okay?”

“Okay,” Asami nodded.

Despite the brave face Korra was putting on, and the truth Asami knew was behind her words, Asami could tell that Korra was scared too. She could tell that Korra felt insecure over the idea of the baby not being her’s, and the fact that Mako was pushing himself into the situation didn’t help either. Still, Korra was trying to be strong. Korra was trying to be strong for her because she could see that was what Asami needed.

“How did I get this lucky?” Asami asked out loud.

“I think you’re anything but lucky,” Korra said bitterly. “Every time I think you won’t have to suffer anymore, life throws something else horrible at you. That’s not luck.”

“Having you is,” Asami threaded her fingers through Korra’s. “I’m lucky that we fell into each other’s lives and I’m lucky that you stayed with me—that you’re still staying with me.”

“I love you,” Korra promised. “I love your baby too, even if it’s not mine.”

“Thank you,” Asami needed to hear that, even if she still couldn’t bare the thought that Korra might not be the sire.

“We should get up soon,” Korra sighed. “It’s our last day in the Fire Nation, after all.”

“I don’t want to go back,” Asami groaned. “Can we just stay here forever?”

“I wish we could,” Korra told her. “But we both know that time is gonna catch up to us.”

“When did you get so smart?” Asami teased.

“A little bit after I met you,” Korra smiled at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone leaving comments and kudos! -Piper


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter has a somewhat graphic description of childbirth, so if that upsets or triggers you please be warned.

They spent their last day in the Fire Nation. enjoying the sights and relaxing. Asami knew that this trip wasn’t meant to feel like a vacation, but as they left she couldn’t help feeling like she was leaving her holiday behind. Lord Zuko thanked them for their help in the political meetings. There would still be more discussions before the new laws were put into place. He told Korra and Asami that they were welcomed back any time they wanted to visit, whether it was to see how the laws were put into place or just to get a break from the city.

Asami had a feeling that they would be taking him up on this offer. Still, the next time they left the city it would probably be to visit the South Pole. Asami didn’t know how welcome she would be there, after how she left things with Korra’s parents. It was likely that they would never forgive her for hurting Korra. In a way, that was fair. Asami just hoped that they would accept that her and Korra were going to be building a family together. The last thing she wanted was to create a rift between Korra and her parents.

When they returned to their tiny flat, Korra seemed hesitant about unpacking. Asami could tell that there was something on her mind.

“What’s wrong?” She asked. She was too exhausted to dance around questioning. She had a feeling that Korra was drained as well.

“This is too small of a place to raise a kid, isn’t it?” Korra asked her.

Asami didn’t know what to say. She agreed, of course. She had always felt that the flat was too small, but she respected that it was what Korra needed. In the back of her mind, she had wondered at what point she was going to stop needing her own independent space, but she had never asked this out loud.

“Yes,” Asami stated. “Sometimes I feel like it’s too small for the two of us.”

“Yeah,” Korra exhaled. “Why don’t we move to your mansion?”

“Really?” Asami hadn’t expected that. She had thought that Korra still needed to feel like she was making her own choices and not depending on anyone else.

“Why not?” Korra asked. “It’s huge, you own it, and I’m sure it’ll be much easier for the baby to grow up there.”

“Okay,” Asami nodded.

“Let’s go tonight,” Korra decided. “I can bring our things there tomorrow.”

“I can help,” Asami felt the need to add.

“You should rest,” Korra told her. “You’re getting close, I don’t want you to over exert yourself.”

“You worry too much,” Asami laughed. “But thank you.”

They took Asami’s car to the mansion. Korra insisted on driving, and Asami was too tired to argue with her. Once the baby was born, Asami was going to go back to being the primary driver. Korra wasn’t getting better, but she was always nervous behind the wheel. It was different for Asami. She felt comfortable when she drove. It was like the car was an extension of her.

They slept in Asami’s room. As they drifted off in each other’s arms, Asami felt like they were finally at home. She had been a little bit afraid that this place would hold to many memories of what they had been before Korra found out about the Equalists, but instead it was as if the house had welcomed the new them. This place was Asami’s past but it was also their future.

Asami fell asleep with a smile on her face. She awoke an hour later in agony.

“What’s wrong?” Korra’s voice flooded Asami’s ears. For a second she didn’t understand how Korra was awake. Had she woken her up? She didn’t remember crying out.

“My stomach hurts,” she pushed the words out.

“Is it the baby?” Korra asked.

“I don’t know,” Asami’s voice was breathy. She desperately wanted to fall back asleep, but the pain was keeping her from that. “Can you call Kya?”

“Yes,” Korra quickly scrambled out of the bed. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Yeah,” Asami nodded. “Thank you.”

Time seemed to drag on the second Korra left the room. All Asami could register was the pain and how much she wanted it to go away. Her vision was blurring and she felt cold and clammy.

“I just talked to Kya,” Korra told her as she walked back into their room. It felt good to call it their room and not just hers, even if it was just in her own head.

“Yeah?” Asami’s voice sounded like a hiss. She hadn’t meant it to come out like that.

“She said to take a bath and if the pain doesn’t go away, I’ll take you to her hospital,” Korra said.

“Okay,” Asami nodded. She tried to sit up but she felt weak and dizzy. “Can you help me?”

“Yeah,” Korra gently picked Asami up. She was careful to carry her, so she wasn’t adding any pressure to her stomach. Asami felt so heavy and weighed right now, but Korra still scooped her up like she was nothing.

The bath felt nice, but the pain didn’t stop. Korra used water bending to make the water even more soothing. It helped Asami feel a little bit less clammy and a little more coherent, but her belly still ached.

She laid in the bath suffering for what felt like hours. Korra stayed by her side. She ran her fingers through Asami’s hair in a soothing gesture.

“It’s not any better is it?” Korra asked her. “I can take you to the hospital. It’ll be easier for Kya to help you.”

Asami didn’t want to move. She didn’t want the pain to be what the corner of her mind thought that it might be. She wasn’t ready. She was close to being ready, but she wasn’t there yet.

Still, the idea of just staying like this any longer was excruciating. She knew that she would not be able to handle it.

“Take me to the hospital,” she told Korra.

“Okay,” Korra nodded. She looked worried. Asami wanted to tell her that everything was going to be fine, but her voice didn’t have the energy to form the words.

Korra helped dry and dress Asami before carrying her to the car. It was late—or maybe it was better to say it was early. The clock on her car’s dash told her it was six thirty in the morning. As they drove, Asami saw the city lights illuminated the night. It wasn’t like the lanterns in the Fire Nation, but it was still beautiful. Republic City was beautiful, she just rarely stopped to notice it.

There was something behind this night—something new. Tonight something was going to happen, whether Asami was prepared for it or not. She closed her eyes. She wanted to sleep for just a bit longer. She wanted the pain to give her just a moment to breathe and collect herself.

Korra carried her into the building. If Asami wasn’t so certain that her legs would refuse to support herself, she might have argued that this was too dramatic. She wasn’t dying, she was just in pain. She was just about to have a baby and terrified.

Kya met them at the lobby and took them to a private room. Korra laid Asami on the hospital bed.

Kya didn’t seem worried, that was a bit soothing. She was a healer, she would be able to tell if what was going on was serious. Still, Korra paced in the corner of the room as Kya and a nurse examined Asami.

“You’re having contractions,” Kya told her. “You probably guessed this already.”

“Yes,” Asami nodded.

She was going to have the baby today whether she was ready for it or not. Of everything she had been through, she knew that this shouldn’t scare her, but right now it was hard to see through the pain. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and the shivers that the bath had drawn away, were coming back. She just wanted the pain to be over, she could deal with everything else if it ought to subside for a moment.

Kya performed a vaginal examination to see how the labor was progressing. Asami wanted her to say that everything was going to be over soon and she’d be able to breath, but instead a note furrowed on Kya’s brow. That wasn’t a good sign.

“It’s going to be a while before you start giving birth,” Kya told her.

“But it feels like it’s coming now,” Asami gasped out. She couldn’t stand this for much longer.

“I’m sorry,” Kya’s voice was as soothing as it always was. “I’m going to get you some tea with willow bark. It should numb the pain a bit.”

When Kya and the nurse left the room, Korra stayed by Asami’s side. She held Asami’s hand in her own. Asami knew that she was probably squeezing Korra’s palm too tightly but she needed to hang on to something. Korra gently brush her hair away from her face and wiped the sweat off of Asami’s brow.

“I’m so proud of you,” Korra murmured.

“I don’t think I can do this,” Asami heard her own voice break. She wasn’t supposed to be crying right now but everything felt hot and red and it was crushing her.

“Yes you can,” Korra told her. “You can do anything.”

“I love you,” Asami gasped out. “So much.”

“I love you too,” Korra promised her. “Just hang on, okay?”

“Okay.” If Asami couldn’t do that for herself, she could for Korra. She could for their baby.

The tea didn’t help much but it made a bit of the dent in the pain. Kya checked in on them every thirty minutes. Asami wished that there was more that she could do. She wished that there was some magical solution to take the pain away and bring the baby out of her safely. After time, her contractions began to get closer and closer together.

The pain was consuming the lower half of Asami’s body. If felt like her lower back was on fire. She had never felt an ache this horrible before. It spiked in her back and defused in her thighs. In the breaks between the contractions, she couldn’t bring herself to relax. Just the memory of the excruciating pain that she knew would return was enough to torment her.

Korra did her best to try to help. Asami was grateful for that.

She heard Korra ask Kya if it was normal for Asami to be in this much pain especially when she was far from giving birth. Kya told Korra that it was normal for some women to experience sharp pain in their lower back when going into labor, and it was more painful. Asami figured that this made sense. She could chalk it up to her terrible luck.

As if on cue, Korra returned to her side, gently brushing her fingers over Asami’s forehead. Asami reminded herself that things could be worse. She could be going through this alone, but she wasn’t. Korra didn’t know how to help, and Asami knew that was eating her up inside, but she was here for her.

Asami didn’t want to imagine how it might feel to endure this if her and Korra hadn’t been able to work things out—if Korra hadn’t had it in her heart to forgive her. For the first time, Asami wasn’t afraid of who the sire of the child, she was going to bring into the world, was. For the first time, it didn’t matter. They were going to face all of this together and it was going to be okay.

After what felt like hours but might have been less, Kya took Asami to a special room with a shallow pool of water. She laid Asami down in the water and began bending. Asami felt relief surge through her. The pain wasn’t gone, but the energy in the water greatly lessened it.

She wasn’t afraid of what was coming anymore. She was ready to have this baby and she was ready for everything that would happen after that. This didn’t mean that her body was.

Kya couldn’t stay the whole time, so she showed Korra how to use the water to keep the pain at bay. Korra seemed so focused as she bended the water around Asami. It was clear that she could tell all of the pain wasn’t gone. Asami’s back still hurt and she still felt weaker than she ever had, but it wasn’t as bad as it had been before.

It took seven hours off Kya and Korra soothing the aching contractions for Asami’s water to finally break. She was finally fully dilated and going to have the baby. The fears that had tormented her for the nine months of the pregnancy whispered at her ear, but Asami didn’t have the energy or spare focus to give into them.

Kya and a young woman, Asami was told was a student healer were there to help Asami through the birth. Korra stayed on the other side of her, offering a silent support as Asami began to push.

Kya told Asami to push at each contraction, but the pain was blurring Asami’s vision to white each time. She tried as hard as she could to push with all her strength, but each contraction seemed to drain her even more. She was exhausted and in so much agony.

Asami didn’t know how long she was going to be able to keep this up. Kya kept giving her instructions on how to breath and push, but Asami wasn’t able to follow them anymore. She was fading, it was hard to process anything aside from the blinding white pain.

“I can’t,” she uttered.

She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t push. She couldn’t do this.

Vaguely Asami heard Kya telling the nurse that this couldn’t go on anymore, it wasn’t good for the mother or the baby. Asami felt fear spike inside of her. The baby was in danger. Whatever her body was putting her through was also putting her child at risk. That made her try to push harder, but she couldn’t do it. She could only suffer and bite back tears.

In the end, Kya had to cut Asami to pull the baby out of her. That pain was nothing compared to the agony wrapped around all of Asami’s body. She felt almost as if it was keeping her isolated. As if she was watching the birth instead of being a part of it. She could only lay there and pray that Kya and the other healer were skilled enough to guide her body and her baby through this.

Eventually, the head was out. It took longer than Asami wanted it too. Every second filled her with fear and pushed her past what she thought her own pain tolerance was. After the head was out, Kya was able to pull the rest of the baby out of Asami.

Asami’s heart was filled with a sense of relief. Her baby was born. Her baby was okay.

Korra cut the umbilical cord. Asami remembered being told that her father had done that for her mother. He’d said in that moment they had become a family. In that moment he knew that the three of them were what mattered most to him in the world.

Asami wanted the perfect image he’d described. She wanted her and Korra and their baby to be the family, she’d been robbed of too long ago. But there was one thing threatening that.

“It’s a boy,” Kya announced. She was gently cleaning the baby—Asami’s baby. He was hers, but she didn’t know who else’s.

“What color is his skin?” She asked weakly.

Kya didn’t answer her. Asami felt fear rising inside of her. She knew that her and Korra would find a way to handle the baby also being Mako’s, but she didn’t want to have to put Korra through that. She didn’t want their family to be ripped at the seams by a betrayal she was never going to be able to put behind her.

“He is light brown,” Korra sounded like she was near tears. “He’s my son.”

Asami started crying first. Her whole body rocked with loud but happy sobs. Korra silently cried as well as they heard their son utter his first cry.

Kya put the baby in Asami’s arm, so they could have a skin to skin moment. Asami didn’t stop crying as she looked into her son’s eyes. He looked so much like Korra. She could see their future in this baby, and it was going to be a happy one. She would fight for it to be a happy one.

Korra put her hand on Asami’s shoulder and Asami smiled up at her. They were going to be okay. The three of them were safe, and together, and nothing was going to hurt them. Everything, both Asami and Korra had been forced to endure, led up to this moment and Asami was happy. She was so happy.

Kya helped Asami put the baby on her breast so that she could breastfeed. Asami could finally breathe. She didn’t want to ever have to let this child go. She wanted to stay like this, with him in her arms and Korra by her side, for as long as she could.

Eventually, Korra took the baby so that Kya could suture the episiotomy. The student healer helped to mend the wound and use water bending to speed up the healing process. That didn’t stop it from hurting. Asami forced herself to bare through the leftover pain. She reminded herself that this was all it was. The baby was born, the worst was over.

Kya had to take the baby so that they could make sure he was healthy as Asami went through the afterbirth. Asami was given a brief moment to rest. She had never felt so completely exhausted in her life. Not long after Kya left, the student explained to Asami that she was going to need to eject the placenta, it was dangerous for it to stay inside of her.

The student started by speaking in a calm voice as she tried to help Asami. Slowly, Asami could hear the calm drain from it. For some reason, the placenta wasn’t coming out. Asami didn’t need to be told she was losing blood. She could feel it. She could see it, and it was worrying her.

Korra was still in the room. She looked pale and worried. Asami thought that part had been over with. The student was getting more and more frantic. In her panic, she pressed on Asami’s stomach. Asami assumed she was trying to push the placenta out of her, but she couldn’t handle the pain it was causing.

“Stop, it hurts!” She gasped out.

“What are you doing?” Korra demanded. She sounded angry, and protective, and anxious all at once.

“Please, stay back,” the student instructed Korra.

Asami heard the door slam. For a moment she was in shock. Korra had left the room. Korra had left while she was bleeding out. Something was wrong. Korra wouldn’t do that, she wouldn’t leave her side like that.

Then the doors flew open again. Korra rushed back inside, dragging Kya behind her. Asami felt her lips curve into a smile. There was never going to be a situation where Korra wasn’t ready to rush to her rescue.

She listened as Kya scolded the student for pressing on Asami’s stomach. She should have stopped when Asami told her it hurt, and the action was useless in getting the placenta out. Kya took over the afterbirth, helping to guide Asami through it. She was more skilled and far more patient. Korra stayed by Asami through all of it.

When the placenta was out and Asami could finally rest, she was taken to a room where she could be with Korra and their baby. It was only now that Korra seemed to finally relax. Asami realized she had been on edge the whole time. It must have been hard for her to watch while knowing there was nothing she could do to help.

“I’m so happy,” Asami murmured. She was exhausted and her body still felt a little bit in shock from all the pain it had just endured, but they had their child. That made everything okay.

“I told you everything would be okay,” Korra said back.

She was smiling. That smile spoke more than her words ever could. Korra had been scared too. She’d been worried the baby wouldn’t be hers, she’d been afraid that something was wrong during the birth, and she’d been terrified that Asami’s pain wasn’t going to end.

“Yeah,” Asami hummed. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Korra raised an eyebrow.

“Being here,” Asami smiled at her.

Asami wished that her parents could be here with her. She wished that her father could have gotten the chance to hold his grandchild and that her mother could help support her through this the way only a mother could. She wished that they were bringing this kid into a full, and whole family, but she knew that there was nothing anyone could do about that. At least she had Korra. At least they had each other.

Later, Kya explained to her that she would lose blood for a few days. She described that it would seem like menstruation but be much stronger. Asami hadn’t known about that. It seemed that each time she thought all of this was over, there was another thing she had to get through. It made her want her mother even more. She would have been able to help Asami and comfort her. She’d gone through the same thing and knew that it was going to be alright.

Asami looked at the child in her arms. His skin was a light brown, a mix of her’s and Korra’s. His eyes were large and blue like Korra’s, but had the shape of Asami’s, and his head already had a bit of dark black hair growing. He was beautiful. He made all of this worth it. Asami saw Korra in his eyes and herself in his face.

“I want to name him Sachihiro,” Asami said out loud. “Because we’re happy and he will be too.”

“Okay,” Korra nodded.

There were tears in her eyes again. It was nice to see her cry out of joy instead of sorrow. Asami knew that she had to see everything in the baby that she did. Their son was going to become their world. That meant that they were going to have to make sure the world around him was safe, and right, and worthy of him.

“Sachihiro,” Korra repeated the name as if testing the sound of it. “I like it.”

“Me too,” Asami hummed.

They needed to make a nursery in the house. She’d thought that they were going to have a little bit more time to prepare. She probably should have started with that earlier into the pregnancy, but with the worries pressing on her it was so hard to look toward the future. Back then, she’d had no idea her future was going to feel this wonderful.

“Come here,” she beckoned Korra to the hospital bed. “Hold him with me.”

Korra slipped into the bed next to her. Asami closed her eyes and rested her head against Korra’s chest. She felt her exhaustion finally win out. It felt so good to finally be able to relax.

“You should sleep,” Korra murmured in her hair. “You must be so tired.”

“I am,” Asami hummed. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Korra whispered. “I love both of you.”

Asami felt asleep to those words. The filled her heart with peace. Whatever life had to throw at them next, they’d face as a family. She didn’t care if it was the three of them against the world. She had Korra and Sachihiro. Everything would be alright.

* * *

After regaining enough sleep to make her feel restored, Asami tried to breastfeed her baby. She didn’t understand why it was so hard. When other women talked about it, it had seemed so simple. After giving birth, it had seemed simple, but right now she felt like she was doing everything wrong.

Insecurity creeped over her. How could she be a good parent if she couldn’t even do something this simple? It was only her first day of being a mother and she was already messing up.

Korra was taking a walk as Asami gave into these thoughts. She had insisted that she didn’t want to leave the room, but Asami knew that she was getting restless. Korra was the sort of person who couldn’t stay in one place for too long. She needed fresh air and time to herself. Asami hadn’t expected the crumple the second that she left. Kya came in to check on her and found her fighting back tears.

“What’s wrong?” Kya always sounded so patient. Having her with her wasn’t the same thing as having her real mother by her side, but it was the closest thing Asami was going to get and she treasured that.

Asami told Kya her fears. She told her that she felt hopeless, and if she was already messing up, how was she supposed to be a good mother? This baby didn’t deserve that. He deserved the world and Asami was terrified, she wouldn’t be able to give it to him.

“Calm down,” Kya instructed. “This is normal for the first few days after giving birth. Asami, you’re still exhausted and your hormones are dropping. It’s okay. You’re doing fine.”

Asami didn’t try to stop herself from crying again. She could blame that on the hormones. She could blame it on the fact that no matter how much sleep she got she knew she still hadn’t fully recovered.

Kya sat on the side of the bed. She smiled down at Sachihiro in Asami’s arms. He’d fallen asleep. That was good. Asami didn’t want him to see her sobbing, even if he was too young to understand what it meant.

“I know this was hard,” Kya told her. “You’re very brave and strong. We all already knew this, but you’ve proven it even more. I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you,” Asami said through the tears. “I don’t know how I would have been able to do this without you.”

“I’m sure you would have,” Kya said warmly. “But I’m glad I could be here with you. I’m glad I get to see you happy, that means a lot to me. I’m sure your parents are very proud of you too.”

For the first time, Asami believed those words. For the first time she was certain that, from wherever her parents were watching her, they were smiling. For so long it felt like she was disappointing them, like she made wrong choice after the wrong choice, but right now she’d finally gotten something right. She was finally sure that she deserved their pride.

“Thank you,” Asami uttered again.

“If you have any other kids down the road, the delivery will be far less painful,” Kya let her know. “I don’t want how hard this was to discourage you from giving this little guy a sibling.”

“I haven’t even thought about that,” Asami told her honestly. But she liked the idea.

“You have Korra to support you,” Kya added. “Let her do that. It’s okay to lean on her, especially right now.”

“Okay,” Asami nodded.

Kya was right. She needed Korra’s support, right now more than ever.

When Korra returned from her walk she seemed confused and concerned to be greeted with a very emotional Asami. Kya slipped out of the room, saying something about giving their family some alone time and that she’d bring back a bottle of milk so that Asami could have a break from trying to breastfeed. Asami assured Korra that she was alright, just a bit emotional and still very tired. Korra took Sachihiro in her arms as Asami decided to sleep a bit more.

* * *

Bolin and Opal came to visit later in the day. Asami felt a little bit more relaxed when they came. Korra seemed proud to introduce them to their son. Asami knew she was also relieved that they hadn’t brought Mako with them.

“We thought it would be better if he didn’t come here,” Bolin told them. “He thought so too.”

“Yeah,” Korra looked agitated. “I’m not going to pass blame, but I’m not happy that you told him that he might be the father before the baby was even born.”

“I’m sorry,” Opal spoke now. “This is my fault.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Asami cut in. “Mako isn’t the father. None of it matters now.”

Korra gave her an odd look. Asami smiled at her. For someone who seemed to know so much about forgiveness, Korra had quite a way to go. That was alright. Asami wasn’t happy with Opal and Bolin, but Mako would have had to find out about the baby eventually. They each thought that they were doing the right thing. She knew what that felt like.

Asami was surprised when Lin stopped by as well to express how happy she was for them. She looked a lot happier as well. Asami knew that now that her and Kya were official, they were enjoying being around each other. It was nice that something good had come from the situation that pushed the two of them together. If anyone deserved happiness, it was them.

Tenzin and his family stopped by as well. Korra seemed excited when they came in. Asami was glad that Korra and Tenzin were still on good terms. She knew that he had been a father figure for her when she moved to Republic City and had hoped that despite the revolution they wouldn’t have a falling out. Korra had already lost one of her best friend, and even if Asami was glad that Mako wasn’t a part of their lives, she knew that the relationship had once meant a lot to Korra.

Tenzin’s kids cooed over Sachihiro. Asami let Jinora hold him, since she seemed like the calmest and most responsible of the group. Having the family around them for a bit made it feel a little bit less like her and Korra were isolated. Asami didn’t know what Korra had told them of her involvement with the Equalists, but she was also very much aware of how this man had contributed to the mess and corruption that was the council and had used Korra’s power and stance as the Avatar for the council’s gain. In a way, they had both been in the same boat for seeking Korra’s forgiveness.

Right now that didn’t seem to matter. Asami didn’t care that they were former enemies, and it didn’t seem like Tenzin did either. That was the past and right now they were all trying to head to a brighter future. Asami hoped that in time Korra’s real parents would feel the same.

After a few days in the hospital, the three of them went back home together. Asami decided that she would hire someone to help them with keeping everything in order, but she was against the idea of getting a nanny. She wanted to be the one to take care of and raise their baby. She wasn’t sure how that was going to work, as Korra and her both had such demanding jobs. For now, she was trying not to worry about that.

They hadn’t bought many things that the baby might need, so after a week of settling in, Korra and Asami decided that they’d go shopping. Sachihiro sat in a Water Tribe baby carrier strapped across Korra’s back as they went from shop to shop as a family.

Asami enjoyed picking out baby clothes. She wanted their son to wear clothes from different parts of his heritage and took time in finding garments from both sides of his family’s nationalities. Right now he wouldn’t know what it all meant, but when he grew up, Asami wanted him to know where he came from. She wanted him to know that there was more to the world than just Republic City.

Korra seemed to be having fun as well. As they shopped, she’d stop every so often to make faces at Sachihiro. Asami liked watching the two of them together. It made a warmth grown in her chest. She liked holding Korra’s hand as they walked from store to store and feeling like the three of them really were one unit.

People would smile at them. Asami smiled back. Everything around her seemed a little bit better now that she had Sachihiro—now that both her and Korra had Sachihiro. She knew that they would have figured something out if Korra wasn’t the sire, but she was grateful that she had the privilege of seeing Korra’s eyes on her son.

They filled many bags with clothes and things for Sachihiro. Korra insisted on carrying all of them, no matter how much Asami argued that she could help. She felt a lot better than she had in the hospital. She felt light and rejuvenated. There was still the tired sense that she knew was going to linger a bit, but she could deal with that.

On the way home, they had to stop in a park so Asami could breastfeed the baby. It was nice to think of the mansion as their home. Asami knew that was what her father would have wanted. She knew that wherever he was, he was happy that she was raising his grandchild in the house he had built for them.

Asami leaned back in the park bench as she held Sachihiro to her chest under the cloth they had brought with them. Korra was sitting next to her, looking out at the city. She seemed happy. Asami knew that until all three of them were settled, she was going to be a little bit stressed. That was the responsibility she’d given herself. She wanted to be the protector of the family, even if she knew that her and Asami were going to have to work together in that area.

“Everything’s changed so much,” Korra commented.

“Yeah,” Asami exhaled. “It has.”

“It’s going to keep changing,” Korra seemed to realize. “By the time he’s grown up, this is going to be a different world.”

“I guess it is,” Asami hummed. “That’s good. We need to keep evolving.”

“It doesn’t scare you?” Korra asked her.

“A little bit,” Asami admitted. “But things staying the same scares me more.”

“Yeah,” Korra nodded. “I think a year ago I might not have understood that.”

They went home not long after that. For now they didn’t have a nursery set up for Sachihiro, but Asami liked that he was sleeping with them in their room. They had a small bed for him and this way when he awoke and needed something his cries woke the two of them as well.

The baby wanted to drink every two/three hours and that process took about twenty to thirty minutes each time. It was becoming more and more draining on Asami, as she couldn’t get the hours of sleep she was used to. Her nipples also hurt, but Korra healed them regularly with her bending.

Korra was trying more and more to help make things easier for Asami. That was nice but later that day, Asami caught Korra water bending while giving Sachihiro a bath. He smiled in delight as the water swirled around him. Korra was grinning too, apparently oblivious to everything wrong with this image.

“What are you doing?” Asami exclaimed, rushing into the room.

“Giving him a bath?” Korra gave her an odd look. The water stilled, but Asami’s annoyance didn’t.

“You can’t waterbend around him, it’s dangerous!” She all but shouted. Had Korra lost her mind? One mistake and Sachihiro could end up getting hurt—or worse.

“I’m being careful,” Korra sputtered.

“That’s not good enough,” Asami said sternly. “He’s too young to be around that. What if you slipped up?”

“I don’t slip up,” Korra uttered.

“I can’t believe how foolish you’re acting,” Asami groaned.

“Okay,” Korra took a breath. “I won’t bend around him, I promise. You should get some rest.”

“I’m fine,” Asami said through her teeth, but left the bathroom anyway. She knew that Korra wouldn’t keep bending, not after she’d promised that she’d stop.

Asami went to their bedroom and lied down. In minutes she had drifted off into a deep sleep. It seemed that it was getting easier and easier to just knock out these days. She wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad one, but Kya told her that she should sleep whenever she needed it.

Hours later, when she found herself drifting back into consciousness the moment in the bathroom replayed itself in her head. Now that she was rested and felt less like her own stress was trying to crush her, Asami realized that she hadn’t needed to react like that. Yes, bending was dangerous, but no one knew that more than Korra. There wasn’t any harm in her playing with Sachihiro like that. If she said she was being careful, Asami should believe her.

“Hey,” Korra greeted her when she walked into their living room.

“Hi,” Asami uttered.

“Listen, about earlier—”

Asami raised a hand to silence Korra.

“I overreacted,” she told her. “I’m sorry. I was tired and getting angry at nothing. If you want to bend around him, it’s fine.”

“I will be careful,” Korra promised.

“I know,” Asami smiled at her.


	16. Chapter 16

After six weeks of not having to deal with anything outside of the little family they’d created, Korra was forced to go back into action. The Red Lotus had become very active in the past few weeks and were once again a threat to the city. Right now they were isolated, but with some of the members leaving after accepting the offer of amnesty, they were more dangerous than ever.

Fortunately, that also meant that they had a weakness. Lin was able to come in contact with some of the ex-members. One of which agreed to help the city and the Avatar take down the threat.

It was difficult for Asami to stay home with Sachihiro as Korra and the police attacked the base. She knew that if they hadn’t had Sachihiro there was a chance she might have been able to persuade Korra to let her come along. She didn’t know if there was much that she could do, but she had always felt better in the times she was by Korra’s side.

Now they had their son to think about. If the unimaginable happened on the mission, he needed Asami more than ever. That meant that Asami had to stay behind with him and wait the torturous hours, hoping that everything would be alright.

When Korra arrived home that night, Asami all but flew into her arms. Korra seemed exhausted and about ready to collapse but she was safe. She was alright and they had won the battle. That night, as they both laid in bed Korra told Asami what happened during the fight.

“There are a lot dead,” she said gravely. “Fortunately, it’s mostly on the enemy’s side.”

Asami held Korra in her arms. She felt all of the tension slowly drain out of Korra’s body. This day had been hard for her, Asami knew that.

“Those of them that weren’t killed are in prison,” Korra explained. “Only three of them was able to escape.”

“That’s good,” Asami spoke now. “There’s not much three people can do.”

“I don’t know,” Korra sighed. “They were the leaders. One of them was the top leader. I don’t think this will really be over until we catch all of them.”

“You will,” Asami told her. “With you and Lin working together, there isn’t much you can’t do.”

“We killed one of the other leaders, P’Li” Korra told her. “Not on purpose of course, we were trying to just take her prisoner, but she wouldn’t surrender.”

“I know you’d never do something like that on purpose,” Asami said. “I remember how you didn’t kill Amon even though it looked like the only option.”

“Yeah,” Korra sighed again. “I’m happy to come home to you and Sachihiro.”

“Me too,” Asami kissed her now. “You know, if you’re not too tired, I think I’m ready to finally have sex.”

“I’m not too tired, but are you sure you’re ready?” Korra asked. “We can still wait.”

Asami let out a small laugh. She figured that Korra would be drained from the battle but making love would help her release her stress and relax.

“I’m sure,” Asami purred.

“Me too,” Korra hummed. Then her lips were on Asami’s and they both felt all of the fear and tension disappear. It had been a hard night for both of them, but in the end, they came home to the same bed and that was what mattered.

* * *

“Can we talk?” Asami asked.

She didn’t mean to sound so serious. She didn’t want to seem like she was bringing something heavy, but her and Korra had barely spent any time figuring out how the next couple months were going to work.

“Yeah?” Korra hummed. They were about to make breakfast. Sachihiro was sitting in the high chair that they had bought for him, even though he had a while to go before it was time for him to start eating baby food.

“I decided that I’m going to take the rest of the first three months after my pregnancy off so that Sachihiro can breastfeed and have a parent around for his first three months,” she stated.

“Okay,” Korra nodded. “That’s a good idea.”

“And I thought that after, you could take the next three months off from work to be here with him,” Asami went on. “So he can have his parents taking care of him for the first six months. We can get a nanny after that and figure the rest out.”

“I can’t do that,” Korra stated.

Asami hadn’t known what kind of reaction she expected, but this wasn’t it. She didn’t think that Korra was going to flat out deny the perfectly reasonable request. She knew that Sachihiro getting the love that he needed was just as important to Korra as it was to her, so why did she have that stubborn look in her eyes?

“Why?” Asami asked. “It’s just three months.”

“My job is too important for me to take that much time away from it,” Korra told her.

“My job is important too,” Asami didn’t hide offense in her voice.

“I know that,” Korra looked stern now. “But my job is to bring balance to the world. It’s something that only I can do.”

“You’re being unreasonable,” Asami informed her. “You can’t expect me to do everything.”

“I don’t,” Korra argued. “But you can’t ask me to leave work.”

“Why not?” Asami crossed her arms.

“Because, I’m the alpha. Isn’t it supposed to be the omega’s job to be the primary caregiver?” She asked.

Korra seemed to realize, what she said wrong, the second the words left her lips, but she didn’t take them back. She didn’t look like she even felt sorry about what she said.

“Our dynamics are biological,” Asami said lowly. “Outside of the bedroom, they mean nothing. I might have been the one to carry him, but we both are his parents.”

“I didn’t say I wasn't,” Korra protested.

“No, you said that I’m supposed to be the one to take care of him, while you provide for us,” Asami scoffed. “If you were the one providing, we’d still be living in that tiny flat.”

“Asami,” Korra took a step forward, but Asami shrugged her off.

“I’m going for a walk,” she declared. “I hope you can manage to look after our son for a few minutes.”

Asami spent a good amount of time that day sulking. Near the end of it, Korra came to her and apologized for what she’d said. Still, that didn’t mean she had a solution for the problem. She still believed she was in the right in thinking that she didn’t need to take time away from her job for their family. Asami didn’t argue with her right now. She was too tired. They decided not to talk about it for a bit.

A few days later they weren’t any better off, but Asami wasn’t ready to fight over the subject again. It was getting late. She knew that both of them should be asleep. Sachihiro was already laying in his tiny bed and completely out cold, but Asami felt oddly alert. Korra seemed to share this. She decided that they should sit outside for a little bit and just look at the stars.

Asami liked doing this, she knew that Korra did as well. It gave the two of them a nice sense of perspective. It was relaxing. Asami laid her head on Korra’s shoulder as Korra told her about one of the many times her and Bolin had gotten themselves into too much trouble. Asami noticed that ever since everything had come to light, Korra had been editing Mako out of her stories. Asami never commented on this. It was Korra’s decision.

They were both finally getting tired and about to turn in, when Asami heard a sharp sound of someone accidentally stepping on a twig a few feet away from them. They were being snuck up on. Someone was about to attack them.

“Look out!” Asami screamed.

She moved just in time to knock Korra out of the way of being hit by a strange silver colored liquid. Asami didn’t know what it was, but she doubted that it was good. It had been aimed for Korra, but she stopped that. Unfortunately, by pushing Korra out of harm’s way she wasn’t able to spare herself.

They were being attacked. They were here and Asami and Korra’s son was upstairs.

Korra rushed to Asami’s side, but Asami pointed to where the attack had come from. Korra had to fight and she couldn’t help her. Korra had to protect all three of them on her own.

Asami had seen Korra in battle before, but this was something else. Korra wasted no time making their attackers known. Asami recognized the small group by their garments. This was the leader of the Red Lotus and the people who had followed him. It made sense. He must want revenge on Korra for doing him in.

Never before had Asami seen Korra fight so desperately. She wasted no time slipping into the Avatar state. The Red Lotus didn’t stand a chance.

Soon they were fleeing. Asami knew that if she wasn’t lying injured on the ground, Korra would be running after them.

“Are you alright?” Korra sounded frantic.

“I think so,” Asami choked out. She didn’t understand what was happening to her. Her vision was foggy and she felt like her muscles were made of led.

“The substance they threw at you is metal,” Korra crouched above her. “I think it’s Mercury. They poisoned you, Asami.”

With her bending, she was able to pull the poison away from Asami, but that didn’t make her feel any less sick. Asami felt her consciousness fading. She could hear Korra saying something, but it blurred out as she slipped into sleep.

* * *

When Asami awoke she was in a bed she didn’t recognize. At first that scared her, and she tried to sit up as quick as she could. That ended up being a bad idea. Her head was spinning and her muscles still ached with a pain she didn’t understand.

“Calm down,” a familiar voice soothed.

“Kya?” Asami looked up to see her friend’s concerned face. “Where’s Korra and Sachihiro? Tell me they’re okay!”

“They’re fine, don’t worry,” Kya said gently. “Korra is a bit panicked, but I’m sure you already assumed that much.”

“Where are we?” Asami asked.

“My and Lin’s home,” Kya answered. Asami hadn’t realized that the two of them had moved in together. That made her want to smile, but she felt too exhausted to muster any sort of enthusiasm. “Korra brought you to the hospital after the Red Lotus attacked you. I thought that it would be better for me to tend to you here, so you wouldn’t have to be without Korra and your baby.”

“Thank you. I feel awful,” Asami groaned. “What’s happening to me?”

“Mercury poisoning,” Kya answered. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to rest until it’s out of your system.”

“They were trying to kill Korra, weren’t they?” Asami asked.

“Yeah,” Kya nodded. “That was very brave of you to save Korra like that.”

“I’d do it again,” Asami meant this. “She’d do the same for me.”

They might fight and disagree, but at the end of the day they would die for each other. Asami knew that. She also knew how scared Korra must have felt when she passed out.

Asami spent the rest of the day resting. Kya took time off of her work to heal Asami, she said that it was important that she stays by her side in case her condition worsened. Asami’s illness meant that she didn’t have enough milk and couldn’t breastfeed Sachihiro. To her surprise, this didn’t end up being a problem.

“I can do it,” Korra told her.

“Are you sure?” Asami raised an eyebrow. “I’m always the one who breastfeeds him.”

“So? It doesn’t really matter, as long as he’s being fed.” Korra smiled at her. “Don’t dynamics not matter outside of the bedroom, anyway?”

Asami felt a smile form on her lips.

Kya said that she was happy to take time off to stay with Asami and help with the baby when Korra had to step out. She expressed that it was nice to spend time with the child, as she regretted never having kids of her own. Her life never seemed to have room for that. Lin on the other hand, loudly declared that she was glad she never stopped to have children.

“I don’t know what to do with babies,” she stated. She was watching Kya cradle Sachihiro with a mix of interest and disgust on her face. “They cry all the time. How do you get them to stop?”

“It’s call being decent parents,” Korra remarked.

“Right,” Lin just rolled her eyes.

Eventually, she did help as well. That was needed as Korra couldn’t do everything, and Kya had to help Asami. In time, she did make a recovery. She still felt weak from the sickness, but it wasn’t all that bad.

That still didn’t put Korra in a good mood. She wanted to be out trying to catch the Red Lotus and get revenge for Asami, instead of staying home taking care of the baby because Asami couldn’t breastfeed. Asami supposed she shouldn’t expect any different from her, but sometimes she just wished that Korra could slow down a bit.

One morning Asami knew that Korra was especially angry. Asami was nearly recovered, but was still resting in bed, while Korra paced around the room ranting about how much she wanted the Red Lotus to pay for what they’d done to them.

“Korra,” Asami moaned. “Don’t talk about that, okay?”

“Why not?” Korra asked. “It’s the reason why we aren’t at home enjoying the first few months of Sachihiro’s life.”

“But I don’t want to think about it,” Asami told her point blank. “Talk to me about love instead. My heart never gets tired to hearing you talk about that. I think it might be the only thing that will make me feel better.”

“Asami,” Korra’s voice was breathy. Gently, she laid down next to Asami on the bed. She gently ran her fingers through Asami’s hair. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Asami hummed.

“I have never dreamt of having such a sweet, caring, and interesting woman in my life,” Korra told her. “I’m so happy that I get to wake up to you every morning. It feels like a blessing I’m not sure I deserve. My heart aches with emotion everytime we touch, no matter how slight it is.”

Asami couldn’t help but blush at the sweet words. This wasn’t the first time Korra had said these things to her, but each time it felt like she was hearing it anew. Each time Asami felt as if Korra was sweeping her off of her feet all over again.

“You made me grow up,” Korra told her. “With you, I stopped being a child and actually feel like a woman for the first time.”

“I feel the same.” Tears of joy filled Asami’s eyes as she pulled Korra to her chest. “I love you in a way I didn’t know existed until I met you.”

Korra tightened the embrace. She didn’t talk about the Red Lotus for the rest of the day. It was as if her bad mood washed away entirely.

* * *

Little by little, Asami watched Korra begin to enjoy being the one to take care of their baby. With the support of Kya, and love of Asami, she got better at breastfeeding and even seemed to like being the one feeding their son. She also seemed to cool down a bit from her need for revenge on the Red Lotus. Asami was relieved that she was not longer tormenting herself with those thoughts and overjoyed to see her bonding with Sachihiro.

Asami didn’t freak out when Korra waterbended while giving Sachihiro a bath. She knew that Korra was being as safe as she could, and she had to admit it was nice to see how excited Sachihiro got over the water swirling around him. One day though, Korra seemed to forget that this was their little routine and didn’t make the water move around in patterns.

However, to both of their shock, she didn’t need to. The moment she sat Sachihiro in the bath, he began to splash around. The water flew into the air but didn’t come down like it was supposed to. Instead it hovered for a moment before smashing onto the ground.

“He’s a waterbender!” Korra exclaimed.

Asami saw the excitement in her eyes. It made Asami grin as well. She hadn’t even thought about the chance that their son might be a bender, she knew that with Korra’s genes it was possible but she hadn’t worried about it. The world was changing for non-benders, and Asami wasn’t afraid that he would be treated unfairly if he couldn’t control an element.

Water was Korra’s favorite element. It was the first one that she’d learned to use, and she had it before she realized that she was the Avatar. She happily told Asami that when Sachihiro was old enough she’d teach him how to control his power the way her father had taught her when she was young.

Asami liked seeing Korra this enthusiastic. She looked forward to the day that she would watch both her and their son bonding over water bending and see Korra gently try to teach him the skills that had taken her years to master.

Eventually, Asami recovered completely. After that they decided to go back to the mansion. Asami was able to breastfeed Sachihiro again, but Korra told her that if she needed a break she was happy to do it as well.

“I was thinking,” Korra added in a slightly hesitant voice. “I owe you an apology for the fight we had before the attack. I was wrong to think that my work was more important than yours, or that it should only be your job to be our son’s caretaker. I’ll take the next three months off, but we should still get a nanny. There might be an emergency that calls me away.”

“Okay,” Asami nodded. “Thank you.”

“No,” Korra shook her head. “I should be thanking you. For putting up with how much of an idiot I can be.”

“You’re not an idiot,” Asami laughed. “You’re still learning. You’re only human.”

“You’re so patient,” Korra smiled at her.

“I know I ask a lot of you,” Asami hummed. “And it feels like a lot is always being asked of us.”

“Yes,” Korra agreed. “I’m proud we came this far.”

“So am I,” Asami meant this.

There was a point where she feared that Korra would never want to be with her like this, but right now it felt like they’d finally gotten their happy ending. Only nothing was over. Their lives were going to keep going while they were in this wonderful paradise they’d built for themselves.

“I love you,” Korra gently tucked one of Asami’s hairs out of her face before closing their lips together in a soft kiss.

Asami closed her eyes. She savored the feeling of Korra’s lips on her own. No matter how many times they kissed—no matter how many times Asami reminded herself that she had Korra and this was their new normal—she never got used to how wonderful the sensation felt.

It made her feel like she was floating. It made her heart race and her whole-body tingle. She didn’t know if Korra was fully aware of how under her spell Asami was.

When Korra’s lips slowly left hers, Asami felt giddy. She felt like Korra’s arms were the entire world, and she was alright with that. She was happy with it.

“I love you so much,” Korra breathed out again.

“I know,” Asami giggled. “I love you too.”

“Asami.” There was a hazy but determined look in Korra’s eyes. Asami knew that there was an intention behind this gaze, but she didn’t understand what it was just yet.

This was Korra. She was a hopeless romantic, who loved to pull Asami along with her. Asami didn’t need to add that she’d follow Korra anywhere. She always would.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” Asami asked softly. “You can say it, you know?”

“I was wondering,” Korra’s voice trailed off. She slowly pulled out of Asami’s embrace and knelt on the ground before her. “I don’t have a ring. I guess I didn’t think that far ahead.”

“Oh my God,” Asami covered her mouth with her hands. This was happening. It was really happening.

“You wanna marry me?” Korra asked. That familiar grin was on her face. She looked nervous, but confident. She knew what Asami was going to say, but there was still an anticipation in her eyes.

Asami flew forward, into Korra’s arms. She kissed her passionately. For a moment they just stayed like that, both on their knees in their living room, kissing as if it was the first time they’d seen each other in years.

“Is that a yes?” Korra asked when they had to break apart for air.

“Yes,” Asami laughed. There were tears in her eyes but she didn’t care. “Of course, it’s a yes.”

While at first Korra had been consumed with the idea of revenge against the Red Lotus, the thought of staying home with her child and now fiancé was very tempting. Now that Asami had recovered and her three months off from work with their baby was almost finished, Korra wished that the three of them could spend more time together. However, when Lin discovered a lead on where the Red Lotus would strike next, Korra wasted no time.

If they were able to catch the remaining three members, especially the leader Zaheer, then Korra would be able to rest a little bit easier. They knew where her and her family lived, and that did not sit well with her. Since the attack, her and Asami had taken steps to increase their security, but Korra didn’t think she would be able to fully relax until these people were in prison.

She had noticed that Asami started keeping the weaponized glove in her nightstand. When she noticed Korra looking at it, she had explained that if someone was to ever try and hurt her and her son while Korra was out she wanted to be able to protect them. Korra had nodded. That idea scared her the most.

It had hurt to watch Asami suffer from a poison that was meant for her, and she didn’t know how she would react if any harm ever came to their baby. She knew that she used to not worry this much. Being a parent was changing her.

It was changing a lot of things. Since the proposal, the two of them had the chance to purchase engagement rings. They weren’t sure when the ceremony would be. Korra knew that her parents would want to attend.

Maybe it was better to say that she hoped they would. Since the rebellion and everything that happened after that, Korra had written to them telling what was going on with her. She had told them when Asami was pregnant, omitting the fact that there had been a chance the baby wasn’t hers, and had informed them of her son’s birth and sent them a photo of the baby.

They send back a letter saying that they were happy about Asami's pregnancy but it had sounded very cold and formal. When the baby was born, they were very happy to get the picture and wanted Korra to come in the South Pole to show them Sachihiro. They didn't mention Asami at all.

It made Korra a bit unconformable, she hoped that they were happy for her, even if they had once judged the relationship as toxic. She wanted them to approve of the changes she’s made in her life, and of who she chose to spend it with. When her and Asami got married, she wanted them along with everyone she cared about to be there and to fully accept Asami as part of their family. She wanted them to hold their grandson. It was hard enough that he was only going to get one set of grandparents.

When Korra went to the police station to talk with Lin, she didn’t hide the engagement band on her hand. Lin raised an eyebrow but didn’t ask about it. Korra figured that her and Kya must have reasoned it was only a matter of time.

They were discussing where to expect the next attack, when Mako suddenly burst into the room. Korra tensed. She didn’t know how long that was going to be her reaction to seeing him. Lin looked mildly annoyed, Korra was more so, but both of them forgot this the second Mako opened his mouth.

“It’s them,” he stated. “They attacked a train. We don’t have much time.”

He didn’t need to explain who them was. He didn’t need to say anything else. The three of them were already running out the door. Lin barked orders to the rest of the police. Korra and Mako jumped into the police car, Bolin was already behind the wheel of. Mako had been right when he said their time was short. Right now they weren’t fighting the Red Lotus, they were fighting the clock.

“A portion of the tracks are destroyed,” Mako explained to Korra as Bolin drove. “It’s right above the river. There’s a train headed there, it’s set to arrive in two minutes.”

“Any chance they’ll use their breaks?” Korra asked.

“Not at this speed,” Mako said grimly.

“How many people do you think?” She asked.

It didn’t really matter how many. Korra would be this afraid if it was only one. In the back of her mind she was so incredibly relieved that Asami and their baby hadn’t planned to leave the house that day. At least they were safe.

“Around a hundred,” Mako grimaced. “They’re trying to make a statement.”

“It won’t work,” Korra growled.

They were near the river now. Korra could see where the Earth and metal bending had destroyed the tracks. It was so large and daunting, as if it was telling there was no way she could save the people on board. The river was deep, Korra knew this. Everyone on board would drown. She couldn’t let the rain fall into it.

The train that had just come into her field of vision.

“It’s early!” She screamed.

It was going fast. Mako had been right, there was no way it was going to stop. There was no way Lin and her metal benders would reach the track in time to fix the gaping hole.

“Pull over!” Korra shouted.

Bolin knew better than to question her right now. He did as she said, pulling to the side to let her out. Korra ran forward. There wasn’t any traffic to dodge, all of the cars had gotten out of the way when they saw how many police cars were headed in that direction.

Korra took a breath as she ran to the end of the road. She didn’t have a second to doubt herself. She didn’t have the chance to wonder what might happen if she failed. She didn’t have the ability to fear losing her own life and leaving her son and her fiancé alone.

Korra dove into the river. The second she hit the water’s surface, she was in the Avatar state.

The power of her past lives lifted her up. They propelled her faster than she could have moved on her own. The water became her vehicle and took her to where the train was about to fall. She didn’t have a plan but she wasn’t scared. The train was made of metal, but she had never lifted something of that size and weight before with her bending. It might not work.

Korra hadn’t reached the tracks in time to stop it falling off. With more power than she had ever been able to harness before. Korra parted the water around it. As she did, the water pushed her forward until she was under the train.

She could feel her heart pounding. That was about all that she could feel. Her body was so charged with energy that it was almost as if she was no longer herself. She was just the Avatar.

The train stopped in mid air. The people on board were screaming. They were panicking and more afraid that Korra was sure she’d ever felt in her life. For a long and agonizing minute, Korra didn’t move. Neither did the train.

Then Lin and the rest of the police arrived. The metal benders sprung out of their cars and ran as close to the track as they could get. Slowly, Korra felt the energy of each and every one of them take hold of the train. She felt them pull it away from the river, and safely to the currently cleared road.

It was only then that Korra was released from the Avatar state. She made the water push her forward until she was standing on the road with her colleagues and victims spilling out of the train. Her body was exhausted, but there were no casualties.

“That was amazing!” Bolin explained, jogging up to her.

“Thanks,” Korra managed to smile weakly.

“It’s not over yet,” Mako was standing next to his brother and looking out to the train. It was only now that Korra noticed the three figures hastily retreating. “Looks like they stuck around to watch the show.”

“That was a mistake,” Korra was already running in pursuit. “Mako, get Lin.”

“You can’t fight them on your own,” he argued.

“I’m aware,” Korra said through her teeth. “I need you and Lin to get here as soon as possible, Bolin and I will hold them off.”

“Because you don’t trust me to fight alone with you,” Mako stated.

“Sure, if that’s what you want to think!” Korra didn’t have time for this. “And don’t act like you trust me either.”

He didn’t argue. They both had a job to do, after all. Out of the corner of her eye, Korra saw Mako running to where Lin and the rest of the benders were trying to repair the tracks.

“That was harsh,” Bolin stated.

“I don’t care,” Korra informed him. “I’ve got Zaheer, can you keep the other two off my back?”

“I’ll do my best,” Bolin promised. That would have to be enough for now.

Korra charged forward. Her body was still tired and she knew that she was not up to her prime, but she couldn’t let that hold her back right now. This might be the only chance they got to catch these people and she was not going to waste it. If they got away they were only going to cause more havoc. They were only going to try to kill more people.

The city wouldn’t be safe until they were caught. Neither would Korra’s family. She knew that it wouldn’t be long before her and the people close to her became targets again. She refused to let that happen.

They were ready for them. Korra knew that her and Bolin hadn’t had the chance to be subtle in their pursuit, but she didn’t expect Zaheer and the others to turn around ready to fight. She didn’t expect to be blasted backwards by the air around her.

Unprepared for the attack, Korra’s body slammed into the building behind her. She heard Bolin shouting her name, but her ears were ringing. Every part of her hurt but she was not going to let such a small blow take her down.

Korra had never had to fight another airbender like this before. For the longest time, the only airbenders in existence aside from herself were Tenzin and his children. Her airbending training had never been focused on offense unlike the other elements. Tenzin had wanted her to connect to the air, not thinking that she would ever had to defend herself against another airbender.

Even when the ability was given to many people all over the world, they hadn’t thought that it would be used like this. They had been foolish. Korra was done being foolish now.

Korra made the Earth around Zaheer cave in. He could defend himself against fire and water by simply using air to push it away from himself, but Earth was going to be more difficult. Zaheer was knocked off of his balance, but Korra didn’t have the chance to take advantage of this. The next thing she knew, Ming-Hua was coming at her with full force.

“Look out!” Bolin shouted.

At first Korra thought that he had meant because of Zaheer’s bending, but she turned to see that the ground was quickly turning into lava. It was getting closer and closer to her. Bolin seemed to be doing all that he could to keep Ghazan at bay and away from her, but that meant that Korra was fighting a two on one battle.

A long time ago she would have been too proud to let this scare her, but that wasn’t who she was anymore. Korra understood that she was outnumbered and out skilled. There wasn’t a way for her to win this fight.

She attacked Ming-Hua, using fire to catch her off guard. Unfortunately, that gave Zaheer the chance to sneak up on her. Korra was suddenly being caged in the very air around her. It swirled viciously, as if it was trying to take away her breath.

It was taking away her breath. Korra tried to make it stop, but her fatigue made it impossible for her to take control of the air. She couldn’t breathe. She was going to die.


	17. Chapter 17

Suddenly, a powerful burst of fire knocked all three of them off their balance. Korra gasped to catch her breath, quickly taking the chance to put distance between her and Zaheer. She looked up to see Mako and Lin running towards them.

“You looked like you could use some help,” Mako called to her.

They used to joke like this. It had honestly taken a very long time for him to be able to. He was far too serious for his own good. Korra remembered a point where she might have laughed, but right now she didn’t know how to feel. She could figure out that later. Right now all that matter was that her allies were here and this was now a four on three battle.

She watched as Lin’s metal pulled Ming-Hua away from her and Zaheer. Lin had the right idea. They needed to isolate the three of them, that was how they were going to be able to incapacitate them.

“Help Bolin,” Korra told Mako.

“He seems to be doing alright,” he replied.

Only now did Korra notice that Bolin was actually winning against Ghazan. At first, she had only seen the lava and not who was controlling it. Bolin wasn’t fighting to keep it at bay, he was fighting for control. He was controlling the lava.

“How?” Korra gaped.

“No idea,” Mako shook his head in bewilderment.

Korra turned her attention back to Zaheer. With Mako here, they outnumbered him. She didn’t know if that was going to do them any good. Her and Mako didn’t fight the way they used to. They didn’t trust each other enough. If they weren’t careful, Zaheer would take advantage of that.

“Help Lin,” she told Mako.

“She doesn’t need help,” Mako argued. Korra knew that. Korra was the only one who needed help. “I’m not gonna leave, okay?”

“Fine,” Korra said through her teeth. They didn’t have time to argue.

Zaheer attacked the both of them. Korra had never seen anyone have that much power over air. Her and Mako fought him off, each attacking from a different side, but they couldn’t get close to him. They couldn’t touch him.

“This isn’t working,” Korra told Mako.

“I noticed,” he said through his teeth.

She moved closer to him so that she could talk without Zaheer overhearing. They needed a plan. If they kept attacking like this, all they were going to do was tire themselves out.

“We need to get him away from the air,” Korra realized.

“Right,” Mako deadpanned. “Because that’s even possible.”

He had a point. This wasn’t like Earth or water. Zaheer had a full arsenal and the only way to get him away from it was to incapacitate him. It wasn’t like they could cage him in Earth at the rate he was moving and fighting back. They needed something else.

“I have an idea,” Korra glanced to the river. It wasn’t that far. This might work. “I’m going to attack as a decoy. When I do, I need you to blast him into the river. I can make the water hold him.”

“Not if he knocks you out,” Mako hissed. “I’ll be the decoy.”

“But—”

“It makes more sense,” he said firmly. “If he’s focused on me you can make the water pull him.”

“You sure?” Korra asked.

“Yes,” Mako gave her a look she hadn’t seen from him in a long time. “You can trust me.”

Korra didn’t know about that.

“Okay,” she nodded. “On three.”

She retreated slightly. Mako’s arms were now encased with flames. She hadn’t seen him fight this long in a while.

“Three,” she uttered. Zaheer was closer to the river than they were. That worked in their favor.

“Two,” Mako stated. Korra watched him get ready to shoot lightning. He had always been pretty good at that.

“One,” she shouted.

Mako changed forward, hurling lightning at Zaheer. Korra watched him dodge, all his attention on Mako. It occurred to her that Mako had aimed a little higher than needed. He must have done that on purpose. He was letting Zaheer think he was winning. Only to them winning meant catching Zaheer. To him, it meant killing them.

She took a breath and sprinted to the water. She heard a loud crash of Mako being blown back. She didn’t look behind her if she did she’d lose time. If she did she’d abandon the plan to help him. She might not think of him as a friend anymore, but right now he was putting himself at risk. Right now, he was giving Zaheer the chance to kill him.

Korra pulled the water toward her. She harnessed everything she had felt when she stopped the train. She made herself push as far as she could.

She dove into the river. She didn’t need to see to make this happen. All at once, she felt the water respond. She felt it reach forward and listen to her. She felt it extend onto the land, encircle the two fighting, and pull them into the river.

The water pushed her up for air. Within it, Korra was able to locate Mako and pull him above as well. He was unconscious. Zaheer must have tried to suffocate him. It had almost worked.

Then Korra felt the water enclose around her enemy. She felt it knock the air out of him just in time for her to pull him up. He was out cold. They had won.

Lin’s metal benders further restrained the unconscious Zaheer. Korra realized they were doing this for the other Red Lotus members as well. Bolin and Lin had each succeeded in stopping the lava and water bender.

Korra took in their surroundings. The area had taken a lot of damage. It was going to take time to restore it to how it had once been. That put a pit in Korra’s stomach. They had won, but the Red Lotus had still been able to hurt the city and threaten the lives of so many people. They were lucky that there hadn’t been any casualties.

Korra hoped that this would send a message to anyone who thought that they could terrorize Republic City in the future. She hoped that it showed that they would always fight back.

“Are you okay?” Bolin’s voice broke through Korra’s thoughts.

“Yeah,” Korra nodded.

She was tired, but she wasn’t hurt. She couldn’t wait to be back home and in Asami’s arms. She couldn’t wait to promise her that the Red Lotus would never threaten them again.

“How’s your brother?” She asked.

“He’s awake,” Bolin told her. “I’m gonna try to convince him to see a healer. Just in case.”

“Right,” Korra nodded.

“He wants to talk to you,” Bolin added.

Korra grimaced.

“I know that things can’t go back to the way they used to be,” Bolin started.

“Do you really?” Korra all but snapped. “Because every time one of you says that to me, you start trying to convince me to forgive and forget.”

“Because you should,” Bolin stated.

“Why?” Korra demanded. “Why does he deserve me forgiving him?”

“I never said that I think he does,” Bolin argued. “But you have to see at this point you’re only hurting yourself. You don’t have to forget, but if you don’t try to forgive this is just going to make days like today even harder.”

His words caught Korra off guard. They sounded so much like what she had said to Asami back when they found out that Tarlock had been the one to kill her father. Korra knew that she was being hypocritical. She wasn’t a fool. But sometimes it was much harder to follow your own advice than to listen to someone else’s.

“Where is he?” Korra asked.

Bolin pointed her in the right direction. Mako was talking to Lin. She seemed worn out as well, but unlike him she could stand without leaning on a police car. Korra agreed with Bolin, Mako should go see a healer. She didn’t know if his pride would let him do that.

“Could I borrow him for a second?” Korra asked Lin.

She nodded. Korra knew there was a lot she had to see to right now. The Avatar was rarely required in the aftermath, but the chief of police always was.

“We did it,” Mako uttered.

“Yeah,” Korra hummed.

“I can’t believe that plan actually worked,” Mako chuckled.

“You didn’t have any better ideas,” Korra reminded him.

“I know,” he stated.

There was an awkward silence now. Korra realized that this was going to be very difficult. She didn’t even know how she was supposed to go about it. She didn’t even know if she was capable of forgiving Mako. When she looked at him, all she felt was betrayed.

“I’m sorry,” Mako’s words caught her off guard.

“What?” Korra blinked at him.

“For everything,” he winced. “I’m an ass.”

“Yeah,” Korra didn’t argue with that.

“Did my brother tell you to forgive me?” He asked her.

Korra nodded. Mako sighed.

“That’s a lot harder than he thinks it’s gonna be,” he stated.

“Do you think I should forgive you?” Korra asked him.

For a second Mako didn’t say anything. Korra wondered what he was thinking. She wondered how his mind was able to justify his actions towards her.

“I don’t know,” he finally said. “Everything is more complicated than I want it to be.”

“I would have told you if the baby was yours,” Korra felt the need to say. “You didn’t have to barge into our apartment and make demands. You have to see how much harder that made the pregnancy for Asami.”

“I know you don’t trust me,” Mako said slowly. I did what I did because I didn’t think I could trust you either.”

“And you do now?” She asked him.

“I just almost died following your plan,” he reminded her. “I know that you’re a good person. You don’t have to forgive me. Just try to trust me, especially on the battlefield.”

“Okay,” Korra nodded. She could do that—well, she could at least try to. That was progress.

She walked away after that. This had been a long day. She was ready to go home to Asami and Sachihiro.

* * *

When she came back she was welcomed by Asami. Sachihiro was sleeping. She told everything that happened during the fight and Asami was released. When she hugged Asami she noticed her blouse was wet.

Korra watched as Asami walked across the room, complaining that she had too much milk and that some milk has again leaked on her bra and blouse. Anyway, she would stop soon to breastfeed and leave this to Korra. Asami explained she enjoyed breastfeeding but that it was difficult as she couldn't be away from their son for more than a few hours, and she was missing the freedom she had before. With a smile, the Alpha got to her feet, approaching Asami from behind and catching her around the waist.

“Korra…” Asami murmured.

“I want a taste,” Korra whispered seductively, turning her around to grope at her huge breasts. “Before you stop”

Asami groaned as her Alpha kissed her, following a path down her throat. Her fingers tugged the blouse and the bra down, freeing the object of her intentions.

“Are you sure, it’s appropriate?” countered Asami

Korra was almost on her knees now and she grasped Asami’s ass, lifting her onto the counter and continuing her assault. She swirled her tongue around one stiff aching nipple, drawing a droplet of milk onto her tongue. Asami whined, clenching her thighs together.

Tugging gently with her teeth, Korra moaned against Asami’s breast, sucking the bud between her lips and tongue. Sweet liquid coated her tongue and she sucked harder, her reward splashing against her cheeks.

Asami was writhing now, panting as Korra fed from her. Her fingers clutched at Korra’s hair, holding her close as she kept sucking at her breast.

“Yes! It feels so good” Asami gasped, tossing her head back, squirming on the counter.

Korra broke away, moving to the other breast, leaking now with Asami’s arousal. The Omega shrieked when Korra sucked her untouched nipple into her mouth, repeating her actions over and over. Asami couldn’t breathe, holding Korra’s head with both hands now as she came untouched.

With a decadent moan, Korra pulled away, smacking her lips together and looking up at Asami with a smile. “Your milk tastes amazing,” she whispered.

* * *

Everything seemed to slow down after the Red Lotus was defeated. There weren’t matters in the city that needed the Avatar, so Korra was able to take the months off to take care of Sachihiro and let Asami return to work. It was harder than Korra had expected it to be. Sure, she’d been taking care of their son when Asami had been sick but then Korra had Kya to help her. Right now, it was just her and she was surprised how difficult looking after the baby was becoming.

It gave her a new respect for Asami. She voiced this to her one night. Asami just laughed and said that being a parent could be just as hard as being the Avatar or the chief of a company.

Korra watched Asami work very hard to catch up on everything, she’d missed while she was away from work. It was nice to see her so focused and enjoying what she was doing, even if she did seem a little bit stressed. Korra figured that was part of the job.

As time went by, Korra continued to write to her parents. The more she did, the more she wanted them to meet Sachihiro. She wanted to take him to her home, even if he was too young to understand what it meant.

“You should go,” Asami said when Korra brought the subject up.

“Just me?” Korra raised an eyebrow. “You’re okay with me taking him alone?”

“Yeah,” Asami gave her an odd look. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because we’re a family,” Korra uttered. “We’re supposed to do things together.”

“We are a family,” Asami smiled at her. “But this is important to you, I’m not going to get in the way of that. I’d like to come but I have so much work I need to get done right now.”

“Yeah,” Korra nodded. “I get that.”

She also knew that there was another more pressing reason why Asami wouldn’t want to go with Korra and their son to the south pole. They hadn’t talked about it much, but Korra knew that Asami still thought about what her parents had said to her back when her betrayal had been made known.

“Is there another reason you don’t want to come with us?” Korra asked. It was better to be honest right now.

She watched Asami’s smile fall. Korra knew she had been right.

“I don’t blame your parents for not liking me,” Asami told her. “I think if our son was ever with someone who hurt him the way I hurt you, I’d be upset as well.”

“But you would try to understand,” Korra knew this. “You’d realize that they were alone and scared and regretted everything afterwards.”

“Is that you saying you’d let him be with someone who betrayed him?” Asami questioned.

“If they made him happy,” Korra answered honestly. “And if they sought forgiveness and would never even think of doing it again.”

“In theory it's easy to forgive, it's another thing in practice” Asami commented.

Korra knew that.

“I don’t think my parents would be rude to you,” Korra told her.

“But your parents haven’t seen me since the betrayal,” Asami reminded her. “They didn’t see how I made amends for what I did. They didn’t see us bonding, they didn’t see how well we understand each other. When they will see me, all that they will remember is the day we came in South Pole with you in full depression.”

“And I still feel ashamed,” Asami admitted. “I don’t know if that will ever stop or if it’s just something that I’m going to have to live with. I think I just need some more time before I face them.”

“Okay,” Korra nodded. “We have all the time in the world.”

“I know,” Asami covered Korra’s hands with her own. “And that makes me so happy.”

They decided that Korra should go to the South Pole for two weeks with Sachihiro. That would give her parents some time to spend with him without Korra and Sachihiro having to be away from Asami for too long. Asami dropped them off at the zeppelin a few days later. Korra kissed her deeply before leaving and made her promise not to work too hard.

The trip was short. Korra’s parents met them at the tribe’s borders with tears of joy in their eyes. Korra embraced them and let her mother take Sachihiro in her arms.

“He has your eyes,” she beamed.

“He does,” Korra smiled. “But the shape of them is all Asami.”

She noticed her mother’s smile falter then. This was going to be harder than Korra anticipated.

“Let’s go inside,” her father suggested. “We don’t want this little guy to get cold.”

They spent the first few days of Korra’s visit resting. After a while, Korra told her parents about how she and the police had defeated the Red Lotus. She was still very relieved to have put that battle behind her. Her parents seemed happy too, only now that she had a child of her own, did she realize how stressful it must be for them to know she was constantly in danger.

Korra decided to tell them about the attack on their house and how Asami had taken the poison for her. She knew that both of her parents didn’t want to talk about Asami, but Korra didn’t know how long they intended to just avoid the subject. Korra was going to get married and she didn’t want to do so with her parents still unhappy about her future wife.

“That sounds very brave of her,” Korra’s father commented. Korra heard the stiffness in his voice. Her mother didn’t say anything.

“It was,” Korra agreed. “Asami is very brave. She’s been through a lot.”

Neither of her parents said anything now. Korra knew that this conversation was coming. She had planned to wait until the right moment to tell her parents about the marriage, but she knew that she had to at some point during this trip. She wanted them to be there and support her.

“We’re getting married,” Korra stated. She lifted her hand to show them the engagement band. “We’re going to be a family now—us and our son. I want you to be a part of it, but that means you need to accept that this is what I choose.”

“Honey, you’re so young,” her mother stated. “Are you sure you’re ready to make that big of a decision?”

“We have a baby,” Korra uttered. “I want to give him a normal family.”

She watched her mother purse her lips. Her father seemed to be considering what she was saying.

“And I love Asami,” Korra told them. “I know she’s made mistakes, but she’d always owned up to them and it’s not like I haven’t ever done anything bad. I went along with everything that the counsel and the White Lotus told me for years without questioning them.”

“That wasn’t all your fault,” her mother pressed.

“And what Asami did wasn’t all hers,” Korra argued. “She was lost and alone. She did what she thought was right and fell apart when she realized she helped Amon hurt me. She’s a good person.”

“She was willing to put herself in harm’s way to protect you,” Korra’s father said slowly. “I don’t like the mistakes she’s made, but if that’s true then she’s worth giving a second chance.”

“Mom?” Korra turned to her mother. Her lips were paused and her eyes looked troubled.

“I don’t know,” she uttered. “I just want what’s best for you.”

“This is what’s best for me,” Korra pressed. “Please, just give her a chance.”

“I need some time,” Korra’s mother said heavily.

“Okay,” Korra nodded. “That’s fair.”

They didn’t talk about Korra’s relationship for the rest of their visit. Korra’s parents were excited to spent time with Sachihiro, and it was nice to see them bonding with him. Korra wished that they didn’t live so far away. She wished that Sachihiro could grow up always being around his grandparents, but their worlds were just a little bit too far apart.

When it was finally time to go back to the city, Korra was sad to leave her first home. She hoped that she’d be able to return again soon. Maybe the next time she’d have Asami with her and they could stay a little bit longer.

Asami met Korra and Sachihiro where the zeppelin let them off. Korra pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her. It felt nice to be back in her arms again, even if she’d only been gone for two weeks.

“What’s wrong?” Korra asked when she noticed the frown on Asami’s lips.

“Lin wants to see you as soon as possible,” she stated. “There’s trouble in the Earth Kingdom.”

Korra let out a sigh. Her breaks never really lasted all that long. They dropped Sachihiro off at the mansion where the nanny, Asami had hired, was ready to take care of him. She was an older water tribe woman with kind eyes. Korra was happy to be leaving their son with someone from her own culture, even if she wished that they didn’t have to rush from one incident to the next. She’d thought that she could have some time alone with Asami and Sachihiro before rushing back to work.

Asami drove them to the police station. She looked well rested, Korra was grateful for that. She’d been a bit afraid that with her gone Asami was going to over work herself, but she seemed relaxed right now.

“How are your parents doing?” Asami asked. Korra could hear the question behind it. Asami wasn’t going to outright ask if Korra’s parents were alright with her, but it was still something that she wanted to know.

“They’re happy for us,” Korra stated.

“Really?” Asami didn’t looked convinced.

“My mother needs more time,” Korra told her honestly. “But I think she’ll come around.”

“What about your father?” Asami asked.

“He says welcome to the family,” Korra grinned.

“Even after everything?” Asami looked shocked now.

“Especially after everything,” Korra replied. “He wants to give you a second chance.”

“That’s very kind of him,” Asami mused.

“You deserve it,” Korra told her. “He understands that.”

“I’m glad,” Asami stated.

When they arrived at the police station Korra felt like she was slipping out of their little world and back to reality. Now it was time for her to go back to being the Avatar. She needed to put thoughts of her family aside and focus on the rest of the world. Switching back and forth was getting harder each time.

When Korra and Asami arrived, Lin explained to them what was going on in the Earth Kingdom. Apparently the citizens had been watching what was going on in Republic City and also wanted a democracy. There were riots in the streets and it was becoming more and more dangerous for the people living there. Many of them fled the repression and came to Republic City in the hopes of living there instead.

Because of this, the city was being flooded with refugees making its young democracy in danger of instability. Most of the refugees came to the city with nothing and couldn’t afford housing or food. The government wasn’t sure what to do. On one hand, the city was not going to close its doors to people in need (especially after how they had contributed to the war in the Earth Kingdom). Still, they couldn’t afford to provide for another country citizens.

Korra decided that as the Avatar she’d set the example, the city needed to uphold, by aiding in making camps for the refugees and encouraging the citizens of the city to donate food and clothes to them. Every little bit helped, and Korra was not going to stand by while people starved or had little shelter. To her, it didn’t matter where they were from, just that they were in need.

Asami and the rest of “team Avatar”—as Bolin continued to call them—volunteered as well. It was hard to watch the victims of the repression and the harsh conditions of the Earth Kingdom, suffer and know that they could only do so much to help them. Korra wished that they didn’t have to live in a world controlled by power and the need for it. She wished that everyone could live equally.

“This is my fault,” she murmured to Asami as they sorted the food donations they’d received that day.

“What makes you think that?” Asami looked appalled. Korra didn’t understand how this girl always seemed to only see the best parts of her.

“I helped in the chaos in the Earth Kingdom,” Korra stated. Asami had been there. They had both witnessed the horrors of the overthrow of the Earth Kingdom’s queen.

“There was already chaos,” Asami told her. She gently took Korra’s hands in her own. “It’s true that Republic City did more harm than good, but that wasn’t your fault. You were trying to help people.”

“I didn’t do a very good job of it,” Korra scoffed.

She was supposed to be the keeper of the peace, but it felt like she was constantly jumping from horror to horror. How could she keep peace when there was none to begin with?

“Then make up for it now,” Asami suggested. “You’re already getting people who wouldn’t have cared at all to support the refugees. Don’t stop there.”

“How?” Korra asked. She wanted to do more. She wanted to do everything that she could, she just didn’t know how they were supposed to do that.

“You could hold a radio event to raise money,” Asami suggested. “You can get celebrities to participate.”

“You think they’d listen to me?” Korra asked.

“Yeah,” Asami nodded. “I think they would. You’re good at inspiring people.”

“Okay,” Korra smiled at her. “I’ll try. It’s the least I can do for these people.”

It turned out that when Korra started asking around, there were a good amount of people who wanted to be a part of the radio event once she made a good case for it. After a lot of convincing, she was able to get a handful of pro-bending stars, some talented musicians and singers, and even the mover star Ginger to participate. With their help, the event was very successful. Korra wished that people could give food and money because they wanted to, and not just because of some flashy event, but in times like this she needed to cater to the people that could help them the most.

Asami decided to organize a private gala with other company heads and rich people to help raise some more money for the refugee camps. Korra came with her, even though she felt a little bit out of place in the fancy setting. Still, it was nice to stand next to Asami when she was wearing a beautiful red dress and looking as regal and graceful as a queen. Korra wore her traditional water tribe dress and was proud to show off her gorgeous fiancée.

The two events were both very successful, but everyone knew that they were supporting a temporary solution. The camps weren’t meant to be long term homes and the refugees couldn’t live off donations alone forever.

And as more refugees were arriving, a part of the population was starting to act hostile toward the refugees, demanded a strong authority that would close the borders and send the refugees back to the Earth Kingdom. They even started to demonstrate on the streets. Korra was afraid this would soon turn violent.

“We need to find a way for them to go back to the Earth Kingdom,” Korra told Asami one night. “That’s the best solution, they can’t just stay here forever. We don’t have the resources to support basically two countries.”

“But we can’t let them go back unless it’s stabilized,” Asami pointed out. “Right now, they have nowhere to go to.”

“I know,” Korra sighed.

They needed some sort of plan.

Korra wanted Republic City to do something for the Earth Kingdom, but she didn’t know what was going to help them. If they supported the rebels, the same thing could happen again. It was hard to accept that in this type of situation there really was no good solution. Korra wanted to do the right thing, but she didn’t know how they were supposed to go about that.

As a democracy, Republic City didn’t want to intervene in another country’s affairs. The parliament didn’t see it as their place to get involved, and Korra understood where they were coming from. It would also be difficult for any country to do anything since the Earth Kingdom was not a centralized nation. It was divided up into states with different priorities. Still, someone needed to take action.

“You could suggest that the parliament hold an international conference to discuss the situation in the Earth Kingdom and how the rest of the world wants to take action,” Asami suggested to Korra. “You may not be able to think of a way to solve this, but someone else might. This doesn’t just have to be on you.”

“You’re very wise,” Korra told her.

“I know,” Asami remarked. “But I can only think of those kinds of things because my fiancée is so determined.”

Korra did as Asami suggested. It would take time for the parliament to reach a decision, and then for the other world leaders to decide if they were willing to participate. Korra didn’t like waiting, but there wasn’t much else that she could do.

In the meantime, Korra and Asami were asked if they would like to briefly return to the Fire Nation in order to see how the new constitutional monarchy and the new implemented laws were doing. Asami decided that she didn’t want to leave her work or make their nanny had to take care of the baby all day and night, so Korra went alone. Asami told her that maybe this would help her as she wanted to see who was willing to help the Earth Kingdom.

Korra wondered if all of her past lives have dealt with this kind of stress constantly, or if as the world evolved, the role of the Avatar was becoming more and more demanding. She had a feeling that if she voiced this to Asami she would laugh and ask Korra if she really thought that she was the first Avatar to feel like she had to carry the weight of the world.

This wasn’t a new problem. Neither was what the Earth Kingdom and the rest of the world were facing. As long as there were people, they were going to face these sorts of things. Sometimes that made Korra’s head ache, but sometimes that was comforting. It meant that she was a part of something bigger, but it also meant that someday her actions right now wouldn’t matter.

The trip to the Fire Nation was pleasant. Korra was greeted with a warm and happy welcome. The streets were just as beautiful as they had been when she came with Asami. Someday all three of them would come back here, not for their jobs or to help the government, but just for a vacation. The idea of getting a real break with her fiancée and son was more enticing that Korra would have ever thought it could be.

As Korra was taken to the palace, she was told that the new laws had been enforced not long after Korra and Asami left the country. She was told the first law was one, they had come up with after the two had already left: bending was now forbidden in public place.

There were of course exceptions to this. The police and army were still allowed to use fire bending in their work, and so was anyone else who needed it for their jobs. These people were however required to have a government issued certificate proving that bending was necessary for them and that they only used this for their jobs.

In order to get the certificates citizens had to have a clear criminal record and no mental illnesses. This created new jobs for those tasked to make sure that the people getting these certificates were telling the truth.

Schools specialized in teaching bending to those looking to go its jobs where it was needed, and anyone who wanted to understand how to control their bending were opening up. There people were permitted to use bending while under supervision.

The law was a test. The government understood that it might not work, they knew about the cases made in Republic City for benders to be able to use their talents everywhere because it was a part of them. However, the Fire Nation’s leaders had decided that general safety was what they valued the most. If benders were not able to use their powers safely, then new rules needed to be made to stop them from harming other people. People could still bend at home or in special place for that.

At first Korra was shocked at the law. Bending was something that had always been a part of her life. When she had lost the ability to use it, she had felt like a part of her had gone missing. Stopping citizens from using that power except at home or parked in special places, seemed unfair. It seemed like repression. However, as Korra talked to some of the advisers and had time to go around the city she realized that things weren’t as black and white as they had once seemed.

“There’s less violent crime now,” Korra explained to Asami over the phone that night. “Some people had trouble following the rules, so there had been more arrests but the amount of people going to healers for bending relating wounds has hugely diminished.”

“It sounds like the idea is growing on you,” Asami commented.

“I don’t know,” Korra told her honestly. “It’s still a right that they’re taking away from people. Bending doesn’t have to be used violently.”

“But using it violently was already against the law,” Asami reminded her. “That didn’t help much.”

“Zuko said that he believes individual freedom should adapt itself to the wellness of society as a whole,” Korra explained. “And I don’t disagree with that, but how far should we go with that idea?”

“As far as needed,” Asami stated. “You said it yourself, there’s less violence and the society is still able to function.”

“Yeah,” Korra sighed. “But is violence bender’s fault or our society’s as a whole? Is it really fair to blame everything on bending?”

“I don’t know,” Asami replied. “I don’t think they were thinking about blame when they made the law.”

“Then what were they thinking about?” Korra asked.

“Lives,” Asami stated. “And doing whatever it took to protect them.”

“Bending is free in the South Pole,” Korra brought up. “It always has been, and we’ve never had problems like in Republic City, or here, or the Earth Kingdom.”

“Has any place really had violence like Republic City?” Asami asked back.

There was an edge to her voice that Korra recognized. It was the same edge she heard when Asami would talk about the inequality between benders and non-benders. This side of her had laid dormant for quite a while, but that didn’t mean it was gone. Things like this were always going to bother her. Korra admired that. It meant that Asami was always ready to make a difference.

“But think about it,” Asami brought Korra’s thoughts back to earth. “Why do we have so many triades and thieves here?”

“I’m guessing you’ve already thought up an answer,” Korra mused.

“I think that maybe it has something to do with how the city is very heterogeneous,” she stated.

“How?” Korra asked.

“I just think that when people have less of a traditional family-oriented homogeneous society, they have less social interaction and then feel like less of a community. That makes them feel less useful and become less stable and more individualistic” Asami explained. “I’m not sure about it though. It’s just what I’ve been thinking about.”

“And are there other reasons?” Korra asked.

“Maybe it’s the price we pay for our freedom.”

“What does that mean?” Korra questioned.

“The South Pole has much more rigid and traditional laws than Republic city, the more freedom we have, the more room we have for choices and opportunities. Possibilities and creativity don’t always have to be positive.”

“So freedom is our enemy then?” Korra questioned.

“I’m not saying that,” Asami told her. “I think we should be free to make our own decisions, but maybe we should be stopped from some. Bending is a tool that can be very dangerous in the wrong hands”

“But why are humans violent?” asked Korra

“Maybe violence is a just human flaw and if our community doesn’t repress it, it’ll just flourish.”

“That makes us sound like animals,” Korra commented.

“We are animals,” Asami replied. “Don't forget that apes that are very similar to us in their DNA like the chimpanzees, can be violent, have a strict unfair hierarchy, treat bad their females and can go into wars over turf and food. These problems are not completely human. Deep down, it's probably instinctive.”

“I don’t agree with that” said Korra “We need repression, but I don't believe that without it, a lot of people would become criminals, only a small minority is using violence, but they are using it a lot and other people follow them”

“You are probably right” said Asami

“I think education might have an effect it too,” Asami added. “And maybe financial inequality. Very poor people in a society where the divide between rich and poor is high, see luxury every day and believe that they have nothing to lose by becoming criminals. Look at Mako and Bolin when they were young.”

“What about unhappiness?” Korra asked her. “I think that’s the greatest motivator in existence. I don’t think I know anyone who wouldn’t give everything to just be happy.”

“I don't agree with you” said Asami “Some people prefer power, money or fame to happiness”

“And some people in their search for happiness hurt others” said Korra

“But who gains happiness from hurting others?” Asami asked her.

“I don’t know if they all see it like that,” Korra pointed out. “Do you think Amon thought of himself as someone who only hurt people?”

“No,” Asami said thoughtfully. “I’m sure somehow he could justify everything he did.”

“Maybe everyone can,” Korra hummed.

“You know this conversation has really gotten away from weather or not bending should be illegal,” Asami informed her.

“Yeah,” Korra chuckled.

“I was thinking,” Asami started.

“Yeah?” Korra asked.

“I’m going to speak with the Equalist members of the parliament about them proposing we raise the taxes on the rich to try to lessen inequality,” Asami told her. “I don’t know if everyone will agree, but I don’t think I need this much money and I’d rather know that it would help the city than just staying with me. Situation like what happened to kids like Mako and Bolin shouldn't be acceptable in a civilized country.”

“You’re very humble,” Korra commented.

“I don’t know about that,” Asami chuckled. “I just hope that other people agree.”

“Yeah,” Korra nodded even though Asami couldn’t see her.

“It’s getting late,” Asami stated. “I think I should go to bed soon.”

“Yeah,” Korra agreed. “I’ll be home in no time.”

“I know,” Asami laughed again. “Try to enjoy yourself a bit while you’re there. I know you’re not on vacation, but that doesn’t mean you can’t relax a bit.”

“I’ll try,” Korra promised. “How’s Sachihiro doing?

“He’s fine,” Asami told her. “He’s sleeping now.”

“Do you think he misses me?” Korra couldn’t help asking.

“I’m sure he does,” Asami hummed. “Get some sleep now.”

“Okay,” Korra chuckled. “Goodnight.”

“I love you,” Asami told her.

“I love you more,” Korra teased. “Give Sachihiro a big kiss from me when he wakes up.”

“I will,” Asami promised.

Asami hung up first. Korra tried to get to sleep as well after the phone call, but it was hard to drift off when she had this much on her mind. The world was changing so quickly, and how she felt about that seemed to constant be shifting. She still didn’t know how she really felt about the no bending law, but she could see why it was useful. She couldn’t say it wasn’t serving its purpose.

It made sense, even if it could never catch on in a place like Republic City. She wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad one. Kya had been the one to argue for benders to still have the right to use their own abilities. Korra trusted her judgement, but she also trusted the leaders of the Fire Nation and the choice that they had made.

Seeing more than one side was getting more and more exhausting. Korra decided that she’d complain about it to Asami the next time they saw each other, just to watch Asami laugh and shake her head. It felt odd to be apart from both her and their son. It was like a part of Korra was missing. She’d never loved anyone this much before. She hadn’t even loved Asami this much before they had the baby. It was like having Sachihiro had amplified everything Korra was already feeling. It was kind of beautiful.

Korra fell asleep not thinking about bending or what was right or wrong. She fell asleep thinking about her family and how she wasn’t sure she wanted to be apart from them ever again.


	18. Chapter 18

When Korra went back to Republic City, she was greeted with the news that her idea had worked. There was going to be a conference with every nation leader in Bae Sing See to discuss what needed to be done with the Earth Kingdom. It seemed that Korra wasn’t going to be at home with her family for a while longer.

“I’m coming with you,” Asami told her as Korra packed her bag.

“I know,” Korra laughed. “I didn’t expect you to let me go alone.”

She pulled Asami into an embrace. This was what she had missed in the night she spent alone in the Fire Nation. She didn’t know how just holding someone could feel so magical, but there were so many things about Asami that continued to baffle her.

“Good,” Asami hummed. “You’re going to need someone to give you advice.”

“Right,” Korra chuckled. Her smile fell slightly as she remembered exactly what they were headed to. “This isn’t going to be easy.”

“It never is,” Asami reminded her. “And none of this is just on you. The whole world is coming together for this. You don’t have to fix everything, you just have to try.”

“I know,” Korra told her. She just wished it was easier to live by those words. “Do you think Sachihiro will be okay with just the nanny?”

“I think it’s better to ask if she’ll be okay watching him twenty-four seven,” Asami laughed. “Why don’t I ask Kya to come live here while we’re gone and look after him? I think I’d feel better knowing she was watching him.”

“He’s a baby,” Korra stated. “He can’t be that much of a handful.”

“He takes after you,” Asami informed her.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Korra pulled out of the hug to cross her arms.

“It means he’s gonna grow up to be a little trouble maker,” Asami teased. “And everyone is going to fall under his spell.”

“Then he really takes after you,” Korra told her. “I’m not the enchanting one.”

“You’re cheesy,” Asami stated. She pressed a kiss to Korra’s lips anyway.

“It still works,” Korra replied.

“I let it work,” Asami said back.

“Whatever you need to tell yourself,” Korra teased.

She stopped Asami up for another, more passionate kiss. They broke apart giggling. It was funny that they could still have moments like this. They lived together, they were going to get married in a few months, but they still acted like giddy teenagers sometimes and Korra loved that. She loved the spark Asami gave her. It was exhilarating.

“You need to finish packing,” Asami told her.

“You need to start packing,” Korra said back.

“Oh, I’m already done,” Asami stated. Korra raised an eyebrow. “I started as soon as the parliament announced the conference.”

“Of course you did,” Korra chuckled.

“I’ll go talk to our nanny now,” Asami decided. “We probably owe her a raise.”

“Yeah,” Korra agreed. “For putting up with us, we owe her a lot.”

“She’ll be the richest nanny in the city by the time Sachihiro is old enough not to need her,” Asami commented.

“Maybe by then he’ll have a little sister,” Korra teased.

“Already planning out more?” Asami laughed. “What makes you think the next one will be a girl.”

“I don’t know,” Korra shrugged. “He needs a bossy omega sister to keep him in line.”

“I’m going to ignore how you phrased that,” Asami said pointedly.

Korra kissed her again before she could leave the room. She couldn’t help it. She wanted to savor this moment of peace before they entered the chaos that they both knew were ahead of them.

* * *

The negotiations did not go the way that Korra had hoped they would. In the time it took to gather everyone together, Kuvira had already erased any kind of opposition in the Earth Kingdom and kept full power. Her and her generals had trended the Earth Kingdom into a harsh dictatorship that it was clear the people were not happy about. Still, the citizens alone were powerless to stop her.

Republic City threatened to embargo some of the products that they traded with the Earth Kingdom, but that did not soften Kuvira's stance. Korra didn’t know what they were supposed to do from here. She did not want an all-out war between the nations, but right now it seemed like that was the only thing that was going to stop Kuvira. She wasn’t afraid of the threats that the rest of them were making.

They needed some sort of compromise. Korra didn’t completely think that Kuvira was a bad leader. She was able to unite the nation and keep order, but she didn’t seem to care that she was repressing her citizens. There were standards that she needed to abide and her refusing to listen to the rest of the world was not helping.

As the negotiations continued, Asami went into heat. She wore perfume to hide this and the two of them tried to stay focused on the job they had to do.

Korra was happy to have Asami by her side during all of this. She wasn’t happy about how much people seemed to notice her when the two of them entered a room. Asami didn’t hide the fact that she was an omega, and the two of them didn’t hide that they were together. Usually this wasn’t a problem. In Republic City they were well known and no one seemed to question their relationship.

However, as the days wore on, Korra noticed that Kuvira seemed more and more interested in Asami. Despite Asami’s flat refusals, she continued to hit on her and proposition her in between the political meetings. That made Korra angry and uncomfortable. She knew that Asami could handle herself and was in no way threatened by the other alpha, but the fact that she would not back off made Korra’s blood boil. It reminded her of how she’d felt when she learned about what had happened between Asami and Mako.

Finally, Korra had enough of all of this and confronted Kuvira about it.

“I know what you’re doing,” she stated plainly. There was no need to dance around this subject. “Leave Asami alone. She isn’t interested and I know that she’d made that extremely clear.”

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you in private,” Kuvira told her as if she hadn’t even heard the aggression in Korra’s voice. “Come to my office after dinner. Bring Asami with you.”

“Why?” Korra asked.

“I’d rather not discuss it in public,” Kuvira stated.

Korra didn’t get the chance to ask her what that meant. She was already walking away.

“I don’t like it,” Korra told Asami. Dinner had just ended and they didn’t have much time to decide whether or not they were going to see what Kuvira wanted to talk to them about.

“I don’t either,” Asami told her. “But what choice do we have? We need to get through to her somehow, if we don’t there could be a war.”

“I know that,” Korra sighed. “Talking with her just feels like making a deal with the devil.”

“We’re not making a deal,” Asami reminded her. “We’re just going to see what she wants.”

“I don’t like the way she looks at you,” Korra said bitterly. She didn’t like entering a situation where Kuvira would be anywhere near Asami. The very idea made her uncomfortable.

“You think I do?” Asami scoffed. “I hate being around alphas like her, but I don’t want our negotiations to fail.”

“Neither do I,” Korra agreed.

“I think she’s more likely to compromise with us than the other nation leaders,” Asami added. “You’ve fought by her side before. She trusts you.”

“I don’t know about that,” Korra stated. “I don’t think someone like her trusts anyone.”

“Well, she at least knows you,” Asami decided. “She knows that you’re a good person and just want what’s best for everyone. If she can offer you the best solution, she will.”

“I think you’re putting too much faith in her,” Korra commented.

“Maybe,” Asami paused thoughtfully. “This might be some sort of trap.”

“She won’t attack us during a time of conference,” Korra dismissed. “Not even she is that bold.”

“Then we don’t have much to lose,” Asami pressed. “Let’s just see that she wants.”

“Okay.,” Korra nodded. “I can do that.”

The two of them made their way to Kuvira’s office an hour after dinner. The room was still lit, so they figured that they weren’t too late to speak with her. Kuvira was sitting at her desk reading something, but she put it down then the two of them entered. Korra understood why she made a good leader. She had a strength to her that most people admired. She made people want to listen and obey her. Korra wasn’t sure she liked that, but at least she could notice it.

“I’m glad you could make it,” Kuvira seemed to be addressing Korra more than Asami.

Korra couldn’t pinpoint exactly why that made her stiffen, but it did. She couldn’t believe she used to like this woman. Now she despised her. She doubted that would change.

“What did you want to talk about?” Korra asked her. “I’d like to cut to the chase.”

“That’s fair,” Kuvira stated.

“Is this about the negotiations?” Korra asked her. “Because I don’t think that the other leaders would appreciate you choosing to only speak to us.”

“It’s not about the Earth Kingdom,” Kuvira informed her. “But I do have a negotiation, in a manner of speaking.”

“Okay,” Korra crossed her arms. “What do you want?”

“You,” Kuvira stated flatly. “And your omega. I think I’ve made it clear enough that I’m interested, and I’m sure we could both use the release after home stressful things have become.”

“You call us here to say you want to have sex?” Korra could not believe what she was hearing.

“Yes,” Kuvira was still only looking at her. “What do you say, Avatar?”

“You’re not going to ask me too?” Asami cut through. Korra could hear the shock and disgust in her voice. “Or do you only care what the alpha has to say? Do you think I belong to her or something?”

“You’re bonded, aren’t you?” Kuvira asked coolly.

Korra watched anger flare on Asami’s face. She felt it inside of her as well. The fact that Kuvira would assume that just because Asami was an omega or a nonbender, she should be treated like property was sick.

It made Korra want to forget her place. It made her want to ignore the fact that they were trying to get through to this woman to prevent a war and fight her right here and now. For one haunting second, it didn’t matter that she was the Avatar and Kuvira was the current leader of the Earth Kingdom. In that moment, all Kuvira was just a woman who had insulted Asami.

“The answer is no,” Korra said furiously. She pulls all of the venom that she had to hold back from acting on into her words. She fixed Kuvira in a burning glare, not letting her break away from her gaze.

Only Kuvira didn’t look away. She wasn’t the sort of person to back down when being challenged. In fact, Korra had a feeling them resisting was only making her more intrigued by the both of them. Kuvira was the type of person who look what she wanted. She probably wasn’t used to being flatly refused.

“Suit yourself,” her words were casual but Korra could see through that. She didn’t brush of rejection that easily. No one did. “I’ll give you the night to think it over.”

“We won’t change our minds,” Korra informed her.

They both stormed out of the office after that. Korra angrily slammed the door of their room behind them once they finally reached privacy. Asami was far more still, but Korra knew she was just as upset.

“The nerve of that woman,” she muttered. “I can’t believe I actually thought that we were going to make progress on saving this country.”

“She’s used to being in power and getting what she wants,” Korra said lowly.

“She’s a bender and an alpha, of course she is,” Asami spat. “I’m exhausted, let’s go to bed.”

“Okay,” Korra nodded, though she wasn’t sure she could get much rest tonight.

When they had both cleaned up and finally were in bed, Korra could feel her anger settling. Asami seemed to have calmed down as well. Korra knew she must have found the entire situation humiliating, still right now she didn’t seem too upset.

“I’m sorry that happened,” Korra told her anyway. “No one should talk to you like that.”

“She wasn’t talking to me,” Asami sighed. “Apparently the only one she found worthy of her speaking to was the other alpha.”

“I have half a mind to declare war on her just for that,” Korra muttered.

“Declare war with what?” Asami laughed. “You’re the Avatar, not the leader of a nation.”

“Well, it’s still irritating me,” Korra huffed.

“I know,” Asami sighed. “I think on some level she probably thought it was a compliment to you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Korra asked.

“You know,” Asami gave her a look Korra didn’t understand. “She said that she wanted you. She was very direct about it. I’m sure she doesn’t do that very much, especially to other alphas. And you are a very beautiful woman, Korra, very sexy and very attractive. I am not surprised you have success”

“Thank you. You’re sweet,” Korra answered.

Anyway, Korra could see Asami’s point. On some level, Kuvira must have thought that she was flattering Korra. Maybe if she wasn’t so infuriating, Korra might have thought so too. Not that she would ever accept that offer. The idea of that woman touching Asami made Korra’s blood boil. Yet, she found it harder to be angry at the thought of Kuvira just coming on to her alone.

“How would that even work?” Korra asked. “We’re both alpha’s neither of us would submit to the other.”

“Maybe that’s what she’s into,” Asami hummed. “She wanted to make you submit.”

Korra felt her face redden slightly at that idea. Her whole-body tense when she realized that she had no way of hiding the heat on her face from Asami, or the way that her body had not so subtly reacted to those words.

“Does that turn you on?” Asami asked bluntly. There was amusement in her voice. Of course, she found this funny.

“No,” Korra said a little too quickly.

A smirk grew on Asami’s face. Korra didn’t like the look she was sending her.

“Are you aroused because, deep down, you want to be fucked by someone like her?” Asami asked in a sultry voice.

“No,” Korra said vehemently. She could tell Asami didn’t believe her at all.

“Surely you must fantasize about being taken by a strong alpha,” Asami teased. “And alpha like Kuvira who would fuck you hard and fast until both of you orgasm.”

“Asami,” Korra meant her voice to sound like a warning, but it came out far too weak for that.

“And besides,” Asami continued. “I have a feeling Kuvira hadn’t gotten any action in a while. She must have so much sexual energy just waiting to be spent on you.”

Korra felt embarrassment burn inside her as she realized how wet these words were making her. Asami could tell, of course. She was enjoying this far too much.

“Stop teasing,” Korra hated that her voice sounded like she was begging. That was not at all what she had been going for.

“You know,” Asami purred. “If you want that so bad I could use a dildo on you sometime. Seriously, I think it would be fun.”

“Why not?” Korra’s words surprised herself. “I’m open to experiments.”

“Then I guess we’ll have to make a visit to a sex shop once we get home,” Asami hummed.

“I guess you will,” Korra was slightly relieved that the conversation had shifted away from making fun of her attraction towards Kuvira. “But speaking of Kuvira, we should really find her a partner as an act of charity.”

“Oh really?” Asami raised an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Korra smiled. “We could put an anonymous add in the newspaper.”

Asami laughed out loud. The laughter widened the grin on Korra’s face. She prospered herself up on the pillows her hands gesturing as if to spell the ad’s starter line in the air.

“Lonely dictator from Ba Sing See,” she started. “Not very romantic, but full of very repressed sexual energy, searching for a submissive partner for sex and maybe more.”

Korra waggled her eyebrows at the last part earning more giggles from Asami.

“I think you’ve figured it out,” Asami informed her.

“Yes, I’m sure I have,” Korra said in a proud voice. “Maybe once we find someone to help her with all of that sexual frustration, it’ll be a little bit easier to negotiate with her.”

“I’m sure,” Asami just shook her head. “That’ll solve everything.”

Korra laid back down, turning her body towards Asami and taking a second to just look at her. In the back of her mind, she was reminded of why she had been so upset at the idea of Kuvira seeing her as some sort of piece of property. It wasn’t because of her passion not wanting anyone else to have Asami. Sure, that was still inside her and it still made her angry that anyone else thought they could sway her, but that wasn’t what upset her.

Asami was clever, wise, and bright. The fact that someone could look at her and only see an omega or a nonbender shocked Korra. She was those two things but she was also so much more. She had taught Korra so much and was still continuing to do so. She was at these negotiations not just to support Korra, but because she herself had much to add.

Korra gently began to touch Asami. Her hands ran down the satin nightdress she was wearing. It felt cool and soft but not as soft as she knew Asami’s skin was. Korra slowly leaned closer, placing a kiss on Asami’s lips. She tasted the teasing that had just been uttered from them, but also the sweet words that she knew Asami saved for moments like this.

Slowly, Korra undid the buttons of Asami’s night gown and slid it off or her. Asami reached for Korra’s pajama pants. She pulled them down and Korra pushed them off of her legs. Asami pulled Korra’s shirt over her head and tossed it to the side. Her fingers traces Korra’s upper body. Korra leaned up to capture her mouth. She kissed her again and again.

She wondered if there would ever be a day where she got tired of kissing like this. She wondered if there would ever be a time where Asami’s mouth couldn’t hold her completely in place. Korra deepened the kiss, pull Asami downwards and closer to her. She felt Asami’s legs between her own.

In this moment Korra’s mind laughed about the fact that Kuvira had actually thought they would want something either than this. There wasn’t room for anything but the two of them. That’s how it always would be. Korra knew there had been times where she hadn’t thought that she could see her future with Asami working out, but now she knew without a shadow of a doubt that they were right.

“How do you want to make love tonight?” Korra asked softly.

This was something they had ended up doing a lot. Korra knew when they were first gotten together there were times where they just ran with what their bodies wanted, but they weren’t the foolish kids they once were. Now they had still wild encounters, but they also shared peaceful and sweet love making. Korra wanted them to always be on the same page. She fought for it.

“I want you on top for me and I want your knot inside of me,” Asami hummed. “That’s all I want.”

Korra smiled as she kissed her again. She took her time with this kiss. She felt Asami’s hands on her chest. They slowly massaged her breasts, taking their time to touch every part of them.

“That’s all I want too,” Korra told her when their lips had to part for air.

“You know,” Asami had a small smirk on her lips. “For an alpha, you have huge breasts. Imagine if you were an omega. I’m a little jealous.”

“Why?” Korra raised an eyebrow before reaching up and running her fingers over Asami’s chest. “Your breasts are gorgeous.”

Korra pulled herself out from under Asami, flipping the omega over and on to her back. The way that Asami’s now disheveled hair feel around her took Korra’s breath out of her lungs. She felt herself get hard just looking at Asami’s naked body sprawled on the bed beneath her.

Korra positioned herself onto of Asami. It didn’t matter how many times that they did this, it still made a thrill run through her. Slowly, she penetrated Asami. She reveled in the little gasp that Asami let out when she entered her. Korra began to thrust.

They had done this so many times and knew each other’s bodies so well that they immediately found their rhythm. She listened to Asami moan as they went.

“You fill me so good,” Asami said between moans.

“You take me so good,” Korra replied, pushing even farther and harder. She captured Asami’s lips with her own, kissing her deeply.

After a while, Korra felt her knot begin to swell. She knew Asami could feel it against her. Korra thrusted forward while Asami pushed back to her. Her knot slipped into Asami without a problem. Korra continued to thrust shallowly, her knot pressing against Asami’s clitoris. The contact made Asami explode into a powerful orgasm. Hearing her cry pushed Korra over the edge and she came into Asami as well.

When they were both finished, they stilled stayed locked together. Asami kissed Korra deeply.

“Staying together like this is such a psychological pleasure,” Asami told her. “I’m never going to get tired of it. Of us being one.”

“Yeah,” Korra hummed.

Eventually Korra’s knot disappeared and with an unhappy whisper, they parted. Korra kept her arms around Asami as they laid in the bed together. She didn’t feel any of the tension that she had before.

“Next time don’t wear your diaphragm,” Korra decided, half serious. “I’ll breed you a baby girl. She’ll be a little firebender and look just like you.”

“Absolutely not,” Asami laughed. “Another baby would be way too much work. I want more kids, but not yet.”

“How many are we going to have then?” Korra asked her.

“I don’t know,” Asami hummed. “How many do you want?”

“Four or five,” Korra told her. “I was an only child and my cousins are weird and lived far away. On your side you don’t even have cousins. Let’s make a big family so our kids will be surrounded my siblings.”

“Four or five?” Asami exclaimed. “We’re not having that many!”

“We’re good parents,” Korra argued. “We could handle it.”

“How about three?” Asami asked her.

“Three sounds good,” Korra relented. “But who knows, given your luck, you’ll probably have an unexpected fourth one.”

“Yeah, that’s possible,” Asami admitted. “We’ll just have to see. For now, he’s got some sleep.”

“Goodnight,” Korra murmured.

“I love you,” Asami whispered back.

She took Korra in her arms, gently spooning her as the two of them drifted off to the kingdom of dreams.

* * *

The next morning Korra felt relaxed. She knew that the problems they’d gone to sleep to hadn’t gone away, but she was ready to face what she had to. When they saw Kuvira in the negotiations room Korra didn’t avoid her gaze. Instead she marched right up to her and informed her that they hadn’t changed their minds.

“I think we should all be focused on finding a solution to the conflict here,” Korra informed her. “We’re here for politics. That’s all.”

Finding a solution still wasn’t going to be easy. Kuvira wasn’t going to cave to the other nations demands. That meant that Korra needed to find a way to make them change their tactics. After some negotiating, she was able to convince them to all agree to do an embargo on Earth Kingdom goods. That decision made Kuvira more willing to look for a compromise.

That was what they needed. Korra knew that no one was going to walk away from this with exactly what they thought was best, but if they could find something that everyone was alright with she was willing to settle. Too Korra, this wasn’t about power. It was about helping people.

Korra was able to get through to Kuvira eventually. She reminded her that the rest of the world didn’t want to take her power or control away from her, they just wanted her to use it differently. With time, Kuvira started to see Korra’s point. Korra reminded her what happened the last time all the nations were at war and that no matter how strong her army was, she wouldn’t win in the end.

They were able to reach a compromise. Kuvira agreed to give amnesty to the jailed political dissidents and to release the political prisoners her army was keeping. She also agreed to have her any leave Zaofu, letting the city become its own demilitarized country. The other nations agreed with this and decided to end negotiations.

As Korra and Asami left the Earth Kingdom, Korra couldn’t help the pit in her stomach. They had only reached the minimum of their goals. The Earth Kingdom was still being run by a dictator, even if she had agreed to the less harsh rules of the other nations.

“You did everything you could,” Asami told her softly. “You were a great negotiate. Kuvira put you in a difficult position, and still you were the only one who was able to get through to her. I’m proud of you.”

“I don’t think this is going to solve everything,” Korra told her. “So many of the Earth Kingdom’s citizens wanted a democracy.”

“And maybe someday they’ll be able to get that,” Asami told her. “It takes time and a lot of people to make change happen. You stopped a war from happening. Be happy for that.”

Korra placed a kiss on Asami’s cheek. She knew that her own worries weren’t going to leave her so easily, but she also knew that Asami was right. She was right about a lot of things.

When they made it back to Republic City Korra was so happy to finally be home. She scooped their son up in her arms and held him close. This was what she was always going to fight to come back to. The world might not be perfect, but they were trying to make if better so that maybe by the time he was grown it would be.

With Asami a little bit less busy at work and Korra finally having a break from being needed all over the world, it was finally time for them to get to focus on their future. They started preparing for the wedding. Kya and Lin offered to help the two of them with whatever they needed, but there was a lot Korra and Asami were excited to do on their own.

They chose their wedding dresses together. Asami wanted a flowing white gown like the one her mother had worn when her parents got married. Korra watched her try on dress after dress until finally she stopped in front of the wedding dress store’s floor length mirror staring at herself as if she didn’t recognize her own reflection.

“I look like a princess,” Asami uttered.

“Yes, you do,” Korra hummed, walking up behind her and wrapping her arms around her waist. “You always do.”

“Do you like this one?” Asami asked her.

The dress fit her figure perfectly, its skirt only just touching the floor. The creamy white brought out the bright green of Asami’s beautiful eyes. She didn’t just look like a princess. She looked like an angel.

“Yeah,” Korra uttered. “I like this one.”

“Me too,” Asami smiled at her.

They found Korra’s dress at a different shop. At first, she hadn’t been completely sure what she wanted. She’d seen the portraits of her parent’s wedding, but she didn’t feel the need to be exactly like them. She wasn’t sure if she should even be wearing a dress. She knew some alphas preferred to wear suits at their weddings.

Then her eyes stopped on a light blue gown that seemed to be styled after the dressed WaterTribe women traditionally wore on their weddings. Korra reached forward, training her fingers over the soft fabric. The skirt and collar were the same pale blue while the bodice was a darker share and lined with fire and a water tribe pattern. Above the breast as a line or ruffles also made out of the fur that was traditionally worn to keep warm in the close climate. Here it made a nice trimming. It reminded Korra of home.

“You should try it on,” Asami suggested.

Korra hadn’t even realized that she was watching her. There was a smile on her face, it was like she could read Korra’s thoughts.

“I don’t know,” Korra hummed. “Maybe it’s a little bit too much for me.”

“I don’t think so,” Asami hummed. “It’s your wedding day. You should look however you want to. Just try it on. I want to see how you look in it.”

“Alright,” Korra pulled the dress off of the rack. “But only because you’re insisting.”

“Of course,” Asami chuckled.

The dress felt soft and familiar against Korra’s skin. She slowly walked in front of the mirror to make sure that the blue fabric that served as sleeves was correctly dropped over her shoulders. When she saw her reflection, she should help stopping in an odd sort of awe.

She didn’t know if she even recognized herself. She looked regal and graceful and everything that she’d wanted to look when she decided to commit to the woman she loved. She didn’t look like the Avatar, she just looked like Korra.

“I think this is the one,” she uttered.

“Yeah,” Asami hummed. “Me too.”

She kissed embraced Korra. It was hard not to glance at how the two of them looked framed in the mirror, with Korra still in the wedding dress and Asami in her regular clothes. It was a funny image, but it was also nice. They looked like any other couple, not the two people who had endured everything they’d fought through. Korra liked this. She liked feeling just like everyone else.

Later, they made a list of everyone that they wanted to invite to the wedding. Asami looked surprised when Korra put Mako’s name on it, but she didn’t say anything. This was the first step in Korra letting go of the past and forgiving him. It was a small one, but it was something.

“I’m going to see if my parents want to come early,” Korra suggested. “It might be nice to give the five of us some time.”

“Okay,” Asami nodded. Korra could see the worry knitted in her brow. “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I’m sure they miss Sachihiro.”

“My mother will want to help with the preparations,” Korra added. “It’ll be easier to have more people.”

“I’m not that stressed about it,” Asami told her. “Kya and Lin have been making sure of that.”

“Yeah,” Korra hummed. “Still, I think my parents will want to be here for us getting ready.”

“I understand,” Asami told her.

“Don’t worry about them, okay?” Korra said smoothly. “My father already approves of you. My mother will come around once she sees how happy we are.”

“Are you sure?” Asami asked her.

“Of course, I am,” Korra promised. She placed a kiss on Asami’s forehead. “She’ll love you by the end of this.”

Korra knew a lot of her own words were wishful thinking, but she couldn’t afford to be worried about this. Right now was supposed to be her and Asami’s happy ending. She had to believe that her mother would see this and be happy for her.

When Korra’s parents arrived, things were tense to say the least. They figured it would be easier to have them stay at the mansion with them, so they could help with the baby and everything else. Korra could tell how tense Asami was when they picked them up from the zeppelin and brought them home.

“I wanted to apologize to both of you,” Asami told them that evening as they ate dinner. “For everything I did in the past. I know I don’t deserve anyone’s forgiveness, but I promise I’m doing everything I can to earn it.”

“She has earned it,” Korra cut in. “I forgive her and we’re happy together.”

“Korra told us how you risked your life to defend her when the Red Lotus attacked the two of you,” Korra’s father spoke now. “As long as Korra and the baby are happy, so are we.”

Korra’s mother didn’t say anything. Korra hoped that her father would talk to her that night. She’d never been very good of convincing her mother of anything.


	19. Chapter 19

As they continued to prepare for the wedding, Korra could tell how uncomfortable her mother was making Asami. On top of the preparations, Korra’s mother was constantly criticizing how Asami looked after their baby. Korra knew that Asami was trying to make this woman like her, but the comments were wearing on her nerves. She witnessed the point where Asami finally had enough.

“He has water tribe blood,” Korra’s mother informed Asami as if she was not already aware of this. “You should be raising him according to water tribe traditions.”

“I am not doing anything wrong,” Asami informed her firmly. “And I’m not going to change how I parent my child because of your outdated traditions.”

“And she shouldn’t have to,” Korra spoke now. “Mom, you know that we’re going to make sure our son is involved in his heritage. He’s a baby right now and Asami is doing a good job.”

“She has no idea what she’s doing,” Korra’s mother spoke sharply. She didn’t even look at Asami as she criticized.

“That’s enough,” Korra growled. “You’re being too hard on her. You need to apologize.”

“I’m sorry for caring about the well-being of my grandchild,” her mother said lowly.

“Asami,” Korra turned to the girl she knew she was always going to love. “Do you think you could give us a moment alone.”

“Yeah,” Asami nodded.

She scooped the baby up in her arms and left the room. Korra watched her go. She didn’t understand how anyone could find fault in someone who held their child that gently. Asami was a good mother. Years of being deprived of one had taught her what she knew a child needed. She just wanted their son to have the family she’d been robbed of. Why couldn’t Korra’s mother see all the care Asami was capable of?

“You need to stop this,” Korra sighed.

She felt the anger drain out of her only to be replaced by exhaustion. She was so done with the bickering and the irritation that seemed to radiate off of her mother. She couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Why are you being so hard on her?” Korra asked. “You of all people have to know that being a parent isn’t easy. She’s doing everything she can.”

“That doesn’t take back the past,” her mother stated.

Korra had a feeling that was what this was about. While her father had moved forward and followed Korra’s request to forgive Asami, her mother didn’t have the same feeling. She couldn’t let go of what now felt so long ago to Korra.

“I don’t trust her, she is a liar. How can someone lie daily to the one she is supposed to love like she did to you? She could lie to you again. It seems that’s her special talent.” She exclaimed. “That girl hurt you. Korra, I’ve never seen you that hurt before. And I’m terrified she will hurt you again. Imagine how you would feel if Sachihiro came home so depressed and with such broken spirits.”

“I know she hurt me and that she lied a lot,” Korra stated. “I haven’t forgotten that, and neither has she. I also haven’t forgotten the pain that she was in when she did it or the fact that she did everything she could to save me when she realized I was in trouble, even if that meant giving herself up. She’s made mistakes, but she’s done everything she could to fix them.”

“What you’re asking me to do is very hard. How can I be sure she has really changed deep inside and she won't go back to her old habits of lying when things get hard?” her mother stated.

“Don’t you think it was hard for me too?” Korra asked her. “It would have been so easy to stay mad and let myself believe that she didn’t love me but that’s not true.”

“What makes you so sure that she won’t hurt you again?” Her mother asked. “How can you trust her after everything?”

“She’s forgiven every misstep I’ve made,” Korra reminded her. “And I know she loves me. I’m not going to spend my life unhappy because of a past I know I need to let go of. I need you to let go of it too. Asami isn’t usually a liar, she made mistakes in the past. Her father was murdered, and she was desperate. She wasn't like that before and she isn’t like that now. If you want to be a part of my son’s life, you can’t be cruel to his mother.”

“Am I even a part of his life now?” She questioned. “It seems Asami’s friend has already filled the role of the grandmother. She spends more time with him than I do. It’s like I’m not needed.”

“Don’t be jealous of Kya,” Korra said firmly. “Sachihiro needed both of you. Kya is the closest thing Asami has to family and she wants to help. She’s not trying to take your place.”

The frown on Korra’s mother’s face didn’t lessen. Korra knew that this was going to take time, Asami was aware of this as well. She just wished that it didn’t have to. She wished that everything could be perfect now.

“If you can find a way to be nice to Asami, you’re welcome here whenever you want,” Korra added. “I want you to be in his life, but you need to meet me in the middle.”

“Okay,” her mother uttered. “I’ll try.”

“You can’t just try,” Korra pressed. “You just have to do it. If you don’t you’re only going to hurt my family.”

Korra walked away then. She knew that her mother was going to need to process what she said and maybe she was being a bit unfair. She wasn’t sure, but she knew that she had to put Asami and their so first. That was what she’d learned from her parents, even if her mother might wish she hadn’t taught her that right now.

The wedding came faster than Korra thought that it would. It felt as if one day they were only just sending out the invitations, and now it was already the morning they’d give their vows. They took their time leaving bed that morning. Korra gently caressed Asami and savored the feeling of Asami’s fingers on her.

This was one of the soft romantic moments that Korra knew she would never tire of. This was why she was certain that she’d made the right choice. No one could convince her otherwise.

“You’re so beautiful,” Korra hummed, pressing their lips together. It was a light kiss that promised so much more. “Your eyes are like a cool green forest welcoming my soul.”

“That’s poetic,” Asami hummed.

“I can be poetic,” Korra informed her. “My hand wanders like an aimless traveler among the valley and hills of your curvy body, climbing the mountains of your breasts and disappearing in the wetlands of your folds.”

She saw a blush darken Asami’s cheeks. Korra gently ran her hands over Asami’s body as she spoke. She brought her fingers up to her face, they lopped under his chin and brought her gaze up to Korra’s eyes. There was bit of silly embarrassment in those eyes, but there was also passion. Korra knew that look.

Asami looked taken aback by the poetic words, but she also looked entranced by them. She knew that Asami loved hearing words like this. She loved the tender moments between them.

Today they were going to promise and eternity of these moments. They were going to dedicate themselves to each other and promise that this was all they needed for the rest of forever. They each had spoken those words and vows to each other many times before, but this was going to be different. This was a real and tangible union that they were making.

“Every time I take a new journey, I lose myself over and over again in the marvelousness of your beauty,” Korra breathed out the words gently.

Asami leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Korra’s lips. When she drew back, the blush was still painted on her face. She still looked surprised. That made Korra happy. She wanted to surprise Asami for the rest of their lives.

“You know that I feel the same way about you,” Asami told her softly. “Your eyes are like a fountain that sprinkles reviving water over me.”

Her hands found Korra’s. Their fingers interlaced and Korra could feel how warm and soft the woman that she loved was. She met Asami’s eyes. The love she saw in them took her breath away.

“Your body is like a wild caramel ocean where my hand slide like ships among the regal and violent waves of your toned and curvy body,” Asami continued. “They wash up on the stilling water of your folds.”

Korra could feel her own face turning red, but she didn’t care. She loved every word that Asami uttered. She loved that they were for her and only her.

“I always want to take the voyage and to drown in the softness and firmness of your reassuring body,” Asami murmured.

“I love you,” Korra told her.

“I know,” Asami grinned now. “I love you too.”

“Are you ready for today?” Korra couldn’t help asking.

“I’ve been ready for a while, Asami told her. “I’m excited.”

“Me too,” Korra hummed.

They stayed in bed, full of emotions and wrapped in each other’s arms, for a while after that. Korra felt torn from her need for the day to start and for her to finally be married to this woman and her want to just stay like this forever.

* * *

Asami couldn’t believe that this was happening. Eventually her and Korra were able to get out of bed. Still, Korra couldn’t seem to stop kissing her as they morning when on, even when Asami reminded her that they really needed to get ready. Asami wanted the morning to stretch on and on. She wanted to savor the glorious anticipation.

It was traditional for them to get ready separately. Korra didn’t seem to like that idea, but Asami recognized that it would take them hours to get dressed if they stayed in each other’s presence. So, they had decided that Korra’s mother would help her prepare and Kya would help Asami. She would be lying if she said she didn’t like the idea of the fairytale moment of the next time she saw Korra being whole she walked down the aisle.

She couldn’t believe that they’d gotten this far. She couldn’t believe that they had such a beautiful baby. She couldn’t believe that Korra wanted her after everything they’d been through.

It felt odd to look back to then. She thought about how they first met and how she had thought that she was just going to have to endure Korra’s presence. Asami knew that the girl she was then would never have thought this could happen.

But it had. This was real and she was happy. They were both actually happy and it made Asami want to cry with joy.

When they were about to part to get ready, Korra’s mother stopped them. Asami saw Korra tense. She knew that the two of them had talked about things, but she also knew that Korra had to get her stubbornness from someone. It hurt to know that she was the one creating this rift between them, but it also hurt that this woman was so instant on picking everything that she did apart. Asami understood her not liking her, she was alright with that, but she wished that she could but things aside for Korra’s sake.

“Mom,” Korra was giving her a look. “Please, don’t—”

“Korra, let me say something,” Korra’s mother held up her hand.

Asami stayed silent as she turned to her. She waited to be told that she wasn’t worthy of Korra—that she needed to stop this before she ruined both of their lives. Hearing the words would make anger boil inside of her, but she wouldn’t lash out. She wouldn’t be the one to start the fight.

“My daughter isn’t the best with keeping up traditions,” Korra’s mother informed Asami.

“I’ve noticed,” Asami uttered.

She watched as the woman produced a small box from the pocket of her dress. She places it in Asami’s hands. There was a smile on her lips. It wasn’t all that warm, but it was close enough to show that she was trying. Asami could see that much.

Slowly, she opened the box. Inside it was a dark blue choker with a blue stone with intricate WaterTribe cravings on it. Asami looked up to the woman standing in front of her in confusion.

“It’s traditionally for young alphas to give their future brides engagement necklaces when they propose,” Korra’s mother shot her daughter a teasing look. “Since Korra seems to have forgotten this, we thought you should have the one my husband gave to be back when we were your age.”

“I can’t accept this,” Asami uttered.

“You’re part of a WaterTribe family now,” Korra’s mother took the necklace out of the box and gently clasped it around Asami’s neck. “It’s yours.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Asami knew she was gaping, but she couldn’t help it. “Thank you.”

“You two should go get ready now,” she turned to Korra. “It’s going to take a long time to get that hair in order.”

“What’s wrong with my hair?” Korra exclaimed in mock defense.

Asami giggled as she watched them go. Gingerly, she touched the stone hanging from her neck. It held a history and meaning. It was a part of a family and now so was she.

She knew how hard it must have been for Korra’s mother to put things aside and accept that she was what Korra chose. Someday, when things were less tense she’d put to words how much she appreciated it. Right now, she could only thank her and be happy that they were going to face the future as a family.

Kya helped Asami do her hair and makeup. Opal stopped by as well just to see how Asami was feeling and talk her through the excited wedding jitters. Apparently, Bolin was seeing how everything was going with Korra, although they were convinced that he wouldn’t be much help.

They had decided on an evening ceremony and to hold it on air temple island. They wanted the sunset to illuminate the moment they said their vows. Asami didn’t care if some people thought that they might be going a little bit overboard with the romance of it.

She wanted overboard. She wanted this to be perfect, because this wasn’t the end of their love story. It was just the next chapter of something amazing to come and she wanted it to have a beautiful start.

More people came than she thought would. Korra had many friends and people who wanted to wish the both of them well. A handful of the Equalists came as well, to express how happy they were for Asami and how grateful they still were for everything that she had sacrificed for the movement.

That was how all of this had begun. Korra and Asami had started out on different sides, but now they were fighting together. They were going to fight together for the rest of their lives and Asami was ready for it. She was ready for anything.

Tenzin’s family had offered to host the reception as a wedding gift to Korra and a gesture of their blessing. There would be lanterns hung around the island once they sun went down. Everything was so beautiful and peaceful.

A few days before, Asami had asked Kya if she could walk her down the aisle. Kya really was the closest thing that she had to a parent and Asami wanted to have the kind of wedding that she’d dreamed about as a child. She wanted someone that she loved to be with her and Korra in that moment. Kya and agreed with tears in her eyes and pulled Asami into a tight embrace.

“I can’t believe this is real,” Asami uttered as she waited just out of view of Korra and the rest of the wedding party. She knew that this part was a little silly. Korra had seen her in the dress before, it wasn’t like there was any sort of surprise to it, but she’d run with the tradition.

“You deserve it,” Kya told her. “More than anyone.”

“I think there was a time when I wouldn’t believe that,” Asami said thoughtfully.

“And do you now?” Kya asked her.

“Yeah,” Asami nodded. “I think I’m right to want to be happy.”

“Sometimes the hardest person to forgive is ourselves,” Kya hummed. “I’m happy you were allowed that.”

“Me too,” Asami meant this. “And what about you and Lin, do you plan to marry one day?”

“No, marriage isn’t my thing,” Kya answered. “It isn’t Lin’s either. I think it would just complicate things that should stay simple. We’re bonded and that’s enough for us.”

“Are you ready?” Kya asked.

“Yeah,” Asami nodded. She took Kya’s arm. Kya gave her arm a light squeeze. Then they started walking.

Asami took in a sharp breath as she stepped onto the aisle. She could feel her eyes dampen with tears as she took in the cite around her. She hadn’t realized that this many people were going to come. She hadn’t realized that this many people cared about them and wanted to wish them well. They made up rows of smiling faces. The sky draped a pink and orange blanket above the whole scene, and right the in the middle of it was Korra.

Asami’s eyes landed on the blue WaterTribe dress Korra had seemed so entranced with. It suited her, framing both her strength and her beauty. She looked regal, and powerful, and gentle. This was the woman that Asami had fallen in love with.

Slowly, Asami’s feet took her forward. Korra’s eyes held her own as she came closer. It took a moment for her to realize that Korra was crying as well. She looked so happy.

In the front row, Asami saw Opal and Bolin smiling up at the pair of them. Korra’s parents looked more pleased than Asami was certain she’d ever seen them, and in Korra’s mother’s arms even little Sachihiro had a bright grin on his face.

Asami and Korra had decided to write their own vows. It had been Korra’s idea, and after the poetry she had woken Asami with, she wasn’t sure what she should be expecting. Gently, Korra took Asami’s hand in her own and slid a gold wedding ring on Asami’s finger.

“Asami Sato,” she started. “I love you more than anything in the world.”

The tears were streaming on her face now, and Asami had to resist the urge to smooth them away. She didn’t want the action to interrupt Korra.

“I know that there have been many things that tried to come between us, but you’ve always been ready to fight them off.” Korra told her. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to make the happiest family in this city.”

“I love you too,” Asami murmured. She took Korra’s hand now, sliding her ring onto her finger. “There was a time when I thought that I’d lost you forever, and that nearly killed me. I don’t want to ever feel that way again. I don’t want to ever have to leave your arms again.”

They were pronounced married and Korra wasted no time in sealing it with a deep and passionate kiss. Asami lost herself in that moment. Their friends and the people whose lives they had touched were cheering around them, the sun was setting and illuminating the end of the most beautiful day of Asami’s life, but the right now the only thing that mattered was Korra and the way her hands were wrapped around her waist. Asami melted into her.

“I love you,” she murmured against Korra’s lips when they broke apart.

“I love you too,” Korra told her. “So much.”

They ran back down the aisle together. The reception began immediately after. The giant wedding cake Korra had insisted on was brought out and Asami couldn’t help giggling as they cut it. She felt giddier than she ever had in her life.

It was traditional for her and Korra to each feed each other the first bite of the cake. Asami gave into the temptation to smear a bit of the frosting on Korra’s face. Korra responding by kissing her and the both of them dissolved into laughter. It took a second for Asami to realize that everyone else was laughing too. Everyone was laughing with them and routing for their future. That made Asami feel incredibly warm inside.

When it was time to toss the bouquet, Asami knew that she was supposed to face away from the crowd, but she decided not to. With a very small smirk, she aimed the flower at a very surprised Opal who caught them easily. She squeezed Korra’s hand as Bolin pulled Opal into a kiss. Asami hoped that they’d take that as a hint. She wanted everyone to get a chance to feel the joy she was experiencing.

After the cake was eaten, it was time for their first dance as a couple. Korra had begged Asami to cut out this tradition, calling out outdated but Asami refused. She knew that they weren’t exactly trained dancers and they were probably going to look ridiculous, but she liked the idea of moving in Korra’s arms and the romance of the music.

Korra led her onto the dance floor. The sun had long set and the night was only illuminated by the glow of the stars and lanterns.

Asami knew that everyone was watching them, but right now, she felt as if her and Korra were the only two people in the world. Gently, Korra pulled her close. The music filled their ears and they began to slowly and gracefully move to it.

Asami’s eyes didn’t leave Korra’s. They were wide and so full of love that it made Asami’s heart feel like it was about to burst. She hoped Korra could see all of that reflected in her as well, because right now her feelings felt like they extended beyond words.

“We made it,” Korra said slowly so that only Asami could hear her.

“We did,” Asami hummed. “Are you surprised?”

“Should I be?” Korra asked her.

“No,” Asami smiled. “We were always gonna make it. We just didn’t always realize that.”

Eventually, the other couples joined them on the dance floor. The soft and romantic tune the band had been playing melted into a vibrant, jazzy swing. Korra and Asami danced with the others until their feet reminded them how tired they were. When Korra asked if Asami wanted a break to get a drink she told her she’d love one.

So, they sat at one of the tables watching the many people who cared about them have fun. It was nice. Asami felt at peace. It was as if a weight she didn’t even know that she’d been carrying had lifted from her chest. She’d been waiting for this for a long time. This was what her struggles had always been leading up to.

“He doesn’t look like he’s having fun,” Korra’s voice broke through Asami’s thoughts.

She turned to see Korra pointed at Mako, who was sitting alone at another table, watching the rest of the guests dancing. Korra had a concentrated look on her face that Asami wasn’t sure she understood.

“Do you wanna do something about that?” Asami asked.

“I think so,” Korra sounded a little bit surprised.

“Good,” Asami felt a grin form on her face.

Even after everything she still didn’t know how she felt about Mako. She’d never been all that angry at him, because every time he had been the cause of problems for her and Korra the problems had always seemed much bigger than just him. She knew that it was different for Korra. She knew that forgiving a friend was a lot harder than forgiving an enemy, but right now Korra didn’t seem to have any hate left for him.

“I think it’s time I let go of everything I was holding against him,” Korra stated as if she could read Asami’s thoughts.

“I’m proud of you,” Asami told her. Korra pressed a short and sweet kiss to Asami’s lips.

“Come on,” she stood. “Let’s go meddle.”

Asami followed Korra to Mako’s table. He looked surprised when the two of them joined him. Maybe that was a bit of an understatement. He looked completely shocked and that only made the smirk on both of their faces widen.

“Congratulations,” Mako said to the both of them. “You two look really happy.”

“Thanks,” Asami replied.

“You don’t,” Korra commented. “Why aren’t you dancing?”

“I don’t dance,” Mako shot her a deadpanned look.

“Don’t be a killjoy,” Korra’s voice was a mix of teasing and scolding.

Mako just shrugged, his eyes still on the people dancing in front of them. Asami followed his gaze to realize that it was stuck on a young omega man she wasn’t sure she’d met before. He was dressed in Earth Kingdom colors and had a wide grin on his face as he moved around to the music.

“Who’s that?” Asami asked Mako.

Only now did Korra seem to notice who they were watching. Asami watched her try and fail to conceal a laugh.

“Prince Wu,” Korra answer for Mako. “He was supposed to be the heir to the Earth Kingdom, but you know how that went.”

Asami watched a frown from on Mako’s face.

“I’m supposed to be his bodyguard while he’s here and not in the Earth Kingdom,” Mako stated. “It was Lin’s idea.”

“You should dance with him,” Asami stated.

“Why?” Mako asked a little defensively. “Wouldn’t that be inappropriate?”

“Trust me,” Asami looped an arm around Korra’s waist. “Nothing good ever comes from worrying about what’s appropriate.”

“She’s got a point,” Korra lightly elbowed Mako’s ribs.

For a second Asami was certain that he was going to sputter an excuse, but instead he stood up. He gave Korra a hesitant look.

“If this blows up in my face I’m going to blame you,” he informed her.

“Of course,” Korra winked at him. “Go get him.”

They watched Mako make his way across the dance floor. Asami landed her head on Korra’s shoulder.

“Good job,” she hummed.

“That was easier than I thought it would be,” Korra stated.

“I’m glad,” Asami meant this. “Second chances are hard.”

“Yeah,” Korra exhaled. “You wanna get out of here?”

“It’s our wedding,” Asami stated

“I know,” Korra chuckled. “But I think I’d like to start our honeymoon.”

“You’re impatient,” Asami informed her.

“I know,” Korra stood and took Asami’s hand in her own. “Come on, I’m ready for the next adventure.”

“Me too,” Asami pulled her in for a kiss. She was ready for anything as long as Korra was by her side.

So, they disappeared into the night. The next morning, they left for their real honeymoon. Korra’s parents had told them not to worry about Sachihiro, they’d stay with him in the mansion while Korra and Asami had the break that they deserved.

They spent the first week of their marriage in complete bliss. They had chosen to spend their honeymoon in the Fire Nation. Asami understood that this wasn’t how it was going to be. The problems that they faced before their union were going to come back like they always did, because even if the world was progressing it wasn’t perfect yet. The two of them were going to do the best that they could to help that.

When they had to return to the city, it was to more work for both of them. Asami teased Korra that the Avatar wasn’t allowed to go on vacation, but it seemed that neither was the chief of Future Industries. Korra’s parents decided to visit more frequently to help them with Sachihiro and everything else.

It took time and a lot of effort on both sides, but Korra’s mother was starting to warm up to Asami. It turned out that the family they made was bigger than just the three of them. Asami was glad for that.

Not a year after Asami and Korra’s marriage, Bolin and Opal announced that they were ready to tie the knot as well. Opal asked Asami to be her maid of honor. There ceremony was beautiful and touching. It filled Asami with joy to see her friends this happy.

The city and its new government continued to grow up as well. Asami and Korra stayed as active in the politics as they always had been. It wasn’t easy to balance their responsibilities and their family, but eventually they were able to figure out the happy medium. That came just in time, since not long after Sachihiro’s second birthday and after a few tries, Asami became pregnant again.

“We’re going to have to make another nursery!” Korra exclaimed. “My parents can come for the birth and the months after.”

“Your mother will me very excited,” Asami hummed.

“So will Kya,” Korra added.

“What are we going to name them?” Asami asked. “If it’s a girl we could name her after your mother.”

“I like that,” Korra hummed. “She’d be very touched.”

“What if it’s another boy?” Asami imagined having two tiny boys running around their mansion. It was an amusing thought. She was sure that Sachihiro would make a great older brother. “What should we call him?”

“Hiroshi,” Korra stated.

“Really?” Asami felt a warmth in her chest.

“Yeah,” Korra nodded.

Asami moved into her arms, pulling her into a deep kiss. She closed her eyes and was reminded that no matter how long they were together, no matter how much they went through with each other by their sides, moments like this never seemed any less amazing.

“Thank you,” she murmured.

“For what?” Korra asked her.

“Everything,” Asami answered.

She meant that. Never would she had thought that this was how her life would turn out, but it had. Korra had stolen her heart and Asami never wanted her to give it back. She never wanted their story to end. She loved her and the loved the life that they’d made. The world around them might not be perfect, but they were enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos, it was very encouraging to hear all of your thoughts throughout this story. This is the longest thing that I've very written and I had a lot of fun writing Messaline's ideas. Look out for more Korrasami from us in the future! -Piper


End file.
